Victime
by MangeuseDeLivres
Summary: Le cahier de la mort tomba le même jour et à la même heure. Deux personnes regardèrent cette scène, Light Yagami et une autre fille. Et si le garçon n'était pas le premier à l'avoir récupéré ?
1. Jour banal

**-Haha, grosse nulle !**

Accroupie sur les toilettes de mon lycée, je me prenais pour la troisième fois un seau d'eau sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à ces personnes ? Rien de spécial, mise à part être moi-même. J'étais mise de côté car je me démarquais légèrement de ma classe. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. J'avais de très bonnes notes. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup ou pratiquement jamais. Je n'avais pas de style particulier. Je me faisais harceler car les autres s'ennuyaient. Il y avait une limite à la moquerie. Mes camarades l'avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps.

 **-Alors tu ne sors plus ?** me demanda quelqu'un en tapant contre la porte.

Cette fille qui s'acharnait sur moi, elle s'appelait Misa Amane. Avant, elle ne faisait pas attention à moi à ce point. Depuis le jour où son petit ami Light Yagami avait pris ma défense devant toute la classe, elle avait décidé de m'embêter et de s'occuper de moi. Elle était jalouse et chaque jour était devenu un cauchemar à cause d'elle. Il n'y avait que lorsque je rentrais chez moi que tout redevenait normal. Je prétendais aller bien devant ma famille pour ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Parfois je recevais des moqueries par message ou même sur internet mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment grande importance. J'étais assez forte mentalement pour ne pas sauter sur la seule solution qu'il me restait, le suicide. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'un jour je me vengerais de toutes ses personnes.

 **-Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, allons-y Misa.**

Elle était toujours accompagnée de ses toutous de service. Cette grande fille ne pouvait bien évidemment rien faire toute seule. Et moi non plus je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle. Malgré les plaintes que j'avais fait au directeur de l'école, il ne me croyait pas. Misa étant sa fille, il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Elle n'avait qu'à lui sortir ses plus belles larmes de crocodiles pour l'amadouer et me faire passer pour la fauteur de trouble. J'avais fini par abandonner et dire à mes parents que tout s'était arrangé depuis. Ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était encore pire qu'avant.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je vérifiai en dessous de la porte si il n'y avait plus personne. La voie était libre. En sortant, je me dirigeai vers le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient trempés, je les essorai. Je prenais toujours des vêtements en plus pour me changer au cas où. On dirait que j'avais bien prévu pour aujourd'hui. Je changeai rapidement de haut avant de ranger mes affaires sales dans mon sac. J'essuyai par la même occasion mes lunettes puis sortis discrètement des toilettes. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides. J'avançai rapidement pour rejoindre ma classe jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'interpelle.

 **-Emi, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?** s'horrifia la personne.

Cette fille était ma seule amie, elle s'appelait Lola. Tout comme moi, les autres s'amusaient à lui faire du mal. Seulement elle était beaucoup plus faible que moi. Rien qu'en observant ses cheveux blonds, je pouvais deviner qu'elle s'était faîtes violenter quelques minutes plus tôt. Une de ses tresses était complètement défaites, sans parler de ses quelques mèches qui étaient à moitié coupées n'importe comment. Par moment j'avais l'impression qu'elle en bavait plus que moi.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi** , soupirais-je. **Une jolie fille comme toi n'a pas le droit de laisser ses cheveux dans cet état.**

Léger sourire aux lèvres, j'enlevai l'élastique que je portais à mon poignet. De quelques gestes, je mélangeai ses cheveux pour refaire la tresse qu'elle avait perdu. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Au même moment, Misa passa devant nous. Accroché au bras de son petit ami, elle nous dévisagea intensément. J'avais aperçus le regard de Light s'attardait sur moi. Ne faisant nullement attention à lui, j'incitai Lola à avancer. Je n'avais pas envie de nous créer d'avantage d'ennuis.

Une fois près de la classe, Lola inspira un bon coup. C'était son rituel habituel, elle se préparait à traverser quelque chose d'identique à l'enfer. J'étais dans la même situation qu'elle. Seulement j'avais tellement l'habitude que pour moi venir en cours était un cauchemar éveillé. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à ma manière. Je passai ensuite devant elle avant d'entrer dans la salle. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers moi. Certains pouffaient déjà de rire tandis que d'autres se contentaient de me regarder de travers. En me dirigeant vers ma table, je pris soin d'éviter les pieds que les autres faisaient exprès de faire trainer. Arrivée devant celle-ci, je remarquai que des mots étaient inscris dessus. Des insultes, des menaces ou même des demandes de suicide, je les effaçai tous avec ma manche. De simples écritures ne me faisaient plus rien. Silencieuse, j'attendais que notre professeur fasse son entrée.

Pendant le cours, je rêvassai et penser déjà à ce que je pourrai raconter à mes parents pour mes nouveaux vêtements. Je regardai parfois à travers la fenêtre, m'imaginant une vie où j'aurai des tas d'amis et aucun ennuis. Light derrière moi me donna quelques coups de pieds discrètement. Je fronçai les sourcils en tournant légèrement ma tête vers lui. Il lança une boulette de papier sur ma table. Curieuse, je la déballai rapidement. Il me demandait si tout allait bien. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de lui avouer ce que Misa m'avait fais aujourd'hui. Ça pourrait retomber sur moi ou même sur Lola. J'inscris donc sur son papier que j'allais très bien avant de lui renvoyer. Après ça, la moitié de la journée se déroula rapidement.

Nous faisions à présent toutes les deux la queue pour la cantine. Nous nous faisions parfois intentionnellement bousculées. Misa prenait un malin plaisir à parler de nos malheureuses vies au lycée à ses amis d'autres classes. Sans même comprendre de quoi elle parlait ni apprendre à nous connaître, ils la suivaient dans ses idées. En agissant ainsi, ils se comportaient comme des personnes encore plus faibles que nous sans le savoir.

Nos plateaux bien remplis, nous nous mettions à la recherche d'une table. Se mettre à côté d'autres personnes étaient une mauvaise idée. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience, je n'avais pas été capable de ne serait-ce gouter à mon repas. Installées au fond de la salle, nous commencions à entamer notre assiette. C'était difficile de déjeuner tranquillement avec tous ses regards rivés sur nous. Parfois, Lola ne mangeait même pas à cause de ça. J'étais contente de voir qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Nous entamions une conversation au hasard pour penser à autre chose. Bizarrement, elle me parla de Light. Elle se demandait pourquoi est ce qu'il était aussi gentil avec moi. Ma seule réponse était qu'il avait certainement pitié de moi. Même si j'appréciais son soutien, j'avais des fois l'impression qu'il se jouait de moi. Avec Misa, je n'étais pas à l'abri d'un plan foireux de sa part.

 **-Tu sais Emi, je vais peut être changer d'école.**

Je baissai la tête. Elle m'en avait déjà parlé mais je n'arrivais pas à réaliser l'ampleur de ses mots. J'étais forte mais sa présence m'apportait quelque chose en plus. Je lui adressai un sourire faux, l'encourageant de tout cœur de prendre un nouveau départ. Elle en avait bien besoin, bien plus que moi. Pour ma part, si je ne changeai pas d'école c'était parce que la situation de mes parents ne me le permettait pas. Et puis partir d'ici serait une victoire pour tout ce qui me déteste. Il était hors de question que je leur donne cette satisfaction.

L'heure des cours reprenait. Je longeai les couloirs un peu nonchalante. Lola était partie aux toilettes. Parfois elle prenait ça comme excuse pour pleurer en cachette. Dans ces moments-là je préférais la laisser seule. Personne n'aimait que quelqu'un le regarde pleurer. Après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers, j'entamai un nouveau couloir avant de rentrer subitement dans quelqu'un. Je me frottai le front avant de relever la tête. Mes joues devinrent légèrement roses.

 **-Excuse-moi** , me dit-il.

Je le regardai descendre les escaliers. Ce garçon s'appelait Ryuzaki et seulement Ryuzaki. J'avais déjà entendu plusieurs fois que ce nom était un faux. Il faisait partie de ma classe. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui n'avait rien contre moi. En fait, sa situation était un peu similaire à la mienne. Il était spécial, les autres le mettaient de côté pour ça. Seulement il ne se faisait pas souvent embêter. Étant ami avec Light, il réussissait à convaincre les élèves de le laisser tranquille. J'étais tellement malheureuse et désespérée que j'étais tombée amoureuse de la seule personne qui ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je ricanai, il ne devait même pas remarquer que je passais mes journées à l'admirer en secret.

De nouveau en classe, ma tête était posée contre ma main. Lola n'était toujours pas arrivée. Faisant enfin son entrée, j'aperçus directement ses yeux à moitié rouges. Elle avait encore pleuré. Je posai ma tête contre la table en soupirant. J'aimerai trouver un moyen de changer tout ça, d'inverser la situation. J'aimerai être la personne qu'ils craignaient. Mon regard bascula vers Ryuzaki. Certains disaient qu'il ne ressemblait à rien, moi je trouvais que sa façon de se comporter le rendait très mignon. Il était mystérieux et discret. Sa façon de s'asseoir me faisait toujours rire. Et puis il était très intelligent, même plus que moi. Je me demandais juste pourquoi est ce que son vrai nom nous était caché. Tandis que j'y réfléchissais, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il était entrain de me fixer. Captivant enfin mon regard, il m'indiqua avec son doigt le dossier de sa chaise. J'arquai un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de me dire ? Perplexe, je touchai le mien avec ma main. Une substance gluante se colla sur mes doigts. J'entendais des ricanements jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'on avait essayé de me faire une farce. Je tournai timidement la tête vers Ryuzaki, il me regardait toujours.

 **-Merci** , mimais-je sans voix avec ma bouche.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de définitivement la tourner. J'avais terriblement envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait si je faisais un pas vers lui ? Il agirait certainement comme les autres, il serait dégoûté que je lui parle. Je l'admirais beaucoup et je pouvais seulement le faire de loin. Je l'aimais et c'était mon petit secret. Personne ne pouvait l'utiliser pour m'atteindre.

 **-Bah alors, tu parles toute seule maintenant ?**

Cette voix aigu ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule peste. Misa passa à côté de ma table avant de s'asseoir dessus. Croisant les jambes, sa jupe remontait pratiquement jusqu'à ses fesses. Je ne comprenais même pas comment on pouvait être intéressée par ce genre de fille. Elle était peut être jolie mais très stupide. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa propre personne et passer son temps à rabaisser les autres pour se sentir supérieure. Je la détestais.

 **-Tu n'es vraiment pas jolie tu sais** , me cracha t-elle.

 **-Si tu le dis** , répondis-je simplement.

 **-On ne dirait même pas que tu es une fille** , soupira t-elle. **Est ce que tu as des formes au moins ?**

Ses idiotes de copines ricanèrent. J'en avais certainement plus qu'elle, sauf que moi je les cachais sous des pulls ou des vêtements larges. Elle pouvait critiquer mon physique autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, ça ne m'atteignait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais vexée ou déçue. Je n'étais pas spécialement une fille jolie, personne ne m'avait jamais complimenté mise à part Lola. Il était vrai que parfois j'avais souhaité être un peu plus féminine, mais ça aussi ce n'était qu'un lointain rêve.

 **-Voyons Misa, laisse Emi tranquille.**

Cette autre fille s'appelait Jenny. On pourrait croire que c'était une personne gentille mais elle était tout simplement hypocrite. Elle nous défendait ou me rendait quelques services à moi et Lola. Elle me pensait certainement assez bête pour avaler son petit manège. Misa était sa meilleure amie. Pourtant devant nous, c'était des ennemies. Jenny était ce genre de personne encore plus cruelle, elle essayait de se rapprocher de nous pour encore plus nous faire du mal. Moi je m'en fichais. Cependant Lola lui faisait confiance. J'avais déjà essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux mais elle refusait de me croire. Pour elle, Jenny était son amie.

 **-Très bien** , souffla Misa. **Alors je vais aller embêter Lola à la place.**

 **-T'as vraiment que ça à faire ?** m'énervais-je. **Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à nous pour quelqu'un qui nous déteste.**

Elle me dévisagea intensément avant de se placer devant moi. D'un geste lent, elle sortit de son sac un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en attrapa une avant de l'allumer. Tous les autres nous regardaient, riant déjà de ce qui allait me tomber sur la tête. Un instant plus tard, elle me souffla toute sa fumée dans le visage. Elle me provoquait, elle essayait de me montrer où était ma place. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle, son père la protégeait.

 **-Ferme la et sois ce que tu as toujours été** , me sourit-elle, **une victime.**

Les autres élèves levèrent leur main en l'air avant de crier de joie. Arrachant chacun un morceau de papier, ils me les lancèrent tous en pleine figure. Je restai tête baissée, je ne pensais à rien en particulier. Pour une raison que j'ignore, mon regard croisa celui de Ryuzaki. Il était impassible. Est ce que lui aussi avait pitié de moi ? Malgré les demandes incessantes de Light, je continuai à recevoir tous les objets qui leur passaient par la main. Je n'avais même pas la force de pleurer. Soudain, quelqu'un cria bizarrement. Les bras en l'air, Ryuzaki attira l'attention de la classe entière. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ferma subitement la bouche.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu as ?** paniqua Light. **Tu as mal quelque part ?**

 **-Moi ?** s'interrogea t-il lui-même innocemment. **Je n'ai rien de spécial, je m'étirais c'est tout.**

Au même moment, notre professeur de langue entra dans la classe. Les élèves regagnèrent leur place. Je soupçonnai même les professeurs d'être corrompus par le père de Misa. Il y avait un tas de papier autour de moi, pourtant il ne partagea aucune remarque. Il agissait comme si tout était normal. Je m'assis rapidement avant de remercier Ryuzaki une seconde fois. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé depuis le début de l'année et le voilà qu'il me sauvait deux fois dans la même journée. Est ce que Dieu me faisait un cadeau en observant des cieux toute la misère que je traversais ? Tout ce que je savais était que j'étais tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne. J'en étais plus certaine de jour en jour.

Les cours étaient bientôt terminés. À travers la fenêtre je voyais déjà le soleil se coucher. Soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention. Un objet venait de tomber en plein milieu de la cour. Je regardai discrètement autour de moi. Light observait la même chose que moi. La curiosité était l'un de mes plus grands défaut. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'à ce garçon aussi. Si jamais il découvrait ce que c'était avant moi, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. C'est pourquoi à la fin de l'heure, je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires.

J'attendis que Light soit dans les couloirs pour foncer récupérer ce que je pensais être un cahier. Une fois dans la cour, son simple titre attisa encore plus ma curiosité. Le cahier de la mort. Après m'être cachée dans un coin, je tournai la première page. Il y avait un long mode d'emploi écrit en anglais. Heureusement pour moi, je m'y connaissais en langue. Les humains dont le nom était écris dans ce cahier mourront. J'arquai un sourcil. Qu'est ce que c'était cette connerie ? Je décidai tout de même de l'amener chez moi pour en lire d'avantage. Un cahier qui permettait de tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec son nom ? C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

J'entrai chez moi, mes parents m'attendaient déjà dans l'entrée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire ça pour être sûrs que je ne leur cachais rien. Ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, ils savaient que j'étais quelqu'un qui gardait le mal pour elle-même. Je faussai un sourire en les saluant. Je commençai à monter les marches avant que ma mère m'interpelle.

 **-Dis Emi, tu n'avais pas ce haut quand tu es partie ce matin ?** me demanda t-elle tristement.

 **-À la cantine il y avait des pâtes à la bolognaise** , lui expliquais-je en rigolant. **Et tu me connais, je ne sais pas manger sans m'en mettre partout ! Heureusement que Lola était là pour me prêter un haut qu'elle gardait dans son casier.**

Elle avala naïvement mon mensonge. C'était mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger d'autres souffrances. Je préférais être la blessée plutôt que celle qui blessait ses proches. Une fois dans ma chambre, je jetai mon sac au pied de mon lit. J'attrapai cet étrange cahier que j'avais trouvé. Je le lis un peu plus attentivement assise sur mon bureau. Ce cahier fonctionnera que si l'écrivain avait le visage de la victime en tête lorsqu'il écrivait son nom. Si la cause de la mort était écrite dans quarante secondes après avoir écrit le nom de la victime, ça se produira. Si la cause de la mort n'était pas précisée, la victime mourra simplement de crise cardiaque. Je pouvais aussi écrire les détails de la mort choisie dans les six minutes et quarante secondes suivantes. Je soupirai avant de me jeter sur mon lit.

 **-Heureusement que j'ai attendu que Light soit dans les couloirs** , me dis-je à moi-même. **Sinon il m'aurait vu.**

J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il comptait lui aussi récupérer ce cahier. Même si je ne croyais pas encore à son pouvoir, j'étais contente de l'avoir gagné avant lui. Je fermai les yeux, repensant aux règles de ce cahier. J'aimerai savoir si ce cahier était vrai. Mais quel nom inscrire à l'intérieur ? Une part de moi avait peur que tout ça soit réel. Je ne voulais pas devenir une meurtrière. Mais une autre part me murmurait d'écrire tous les noms des personnes qui m'avaient fais souffrir. Elle me répétait que j'avais envie de me venger, que j'avais envie de tous les tuer.

* * *

 **Nouvelle fiction, nouveaux personnages, nouveaux thèmes ! Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce début ? Dîtes moi vos avis dans vos reviews si vous le souhaitez. En tout cas je suis très excitée de commencer cette fiction sur Death Note. Sachez que je ne compte épargner aucun personnage.. huhu**


	2. Lola

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'apprécie énormément ce que vous m'avez dis. Une semaine plus tard, voici la suite ENFIN. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (même si de mauvaises choses arrivent à certaines personnes). Je veux vraiment pousser à bout mon personnage principale, oui je suis cruelle..

* * *

Mon réveil sonna. Cependant, je gardai encore mes yeux fermés. Hier, j'avais fait l'étrange rencontre d'un cahier qui pouvait tuer une personne rien qu'en connaissant son nom et son visage. Ça me paraissait encore dingue. J'étais vraiment très curieuse de savoir si son pouvoir était réel. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir que je tue quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être encore prête à mettre la vie d'autrui en danger. Je soupirai, cherchant mon téléphone à mes côtés. Soudain, j'entendis des respirations. Ce n'était pas les miennes, je ne respirais pas de cette façon. Je sentais presque des souffles s'écraser sur ma figure. Je fronçai les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **-Coucou.**

J'écarquillai des yeux. Mon oxygène resta coincée quelque part dans ma gorge. Un visage de monstre, des yeux ronds et globuleux, des dents pointus ainsi qu'une tenue affreuse. Ma seule réaction était de crier puis de tomber de mon lit. Je me pinçai plusieurs fois avant de retourner ma tête vers cette chose. Elle était toujours là, se grattant ennuyeusement la joue. J'étais encore entrain de rêver. Non, j'étais en plein cauchemar.

 **-Je suis vexé de ta réaction. Je suis Ryuk, le shinigami qui a perdu ce cahier** , me raconta t-il en montrant mon bureau.

Est ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Un dieu de la mort ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre ? Peureuse, je me relevai sur mes jambes. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, j'inspectai son visage. Comme pour vérifier si il était réel, je lui pinçai le nez. Il réagit immédiatement à mon geste, grognant que je lui avais fait mal. Toujours silencieuse, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'attrapai une boîte avant de lui jeter dessus. L'objet le traversa.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?** me demanda t-il en haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. C'était ma mère. Sans que je ne lui en donne la permission, elle entra dans ma chambre. Elle me demanda alors tristement pourquoi est ce que j'avais crié. Je restai immobile, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourtant ma mère ne regardait que dans ma direction et non vers celle de Ryuk.

 **-Elle ne peux pas me voir** , m'expliqua t-il.

C'était donc ça. Cherchant un mensonge dans ma tête, j'indiquai à ma mère qu'une gigantesque araignée était suspendue à mon mur lorsque je m'étais réveillée. Peu convaincue, elle hocha tout de même la tête en me disant que mon petit déjeuner m'attendait en bas. Une fois partie, je demandai immédiatement des explications à Ryuk. Seule la personne qui touchait le cahier pouvait le voir. En d'autres termes si à tout hasard ma mère tombait dessus en rangeant ma chambre, elle découvrirait tout.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que tu es là ?** demandais-je un peu craintive.

 **-Rien puisque ce cahier est à toi** , **il appartient au monde des humains. L'humaine Emi et le shinigami Ryuk sont maintenant liés.**

 **-Est ce que ce cahier t'appartenait avant ?**

 **-Tu es perspicace** , ricana t-il. **Je l'ai laissé tombé de mon monde parce que je m'ennuyais.**

Quelle raison enfantine. Autrement dit n'importe qui aurait pu le ramasser, je n'étais pas spéciale. Est ce que je pouvais tuer un shinigami avec ce cahier ? Ça m'étonnerait puisque qu'ils étaient sensés être déjà morts. Ryuk se dirigea vers mon bureau avant de prendre le cahier. Déçu, il m'indiqua que je n'avais écrit aucun nom à l'intérieur. Je n'étais tout simplement pas encore prête. Ne voulant perdre d'avantage de temps, j'attrapai quelques vêtements avant de me changer. Je me retournai vers Ryuk, il m'observait toujours. Je n'allais tout de même pas me déshabiller devant lui. Lui faisant quelques signes de main, il soupira avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Je descendais les escaliers, Ryuk toujours derrière moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à être accompagnée. J'échangeai un sourire avec mes parents avant de m'asseoir à la table. J'entamai mon petit déjeuner tout en répondant aux questions de ma mère. Comment était ma vie au lycée en ce moment ? Est ce que j'avais de bonnes notes ? Comment Lola allait ? Je mentais à chacune de mes réponses. Tandis que Ryuk se baladait partout dans la cuisine, je le regardai discrètement. Est ce que lui aussi avait besoin de manger ou boire ? Ça serait plutôt bizarre.

 **-Est ce que je peux goûter à une de ses pommes ?**

Si je suivais bien ce qu'il m'avait dis, personne ne pouvait le voir mise à part moi. Si il commençait à prendre cette pomme et à croquer dedans, mes parents auront l'impression qu'elle vole toute seule. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Heureusement que je ne comptais pas sur l'esprit coopératif de ce shiginami.

 **-Quand je rentrerai ce soir.. je te raconterai quelque chose maman !**

J'avais fait exprès de faire une pause pour que Ryuk comprenne qu'il n'aura sa pomme qu'à la fin de la journée. J'attrapai mon sac avant de saluer mes parents et de sortir de ma maison. Ryuk sur mes traces, je l'entendais râler qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait réellement manger cette pomme. Je gardais cet indice dans un coin de ma tête. Le jour où j'aurai besoin de son aide, je pourrai toujours l'appâter avec ce qu'il aime. Sur le trajet, je profitai de ce moment pour lui poser quelques questions.

 **-Combien il y a de Death Note en tout dans le monde des humains ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas le savoir** , me dit-il.

 **-Est ce que moi je peux savoir si un autre humain possède un Death Note ?**

 **-Dans ton état actuel, tu ne peux pas.**

J'arquai un sourcil. Dans mon état actuel ? Curieuse, je lui demandai d'éclaircir un peu plus ma lanterne. Il me révéla que eux, shinigami, pouvaient voir le nom et l'espérance de vie d'un humain rien qu'en voyant son visage. Si je voulais avoir ce même pouvoir, je devais sacrifier la moitié de mon espérance de vie en échange de ses yeux. Il me précisa qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de me dire quelle était la mienne. Autrement dit, si il me restait que très peu de temps à vivre je pourrai très bien mourir dans les années à venir si je sacrifiais mon espérance de vie.

J'entrai par le portail comme chaque matin. Je m'assis sur un des bancs, j'avais pour habitude d'attendre Lola avant d'aller en classe. Les minutes passèrent, elle n'était toujours pas là. Je regardai mon téléphone. Je n'avais aucun message et les cours allaient reprendre d'une minute à l'autre. J'abandonnai une fois que la sonnerie retentit. Je montai les escaliers jusqu'à ma classe. Notre professeur était déjà là, je toquai plusieurs fois à la porte en attente d'une réponse. Un peu grognon, il accepta tout de même que je rentre. Je rejoignis ma place sous les regards plus qu'amusés de mes autres camarades.

 **-Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se moquent tous de toi ?** me demanda Ryuk.

Je sortis un cahier de mon sac sans lui répondre. Faisant semblant de reprendre le cours, j'écrivis sur mon cahier que tout le monde me détestait. Ryuk lit ma phrase à haute voix en passant sa tête au dessus de mon épaule. Il ricana.

 **-Tu es détestée et pourtant tu n'as encore tué personne ? Tu es très bizarre Emi.**

Je n'étais pas sûre que quiconque dans cette classe méritait la mort. Je ne serai certainement pas triste non plus si du jour au lendemain ils venaient à disparaitre. J'avais toujours ce même et unique problème. Je ne voulais pas devenir une meurtrière. Et puis si je commençais à tuer tout ceux qui me détestait, je deviendrai rapidement un coupable évident. Au même moment, notre professeur nous indiqua que pendant ces deux heures il comptait nous donner un travail à faire qui sera noté. Étant donné les râlements de tous ses élèves, il nous précisa que nous pouvions nous mettre par deux. En quelques secondes à peine, ils étaient déjà tous par paire. Je n'avais cas le faire toute seule, ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Dans un coin de ma tête, j'avais pensé à me mettre avec Light mais Misa s'était littéralement jetée sur lui.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec lui ?** me demanda Ryuk.

Peu importe qui était cette personne, elle me détestait. Je suivis tout de même le doigt qu'il pointait à l'autre bout de la classe. Rose aux joues, mon regard tomba sur Ryuzaki. Il était déjà entrain de travailler. Et puis, j'étais sûre qu'il refuserait mon aide. Je posai ma tête contre la table en soupirant, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller lui parler. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Inspirant un grand coup, j'attrapai mon livre avant de me diriger vers lui. Le soudain regard des autres me rendit encore plus nerveuse. Je me plaçai debout devant sa table. Il releva son regard vers moi. Les mots n'arrivaient plus à sortir de ma bouche.

 **-Est ce que tu.. est ce que je peux.. enfin se mettre..**

 **-Bien sûr.**

Bouche entrouverte, je ne réalisais toujours pas qu'il venait d'accepter. Visage plus que bouillant, je le remerciai infiniment avant de prendre une chaise. Assise devant lui, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. De quelques gestes, il m'indiqua quelle partie je devais commencer. Tandis que je résolvais les premiers calculs, je lui jetai quelques coups d'œil. Il était tellement concentré, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Ses cheveux noirs me donnaient la drôle d'envie de plonger ma main dedans. Ses cernes se voyaient encore plus à cette distance. Et puis son visage était tellement près. Je soupirai discrètement avant de reprendre mon travail.

 **-Tu as faux ici.**

Pouce au coin de la bouche, Ryuzaki me montra de son autre main une de mes réponses. À ce que je voyais sur sa feuille, il avait déjà terminé sa partie. Je m'excusai timidement avant de prendre une gomme et de tout effacer. Il devait certainement me prendre pour un boulet. Sans moi, il aurait déjà terminé depuis longtemps. J'avais cependant beau lire et relire le problème, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver la bonne réponse. Soudain, quelqu'un se jeta littéralement sur mon dos.

 **-Vous sortez ensembles ?** me demanda une voix stridente.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, Ryuk ricana. Est ce qu'il trouvait Misa marrante à ce point ? Je dégageai mes épaules pour qu'elle s'enlève. Plus qu'excitée, elle s'assit sur notre table. Elle commença à nous poser des questions sur nous et sur notre relation. Malgré mes interventions, elle refusa de croire que nous n'étions pas ensembles. Ryuzaki s'en fichait complètement. Silencieux, j'aurai pu parier le voir continuer à travailler comme si Misa n'était pas là.

 **-Tu as vraiment des goûts spéciaux** , ricana t-elle, **t'intéresser au mec le plus bizarre de la planète.**

 **-Il n'est pas bizarre** , marmonnais-je légèrement irritée.

Sourire en coin, elle se releva satisfaite. Elle passa derrière Ryuzaki avant d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou. Ma jalousie aurait pu me donner la force de casser le stylo que je tenais dans ma main. À quoi est ce qu'elle jouait ? Le pire dans tout ça c'était que lui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

 **-Dis, comment est ce que tu me trouves Ryuzaki ? Je suis sûre que tu rêverais de sortir avec moi !**

Je serrai un de mes poings. Elle avait certainement raison. Si j'avais le physique de Misa, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai tenté ma chance avec Ryuzaki. Elle était le genre de fille à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait en un claquement de doigt. Je baissai la tête, redoutant la réponse du garçon face à moi. Ryuk à mes côtés faisait des petits commentaires comme si le spectacle qu'il observait l'amusait.

 **-Non merci Misa** , dit-il tout en continuant de réfléchir. **Moi aussi j'ai des goûts bizarres je crois.**

 **-Misa qu'est ce que tu fiches ?** soupira quelqu'un.

 **-Oh Light !** lui sauta t-elle au cou joyeuse. **Tu es jaloux ?**

 **-Non** , râla t-il. **Par contre, arrête d'embêter mes amis.**

Elle perdit soudainement son sourire. Regard sombre, elle se détacha de Light avant de se diriger à nouveau vers nous. Elle attrapa ma feuille de travail puis la déchira en plusieurs morceaux sous mes yeux. Elle regagna ensuite sa place plus qu'irritée. Je baissai la tête, déçue d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. J'embêtais encore plus Ryuzaki. Une nouvelle feuille se posa sur notre table, celle de Light. Il m'indiqua que je pouvais recopier ses réponses, elles étaient toutes justes. Je le remerciai étonnée avant de reprendre tout son travail. Ça m'ennuyait un peu de faire ça, je n'aimais pas profiter des autres pour gagner quelque chose. Je repensai aux paroles de Ryuzaki. Il avait dis que lui aussi avait des goûts bizarres. Est ce que je pouvais comprendre quelque chose là dedans ?

 **-N'oubliez pas de noter votre nom** , nous prévint notre professeur à la fin de l'heure.

Je redevins tout à coup plus sérieuse. Quelqu'un dans cette classe pourrait lui aussi avoir un Death Note. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas compter sur Ryuk pour qu'il me le dise. Ça serait tout de même une très grande coïncidence que deux propriétaires se retrouvent aussi proches. Je voulais tout de même rester sur mes gardes. Étant donné que je n'étais pas très appréciée, n'importe qui pourrait vouloir mettre fin à mes jours. Pour ça, il lui faudra mon nom entier. J'avais un nom de famille assez long et compliqué. Un simple élève ne devinera jamais son écriture exacte. C'est pourquoi il chercherait très certainement mon nom sur une copie, en supposant qu'il n'aurait pas accès aux informations de l'école. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je mélangerai une lettre ou deux de mon nom à chaque fois que je rendrai un travail. Ce n'était peut être pas très efficace ou inutile mais je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais entourée d'idiots.

Je passai mon midi seule à une table. Personne n'était venu m'embêter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un commence à me lancer des projectiles. C'était d'abord de simple morceaux de pain qui se transformèrent en cuillère de nourriture ou en lancés de couverts. J'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention. Voir que je m'en souciais les amusait encore plus. Je passai rapidement par les toilettes pour nettoyer tout ce qui était resté collé à mes vêtements.

 **-Tu me fais vraiment de la peine Emi** , soupira Ryuk. **Pourquoi est ce que tu ne les tues pas ? Ça serait beaucoup plus amusant.**

Je ne trouvais pas que tuer des gens était amusant. Je rêvais de me débarrasser d'eux mais pas à ce point. En y repensant, le monde serait meilleur sans toutes ces personnes qui harcelaient les autres. Je pourrai utiliser ce cahier pour faire le bien autour de moi, en les éradiquant tous. J'agitai ma tête de gauche à droite avant de mouiller mon visage. Je n'étais pas une sorte de justicière, je devais m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Au moment de sortir des toilettes, je me cognai à quelqu'un. J'étais à la fois étonné et rassurée de me retrouver nez à nez avec Lola.

 **-Où est ce que tu étais ce matin ?** lui demandais-je tristement. **Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me suis faîte du soucis pour toi !**

Tandis qu'elle essayait de me rassurer, je la pris dans mes bras. J'avais vraiment été inquiète. Dès qu'elle ne venait pas à l'école, j'avais toujours peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivée. J'inspectai rapidement ses cheveux, son visage et ses habits. Elle avait l'air d'être normale, trop normale à mon goût. À la sonnerie, nous retournions ensembles en classe. Notre professeur n'étant pas encore là, je patientai à ma table en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Light entra dans mon champ de vision, s'adossant par la même occasion sur la vitre. Me parler directement ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **-Tu as été récupérer ce cahier hier ?**

Je ne le montrai pas mais j'étais nerveuse. La façon dont il ramenait ce sujet subitement me faisait penser qu'il devait vraiment être intéressé. Je devais faire attention. Light n'était pas stupide. Si je lui disais que je ne l'avais pas récupéré, il saurait que je mentais. Je savais très bien qu'il m'avait vu regarder la même chose que lui lorsque le cahier était tombé. Mais si je lui confiai que je l'avais gardé chez moi, il me demanderait certainement ce que c'était et pourquoi je l'avais chez moi. Je décidai donc de trancher entre ces deux propositions.

 **-Oui j'ai essayé** , racontais-je. **Mais quand je suis arrivée dans la cour il n'était plus là.**

 **-Quelqu'un est certainement venu le récupérer** , proposa t-il.

 **-Oui, quelqu'un a dû le faire tomber sans faire exprès d'une des fenêtres.**

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'aller dans son sens. Après cette courte conversation, notre professeur entra enfin. Light regagna sa place derrière moi en silence. Au même moment, Misa passa à côté de ma table. Elle ricana. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil, qu'est ce qu'elle avait à rigoler ? Le cours commença. Je tournai ma tête vers Ryuzaki. Assis étrangement comme à son habitude, il était plus que concentré à écouter ce que notre professeur racontait. J'avais bien fait en fin de compte d'aller lui parler. Notre relation commençait peut être à faire ses premiers pas.

 **-C'est vraiment ennuyant la vie d'une lycéenne** , râla Ryuk.

Lorsque notre professeur commença à écrire le cours au tableau, je cherchai ma boîte avec mes lunettes à l'intérieur. J'avais chercher dans mes affaires ou par terre, je ne la trouvais. Je me souvins soudainement d'un détail, Misa. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Sourire vainqueur, elle faisait tourner mes lunettes autour de ses doigts. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle les passa à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne ouvrit la fenêtre près d'elle puis les jeta au loin. Elles atterrirent dans la fontaine de l'école. J'interpellai immédiatement mon professeur pour lui en informer. Celui-ci, depuis tout à l'heure de dos, ne me cru pas et continua son cours comme si rien ne s'était produis. Je n'avais cas les récupérer à la pause, même si je doutais fortement qu'elles étaient encore en un seul morceau.

En sortant, je notai dans un couloir que Lola était accompagnée de Jenny. Cette scène ne présageait rien de bon. Je ne faisais pas du tout confiance à Jenny. Mais je vexerai certainement Lola en intervenant une nouvelle fois dans leur moment. J'entamai alors un autre couloir dans la direction opposée. J'avais l'impression que je venais de faire un choix important. J'espérais juste que s'en n'était pas un mauvais.

Marchant nonchalante, j'avançai en direction de la fontaine. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à mes parents. Ils s'inquiéteraient et dépenseraient sans compter pour m'en acheter des nouvelles. Au loin, j'aperçus une silhouette dans la fontaine. Pantalon retroussé, elle cherchait quelque chose dans l'eau. Plus je me rapprochais et plus je comprenais que cette personne était un garçon. J'écarquillai complètement des yeux. Les attrapant avec deux doigts, Ryuzaki tenait mes lunettes.

 **-Désolé** , dit-il monotone. **Elles sont cassées.**

Je marchai lentement vers lui avant de les prendre dans ma main, toujours sous le choc. Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi est ce qu'il avait été les récupérer, il me répondit que c'était parce qu'il se sentait concerné. Sous prétexte qu'il n'avait rien fais pour empêcher cette action, il pensait que la moindre des choses était de m'aider. Je rougis discrètement. Si tout le monde réagissait comme lui, notre monde serait déjà meilleur. Soupirante, je posai mon postérieur sur le rebord de la fontaine. Ryuzaki me rejoignit en s'asseyant à sa façon, mains sur les genoux. J'étais fatiguée de vivre de cette manière, lassée de devoir tout supporter toute seule. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour changer de vie.

 **-Tu es vraiment très courageuse** , me complimenta Ryuzaki. **Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter ce que tu traverses tous les jours.**

 **-Ryuzaki** , le coupais-je. **Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Comment est ce que tu me trouves physiquement ?**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Je me sentis subitement gênée. Demander ce genre de questions au garçon sur qui j'avais des vues, c'était complètement stupide. Je lui jetai quelques coups d'œil. Pourquoi est ce qu'il regardait par terre ? Je paniquai mentalement, me donnant plusieurs gifles. S'il ne disait rien c'était parce que je ne lui plaisais pas du tout. En réalité, je voulais juste savoir si je devais avaler cette vérité. Celle que Misa et ses copines me répétait chaque jour. J'étais inintéressante, moche et stupide. Voyant que Ryuzaki restait toujours silencieux, j'attrapai mon sac en vitesse avant de me lever. J'avais vraiment trop honte.

 **-Tu es comme moi** , m'indiqua t-il, **tu es spécial. Tu as du charme et une personnalité différente des autres. Si je devais choisir entre toi et Misa, je te choisirai toi.**

Restant dos à lui, j'essayai de cacher mon visage plus que rouge. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu confiance en moi, je venais pour la première fois de me faire complimenter par un garçon. Cependant, je ne devais pas me faire d'idées trop vite. Il pouvait tout simplement m'encourager parce qu'il avait pitié de moi. À cette pensée, je serrai la lanière de mon sac. Non, Ryuzaki n'était pas un menteur. Prise d'une soudaine détermination, je me retournai vers lui. Audacieuse, je l'attrapai par les épaules pour le relever devant moi. Il était soudainement perdu de la distance qui s'était subitement affaiblie entre nous. J'avais vraiment envie de lui demander ça depuis le premier jour où j'avais commencé à l'aimer.

 **-Ryuzaki, est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec.. ?**

 **-Hé venez voir** , me coupa quelqu'un un peu loin, **il se passe quelque chose dans le hall !**

J'en profitai pour m'échapper de la gaffe que je venais de dire. Accompagnée de Ryuzaki, nous nous dirigions en silence vers le hall. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. À leur comportement j'avais l'impression qu'ils attendaient quelque chose. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? Soudain, quelqu'un sortit des toilettes des filles. C'était Jenny. Elle me paraissait normale, seul son sourire me dérangeait. Elle se retourna vers la porte, agitant ses mains dans tous les sens. On aurait dit qu'elle incitait quelqu'un à sortir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement. Une fille pratiquement nue fit son apparition. Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite reconnue mais c'était Lola. Ses cheveux étaient courts, coupés n'importe comment. Elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte, le reste de son corps pouvait être admiré par les autres. Marchant en cachant sa poitrine, Jenny lançait les mèches de ses cheveux au dessus d'elle. J'en restais tétanisée.

 **-Tu veux tes vêtements ?** demanda Misa en rigolant. **Viens les chercher !**

Quelques mètres plus loin, Misa les agita en sa direction. Lola en pleurs essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer. Furieuse, j'attrapai ses vêtements avant de pousser tout le monde et de rejoindre mon amie. Je me ruai littéralement sur elle, dégageant Jenny du passage. Je l'incitai à marcher vers les toilettes. Elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle en restait pétrifiée. Je la forçai délicatement à avancer, essayant du mieux que je pouvais de la couvrir des regards des autres. Arrivées dans les toilettes, elle s'effondra complètement. Je m'accroupis devant elle avant de la rhabiller avec ses vêtements. Épaules tremblantes, elle pleurait encore plus qu'avant.

 **-Laisse moi tranquille, Emi !** cria t-elle

 **-Calme toi Lola il faut que tu te rhabilles** , la rassurais-je. **Calme toi s'il te plait..**

 **-Lâche moi, je suis ridicule !** hurla t-elle. **Je veux mourir, je veux mourir !**

Elle me repoussa, refusant en même temps de se rhabiller. Tout ça était la faute de Jenny. Si je l'avais suivis au lieu de prendre ce couloir, Lola n'aurait jamais été forcer de se mettre nue. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Bouillonnante, j'encourageai une nouvelle fois Lola à enfiler ses vêtements. Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir des toilettes. Jenny était dans ma ligne de mire. Je la dévisageai intensément avant de me ruer sur elle. Je lui donnai une gifle magistrale. Je lui arrachai quelques cheveux tout en la griffant un peu partout. Je voulais la réduire en miettes.

 **-Tu mérites vraiment de mourir !** lui crachais-je.

Tandis que je me défoulais sur elle, Light vint nous séparer. Hystérique, il était impossible de m'arrêter. Avec l'aide d'autres garçons, ils réussirent tout de même à nous éloigner. Le visage de Jenny était en sang et c'était ma satisfaction. Je regagnai rapidement les toilettes. Accroupie dans un coin, Lola était à présent habillée mais toujours paralysée. Je la serrai dans mes bras, l'encourageant à puiser dans ses dernières forces pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas sortir. Nous restions alors là pendant des minutes qui se transformèrent en des heures. L'obscurité commençait déjà à prendre possession de l'école. Les professeurs et gardes de l'école finirent par venir nous chercher. Il n'y avais plus aucun élève. J'accompagnai Lola jusqu'à chez elle. Sa mère fonda en larmes en voyant l'état de sa fille.

 **-S'il vous plait, ne la quittez pas des yeux.**

Je rentrai chez moi plus que déboussolée. Je ne saluai même pas mes parents, je m'enfermai directement dans ma chambre. J'attrapai le carnet que j'avais caché avant de le poser sur mon bureau. Tremblante, je pris un stylo. Il n'y avais plus que quelques millimètres entre ce stylo et la page du cahier. Je n'avais plus qu'à écrire son nom, rien que son nom. Je fermai les yeux, serrant fortement les dents. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je jetai violemment les deux objets avant de me cacher dans mon lit. J'étais une incapable. Elle avait fais du mal à mon amie et je n'avais même pas le courage de la venger. Je m'enroulai dans mes couvertures, repensant à son corps tremblant. J'attendrai demain pour faire mon choix final. Jenny Pember méritait-elle la mort ? Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, ou plutôt de nom.


	3. Suicides

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir autant par chapitre alors continuez comme ça ! Accrochez-vous pour ce chapitre parce que je suis sûre qu'il va vous étonner ;D Pour ceux qui se demandant quand je poste la suite, pour l'instant ça sera en début de chaque semaine. Avec les vacances je pourrai peut être augmenter par 2 vu que j'aurai le temps. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain en espérant que hier n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Malheureusement, tout était réel. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Le visage de Lola déformé par la tristesse me hantait. Je retirai mes draps avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Les cernes sous mes yeux s'étaient transformées en poches plus que voyantes. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au lycée ni de voir tous ces visages contents du malheur de mon amie.

 **-Emi** , m'interpella Ryuk. **Hier tu ne m'as pas donné ma pomme en rentrant.**

J'attrapai le savon près du lavabo avant de lui jeter en pleine figure. Sans grande surprise, l'objet le traversa. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Ce shinagami n'avait aucune pitié. Lola avait traversé l'enfer, lui ne pensait qu'à sa maudite pomme. Pour la peine, je ne lui donnerai pas. J'enfilai des vêtements au hasard avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Ce matin je n'arrivais pas à sourire, même en faisant semblant. Mes parents le remarquèrent inévitablement. Ma mère me demanda aussitôt si quelque chose m'était arrivé. Je relevai ma tête vers elle. Son visage me disait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, je n'avais aucune raison de lui cacher la vérité. Mais à la place de mots, je fondis en larmes devant elle.

 **-Sa mère nous a appelé hier soir** , m'indiqua t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **C'est vraiment horrible..**

Ma mère était touchée mais aussi égoïste. Je savais qu'une partie d'elle était soulagée que cet incident n'était pas arrivé à moi. Mettant fin à notre étreinte, j'essayai de lui sourire. Moi j'aurai préféré être à sa place. Lola n'aurait pas eu à supporter tout ça. Je me levai tristement pour enfiler mon manteau. Je passai mon sac sur mon épaule en ouvrant lentement la porte. Il pleuvait. Ce temps me rendait encore plus dépressive. J'attrapai mon parapluie avant de commencer à marcher jusqu'à mon école. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, j'étais déjà à moitié trempée.

 **-Quand est ce que tu utilises ton Death Note, Emi ?**

 **-Ryuk, est ce que toi je peux te tuer ?**

Il resta quelques secondes étonné de ma question. Ryuk me rappelait en permanence que j'étais une lâche en n'utilisant pas son cahier. C'était la vérité et elle était dure à entendre. Mon amie souffrait et je n'étais même pas capable de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Mais tuer Jenny lui fera t-elle oublier ? Non, personne ne pouvait oublier ce genre de choses. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Ryuk. Il m'expliqua qu'un humain ne pouvait pas tuer un shinigami. Par contre, l'amour pouvait les tuer. Si un shinagami écrivait le nom d'un humain dans le but d'en sauver un autre, alors il mourrait à son tour. Un shinagami n'avait pas le droit de changer le destin. Ces monstres étaient donc capable de ressentir des sentiments. Je doutais fortement que Ryuk faisait partie de cette catégorie. Ce qui lui importait le plus était que je tue avec son cahier.

 **-Par contre moi je peux mettre fin à tes jours** , ricana t-il.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?**

 **-Parce que tu as encore des choses à faire. Le Death Note rend son porteur fou** , m'affirma t-il. **Je veux voir ta descente au enfer, ça sera loin d'être ennuyant.**

Je soupirai discrètement. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire ou à accomplir. J'allais continuer à être une victime et à le supporter en silence. J'étais stupide de croire que leur comportement allait changer après l'incident de Lola. Arrivée au portail, ils me regardaient déjà. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que Lola avait dû traverser en passant ce portail. Je fixai le sol jusqu'à entrer dans le bâtiment. J'étais au même endroit que hier. J'imaginai à nouveau la voir sortir pratiquement nue des toilettes. Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite. Je saisis mon téléphone dans ma poche avant d'essayer de l'appeler. Je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Je suppose qu'elle ne comptait pas venir aujourd'hui.

J'entrai dans la classe. Elle était inhabituellement calme. J'avais remarqué le regard de Ryuzaki s'attarder sur moi mais je n'avais pas tourné la tête. À la place, mon regard resta vide jusqu'à m'asseoir. Notre professeur était bizarrement déjà présent. Prenant soudainement la parole, il nous indiqua qu'il avait une nouvelle à nous annoncer. J'espérais juste que ça concernait les sanctions que tous ces idiots avaient mérité.

 **-Lola s'est suicidée hier soir.**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Bouche entrouverte, j'arrêtai carrément de respirer. Mes mains tremblaient. Mon cœur se déchainait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. J'essayai de me rassurer mentalement en me répétant que j'avais tout simplement mal entendu. Seulement les dizaines de regards qui se retournaient vers moi me rappelait la vérité à chaque seconde. Lola était morte. Elle était morte à cause d'eux. Je me levai subitement, ma tête tournait. Je me ruai vers la sortie en courant. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je ne devais pas rester là. Je me dirigeai tout droit vers le toit de l'école. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête.

 **-Tu cours trop vite** , râla Ryuk. **Je n'arrive pas à te suivre !**

J'ouvris brutalement la porte. J'avançai tremblante sous la pluie. Je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre l'eau qui me tombait dessus et celle qui se déversait de mes yeux. Je serrai les dents. J'aurai dû agir avant, j'aurai dû rester avec elle toute la nuit. Je m'écroulai à genoux. Je tapai le sol tout en criant. J'étais toute seule, je n'avais plus personne. Je revoyais leur sourires satisfaits. Ils devaient se réjouir de sa mort. Je me relevai du mieux que je pouvais. Je marchai maladroitement jusqu'au rebord. Je posai mon pied dessus puis le deuxième. La vue me donna soudainement le vertige.

 **-Tu veux mourir de cette façon, Emi ?** grogna Ryuk. **Tu es encore plus ennuyante que je ne le pensais.**

 **-Emi descend de là !**

Je retournai soudainement la tête. Light et Ryuzaki se tenaient près de la porte. Mains dans les poches, Ryuzaki était impassible tandis que l'autre brun paniquait. Je leur ordonnai aussitôt de ne pas avancer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un qui avait pitié de moi. Je regardai à nouveau le vide. Pour mettre fin à toute ma tristesse et toute ma souffrance, je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution. J'avais perdu Lola, j'avais tout perdu. Est ce qu'elle s'était aussi dis ça avant de se suicider ? Est ce qu'elle avait au moins pensé à moi, à ma réaction en apprenant sa mort ? Non, je divaguai complètement. Elle n'était pas celle à blâmer. Tandis que Light continuait de crier, Ryuzaki s'approcha soudainement de moi.

 **-N'approche pas** , hurlais-je, **sinon je saute !**

Il ne m'écouta pas. Il décida de continuer à réduire cette distance entre nous. N'étant plus qu'à un ou deux mètres, je pris peur. À cause de la pluie, je glissai du rebord. Je tombai dans le vide. Fermant les yeux, une main attrapa mon poignet. C'était celle de Ryuzaki. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se donnait autant de mal pour me sauver ? Tout le monde me détestait. Je n'avais plus personne. Je n'étais pas intéressante. Je ne méritais pas de vivre. Je pouvais encore mourir si je le faisais me lâcher. Il me serrait tellement fort que ça m'en paraissait impossible.

 **-Lâche moi Ryuzaki !** pleurais-je. **Je veux mourir. Personne ne sera triste si je meurs alors lâche moi s'il te plait..**

 **-Emi** , m'interpella t-il, **soyons amis.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Je n'avais pas d'amis et personne ne voulait le devenir avec moi. Maintenant que j'étais sur le point de mourir, il avait finalement pitié de moi. Je fixai son visage, il avait les sourcils froncés. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois. Il m'affirma être déçu, déçu de mon comportement. Lui qui avait prétendu admirer mon courage, il pensait qu'en ce moment même j'agissais comme une lâche.

 **-Toi tu as des parents qui seront tristes en apprenant ta mort** , ajouta t-il. **Light et moi le seront aussi. Est ce que tu veux réellement que je pense ça de toi ?**

Il me regardait si intensément que je me perdais dans ses yeux noirs. Il parlait comme si il savait que son avis m'importait. Est ce qu'il s'était déjà douté de mes sentiments ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser cette question. J'observai une nouvelle fois le sol en dessous de moi. Je n'avais soudainement plus du tout envie de mourir. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, priant à Ryuzaki de ne surtout pas me lâcher. Il utilisa toutes ses dernières forces pour me remonter jusqu'au rebord. Une fois en sécurité, je posai mes mains sur mes genoux tout en respirant profondément plusieurs fois. Je relevai ma tête vers Ryuzaki. Les cheveux mouillés, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Je me sentais coupable. Je m'approchai timidement de lui avant de subitement l'enlacer. Ses bras restèrent le long de son corps. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus en réalité. Il n'était pas sociable et ne devais pas faire de câlins tous les jours. Il se laissait faire et ça me suffisait. J'avais besoin de réconfort et c'était en même temps ma façon de le remercier.

 **-L'amour c'est ennuyant** , soupira Ryuk.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Au même moment, Light arriva en trombe avec des professeurs. Je pouvais le remercier lui aussi. Sans eux, je serai déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Nous rentrions Ryuzaki et moi dans le bâtiment. On me demanda aussitôt si je n'étais pas blessée quelque part. Light nous amena ensuite des serviettes. Nous nous essuyions rapidement avant de nous asseoir dans les escaliers. Light me sermonna tandis que Ryuzaki resta silencieux. Moi je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête. Je devais le faire quoi qu'il arrive.

 **-Nous sommes amis alors maintenant ?** ricana Light. **Enchanté, je suis Light Yagami !**

 **-Emi** , essayais-je de sourire en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

Je trouvais ça aimable de sa part. Il avait précisé son prénom et son nom. Est ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse de même ? Je me méfiais de tout le monde depuis que j'avais gagné le Death Note. Nous nous retournions simultanément vers Ryuzaki. Sans grande surprise, il se présenta à nouveau sous son faux prénom et sans préciser son nom de famille. Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais sur le point de mourir, il avait parlé de mes parents. J'avais ressentis de la colère dans sa voix. Je ne connaissais pas sa vie pour savoir si oui ou non il avait des problèmes avec les siens. J'avais dû lui faire de la peine. J'avais été égoïste.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le silence. Personne n'osait parler à cause de la mort de Lola. Quand je me sentais mal ou que je repensais trop à elle, je regardais Ryuzaki et Light. Ils m'encourageaient à distance en me faisant des signes ou des sourires. Je posai ma tête contre la table. Il avait fallu une mort pour que les gens se rendent compte de la gravité de leur actions. Seules Misa et Jenny agissaient comme d'habitude. Elles prétendaient sourire. Moi j'étais sûre qu'elles éprouvaient des remords. Quelques personnes de la classe avaient accepté de leur adresser la parole aujourd'hui. Pour moi, ils étaient tous coupables.

Pendant le dernier cours, Light leva soudainement la main. Il demanda la permission à notre professeur pour prendre la parole devant toute la classe. J'arquai un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau jusqu'à se mettre dos au tableau. Il arbora un air on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

 **-J'aimerai adresser un message à Misa.**

D'un geste de main, il l'incita à se lever pour la rejoindre. Elle était la seule surexcitée dans cette histoire. Impatiente, elle accouru jusqu'à Light. À présent devant lui, elle sautillait sur place. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation non plus. Light inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Je te quitte Misa.**

La moitié de la classe s'horrifia. Misa recouvrit sa bouche, sous le choc. Light lui cracha que les meurtrières comme elles et Jenny ne devraient pas exister. La blonde s'enfuit à la vitesse d'une fusée par la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était cette mascarade ? Light rejoignit son siège avant d'indiquer au professeur qu'il avait terminé. Je trouvais la réaction de Misa étrange. Elle était partie sans rétorquer. N'importe quelle fille serait rester pour savoir les raisons ou même se défendre. Misa n'était pas une fille qui gardait sa langue dans sa poche. Elle avait accepté cette réalité trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je rentrai le soir chez moi. Mes parents m'attendaient déjà derrière la porte. Ma mère m'enlaça tristement. La nouvelle avait certainement dû se propager. J'essayai de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais, même si j'étais bien loin d'avoir oublié la mort de Lola. Je montai les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. Déterminée, j'allumai mon ordinateur.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais Emi ?** me demanda Ryuk perdu. **D'habitude tu vas directement te doucher.**

 **-J'attends qu'elle se connecte.**

J'entrai mon identifiant sur un des réseaux sociaux. Je croisai les bras, attendant qu'elle fasse son apparition. Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise à l'école. Ils pourraient suspecter des élèves. Je patientai plusieurs minutes. Soudain, son profil s'illumina en vert signe qu'elle était en ligne. J'attrapai mon Death Note. Je pointai la mine de mon stylo sur la première page. Rien que son nom, juste son nom. Jenny Pember. Je soupirai, je venais vraiment d'écrire son nom. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre quarante secondes. Plus les secondes passaient et plus je me demandais si n'écrire que son nom était une bonne chose à faire. Je fronçai les sourcils, saisissant à nouveau mon stylo. Il lui fallait une mort digne de ce nom.

Le lendemain, notre professeur nous annonça la mort de Jenny Pember. La classe était dans un état de choc, sauf moi. Nue, elle avait été retrouvée en bas de son immeuble. Elle avait sauté de cinq étages. J'essayai de cacher mon sourire. Le pouvoir de ce cahier était réel. C'était les détails que j'avais écris pour sa mort. Je me languissais de découvrir la réaction de Misa. Elle m'avait pris ma seule amie, je lui avais fait pareil. Après la minutes de silence en son hommage, les cours reprirent. À la pause, j'essayai d'écouter la conversation que la blonde avait avec ses amies.

 **-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire** , soupira Misa.

 **-Quand est ce que tu lui a parlé pour la dernière fois ?** sanglota une de ses amies.

 **-Sur internet** , indiqua t-elle. **Elle avait l'air d'aller très bien pourtant.**

Je serrai les dents. Le fait que Misa avait discuté avec elle avant de mourir était un problème. Je n'avais pas Misa dans mes contacts, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était elle aussi en ligne hier soir. Je posai ma tête contre la table. Peut être qu'elle mentait pour les rassurer. Quel serait son but alors ? Encore une fois, elle n'agissait pas comme une amie. Il y avait une grosse différence entre ma réaction et la sienne. Au final, Jenny n'était certainement pas quelqu'un à qui elle tenait.

 **-Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?** me demanda Light derrière moi.

 **-Pas vraiment** , soupirais-je. **Je pense toujours à elle. Et toi, qu'est ce que c'était cette rupture hier ?**

 **-Je ne suis plus intéressé par elle** , ricana t-il en se rapprochant de moi. **J'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est ce qu'il avait déjà été attiré par elle au moins ? Pour moi, Light se servait de Misa pour une raison ou pour une autre. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour cette raison. Je n'aimais pas les sous-entendus qu'il me faisait. J'étais peut être seule et désespérée mais pas à ce point. Jamais il n'arrivera à me manipuler à sa guise. Je n'étais nullement intéressée par lui. J'étais amoureuse de Ryuzaki. Au même moment, je tournai ma tête vers lui. Il me regardait déjà tout en croquant dans une banane. Il utilisait une drôle de façon pour la manger. Je ricanai discrètement. Aucun moyen que je tombe pour quelqu'un autre que lui.

Pour la première fois à la cantine, j'aperçus Ryuzaki à une des tables. Il était tout seul, c'était ma chance. Nerveuse, je me dirigeai dans sa direction. Je lui demandai timidement si je pouvais m'asseoir avec lui. Il hocha la tête, cuillère à la bouche. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de gâteaux sur son plateau. Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi est ce qu'il en avait autant, il me répondit simplement qu'il avait demandé à la cuisinière d'échanger son entrée et son plat contre des desserts. Ce n'était pas très bon pour sa santé. Ryuzaki était mince et grand. Ça m'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas encore obèse.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre jour près de la fontaine ?** me demanda t-il soudainement.

Il attrapa une part de son gâteau tout en me fixant. Je ne pouvais clairement plus lui demander de sortir avec moi à présent. Faire sa déclaration dans une cantine, ce n'était pas très romantique. La dernière fois, j'avais eu une poussée de détermination. Aujourd'hui, je savais déjà quelle serait sa réponse. Ma seule solution était de remettre tout ça sur les épaules de Lola. Je n'avais clairement pas le courage qu'il fallait pour assumer. Je lui confiai donc que c'était elle qui voulait sortir avec lui. Elle m'avait simplement demandé de lui rendre service.

 **-Lola ?** répéta t-il en posant son pouce contre sa lèvre. **Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi.**

 **-Une fille est discrète quand elle aime.**

 **-Peu importe, avoir une copine ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas très sociable, ça me gênerait plus qu'autre chose.**

 **-Est ce que tu as déjà eu une copine pour dire ça au moins ?** demandais-je légèrement irritée.

Il haussa les épaules. Bien évidemment qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copine. Il continua de me fixer, inspectant la moindre réaction de ma part. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me testait ? Tout d'abord, si il avait abordé le sujet de notre conversation près de la fontaine c'était qu'il était intéressé. Hors, maintenant il me disait qu'avoir une copine le gênerait. Il se contredisait. Est ce qu'il n'essayerait pas à tout hasard de me dire que je n'avais même pas besoin de tenter ma chance ? Je soupirai intérieurement. Je crois que j'aurai dû le comprendre depuis longtemps.

 **-Au fait Emi, qu'est ce que tu penses de la mort de Jenny ?**

J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il parle de Jenny avec moi. Lui mentir serait bizarre. Je lui confiai alors ouvertement que sa mort ne me touchait pas, j'en étais presque contente. Il me répéta bizarrement sa question. Je le regardai perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je lui répondes au juste ?

 **-Je veux dire, tu ne trouves pas sa mort bizarre ?** marmonna t-il.

 **-Quel est le problème ?**

 **-Misa a dit qu'elle lui avait parlé sur internet avant de mourir et qu'elle avait l'air normale** , m'indiqua t-il suspicieux. **Elle est morte bizarrement juste après sa connexion.**

 **-Elles ont peut être reparlé de Lola et Jenny a soudainement éprouvé des remords.**

 **-Pourquoi chez elle ?** s'interrogea t-il en ne faisant pas attention à moi. **Jenny n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir pitié des autres. La chose la plus étrange est qu'elle a été retrouvée nue. Un suicide ? Ce n'est pas crédible.**

 **-Ce sont ceux qui paraissent les plus forts à l'extérieur qui sont les plus faibles à l'intérieur.**

 **-Autrement dit** , chuchota t-il en regardant son verre, **tu es très intelligente.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant à la fois de cacher ma déstabilisation. Depuis le début de cette conversation, il n'avait cessé de regardé son plateau. Il pensait que ce n'était pas un suicide. J'avais laissé ma vengeance un peu trop parler. Ryuk ricana à mes côtés. Il n'y avait cependant aucun moyen qu'il remonte jusqu'à moi. Sans savoir l'existence du Death Note, il n'avait aucune preuve. Il n'était qu'un lycéen et pourtant il jouait au policier. Ryuzaki, étais-tu avec ou contre moi ?


	4. Intêret

**Vos questions : "Au final que fait L dans ce lycée ?" Et bien sachez que le Ryuzaki de cette fiction n'a rien avoir avec la police et n'est pas un inspecteur mondialement connu. C'est juste un lycéen qui ne veut pas révéler son vrai nom à cause de son passé. [Si vous avez d'autres questions, j'y répondrai !]**

* * *

 **-Emi réveille-toi** , m'indiqua Ryuk. **Quelqu'un sonne à la porte depuis tout à l'heure..**

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en plissant les yeux. Avec un peu de mal, je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il était à peine 9h du matin. Aujourd'hui était samedi. Qui venait sonner à une heure pareil ? Je me retournai du côté. J'avais besoin de sommeil, mes parents finiront par répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je grognai sous les coups incessants sur la sonnette. Irritée, je me levai du lit avant de relever mes volets. La lumière m'aveugla immédiatement. À mon plus grand étonnement, un garçon était devant ma maison. Light. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Avec le bruit du volet, il releva la tête vers ma fenêtre. Il me lança un chaleureux sourire. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement sa soudaine venue.

 **-À ton avis, qu'est ce qui l'amène jusqu'ici ?** me demanda Ryuk en se grattant le menton.

C'était une question qui restait encore sans réponse. Mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à régler, le cahier. Il n'allait peut être pas venir jusqu'à ma chambre mais je devais me montrer prudente. Maintenant je n'avais plus cas trouver une cachette. Laquelle ? J'essayai de prévoir ses mouvements dans ma tête. Il s'assiérait certainement sur mon lit et regarderait peut être les alentours de mon bureau. Light sonna une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas le temps de trouver une solution. En dernier recours, je cachai le cahier dans mon short. Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il n'irait jamais chercher à cet endroit.

J'ouvris lentement la porte. Il arborait toujours ce même sourire qui me rendait nerveuse. Il sonnait faux et forcé. Je notai qu'il tenait un sac. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Son regard me jaugea de haut en bas. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, son avis ne m'intéressait pas. À la place d'être gênée, je lui demandai froidement la raison de sa venue. Il m'expliqua simplement qu'il voulait s'assurer de mon bien-être. Depuis le suicide de Lola, il était inquiet pour ma santé et mon moral. Je manquai de pouffer de rire. Son attention était trop soudaine pour être sincère. Il cachait quelque chose.

 **-D'ailleurs, tu as mis du temps pour venir m'ouvrir.**

 **-J'avais des choses à faire avant de me présenter** , grognais-je. **Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais prévenu de ta visite.**

 **-Des choses plus importante que de t'habiller ?** demanda t-il en souriant.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose me disait qu'il réfléchissait tout autant que moi en ce moment même. J'étais encore en pyjama. Je portais simplement un débardeur avec un short. Je n'étais pas gênée qu'il me voit dans cette tenue. Si je devais l'être c'était seulement devant Ryuzaki. Il me donna le sac qu'il portait depuis tout à l'heure. À l'intérieur, il y avait des sucreries et tout un tas de remontant.

 **-Tu ne me laisses même pas entrer ?** ricana t-il.

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée** , rétorquais-je.

Son geste me touchait mais pas au point de le laisser entrer. Au même moment, une voiture se gara devant la maison. C'était ma mère qui revenait des courses. Light s'empressa d'aller l'aider pour porter les sacs. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour bien se faire voir ? Étonnée, ma mère le remercia. Elle me salua ensuite de sa main tout en souriant. Bien évidemment après ça, elle laissa Light entrer dans notre maison.

Nous l'aidions ensemble à ranger les courses. Ma mère était plus que ravie de voir que j'avais un ami. Je pouvais au moins le remercier pour ça. Il m'aidait à faire croire à ma mère que tout allait bien. Les sacs à présent vides, elle lui demanda si il voulait quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Il refusa poliment son offre.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que vous ne montriez pas dans ta chambre, hein Emi ?**

Elle nous poussa tous les deux vers les escaliers. Elle avait l'air tellement réjouie que je n'arrivai pas à refuser. Je soupirai avant d'entamer les marches. Light était derrière moi. Je me demandais bien quelle expression il arborait. Heureusement que je n'avais pas caché le cahier dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte nonchalante. Je confiai à Light de ne pas faire attention au bazar. Il ricana avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit et de poser sa main sur mon oreiller. J'observais tous ses faits et gestes.

 **-Alors, qu'est ce que tu essayais de me cacher ?** rigola t-il avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers mon bureau. Il commença à ouvrir tous mes tiroirs. Il utilisait l'excuse que je pouvais cacher un journal intime pour fouiner un peu partout. Je restai immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il avait insisté pour entrer et le voilà maintenant entrain de chercher quelque chose. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Non, ça serait vraiment plus qu'une coïncidence. Après avoir fouillé dans tous mes meubles, il se retourna soudainement vers moi.

 **-Emi, pourquoi est ce que tu ne te changes pas ?** me demanda t-il.

 **-Tu pourrais très bien en profiter pour regarder à travers la serrure.**

C'était la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé. Si je mettais trop de temps à réfléchir, il se douterait de quelque chose. Il quitta son air sérieux pour ricaner à nouveau. Lentement, il s'avança vers moi. Son visage n'était plus très loin du mien, ça ne me déstabilisa pas. Il se pencha vers moi avant de toucher mon bas ventre avec son doigt.

 **-Tu as raison, tu devrais te méfier. Je ne suis pas aussi sage que je ne le prétend..**

Il retira son doigt puis se dirigea vers ma porte. Il me salua avant de partir. Je restai paralysée, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse ça.

 **-Quelle tension** , affirma Ryuk, **j'en ai des frissons.**

Si par malheur je n'avais pas placé le cahier horizontalement dans mon short, Light l'aurait touché. Il aurait tout découvert ou plutôt peut être trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il était tout de suite partis après ça. Il me montrait clairement qu'il était venu pour une raison précise. Il voulait que je le sache, il voulait que j'ai peur. Et si il était au courant pour le Death Note et qu'il comptait le récupérer ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant. J'avais récupéré ce cahier avant lui. Je serrai le poing. J'avais terriblement l'impression d'avoir perdu.

Les jours suivants, Light n'arrêta pas de me coller. En classe, à la cantine ou encore jusqu'au portail, il me suivait partout. Je n'avais même plus un moment pour discuter avec Ryuzaki. Concernant Jenny, il n'y avait plus aucun écho de sa mort. Son dossier était clos, elle s'était suicidée aux yeux de tous. Misa restait toujours Misa. Elle me harcelait à distance avec des messes basses ou des insultes. Je lui riais pour la plus part du temps au nez. Je devais attendre avant de faire mon prochain mouvement. Je voulais tuer Misa mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Le choix de sa mort restait la chose la plus compliqué à trouver. Je ne pouvais pas l'éradiquer d'un simple suicide, c'était trop peu crédible.

J'étais à présent en classe. Comme à son habitude, Light était assis sur la table de devant en attendant la venue de notre professeur. Il essayait de discuter avec moi. Je lui répondais à chaque fois que brièvement. Je jetai de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil à Ryuzaki. Toujours concentré, il regardait fixement le tableau. J'avais envie de lui parler.

 **-Tu as réussi les examens au fait ?** me demanda Light.

Je hochai la tête. Les examens, je les avais réussi oui. Je ne doutais pas de mes résultats. Malgré mes préoccupations du moment, je m'étais suffisamment concentrée pour les oublier. Seulement, une chose était sûre. Je connaissais déjà le classement en avance.

 **-Tu penses m'avoir battu ?** ricana t-il.

 **-Aucune idée** , grognais-je.

 **-Je peux voir la déception sur ton visage !**

 **-Ne sois pas si confiant** , rétorquais-je. **Ryuzaki est plus intelligent que toi.**

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je repensai aux mots que je venais de lui dire. Je pensais vraiment que Ryuzaki était plus intelligent que lui. Si un jour je venais à me retrouver en difficulté face à Light, est ce que je pourrai me reposer sur lui ? Non, ça voudrait dire tout lui avouer sur le cahier de la mort. Je ne souhaitais pas l'embarquer là-dedans. En fait, ce que je voulais le moins c'était qu'il pense du mal de moi.

 **-Je reviens** , indiquais-je à Light en soupirant.

Je me levai pour me diriger vers la table de Ryuzaki. J'en avais marre de Light. Je saluai timidement le brun. Mon changement de comportement était impressionnant. J'étais gênée pour un rien avec lui. Alors qu'avec Light, je me fichais de tout.

 **-Salut** , me dit-il simplement.

 **-Tu vas bien ?** demandais-je en me grattant la nuque.

Notre conversation commença. Elle était simple mais pourtant très intéressante. Étonnement, il ne me parla pas de Jenny ni des doutes qu'il avait sur sa mort. Ça m'arrangeait. Me mettre Light à dos ne me dérangeait pas. Par contre, je refusais de m'éloigner de Ryuzaki. En tournant la tête, je remarquai le regard pesant de Light. Je grognai mentalement. Ne pouvait-il pas me lâcher ? Au bout d'un moment, les réponses de Ryuzaki se firent plus brèves et rapides. C'était comme si il ne souhaitait soudainement plus me parler.

 **-Il y a un problème ?** demandais-je nerveuse.

 **-Depuis quand tu es aussi proche de Light ?**

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté, je rougissais car je m'imaginais n'importe quoi. D'un autre, j'étais énervée de devoir encore parler de Light. Nous n'étions pas proches, c'était lui qui voulait le faire croire. Et si son but c'était ça ? Faire croire aux autres que nous étions plus que des amis. Mais à qui ? La classe ? Misa ? Ma mère ? Ryuzaki ? Je ne voyais pas de raisons pour lesquelles il agirait ainsi. Je soupirai avant de répondre au garçon devant moi.

 **-Ôtes-toi cette idée de la tête, je ne suis pas proche de lui. C'est juste qu'en ce moment il s'intéresse beaucoup trop à moi.**

 **-Pour quelle raison ?** me demanda t-il.

 **-Je n'en sais rien, je me pose la même question.**

À la cantine, je déjeunai avec moi-même. Parfois j'imaginais Lola en face de moi, je me sentais moins seule. Bien évidemment, Lola ne reviendra jamais. Elle avait été tué par les actions d'une garce. Et cette garce avait ensuite payé en donnant sa vie. J'essayai de cacher mon sourire. À chaque fois que je me rappelais la façon dont Jenny était morte, ça me remontait le moral. Je me levai avant de nettoyer mon plateau. Je me baladai dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Après avoir fait le tour de l'école, je m'installai sur un banc dans le hall. Misa et ses pestes d'amies étaient juste derrière moi.

 **-Regardez qui voilà** , ricana t-elle, **la fille la plus inintéressante du monde.**

Je ne relevai pas sa moquerie. Si je lui donnais de l'importance, elle en serait satisfaite. L'ignorance était le meilleur des mépris. Elle continua cependant à parler dans mon dos. Elle exclamait haut et fort sa haine envers moi tout en m'insultant. Elle me rabaissait en me critiquant sur mon physique et sur mes fréquentations. Ses paroles me faisaient mal mais j'essayais de ne pas flancher. Tant qu'elle ne s'en prenait pas à Lola, je pouvais rester calme.

 **-Franchement, levez la main ceux qui la trouve hideuse.**

Tous ses amis levèrent la main tout en faisant des commentaires les plus désagréables. Ils me critiquaient sans mâcher leur mots. Un garçon cria même que même si quelqu'un le payer, il ne sortirait jamais avec moi. Parfois, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils me détestent. Mon existence même les ennuyait. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, j'aperçus Ryuzaki au loin. Il était entrain de se servir quelque chose dans une machine. Je posai ma tête contre ma main. Il m'avait paru froid ce matin. Tandis que j'étais dans mes pensées, la voix de Misa parvint de nouveau à mes oreilles.

 **-Tu es tellement pathétique que même le mec le moins attirant te rejette !**

Je me levai subitement pour me retourner vers elle. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus dans sa phrase. Le fait qu'elle avait insulté Ryuzaki ou qu'elle avait totalement raison. La dernière fois lorsque lui et moi avions mangé ensemble à la cantine, il m'avait clairement fais comprendre qu'une copine ne l'intéressait pas. Si en plus il savait mes sentiments pour lui, il m'avait dis ça pour me faire passer un message. Je chassai ses pensées avant de me concentrer sur Misa. Je l'attrapai violemment par le col. Ma seule envie était de la tuer. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas mon cahier sur moi. J'avais pour habitude de le cacher dans ma chambre. J'avais fait un trou dans mon matelas pour le mettre à l'intérieur. Soudain, quelqu'un nous sépara. C'était Light.

 **-Tu as tort Misa** , lui indiqua t-il, **parce que..**

Il se retourna vers moi. Il me fixa intensément avant de se rapprocher de mon visage. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tandis que lui fermait les yeux, les miens étaient grands ouverts. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Quand il se retira, j'observai la réaction de Misa malgré mon étonnement. Elle en était horrifiée au point de partir en pleurant. Je restai plantée comme une idiote. Je ne réalisais toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Devant le lavabo, je m'essuyai la bouche puis crachai plusieurs fois. Je n'avais même pas prit goût à son baiser. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour remettre Misa à sa place. En parlant d'elle, sa réaction m'avait intrigué. Elle était plus réelle et complètement différente de celle lors de leur séparation. Je cachai ma tête entre mes mains. Mon premier baiser n'était même pas avec Ryuzaki.

Je retournai en classe plus que gênée. Ils avaient pratiquement tous vu la scène. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient croire à présent ? Que j'étais en couple avec Light ? Que j'en profitais pour me venger de Misa ? Ils me dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que je m'assois à ma table. Je n'osais même pas me retourner pour voir le brun. Je le détestais d'avoir fait ça. Il avait profité, comme à son habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre professeur nous indiqua qu'il allait nous donner un devoir maison. Il nous proposa de le commencer maintenant avec la personne que nous voulions. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki. Il ne regardait même pas dans ma direction.

 **-Emi** , m'interpella Light, **est ce que tu veux..**

 **-Comment oses-tu me parler ?** rétorquais-je sur les nerfs.

Il paraissait étonnée de ma réplique. Pour lui, un baiser ne devait certainement rien dire. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me défendre ou pour prouver des choses. Je ne comptais pas le pardonner pour l'instant. Il me demanda alors ce qu'il avait fais de mal. Soupirante, je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je lui indiquai à la place qu'il ne devait plus m'approcher ni jouer avec moi. Light me décevait de plus en plus.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu me rejettes ?** ricana t-il. **Aurais-tu peur ?**

 **-Tu ne m'intéresses pas.**

 **-Ou plutôt que tu es intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre ?** sourit-il arrogant.

 **-Laisse moi tranquille Light, c'est tout.**

 **-Sinon quoi ?** me provoqua t-il. **Tu vas me tuer ?**

Je plissai les yeux avant de le dévisager. Son comportement me laissait souvent croire qu'il en savait quelque chose sur le Death Note. Mais comment ? Si il en avait une, il ne chercherait peut être pas à se rapprocher de moi. Et si il voulait me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fais depuis longtemps. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était qu'il tournait autour du pot. Si il voulait vraiment mon Death Note, il m'en aurait parlé pour aller droit au but. Ou peut être qu'il n'était pas sûr que j'en possède une ? Au même moment, Misa se leva avant de se diriger vers Ryuzaki. Elle lui demanda si il voulait bien faire le devoir avec elle. Quel était son but ? Me rendre jalouse ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait réussi. À mon plus grand soulagement, il refusa de l'aider. Irritée, elle repartit à sa table tout en l'insultant. Je me levai à mon tour pour le rejoindre.

 **-Ryuzaki, est ce que tu veux bien..**

 **-Non merci** , me répondit-il, **je préfère travailler seul.**

Il n'avait même pas relever la tête en me disant ça. J'en avais reçu un petit pincement au cœur. Sans rien ajouter, il continua son travail. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me rejetait subitement ? Honteuse, je me dirigeai vers ma place. Les autres élèves, ainsi que Misa, ne manquèrent pas de se moquer de moi. Light me demanda, quant à lui, si j'étais réellement sûre de ne pas vouloir faire ce devoir avec lui. Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche. Moi aussi je préférais travailler seule.

À la fin de l'heure, notre professeur nous indiqua que le devoir sera à rendre demain. Je n'avais même pas terminé la moitié. J'avais plus passé mon temps à penser à Ryuzaki et aux intentions de Light qu'autre chose. Je soupirai avant d'attraper mon sac. Je prenais mon temps à descendre les escaliers. J'étais la dernière à sortir par le portail. Je marchai nonchalante sur le trottoir. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée. Misa qui se doutait de mon intérêt pour Ryuzaki, le baiser de Light et Ryuzaki qui me rejetait. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais seule. Lola me manquait. J'aimerai me confier à quelqu'un sur tout ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais coincée.

 **-Emi** , m'interpella quelqu'un.

Je relevai la tête. Près du portail, Ryuzaki était assis comme à son habitude sur un banc. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir ni quoi dire. Ryuk à mes côtés soupira. Il devait en avoir marre de mes histoires. Il avait raison, elles étaient ennuyantes. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Ryuzaki. Il regardait toujours le sol. Étant donné son long silence, je commençai à lentement avancer. Il n'avait certainement rien à me dire.

 **-Désolé pour tout à l'heure** , chuchota t-il, **ça ne me ressemblait pas.**

Je le regardai tristement. Il était pardonné. Savoir qu'il m'avait attendu juste pour s'excuser me faisait rougir. Reprenant la parole, il m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas terminé son devoir. Il me demanda ensuite si je voulais le terminer avec lui. J'acceptai immédiatement sa proposition. Ma précipitation lui donna le sourire. Je me grattai le front, essayant de cacher la gêne sur mon visage.

 **-Allons chez moi** , m'affirma t-il.

 **-Q-quoi ?** bégayais-je. **C-chez toi ?**

Il hocha la tête avant de me demander si ça posait un problème. Je lui indiquai que non tout en sautant de joie mentalement. J'attrapai mon téléphone pour prévenir mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite. Ryuzaki se leva tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Je commençai à marcher à ses côtés. Ça me faisait bizarre mais en même temps j'en étais comblée. La seule chose qui m'inquiétait était le Death Note. Et si Ryuzaki m'éloignait de chez moi pour que Light en profite pour entrer dans ma maison ? Après tout, ils étaient amis et ma mère lui faisait maintenant confiance. Non, je pensais trop loin. J'étais trop méfiante. Ryuzaki ne me ferait jamais une telle chose.

Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à la maison du brun. Elle était petite mais très accueillante de l'extérieur. J'espérais juste que ma venue ne dérangeait pas trop ses parents. Il introduit sa clé dans la serrure. J'étais nerveuse. La porte s'ouvrit, il entra. Lorsque je posai mon pied dans la maison, un objet volant arriva à toute vitesse près de mon visage. Je l'esquivai au dernier moment mais il me coupa tout de même la joue. L'objet était un jouet, un avion plus précisément. Je fis un pas en arrière. Quelque chose d'autre se posa derrière ma tête. Je la tournai légèrement, c'était un pistolet.

 **-Une intrus a été localisée** , indiqua quelqu'un dans son talkie-walkie.

 **-Déshabille-toi avant d'entrer** , m'ordonna l'autre, **tu pourrais avoir un micro sur toi.**

Un garçon dans l'entrée était assis par terre. Il était entouré de jouets. Il avait les cheveux blancs et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Derrière moi, l'autre garçon devait presque avoir le même âge que nous. Il avait des cheveux châtain mi-long. La moitié de son visage était brûlée. Est ce qu'il pointait réellement une arme sur moi ? Il croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat avant de me menacer à nouveau.

 **-Rangez ça** , soupira Ryuzaki. **C'est une amie.**

Ils s'étonnèrent tout en me regardant avec de petits yeux. Le brun baissa son arme tandis que l'autre ramena son avion près de lui. Ryuzaki m'incita à entrer avant de me présenter les deux garçons. Celui qui s'amusait avec ses jouets s'appelait Near, le brun Mello. Il ne me précisa ça si c'était ses frères ou quelqu'un de sa famille. J'en doutais fort, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre ces trois là. Mais est ce que c'était leur vrai nom ? C'était une question qui restait sans réponse pour le moment. Je touchai ma joue tout en enlevant mes chaussures. Ça me faisait mal et je saignais.

 **-Ramène moi la trousse de soin Near** , lui pria Ryuzaki.

Il attacha mon manteau puis me dirigea jusqu'à sa cuisine. Je m'assis sur une des chaises. Il me demanda ensuite si je voulais quelque chose à boire. Je hochai la tête. En face de moi, Mello posa ses fesses à son tour. Avachi sur sa chaise, il me dévisagea intensément tout en grignotant son chocolat. Il me faisait peur, je me sentais mal à l'aise avec lui.

 **-Tu aurais pu ramener une fille un peu plus féminine** , cracha t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas. Il me faisait penser à Misa mais au masculin. De toute façon, je n'étais pas là pour lui plaire. Au même moment, Near apporta la trousse de soin puis la posa sur la table. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Mello. Ryuzaki me déposa un verre d'eau avant de prendre une chaise et de la mettre devant moi. Il commença à prendre du coton et une bouteille de désinfectant. Il tapota délicatement ce coton sur ma joue. C'était la première fois qu'il me touchait. Sa main était tellement grande et ses doigts tellement fins. Je priai mentalement pour ne pas rougir. Les deux garçons à côté de nous le regardèrent avec de petits yeux. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de le voir agir ainsi.

Nous étions à présent devant sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la tension monta subitement. Elle était plutôt normale pour un garçon comme lui. Tout n'était pas très bien rangé mais elle était un minimum propre. Il déposa son sac près de son lit avant de sortir les cahiers sur sa petite table. Il s'assit près de celle-ci dans la même position que d'habitude.

 **-Dis, tu n'as pas froid aux pieds ?** lui demandais-je étonnée. **Et puis, comment tu fais pour tenir sans avoir mal entre les.. aux jambes je veux dire ?**

 **-Tu dois me trouver bizarre, pas vrai ?**

J'arquai un sourcil. Il avait l'air déçu ou vexé. Je ne le trouvais pas du tout bizarre, je me posais juste des questions. Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, j'enlevai mes chaussettes avant de m'asseoir comme lui. Je grimaçai, j'avais déjà mal aux jambes. Il ricana. Son rire était tellement mignon. Après ça, nous entamions notre devoir. Dans la bonne humeur, il m'aidait à chaque fois que je n'arrivais pas un exercice. J'appréciais le moment que je passais avec lui. Quelque chose me disait que lui aussi. Au bout d'une heure, je tombai en arrière avant de détendre mes jambes. Je n'arriverai même plus à tenir debout pour sortir d'ici. Ryuzaki me regarda amusé. Il attrapa un stylo avant de toucher mon pied avec.

 **-Tes pieds sont tellement petits** , se moqua t-il.

 **-Hé !** grognais-je gentiment.

 **-C'est mignon.**

Une étape était franchie. Il trouvait mes pieds mignons. À cette pensée, je ricanai. Je rapprochai mon pied du sien. Il avait raison. Le mien paraissait ridicule à côté. Pour rigoler, je poussai son pied. Il rétorqua avec un autre coup. Une petite bataille commença. Nous nous chamaillions comme des enfants. Soudain, je sursautai à cause d'un bruit. Ryuzaki soupira avant de se lever nonchalant. Derrière la porte, Near faisait semblait de jouer entre les barreaux des escaliers. Mello se contentait de nous faire croire qu'il mangeait son chocolat derrière la porte. Est ce que ces deux-là nous avaient observé à travers la serrure ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça me paraissait plus qu'évident.

Une fois le devoir complètement terminé, je soupirai de soulagement. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il était plutôt tard. J'osais imaginer que Ryuzaki m'invite à rester dormir. Je me donnai une gifle mentalement. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? J'observai le brun en essayant de penser à autre chose. Il ne m'avait même pas expliqué pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon en classe. Peut être qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur à ce moment.

 **-Emi, est ce que tu sors avec Light ?**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dis que non** , affirmais-je un peu irritée.

Il me fixa en silence. Il me demanda ensuite si j'avais trouvé la raison pour laquelle il me collait souvent en ce moment. Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche. Pouce au coin de la bouche, il observa le sol tout en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est ce que ça l'intéressait autant ? Je n'aimais pas forcément qu'il me parle de Light, ça gâchait le moment.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu pour le savoir ?**

 **-Quoi ?** grognais-je. **Parce que je n'ai pas envie, peut être ?**

 **-Dommage.**

 **-Comment ça dommage ?** m'énervais-je. **Pourquoi est ce que tu me parles tout le temps de Light ? Tu veux à ce point que je me rapproche de lui ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit ça** , me dit-il calmement. **Je pense juste que sa raison a un rapport avec la mort de Jenny et ça m'intrigue.**

J'essayai de cacher ma déstabilisation. Comment pouvait-il arriver aussi facilement à cette conclusion ? Tout en serrant les dents, je lui demandai pourquoi il pensait ça. Il m'expliqua que c'était à partir de la mort de Jenny que Light avait décidé de s'intéresser à moi. Il avait quitté Misa devant tout le monde pour montrer qu'il voulait passer à autre chose. D'après lui, il essayait sans cesse de montrer qu'il était de mon côté pour gagner ma confiance. Je restai sous le choc. Maintenant que j'y repensais, il avait totalement raison. Cependant, si je me rapprochais de Light je pourrai me mettre encore plus en danger. D'un autre côté, ça me permettrait de mettre fin à tous mes doutes.

 **-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à aller aussi loin** , marmonnais-je. **C'est compliqué de se rapprocher de quelqu'un pour qui on n'a aucun sentiment.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ça soit ton vrai problème** , rétorqua t-il. **Je pense plutôt que tu as peur de Light.**

 **-Light ne me fait pas peur** , grognais-je du tac au tac en fronçant les sourcils.

Ryuzaki soupira. Il ne devait pas me croire et il avait raison encore fois. Light ne me faisait pas peur mais ce qu'il voulait me procurait ce sentiment. Et si je lui donnais tout simplement le Death Note ? Je n'en avais plus besoin, je ne comptais plus tuer personne mise à part Misa. Mais il essayerait alors peut être de me tuer à son tour.

 **-Tu peux me faire confiance** , m'indiqua Ryuzaki. **Je t'aiderai.**

 **-Faire confiance à quelqu'un dont je ne connais même pas le vrai nom ?**

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir mais c'était la vérité. Ryuzaki était intelligent. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait que je l'aimais et il en profitait pour me manipuler. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur Light. Grâce à moi, il pouvait enfin découvrir ce qu'il tramait. Même si je réussissais, je ne pense pas que je pourrai lui dire. Il soupira avant de me promettre qu'il me révélera son vrai nom lorsque nous serons plus proches. Autant dire qu'il me le dira quand j'aurai trouvé la raison de Light. J'étais peut être amoureuse mais pas stupide. Il n'aura pas ses informations si facilement.

 **-Tu dois certainement te douter qu'une fois que je serai avec Light, il essayera de m'éloigner de toi ?**

 **-J'y avais pensé.**

 **-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Est ce que ça change quelque chose si je te dis que oui ?** me répondit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je soupirai. Ryuzaki n'était pas le genre de garçon à révéler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Je me contentai de son sous-entendu, ça me touchait tout de même. Après cette conversation, ma mère m'envoya un message pour me demander ou est ce qu'elle devait venir me chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'attendait déjà devant sa maison. En bas des escaliers, je saluai Ryuzaki. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois ça sera lui qui viendra chez moi. Tandis que je me déplaçais vers la sortie, Near me poursuivait avec son train pour me faire avancer plus vite. Quant à Mello, il pointait toujours son pistolet vers moi tout en me menaçant. Je me retournai vers Ryuzaki. Pour la première fois, j'aperçus un micro sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, je me dirigeai vers les résultats d'examen. Il y avait un nombre incalculable d'élèves devant le tableau. À la première place, avec la note maximale, se trouvait Ryuzaki. Je serrai le poing en apercevant qui était à la seconde place. Light, avec quelques points de moins. Et enfin à la troisième place, moi. Ce classement reflétait bien la réalité. Light était plus intelligent que moi. Il m'était donc supérieur. Mais Ryuzaki l'était par rapport à lui. Si je m'aidais de l'intelligence de Ryuzaki, je pourrai surpasser Light et prendre la seconde place. Mais le plus dangereux entre les deux, c'était celui qui semblait être au courant du Death Note et qui le voulait ou celui qui ne connaissait rien à son existence et qui pourrait me percer à jour à n'importe quel moment ?

* * *

 **Tendue cette histoire. Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce looong chapitre. Sachez que j'y ai mis du cœur, 5k mots tout de même ! Je crois que le moment que j'ai le plus apprécié d'écrire est le moment où Emi entre chez Ryuzaki avec Mello et Near :3 Le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quel jour. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai sorti celui-ci plus tôt car j'étais en avance. En tout cas, à la prochaine ! [Continuez avec vos revieeews]**


	5. Trois contre un

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais lever aussi tôt ?** soupira Ryuk. **Je suis fatigué moi.**

Je longeais les rayons du supermarché. Il était assez tôt. J'avais été la première à entrer dans le magasin. Moi aussi j'étais fatiguée. Ryuk m'ennuyait à se plaindre, comme si il était humain et avait besoin de sommeil. Je lui grognai de se taire avant de continuer ma petite enquête. Je frôlai de mes doigts les cahiers sur les étagères. Si je suivais le conseil de Ryuzaki, je devais rentrer dans le jeu de Light. Et si je faisais ça, le brun allait certainement revenir chez moi. Je pourrai refuser mais il commencerait à trouver mon comportement encore plus suspect. C'est pourquoi je me trouvais ici. Je cherchais un cahier qui ressemblait au Death Note. Dans l'hypothèse où Light en avait après, je pouvais toujours l'appâter avec un faux.

 **-Mais tu penses qu'il est assez bête pour tomber dans le piège ?** me demanda Ryuk.

 **-Il pourrait s'en douter, c'est certain. Mais c'est déjà mieux que de rester les bras croisés.**

Je voulais garder la couverture du Death Note et remplacer les feuilles à l'intérieur. Si il arrivait à me voler ce cahier, lorsqu'il écrira un nom dessus, ça ne marchera pas. Je pense qu'une fois que Light aura le Death Note, il essayera de me tuer sur le champ pour éviter que je tente à nouveau quelque chose. Une question m'ennuyait toujours. Comment Light était au courant pour le cahier ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré un shinigami sans avoir touché un cahier. Il n'avait jamais touché le mien, j'en étais certaine. Il ne possédait pas de cahier non plus. Sinon, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il en avait après moi. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui possédait déjà un Death Note. Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la voler à cette personne ? Réfléchir à ce problème me donnait mal à la tête. À la place, je continuai de chercher ce pourquoi j'étais venue jusqu'ici.

J'étais à présent du côté des fruits. La langue de Ryuk tomba au sol lorsque nous passions devant des pommes plus que brillantes. J'avais presque oublié son obsession. Soupirante, j'attrapai un sachet en plastique. Il y avait des gens pas très loin de moi. Je me demandai alors à voix haute si je devais prendre les rouges ou les vertes. D'abord indécis, Ryuk me supplia de prendre les deux. Je le menaçai de partir si il ne faisait pas rapidement un choix. Finalement, j'achetai des pommes rouges.

 **-Tu vas m'en donner quand on rentre, hein ?** s'impatienta Ryuk dans la file de caisse.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais peut être prévu quelque chose. Au moment de payer, mon regard s'arrêta sur la personne en face de moi. Elle était elle aussi entrain de donner son argent à la caissière. Je me dépêchai de payer avant de me diriger vers elle. Étonnée, elle se força à me sourire. C'était la maman de Lola.

 **-Bonjour Emi** , me salua t-elle.

 **-Bonjour Madame** , répondis-je nerveusement. **Vous.. vous allez bien ?**

 **-J'essaye Emi** , soupira t-elle, **j'essaye.**

Comme pour changer de sujet, elle me parla de mes achats. Elle pointa mes pommes du doigt avant de me demander si je les aimais autant. Ce n'était pas vraiment de ça que je voulais parler. Parler de sa fille était dur, je le comprenais. Mais j'avais des questions à lui poser. Où est ce qu'elle était lorsque Lola s'était suicidée ? Pourquoi ne pas être restée avec elle ? Je lui avais bien demandé de garder un œil sur elle. Je me donnai une gifle mentalement. Je devais arrêter de vouloir sans cesse remettre la faute sur quelqu'un ou de le blâmer.

 **-Tu as envie de parler de Lola, c'est ça ?** dit-elle en baissant la tête.

 **-Oui** , chuchotais-je en hochant la tête, **excusez-moi de persister.**

 **-En réalité, moi non plus je ne comprends pas.**

Les oreilles plus que tendues, je le relevai la tête. Elle me raconta qu'après la venue de Lola à la maison, elle n'avait pas arrêté de la rassurer. Son état avait d'abord été impossible à changer. À l'heure du dîner, Lola avait changé de visage. Elle avait ravalé ses larmes pour essayer de parler avec ses parents. Elle s'était confiée à eux sur ce qu'elle avait traversé. Ils avaient même parlé de moi.

 **-Elle ne voulait plus mourir** , m'indiqua t-elle, **à cause de toi.**

 **-De moi ?** m'étonnais-je touchée.

 **-Elle ne voulait pas t'abandonner ni laisser les autres te faire ce qu'on lui avait fais à elle. Elle voulait te protéger et se rebeller.**

Je fronçai tristement les sourcils. Reparler de mon amie me donnait envie de pleurer. Cette nouvelle me bouleversait. Lola avait l'air déterminée. Pourquoi avoir finalement choisi de se suicider ? Sa mère rajouta qu'elle avait dormis avec sa fille. Pourtant, j'avais entendu que Lola était morte en pleine nuit. Elle me le confirma avant de me détailler que sa fille s'était scarifiée les veines dans la salle de bains.

 **-Je ne l'ai même pas entendu se lever** , sanglota t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, enivrée à mon tour par la tristesse. Quelque chose clochait. Lola était une fille fragile qui n'aimait faire de mal à personne. Elle s'était pourtant infligée de longues souffrances avant de mourir. Une personne qui voulait mettre fin à ses jours, elle le faisait rapidement. L'heure sur mon téléphone me rappela rapidement que je devais rentrer avant midi. Je rassurai la mère de Lola encore quelques minutes. Elle souffla dans son mouchoir avant de m'inciter à rentrer chez moi et de saluer ma mère de sa part. Je hochai la tête, commençant déjà à avancer. La mort de Lola m'intriguait énormément. C'était comme si elle ne lui correspondait pas.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je restai silencieuse. Je précisai tout de même à ma mère qui j'avais rencontré ce matin. Mine triste, elle me posa quelques questions à son sujet. Une fois le repas terminé, j'attrapai un couteau et une pomme dans le panier à fruits. Les yeux de Ryuk s'illuminèrent. Je montai lentement les escaliers avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me laissai complètement tomber sur le lit.

 **-Est ce que cette pomme est pour moi ?** me demanda t-il en la pointant du doigt.

 **-À toi d'en décider.**

Je lui indiquai que j'allais avoir besoin de son aide. Il croisa aussitôt les bras avant de râler. Comme ayant deviné ce que j'avais derrière la tête, il grogna qu'il ne comptait rien me dire au sujet du Death Note. Sa réponse ne m'étonnait pas. C'est pourquoi, j'avais prévu autre chose. Je lui poserai des questions qui porteront essentiellement sur son avis. À chaque fois que je jugerai sa réponse efficace, je lui donnerai un morceau de pomme. Il agita vivement la tête, acceptant immédiatement de participer à mon petit jeu.

 **-Commençons par de simples questions** , soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit. **Est ce que tu penses que je peux faire confiance à Ryuzaki ?**

 **-Oui** , affirma t-il. **Il a l'air de vouloir t'aider et d'en savoir plus sur les agissements de Light.**

 **-Et est ce que tu penses que Light est sincère avec moi ?** demandais-je en lui jetant un morceau de pomme.

 **-Je pense que oui.**

 **-En fait tu ne réponds que pour me faire plaisir et pour avoir ta pomme** , râlais-je.

Je me levai pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. Irritée, j'étais prête à jeter son fruit. Me suppliant à genoux, il rétorqua qu'il n'exprimait que le fond de sa pensée. Il se lança alors dans des explications étonnantes. Il m'indiqua qu'avant de posséder le Death Note, Light se préoccupait déjà de moi. Le fait qu'il voulait se rapprocher de moi n'était pas un mensonge. Il ajouta aussi qu'il ne l'avait vu agir ainsi avec Misa.

 **-J'ai dit qu'il pouvait être sincère avec toi** , marmonna t-il. **Pas que tu pouvais lui faire confiance.**

 **-Ça va** , soupirais-je. **Je t'accorde ce morceau.**

Il sauta dans les airs pour l'attraper. Ma question suivante porta tout de même sur le Death Note. Je demandai à Ryuk si il pensait que Light était intéressé par le cahier. Il bouda avant de grogner qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question. J'agitai vivement la pomme sous son nez. Il abandonna rapidement. Malgré ça, sa réponse resta mitigée. Il m'expliqua qu'il était plus que clair qu'il voulait quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Mais d'après lui, ce n'était pas forcément le Death Note.

 **-D'accord.. Est ce que tu penses que je pourrai parler du Death Note à Ryuzaki ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop** , dit-il en penchant sa tête du côté. **Même si il a l'air de t'apprécier, cette nouvelle pourrait le faire s'éloigner de toi. Il pourrait même te dénoncer à la police.**

 **-Tu as raison** , affirmais-je convaincue. **Même si elle est stupide, penses-tu que Misa est un adversaire redoutable ?**

 **-Oh que oui.**

Sa réponse m'arracha un sourire. N'importe qui m'aurait répondu le contraire. Misa était stupide mais bonne actrice. Si elle devait se montrer redoutable, il lui fallait quelque chose en plus. Ryuk voyait des choses que je ne voyais pas. Et si Misa et Light faisaient équipe ? Ça voudrait dire que leur séparation était fausse et qu'ils fricotaient toujours ensemble. Seulement, dans quel but ? Light manipulait et Misa était soumise à lui. Il lui demandait de faire des choses pour son propre intérêt. Un tas d'informations me manquait encore pour résoudre cet énorme problème. Parfois j'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'aide de Ryuzaki.

 **-Alors maintenant ce n'est plus une question mais un service que je vais te demander. Si tu l'acceptes, je te donnerai tout le reste de la pomme.**

 **-Dis moi, vite !**

 **-La prochaine fois que Light viendra ici, je veux que tu prennes le Death Note et que tu t'envoles quelque part. Comme sur le toit par exemple, étant donné que tu ne peux pas beaucoup t'éloigner de moi**.

Il soupira mais accepta tout de même. Il tendit ses mains vers moi avant de me demander la pomme. Je la lui donnai, affichant un grand sourire vainqueur. Il l'avala d'une seule bouchée. Je me couchai à nouveau sur mon lit. Si j'avais posé toutes ces questions à Ryuk, c'était parce que je ne pouvais les poser à personne d'autre. Son avis m'était aussi important. Il n'était peut être d'aucun côté mais il n'était pas là non plus pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je doutais aussi fortement qu'il m'avait mentis sur ses réponses. Je devais donc me rapprocher de Light, tout en sachant qu'il voulait certainement le Death Note. Je devais garder Ryuzaki sous la main et en même temps me méfier à ce qu'il ne découvre pas toute la vérité. Et en plus de ça, je devais faire attention à Misa. C'était pratiquement un trois contre un.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai à l'école plus que fatiguée. J'avais passé ma nuit à réfléchir encore et encore. Je saluai Ryuzaki en entrant dans la classe. Rejoignant ma place, je croisai le regard de Light. À peine assise, il entama la conversation avec moi. Il se moqua de mes cernes sous les yeux. Au même moment, je remarquai trois filles me regardaient au fond de la classe. C'était des amies à Misa mais je ne les avais pas vu discuter ensemble récemment. Light regagna mon attention en parlant soudainement d'une fête. Il souhaitait organiser une fête ce weekend pour tous les lycéens. Je connaissais d'avance la question qu'il allait me poser.

 **-Est ce que tu veux venir ?** me demanda t-il souriant. **Ça me ferait très plaisir de te voir autre part qu'à l'école.**

Je posai la tête sur ma main, soupirante. Une fête ? Je n'avais jamais assisté à une fête. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était de sortir le soir avec des amis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki avant de croiser le regard de Light plus que suppliant. Est ce qu'il venait aussi ? Malgré mon envie de changer d'environnement, je me retrouverai encore une fois seule. Light ne passera certainement pas toute la soirée avec moi. Ma réponse resta pour l'instant indécise. Pendant le cours, je repensai aux paroles de Ryuk. Il pensait que Light était sincère avec moi. J'avais beau m'avouer que le brun avait du charme et du charisme, je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser plus que ça à lui. Il y avait toujours Ryuzaki dans mon cœur. Pourtant, il m'avait clairement fais comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

À la pause, je me levai en direction de sa table. Assis comme à son habitude, il grogna tout en touchant ses chaussures. J'étais persuadée que si il pouvait venir à l'école pieds nus, il le ferait sans doute. Je me plaçai devant lui, essayant de lui lancer mon plus beau sourire. Parfois je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en me voyant. Me trouvait-il persistante ? Ennuyante ? J'aimerai lui poser la question. Mais le connaissant, il contournerait certainement le sujet.

 **-Est ce que tu vas à la fête de Light toi ?** lui demandais-je soucieuse.

 **-Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant de s'amuser un peu.**

 **-Oh je vois.. alors ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?**

 **-Désolé** , soupira t-il, **j'y vais déjà avec une amie.**

Mes cheveux se redressèrent, mes poils se hérissèrent et mes yeux se transformèrent en éclairs. Une alerte rouge résonna dans mon cerveau. Une amie ? Depuis quand Ryuzaki avait une amie ? J'essayai de cacher ma colère, de rester calme et de ravaler ma jalousie. Innocente, je lui demandai qui elle était. Il m'expliqua que c'était une fille de son club d'informatique. Depuis peu, il avait commencé à faire connaissance avec elle. Ils avaient même échangé leur numéro.

 **-Et c'est toi qui la invité ?**

 **-C'est ça** , m'avoua t-il directement.

Je fulminai intérieurement. Sans un mot de plus, je hochai la tête avant de rejoindre ma place. Je me retournai vers Light. Il afficha soudainement un sourire vainqueur. Est ce qu'il nous avait écouté ? Ça m'importait peu. Sous l'effet de la colère, j'acceptai de venir à la fête de Light. Je lui priai même de venir me chercher devant ma maison. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Je notai un instant que Light et Ryuzaki se jaugèrent. Est ce qu'ils étaient complices ? Ça m'étonnerait. Leur regards n'avaient rien d'amical.

La moitié de la journée s'écoula. Pour la première fois, Ryuzaki était le premier à sortir de la classe. Je le soupçonnais d'aller voir cette fille. Le plus discrètement possible, je le suivis à travers les couloirs. Après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers, Ryuzaki se stoppa enfin. Il posa son pied contre le mur avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau dans cette position.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais Emi ?** ricana Ryuk derrière moi. **Tu fais vraiment peur tu sais !**

Je sursautai. Parfois j'oubliais que Ryuk me suivait à longueur de journée. Lui aussi devait bien se marrer de mon comportement. Je lui intimai discrètement de parler moins fort. J'oubliais aussi que personne ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre. Je faisais plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Ryuzaki releva la tête. Une fille s'avança vers lui. Mes yeux sortirent carrément de leur orbites. Je la trouvais beaucoup plus jolie que moi. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun tout en lui souriant. Des éclairs se déchainaient à l'intérieur de mon corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent dans ma direction. J'attrapai mes jambes à mon cou avant de rapidement descendre les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai au second étage, me mettant assise dans un coin. J'avais réussi à me rapprocher de lui. Le voilà maintenant s'éloigner vers une autre fille. J'avais perdu Lola, je ne voulais pas perdre Ryuzaki. Je ne voulais pas être seule. Plus important. J'avais cette irrésistible envie d'apprendre le nom de cette fille et de l'écrire dans mon Death Note.

À la fin des cours, je rangeai lentement mes affaires. J'espérais que tout ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui n'était qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant, c'était bien réel. Je m'emballais beaucoup trop pour une simple amie. Une amie ne voulait rien dire. Mais c'était tout de même lui qui l'avait invité. Il aurait pu me choisir à la place. Je soupirai avant de passer mon sac sur mon épaule. Je passai par le portail. Trois filles me regardèrent près du mur. C'était les mêmes que cette après-midi. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en les dévisageant. Elles avaient l'air gênée. Irritée, je leur tournai le dos. Soudain, une d'entre elles m'appela. Arquant un sourcil, je me retournai un peu nerveusement. Elles s'alignèrent bizarrement devant moi avant de subitement se baisser.

 **-Excuse-nous !** crièrent-elles en même temps.

Je grimaçai, ne comprenant rien de la situation. Elles relevèrent la tête, affichant des mines pleines de remords. La blonde s'excusa de tout ce que j'avais pu traverser jusqu'à présent. Elles avouèrent cependant ne s'être jamais pris à moi directement. Je me rappelai soudainement de leur visage. Spectatrices de chacun de mes harcèlement, elles s'étaient contentées de rigoler de mon malheur depuis tout ce temps. Je les dévisageai à nouveau avant de faire demi-tour sans leur répondre.

 **-Attend ! On veut vraiment se faire pardonner.. Tu ne méritais rien de tout ça. Pour ma part, je m'en veux terriblement. Et je suis désolée pour Lola. Je regrette tellement** , dit-elle en sanglotant.

Son amie, aussi peinée, lui massa l'épaule pour la réconforter. Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrivais pas à les croire ? Parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais longtemps espéré que des personnes ouvre enfin les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles attendaient de moi, au juste ? Que nous devenions amies ? J'avais encore du mal à faire confiance. Elles faisaient partie de ceux qui m'avaient fais du mal.

 **-Tu vas à la fête de Light ?** me demanda son amie. **On se disait que tu pourrais venir avec nous avant la soirée pour se préparer.**

Je haussai les sourcils. Elles m'étonnaient de plus en plus. Je trouvais ça gentil de leur part. Une part de moi resta tout de même méfiante. Et si c'était encore un tour de Misa ? La fille qui venait littéralement de pleurer devant moi me paraissait tellement sincère. Que me conseillerait Lola ? Elle me dirait certainement d'accepter et de saisir cette occasion pour me faire de nouvelles amies. Mon regard passa à nouveau sur chacune d'elle. Elles attendaient toutes ma réponse.

 **-C'est d'accord** , acceptais-je finalement.

Le jour même de la fête, j'attendais dans ma chambre qu'une de ses filles m'envoie un message pour me prévenir. Nous étions sensés nous rejoindre en ville pour faire quelques courses. Lorsque j'avais demandé de l'argent à ma mère, elle s'était d'abord étonnée que je sortes avec des filles. Mon téléphone vibra, m'annonçant mon départ imminent. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'arrachai quelques morceaux de pages du Death Note que je plaçai dans mon soutien-gorge. Je le cachai ensuite, comme toujours, dans le trou de mon matelas.

 **-Tu ne voulais pas en faire un faux ?** me demanda Ryuk perdu.

 **-Si, mais c'est pour plus tard.**

 **-Dis Emi, tu fais vraiment confiance à ses filles ?**

 **-Quoi ?** ricanais-je. **Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?**

Il haussa les épaules. Sa réaction me laissa sans voix. Rejoignant ma mère à l'étage, elle me donna de l'argent avant de me faire un baiser sur le front. Il me pria tristement de faire attention à moi. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir confiance non plus, comme si quelque chose allait forcément m'arriver. J'arrivais rapidement devant le centre commercial. Notre après-midi se déroula étonnement bien. Elles m'avaient accueilli et intégré de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. J'avais enfin pu apprendre leurs prénom. La blonde s'appelait Sophie, la brune Lisa et la rousse Johanna. Après d'innombrables essayages, je m'étais finalement achetée une robe. Mes nouvelles amies m'avaient fortement conseillé de choisir une tenue féminine. Elles avaient dépensé le reste de leur argent dans des chaussures, des bijoux et du maquillage. J'avais l'impression que leurs avenir se jouaient ce soir.

Quelques heures avant la fête, Johanna nous amena chez elle pour nous préparer. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je me plaçai devant le miroir de la salle de bains. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne savais même pas comment me rendre jolie. Lisa ricana avant de ramener une chaise. Elle m'incita à m'asseoir tout en me rassurant qu'elle allait prendre soin de moi. Elle me lissa soigneusement les cheveux puis me maquilla légèrement les yeux. Pour la première fois, je me trouvais changée.

 **-Tes cheveux noirs sont vraiment très beaux** , me complimenta Johanna en entrant dans la pièce.

Je lui adressai un sourire timide comme réponse. Elle était déjà prête. Pour moi, il ne manquait plus que j'enfile ma robe. Je m'enfermai dans les toilettes pour me changer. Les filles me regardèrent plus qu'estomaquées en sortant. Je me grattai nerveusement la nuque. La robe ne m'allait pas à ce point ?

 **-Wow !** s'exclama Johanna. **Quelle poitrine ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu en avais de si gros.**

 **-C'est clair** , rajouta Lisa. **Ce décolleté était destiné pour toi.**

 **-Tu es même plus jolie que Misa !** enchérit Sophie.

Rouges aux joues, je remerciai chacune d'elle. Je me déplaçai vers le miroir de la chambre. Je me jaugeai de haut en bas. Ma robe était bleue foncée, elle ressortait bien avec mes yeux. Elle m'allait jusqu'aux genoux. Mon décolleté me rendait plus féminine. Pour la première fois, j'osais montrer mes jambes. Au final, j'étais plus que ravie d'être venue avec ses filles.

 **-Il est bientôt l'heure !** cria Lisa. **On devrait déjà aller dans la voiture.**

Je repensai à un détail. J'avais dit à Light de venir me chercher devant chez moi. Je n'avais pas son numéro de téléphone pour le prévenir. Si je demandais aux filles, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elles l'avaient. Seulement, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Si je disais maintenant à Light de venir, il pourrait profiter de mon absence pour rentrer chez moi. Le connaissant, il pourrait aussi très bien inventer que j'avais oublié quelque chose pour convaincre ma mère de le laisser entrer. J'attrapai rapidement mon téléphone, envoyant un message à ma mère. Je lui expliquai de dire à Light de venir me chercher chez Lisa et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le laisser entrer. Elle me répondit rapidement, m'indiquant que Light venait à peine de repartir. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'étais sauvée pour ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun arriva devant la maison. Yeux en cœur, les filles m'envoyèrent de petits clin d'œil pour me faire des sous-entendus. Sortant de sa voiture, Light se plaça devant moi. Il me regarda de haut en bas sans se gêner avant de me complimenter. Je le remerciai en rougissant. Il n'était pas mal non plus avec sa chemise entrouverte. Cependant, je ne lui en dis rien. Trouver soudainement Light séduisant me surprenait. En réalité, je repensais beaucoup à Ryuzaki. Quelle sera sa réaction en me voyant ? Est ce qu'il se rapprochera de cette fille ? Est ce qu'il allait m'ignorer ? Cette soirée promettait beaucoup. J'avais pris quelques morceaux du Death Note avec moi. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Est ce que je comptais tuer quelqu'un ? Je relevai mon regard vers Light. Souriant, il tendit sa main vers moi.

 **-Alors Emi, tu es prête ?**

* * *

 **Bon bon bon.. Je vous avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. On apprend plus des informations par ci par là. L'action arrivera dans le prochain ! ;) J'aime lire vos reviews, surtout quand vous me faîtes des petites suppositions etc. Apparemment vous pensez tous que Light est au courant pour le Death Note, haha ! Nous verrons cela prochainement ! Une rivale est apparu pour Emi, ohlala.. L'amour n'est pas le thème principal mais j'avais envie de mettre un petit peu de pimant. Bref, à la prochaine !**


	6. Fête

**Bonsoooir ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. Sacrilège, j'ai osé mettre "la" au lieu de "le" Death Note. Je vais changer ça à partir de maintenant ne vous inquiétez pas. Concernant les fautes, et bien euh désolée. Si je ne les corriges pas c'est que je ne les vois pas. Et si parfois je fais des phrases qui manque de sens, c'est parce que je sais tellement ce que je veux dire dans ma tête que pour moi la phrase est juste. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire dans celui-là. Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Light au volant, j'en avais profité pour lui demander d'accompagner mes trois nouvelles amies. Il avait directement accepté. Nous étions en ce moment dans sa voiture. La bonne humeur faisait déjà sa présence. Le brun décida soudainement d'ouvrir la conversation en parlant de Misa. Il demanda aux filles pourquoi elles ne se parlaient plus et avaient bizarrement voulu se rapprocher de moi. Est ce qu'il se méfiait lui aussi ? Discrète, j'attendais impatiemment leur réponse.

 **-On s'est rendue compte que Misa n'en valait pas la peine et que Emi ne méritait pas tout ça** , indiqua Sophie.

 **-Seulement maintenant ?** tiqua Light.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de son agacement. Moi qui doutais encore de sa sincérité, j'aimerai avoir les preuves qu'il m'appréciait réellement. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas trop. Une jeune fille comme moi pour qui personne ne donnait d'attention et qui subitement avait de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais être sûre que je pouvais aisément attraper la main que cette personne me tendait. Il restait cependant toujours ce problème, le Death Note.

 **-Est ce que Misa sera là ?** demandais-je soucieuse.

Un petit silence s'installa. Light me regarda intensément dans son rétroviseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il hocha la tête. Pourquoi est ce que Misa devrait être présente ? Ils s'étaient séparés. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ses raisons, il m'expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec elle. C'est pourquoi, il avait accepté qu'elle vienne à sa fête.

 **-C'est complètement stupide** , grognais-je.

 **-Oh Emi** , ricana Johanna. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es jalouse ?**

Les filles ricanèrent tandis que Light se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait cas croire que j'étais jalouse. Ça rendait mon intérêt pour lui plus crédible à ses yeux. Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant une salle. Elle était située loin des autres maisons. La musique se faisait déjà entendre à l'extérieur. Je restai un instant immobile. J'avais un peu peur. Au même moment, une autre voiture se gara près de nous. Soudainement gênée, j'observai Ryuzaki sortir avec son amie. Elle s'était elle aussi faite jolie. Lui portait une chemise. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il s'avança vers nous pour saluer Light. Il hocha seulement la tête pour les trois autres filles. Il me regarda un instant avant de se retourner et de commencer à avancer. Je grimaçai. Est ce qu'il m'évitait ? Je me précipitai vers lui pour poser ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Étonné, il posa son pouce contre sa lèvre.

 **-Est ce qu'on se connaît ?** me demanda t-il naturellement.

 **-Mais Ryuzaki.. C'est moi, Emi..**

Il me fixa soudainement avec de grands yeux. Perdu, il se recula légèrement pour regarder ma tenue puis mon visage. Son regard s'arrêta sur mon décolleté. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux se noyaient à l'intérieur.

 **-Euh.. mon visage est plus haut** , grimaçais-je plus que rouge.

Light s'interposa entre nous, posant son bras sur mes épaules. Il incita Ryuzaki à retourner avec son amie. Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de l'attraper par le bras. Tandis qu'elle le forçait à avancer, il se retourna plusieurs fois pour me jeter quelques coups d'œil. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

J'avançai avec Light jusqu'à l'entrée. Même si c'était sa fête, il y avait déjà du monde dans la salle. Elle n'était pas très grande et était composée de plusieurs pièces. Il y avait d'un côté les boissons, de l'autre la piste de danse et au fond le coin pour s'amuser. Des amis à lui se tassèrent devant nous. À mon plus grand étonnement, il me présenta à eux. Les garçons me sourirent, agitant vivement leur main dans ma direction. J'étais soulagée d'enfin rencontrer des personnes qui ne me jugeaient pas à cause des dires de Misa. Ma satisfaction baissa rapidement. La blonde passa derrière nous, accompagnée de ses habituelles copines. Elle s'arrêta soudainement pour m'adresser la parole.

 **-Tu feras attention, je crois que ta cellulite essaye de s'échapper de ta robe !**

Je fronçai tristement les sourcils tandis que je l'observais s'éloigner, contente de son pique. Pour une fois que je me sentais bien dans ma peau, elle était toujours dans les parages pour me remettre les idées en place. Sophie me rassura en me disant de ne pas prêter attention aux remarques de la blonde. Elle était tout simplement jalouse de moi. J'essayai de me convaincre de la même idée avant de poser mon regard sur Light. Sourire doux aux lèvres, il glissa sa main derrière mon dos.

 **-Et si vous faisiez connaissances, hein ?** proposa Light.

Les filles acceptèrent immédiatement. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, je les suivis à mon tour. Light m'attrapa cependant par le bras, prétendant que cette soirée il voulait que je la partage avec lui. Pourquoi est ce que c'était lui qui me disait ce genre de choses ? Je cherchai soudainement Ryuzaki du regard. Il était installé près des boissons avec son amie. Je soupirai avant de suivre Light. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il me lâcha avant de commencer à danser d'une façon très étrange. Je pouffai de rire. Il se dandinait telle une personne qui n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie.

 **-Et bien vas-y, montre-moi comment il faut faire pour que tu ne te moques pas de moi !**

La musique augmenta d'un volume. Je n'étais pas une professionnelle mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Avec toutes les fois où j'avais dansé seule dans ma chambre, j'avais bien fini par m'améliorer. Je commençai alors à danser au rythme de la musique. Light continua de rigoler tout en essayant d'imiter mes mouvements. Le voir échouer m'amusait encore plus. Pour la première fois, j'appréciais réellement un moment en sa compagnie.

 **-Tu commences à m'apprécier on dirait** , ricana t-il. **C'est étrange que tu changes de comportement d'un seul coup.**

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu penses ça ?**

 **-Parce que avant tu étais sur Ryuzaki, je me trompe ?**

J'essayai de cacher mes joues roses. C'était si évident que ça ? Si Light l'avait remarqué, j'étais maintenant pratiquement sûre que Ryuzaki le savait aussi. Et pourtant, il me laissait attendre. Cependant, le moment était opportun pour faire croire à Light que je n'étais définitivement plus intéressé par Ryuzaki. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver les bon mots pour le convaincre.

 **-Lui et moi c'est impossible** , affirmais-je.

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressais pas.**

 **-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate** , sourit Light en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **-Tu ne le sais pas non plus et puis, je n'ai jamais dis que je t'appréciais.**

Nous échangions un rictus. Une demi-heure passa pendant laquelle Light et moi n'avions cessé de nous taquiner en dansant. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers les boissons. Il me proposa un verre. Je n'avais pas très soif, je le refusai. De toute façon, je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'alcool. Un de ses amis l'appela soudainement. Il me laissa seule avant de me promettre de revenir rapidement. Je lui lançai un sourire en guise de réponse. Prenant une chaise, je m'installai dans un coin de la pièce où il n'y avait personne. Je regardai de loin toutes ces personnes s'amuser.

 **-Cette fête est nulle** , grogna quelqu'un. **Il n'y a même pas de pomme.**

J'avais encore une fois oublié que Ryuk était là. Lui qui était un shinigami, il devait gravement s'ennuyer. J'essayai de le faire rigoler en lui disant qu'il ne trouvera certainement aucune femelle pour lui à cette fête. Il lâcha un petit rire avant de me confier que ça lui changeait de me voir s'amuser. Peut être que mon humeur le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Moi qui m'était plainte de n'avoir personne sur qui compter, j'avais quelqu'un juste à côté de moi depuis tout ce temps.

 **-Bah alors** , cria quelqu'un en s'asseyant à côté de moi, **tu parles toute seule ?**

Je sursautai légèrement. Sophie me regardait avec des yeux remplis d'excitation. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser. Elle enroula son bras autour de mon cou avant de crier à nouveau qu'elle était contente de m'avoir comme amie. Je lui lançai un sourire en guise de réponse. Sophie était celle qui se démarquait le plus des trois filles. C'était aussi celle que je préférais, celle qui me paraissait le plus sincère. Elle n'arrivera certainement jamais à la cheville de Lola, mais je l'appréciais énormément.

 **-Au fait, tu devrais venir ! Il y a un petit jeu qui se prépare là-bas.**

 **-Ah oui ? Quel genre de jeu ?**

Elle m'attrapa par le bras avant de me tirer vers l'attroupement de personnes au fond de la salle. Light, Misa, Ryuzaki et son amie étaient déjà présents. Light s'empressa de se diriger vers moi, me confiant qu'il comptait de toute façon venir me chercher. Il m'incita à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Ryuzaki s'installa en face de moi. Au centre se trouvait une bouteille. Je soupirai discrètement. Encore un jeu que les adolescents en soirée s'arrachaient. La personne qui tournait la bouteille devait poser une question ou donner un ordre à celle que la bouteille désignait en piochant dans une corbeille remplie de petits bouts de papier. Si cette personne refusait, elle devait boire un bouchon d'alcool. Les règles semblaient simples. J'espérais juste ne pas devoir me retrouver soûle. Misa était la première à tourner la bouteille. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été invité. La bouteille tomba sur une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Les premiers tours de jeux se déroulèrent ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bouteille visa enfin Light. Il piocha au hasard un papier avant de l'ouvrir. Il devait faire un suçon à la personne à sa gauche. Mon corps se tendit tel un arc. Cette personne c'était moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil tandis que lui affichait un sourire plus que mesquin sur ses lèvres. Je priai mentalement, il pouvait toujours refuser.

 **-J'accepte** , ricana t-il.

Ses amis l'encouragèrent tout en sifflant. Misa détourna le regard. Quant à toi, j'hésitais entre m'évanouir et attraper mes jambes à mon cou pour m'enfuir. Il écarta délicatement mes cheveux du côté. Ses lèvres touchèrent mon cou froid. Des frissons me parcoururent tout le long de mon échine. Il commença à légèrement aspirer ma peau. Moi qui n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation, je me trouvais à étrangement l'apprécier. Par malheur, je croisai le regard de Ryuzaki. Il me fixait si intensément que je pensais que ses yeux allaient me transpercer de toute part. Un instant plus tard, Light avait terminé. Je ne pouvais pas voir la taille de son chef d'œuvre mais ça me faisait un peu mal. Il s'écarta, plus que satisfait, avant de tourner la bouteille. Elle désigna Ryuzaki. Lisant son papier à voix haute, il devait simplement embrasser la personne à sa droite. Son amie, à ses côtés, gesticulait déjà dans tous les sens. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il accepta. Cette fille se jeta littéralement sur lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **-On dirait qu'il se fait plaisir** , me chuchota Light.

Ryuzaki repoussa légèrement son amie. Les yeux grands ouverts, il arborait le visage d'un enfant qui venait soudainement de se prendre une gifle. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais terriblement énervée et profondément déçue. Ses actions me poussaient encore plus à me rapprocher de Light, malgré mes sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à s'amuser. À partir de maintenant, je prendrai ma mission avec Light très à cœur.

Quelques tours plus tard, la bouteille tomba sur moi. Je piochai un papier au hasard. Je n'avais plus vraiment le cœur à m'amuser. C'était une action. Je devais à mon tour embrasser, cette fois-ci avec la langue, la personne en face de moi. Je relevai la tête, rencontrant le regard sombre de Ryuzaki. Quelques minutes plus tôt, je me serai jeter à son cou. Nonchalante, j'attrapai le bouchon près du panier. J'avalai amèrement l'alcool à l'intérieur. Je toussotai plusieurs fois avant de grimacer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le rire de Light me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Une fois de plus, il s'était engagé dans une bataille de regard avec Ryuzaki.

Je passai le reste du jeu ailleurs. Je n'écoutais même plus les gages des autres. Light m'envoyait de tant à autre quelques sourires. Moi tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ce jeu se termine. Je voulais me retrouver seule. D'un accord commun, nous décidions que ce tour serait le dernier. Je commençai déjà à me lever.

 **-Emi attends** , m'interpella Sophie.

Je me retournai nonchalante. La bouteille me désignait. Je soupirai avant de me baisser pour attraper un papier. Mes yeux suivirent cette phrase qui me donna la chair de poule. C'était une question. Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne devais pas me montrer déstabiliser ni trembler. Attrapant mon courage à deux mains, je commençai à lire.

 **-Si tu avais le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un, qui est ce que tu tuerais ?**

Quelques unes des personnes autour de moi se montrèrent étonnées. Je ne devais pas être dupée par leur comportement. La personne qui avait écris cette question était là, autour de moi. Je lançai un regard furtif vers Light. Il me regardait innocemment en faisant mine d'être lui aussi étonnée. Misa regardait ses ongles tout en soupirant. Ryuzaki fixait un point dans le vide, pouce aux lèvres. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ses trois-là. J'aimerai répondre que je tuerai Light. Mais si c'était lui qui avait écris la question, il saurait que le Death Note était en ma possession puisque je rentrai dans son jeu. Ryuzaki ? Ma réponse montrerait trop ma haine envers lui et Light se douterait de quelque chose. Misa restait le meilleure choix et le plus logique. Je pouvais ainsi semer le doute chez Light. Puisque si je pouvais réellement tuer Misa, elle serait déjà morte.

 **-Par rapport à mon passé et tout ce qu'elle m'a fais traversé, je tuerai certainement Misa.**

 **-Et bien tu as de la chance** , grogna t-elle. **Parce que moi je ne peux pas te tuer.**

Il est vrai que si Misa avait un Death Note, elle m'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Light restait pour moi le principal suspect. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, pas qu'elle en était incapable. Alors si Misa possédait le cahier de la mort, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de me tuer ? Cette fille faisait comme bon lui semblait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Light. Il semblait lui aussi réfléchir. J'avais oublié un détail. Misa ferait tout pour bien se faire voir auprès de lui. Elle obéirait jusqu'au dernier de ses ordres. Est ce que Light pourrait être celui qui l'empêchait de me tuer ?

À la fin du jeu, je me dirigeai vers le bar. Je me posai sur une chaise avant de contempler les gens autour de moi. Ils dansaient, s'amusaient. Ma fête à moi était complètement gâchée. J'hésitais même à rentrer chez moi. Soudain, Light apparu dans mon champ de vision. Arborant son habituel sourire, il s'installa à côté de moi. Il posa les deux verres qu'il avait dans la main puis en plaça un devant moi.

 **-Tu veux noyer ton chagrin ?** ricana t-il.

Je lâchai un petit rictus. Cependant, je ne savais pas d'où il avait apporté ces verres. Soucieuse, je lui demandai ce qu'ils contenaient. Il m'indiqua simplement que c'était de l'alcool tout en me précisant que ce n'était pas très fort. Au même moment, Misa l'appela pour une raison que j'ignore. Il tourna la tête. Je n'avais que très peu de temps pour agir. Rapidement, j'échangeai les deux verres.

 **-Et bien à la tienne** , dit-il en se retournant.

Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent. Tout en buvant, je vérifiai si il avalait réellement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il le déposa ensuite à moitié vide avant de m'indiquer qu'il devait chercher quelque chose. Je l'observai s'éloigner, pleine de doutes. J'imaginais les choses peut être un peu trop loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un mal de tête insoutenable s'empara de moi. Je me relevai, manquant par la même occasion de trébucher. Light n'était toujours pas revenu. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je décidai de partir à sa recherche. Malheureusement, j'abandonnai rapidement avant de me rendre compte que ma vision était floue. Je poussai quelques personnes pour me diriger dehors. Derrière la salle, je me penchai pour vomir contre un mur. Pourquoi mon corps réagissait ainsi ? J'avais échangé nos verres. Si Light avait réellement eu l'intention de me droguer, j'aurai réussi mon coup. Mon état me disait le contraire. Il n'avait quand même pas prévu mon geste en posant intentionnellement le bon verre devant moi dès le début ?

 **-Eh Nil, viens voir !**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, fréro ?**

Je tournai la tête vers ces voix. Deux garçons me regardaient de haut. L'un était amusé, l'autre dégoûté. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de moi tandis que j'essayais de me relever. Ils se moquèrent lorsque je retombai sur mes fesses. Celui dont je ne connaissais pas le nom s'agenouilla devant moi. Il me demanda ce que je faisais toute seule à une heure pareille, éloignée de la foule. Tandis qu'il me parlait, je réfléchissais déjà à un plan pour m'enfuir. Il était clair que ces garçons étaient louches. Pendant un moment, je fixai ce que contenait la poche sur son torse.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu te balades avec un feutre ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Il m'indiqua qu'il était connu dans le coin. Colin Dim, un jeune homme qui aurait récemment fais ses preuves dans la musique. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je gardai cette remarque pour moi. Étant donné qu'il avait beaucoup de fans à cette soirée, il utilisait son feutre pour signer des autographes.

 **-Je vois** , souris-je en me relevant. **Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser retourner auprès de tes fans et moi je m'en vais de mon côté.**

 **-Attends** , dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras. **Tu n'en veux pas un ?**

 **-Non merci, et puis je n'ai rien sur moi.**

 **-C'est pas grave, je peux toujours signer sur une partie de ton corps.**

Son sourire était malicieux. Effrayée, je me dégageai de son emprise pour accélérer le pas. Il me rattrapa par la taille, collant son torse contre mon dos. Ce contact me dégouta au plus profond de mon être. J'essayai de me débattre, de crier. Il recouvra ma bouche avec sa main. Pour me défendre, je lui mordis les doigts. Ça me donna le temps de tenter de fuir à nouveau. Malheureusement l'autre garçon, Nil, me barra le passage. Furieux, Colin me gifla avant de me pousser au sol. Pendant la chute, son feutre tomba au sol. À présent sur le dos, il commença à me peloter et à glisser ses mains sous ma robe. Je me retournai sur le ventre, espérant que tout ça s'arrête.

 **-Tu préfères cette position ?** ricana Colin. **D'accord, comme tu veux !**

Soudain, un objet s'écrasa sur le crâne de Nil. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Je lâchai un sourire avant de comprendre que Ryuk venait de m'offrir une chance très précieuse. Je profitai de ce moment pour discrètement attraper le feutre puis enfouir ma tête entre mes bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce que je faisais. J'écartai légèrement le haut de ma robe pour prendre le morceau de mon Death Note. J'avais le premier nom, Colin Dim. L'autre, spectateur de la scène, s'appelait Nil. Colin l'avait appelé "fréro" tout à l'heure. Je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de voir si ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout. Tandis que Colin enlevait déjà les boutons de son pantalon, je commençai à écrire leur noms. Je devais les tuer et rapidement. Cependant, Colin était connu. Une simple crise cardiaque pour une célébrité ? Ce n'était pas crédible. Surtout qu'ils étaient deux. Je cherchai mentalement une mort. Colin souleva ma robe avant de se coller encore plus. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je pointai le bout de mon stylo sur le papier, écrivant le plus rapidement possible. Impatiente que tout cette mascarade se termine, je serrai les dents.

 **-Aller, montre-nous ton beau visage au moins !**

Nil releva ma tête en me tirant par les cheveux. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je ravalai tant bien que mal mes larmes. Encore quelques secondes. Nil décida de rejoindre Colin en baissant, à son tour, son pantalon. Soudain, les deux garçons se figèrent. Machinalement, ils marchèrent en rythme vers la salle sans me regarder ni me parler. Je me redressai maladroitement sur mes jambes avant de remettre le bout de mon Death Note à sa place. Je rangeai le feutre dans mon sac. J'en avais assez de cette soirée. Je voulais rentrer. À bout, je regagnai la salle principale pour trouver Sophie et les autres.

Des ombres et des silhouettes dansantes. C'était en quoi toutes les personnes s'étaient transformées à mes yeux. Je me cognais, trébuchais, et bousculais tout le monde. La musique me donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Mes battements de mon cœur se faisaient rapides. J'étais encore dégoûtée de ce qui venait de m'arriver. Quelqu'un se démarqua soudainement de la foule. Il s'approcha de moi. Ses paroles étaient comme des échos à mes oreilles. Il me secoua par les épaules, tentant en vain de me faire revenir au monde réel. Voyant que je n'arrivais toujours pas à émerger, il m'attrapa par la main.

Nous étions à présent dans une toute petite pièce. J'essayai de découvrir qui était l'auteur de ces gestes. Grand, cheveux brun et chemise entrouverte. Cette personne était Light. Je commençais petit à petit à regagner ma vision. Soudain, quelque chose d'inimaginable se déroula. Je me jetai au cou de Light pour l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression que mon mental n'avait plus le droit de parole sur mes actes. Mon corps agissait tout seul. Il encadra mon visage pour répondre à mon baiser. Il entoura ensuite ma taille tout en me faisant reculer. Mes jambes rencontrèrent un objet. Light me poussa, je me retrouvais assise sur une chaise. J'étais sonnée pour une raison que j'ignorais. Le brun se dirigea vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Je le regardai perdue. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

 **-Tu m'étonnes vraiment Emi** , ricana t-il. **Aller jusqu'à m'embrasser.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?** marmonnais-je tristement. **Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ?**

 **-Alors tu as deviné ?** s'étonna t-il. **Ton corps agira comme il le veut et ta bouche dira tout ce que tu penses sans réfléchir. Autrement dit, tu ne peux pas mentir.**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ça voulait dire que j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. La jalousie et l'envie de me venger de Ryuzaki. Tout ça pour lui prouver que je pouvais moi aussi m'amuser. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Je m'étais faite dupée, bêtement dupée. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Mon état m'empêchait de crier. En réalité, je n'arrivais carrément plus à réfléchir pour trouver un plan. Sa drogue prenait bien son effet sur moi. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de le dévisager. J'étais foutue. Il allait apprendre toute la vérité sur le Death Note.

 **-Tu me parais très distante en ce moment tu sais** , m'indiqua Light tout en marchant. **Je crois comprendre que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier. Et bien je suis là, raconte moi tout.**

Il attrapa une chaise pour s'assoir devant moi. Son sourire vainqueur me faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. J'essayai de fermer ma bouche, d'empêcher n'importe quels mots de sortir. En vain, puisque j'avais envie de tout déballer. Il avait raison. Depuis le début, je voulais me confier à quelqu'un. J'en avais marre de garder tout pour moi. J'avalai nerveusement avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-J'ai trouvé un cahier qui me permets de tuer n'importe qui si je connais son nom et son visage.** **Au début, ça se passait bien.** **Puis Light, un garçon de ma classe, a commencé à se montrer suspect. Il a essayé de se rapprocher de moi, comme si il était au courant que je possédais ce cahier.** **C'est ce que je pense. Mais en plus d'avoir Light, il y a un autre garçon à mes trousses. Il s'appelle Ryuzaki.** **Ce qui est difficile avec lui, c'est de lui mentir et de m'éloigner de lui. Parce que je l'aime.** **Récemment j'ai aussi pensé que Misa, l'ex de Light mais aussi ma plus grande ennemie, agissait bizarrement.** **Tout le monde sait qu'elle est folle de Light. Je ne crois pas en leur couple ni en leur séparation. Quelque chose cloche. Je pense qu'ils font équipes. Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux contre moi. Light n'a pas de cahier similaire au mien, ça c'est pratiquement sûr.** **Alors il doit connaître quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il manipule. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui corresponde à ce rôle.**

J'arrêtai de respirer à la fin de mon discours. Je venais de me rendre compte de mes paroles suicidaires. J'avais tout expliqué comme si je parlais à un inconnu. Je relevai la tête vers Light. Son regard sadique me terrifiait. Un sourire qui disait "j'ai gagné" suspendait à ses lèvres. J'avais baissé ma garde ce soir. Tremblante, j'attendais sa réponse. Un rire éclata dans la pièce. Je serrai les poings, essayant de supporter ma honte.

 **-Rigole !** m'énervais-je. **Je te tuerai avant que tu ne puisses le récupérer !**

 **-Si tu me tues, tu mourras aussi. Et dans ce cas nous serons tous les deux des perdants.**

 **-Je m'en fiche ! Si je te tue toi et Misa, je serai intouchable !**

 **-Mais qui te dis que tu te souviendras de cette conversation demain ? Tu l'auras oublié à la minute où tu quitteras cette pièce.**

Il ricana à nouveau. Si je pouvais réfléchir, j'aurai déjà trouvé un plan. Il m'avoua soudainement être étonné. Il trouvait que j'étais impressionnante et intelligente, malheureusement pas plus que lui. J'avais apparemment mit le doigt sur le bon raisonnement. Light et Misa faisaient bien équipes.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me tues** **pas** **en premier ?** chuchotais-je.

 **-C'est moi qui suis supposé poser les questions** , grogna t-il. **Mais j'y viens, de toute façon elle a un rapport avec la mienne.**

Il se leva de sa chaise avant de se rapprocher de moi. Il m'attrapa par la gorge pour me soulever à sa hauteur. Ça me faisait mal. J'avais beau me défendre, je n'arrivais pas à le faire me lâcher. Je le dévisageai intensément. Ouvrant lentement la bouche, il posa son ultime question.

 **-Où est le Death Note ?**


	7. Perte

**Hello ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews, merci beaucoup encore une fois. Alors j'ai eu une question : Tu penses écrire combien de chapitres pour cette histoire ? Alors je dirais 20-25 maximum. Je ne peux pas faire éternellement durer ce duel entre Emi et Light alors ma fiction sera plutôt courte. J'ai remarqué autre chose aussi. En lisant vos reviews, j'ai l'impression de faire vivre l'enfer à mon OC.. Oui je vous l'accorde mais c'est vraiment pour rester dans cet univers sombre de Death Note. Qui c'est, peut être qu'un jour j'écrirai un chapitre qui se finira bien :] En tout cas, j'espère que celui là vous plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je le dévisageai intensément. Light était le prédateur qui venait de piéger sa proie. Comme si une cage s'était finalement refermée sur moi. J'étais coincée et je n'avais aucune échappatoire. J'essayai de garder la bouche fermée, de serrer les dents. Mes lèvres en tremblèrent. Light ricana de ma résistance. Il reposa lentement sa question une deuxième fois. Où était mon Death Note ? Je n'arrivais plus à rester muette. À contre cœur, les mots commencèrent à sortir de ma bouche.

 **-Il est dans ma.. dans ma.. chambre.**

 **-Je suis sûr que tu aimerais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour le cacher de ce Light** , m'affirma t-il. **Je peux t'aider, mais il faudra que tu me précises où dans ta chambre.**

Je basculai ma tête en arrière, espérant qu'il arrête son interrogatoire. J'étais énervée contre moi-même de m'être faite avoir aussi facilement. Je tapai du pied. Je me battais réellement pour ne pas lui révéler toute la vérité. Malheureusement, en vain. Quelques instants plus tard, je continuai à entrer dans son jeu.

 **-À l'intérieur de mon.. de mon..**

À bout de patience, il se leva puis m'attrapa par la gorge. Il m'étrangla tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. Son geste me faisait encore plus tourner la tête. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Au même moment, la porte se déverrouilla d'un seul coup. Le choc était tellement violent qu'elle claqua contre le mur. Ryuzaki, le pied levé, venait littéralement de la défoncer. Light me lâcha, sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Je retombai complètement sur mes genoux. Les mains dans les poches, Ryuzaki s'avança vers Light. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il écrasa son poing dans le visage du brun. Je me relevai maladroitement pour les séparer. Malgré les tentatives de défense de Light, il abandonna rapidement puis quitta la pièce.

 **-Attends, ne pars pas !** criais-je.

Je manquai de trébucher. Ryuzaki me rattrapa de justesse. Light ne devait pas partir. Il allait tout découvrir. Ryuzaki enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais même plus à tenir sur mes jambes. Voyant que je n'irai certainement pas plus loin, il passa son bras sous mes jambes avant de me soulever. Son visage était tellement près. Ryuzaki paraissait d'habitude tellement fébrile que le voir me porter m'étonnait. Dans un silence de plomb, je le laissai m'emmener là où il le désirait.

À l'extérieur, il y avait un petit bâtiment rempli de matériel de sport. Il me déposa délicatement sur un des tapis de gym. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me relevai aussitôt. Je me précipitai vers la porte pour sortir. Ryuzaki me retint par le poignet. Je devais partir, je devais rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi ? C'était une question qui m'immobilisa complètement. Quelques minutes plutôt, j'étais accompagnée de Light. Je me rappelai à peine de notre conversation, seulement de quelques passages qui restaient encore encrés dans ma mémoire. Je regardai vivement autour de moi. Je retournai mon sac pour faire tomber ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

 **-Emi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?** me demanda Ryuzaki perdu.

J'attrapai le feutre de tout à l'heure. J'enlevai rapidement le capuchon avant de le jeter. Je levai mes bras, commençant à écrire les mots que je ne devais pas oublier. Verre. Light. Cahier. Vérité. Questions. Endroit. Je dirigeai le feutre vers ma poitrine. Misa. Équipe. Cahier. Contrôle. Je dessinai des flèches, des points d'interrogations et des croix. Ryuzaki m'observait tout en clignant des yeux, plus que dubitatif. Je lâchai le feutre, me demandant soudainement pourquoi est ce que je venais d'écrire tout ça. Mes mains tremblèrent. Je me retournai lentement vers Ryuzaki. Je me rappelai subitement de tous les événements. Cette fille, l'invitation, le jeu. La colère bouillonna à l'intérieur de moi. Je me jetai soudainement à son cou avant de lui crier en pleine figure.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as laissé de côté ?** **Pourquoi est ce que tu es venue avec cette fille et pas avec moi ? Tu l'as embrassé devant moi comme si c'était normal ! Tu aimes tant que ça me faire souffrir ? Au fond, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu en joues, et sans jamais me donner de réponse claire !**

Il resta d'abord silencieux tandis moi je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Je me touchai le front en fronçant les sourcils. Cette drogue faisait encore effet sur moi. Tout ce que je pensais, ce que je gardais pour moi, je venais de tout lui déballer. Je reculai lentement, honteuse. Je trébuchai à cause du tas de tapis derrière moi. Je tombai dessus, cachant mon visage avec ma main. J'avais envie de pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'il allait penser de moi maintenant ? Un poids s'écrasa soudainement sur le tapis à côté. Couché à son tour, Ryuzaki fixait le plafond. Je tournai la tête, légèrement rouge. Je venais tout de même de pratiquement me déclarer.

 **-Tu es tellement facile à lire** , soupira t-il. **Il n'y a qu'à regarder ton visage.**

 **-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?** grognais-je.

Il m'expliqua que n'importe qui pourrait voir que je m'étais forcée à aller vers Light. Si il s'était éloigné de moi et avais invité cette fille, c'était pour rendre la chose plus crédible. Il m'avait donc intentionnellement énervé pour que je me rapproche du brun. Il n'avait pas voulu me prévenir car encore une fois, mes sentiments m'auraient trahi. Il disait que c'était ma faiblesse. Autrement dis, ma faiblesse c'était lui.

 **-Je suis sûr que grâce à moi, tu as pu découvrir ce que Light te voulait.**

 **-J'ai l'impression d'être Misa** , murmurais-je à moi-même.

J'essayai de fuir le sujet à ma manière. J'exprimais aussi en même temps le fin fond de ma pensée. Misa obéissait aux ordres de Light. Elle faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se laissait manipuler. J'étais aussi le pantin de Ryuzaki. Il me manipulait pour découvrir le secret de Light. Et Light manipulait Misa pour protéger ce même secret. Je n'étais pas du tout digne d'avoir un Death Note. J'avais parfois l'impression que ce n'était plus moi contre Light mais Ryuzaki contre lui. Ryuzaki se redressa avant de se pencher du côté. Il attrapa le feutre noir que j'avais fait tombé tout à l'heure.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu as le feutre de Colin ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je me retrouvai un instant déstabilisée. Ryuzaki connaissait ce garçon. Sans que je ne lui pose la question, il m'indiqua qu'il aimait beaucoup la musique qu'il produisait. Une infime peine me submergea. Il allait bientôt découvrir que Colin ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Cependant, avec ce feutre, il savait maintenant que je l'avais vu dans la soirée. Je pouvais toujours inventer que je l'avais trouvé par terre. Mais ce n'était pas très crédible. Et ce n'était pas de ce sujet que je voulais parler. Prise d'une soudaine audace, je poussai Ryuzaki en arrière pour me mettre sur lui. Il commença à scruter chaque passerelle de ma peau, lisant les mots que j'avais écris sur mes bras.

 **-Donne moi une réponse, maintenant !**

 **-Une réponse ?** répéta t-il.

 **-Arrête de jouer l'innocent ! Est ce que je dois abandonner l'idée de sortir avec toi et me trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Où alors est ce que je peux encore avoir de l'espoir ?**

J'étais bien consciente qu'il pouvait me mentir pour me garder sous la main. Sans oublier qu'il voulait définitivement savoir la raison de Light. Je crois que cette situation me convenait. Tant que je pouvais rester auprès de lui, il pouvait m'utiliser de la façon dont il souhaitait. J'aimais tellement ce garçon que je pourrais même lui donner le Death Note. Je fronçai sévérement les sourcils de ma propre stupidité. La drogue de Light me faisait encore penser n'importe quoi.

 **-Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse** , m'affirma t-il, **car peu importe ma décision, j'ai peur de la regretter.**

 **-Alors quoi ?** demandais-je irritée. J **e dois attendre ? Drôle de façon de me garder comme plan de secours.**

 **-Emi** , m'interpella t-il plus sérieusement. **Je pensais avoir mal vu tout à l'heure mais, qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Son doigt pointa ma poitrine, plus précisément quelque chose qui en dépassait. J'essayai de cacher ma panique. Ryuzaki pouvait voir le morceau de mon Death Note. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de le toucher. Je me reculai rapidement, le recachant rapidement à l'intérieur de ma robe. Comme excuse, je lui racontai que sur ce bout de papier était écris quelque chose destiné pour lui. Étant donné que je n'avais eu aucune occasion de lui parler, je voulais lui faire passer un message indirectement. Sur le moment, je trouvais cette excuse un peu stupide. Cependant, je devais répondre vite et c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé.

 **-Qu'est ce que ce mot disait ?** me questionna t-il intéressé. **Montre-le moi.**

 **-Oh non** , ricanais-je nerveusement, **je ne peux pas faire ça.**

Comme pour me rassurer, il déposa sa main contre ma joue. Je me transformai littéralement en tomate. Est ce qu'il essayait encore une fois de me manipuler ? Ça me faisait mal au cœur de me l'avouer. Le pire c'était certainement qu'il obtiendra toujours ce qu'il désirait. À ma plus grande surprise, il rapprocha seulement mon visage du sien. Un peu rapidement, il m'incita à poser ma tête contre son torse. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Ce geste me réchauffa tellement de l'intérieur que mon corps décida de complètement s'endormir.

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit. J'avais en face de moi un plafond que je ne connaissais pas. Je me redressai subitement. Ce n'était pas ma chambre. Je n'étais venue ici qu'une seule fois mais j'étais pratiquement sûre que c'était celle de Ryuzaki. Je baissai la tête pour toucher les draps. J'étais actuellement dans son lit. Je m'enroulai rapidement dans les couettes, plus que rouge. Est ce que j'étais entrain de rêver ? Je balançai mes jambes pour me relever. Je repensai soudainement à la soirée. Je me dirigeai vers le miroir près de la porte. J'avais toujours ma robe, les traces de feutre sur mes bras et le morceau du cahier. Pourquoi est ce que je n'étais pas chez moi ? Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait certainement pas pu me ramener. Je regardai soudainement autour de moi. Je me sentais seule, terriblement seule. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Est ce que Light avait réussi à me voler le Death Note ? C'était plus qu'une évidence à présent.

 **-Ryuk** , l'appelais-je en sanglotant. **Où es-tu ? Reviens.. je ne veux pas être seule.**

Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la pièce. D'habitude, je n'avais cas regarder derrière moi pour savoir qu'il était là. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que sa présence pouvait autant avoir un impact sur moi. J'avais beaucoup perdu aujourd'hui. Le Death Note, Ryuk, Light, ma fierté. Du moins important au plus important. Une larme tomba. Je la regardai couler le long de mon bras. Je pouvais encore faire quelque chose, déchiffrer ce que j'avais voulu me faire comprendre. Je ne me rappelai de rien. Ma mission était de découvrir la vérité avant que le soleil ne se lève, avant que Light ne décide de me tuer.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, plus que fatiguée de la nuit que j'avais traversé. Avachie sur le lit, je me tournai du côté. Je voulais dormir un peu plus longtemps. Les rayons de soleil qui tapaient sur mes paupières me disaient que la matinée était largement passée. Soudain, quelque chose bougea. Comme une présence, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était allongé à mes côtés. J'étais dans la chambre de Ryuzaki. Cette personne ne pouvait être que lui. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, je l'enlaçai avant de coller ma tête contre son torse. Sourire aux lèvres, j'appréciai ce moment. Cependant, un détail clocha. Ce n'était pas du tout le physique de Ryuzaki. Lui semblait légèrement plus musclé et moins mince. Je déplaçai ma main vers son visage puis ses cheveux. Ils atteignaient pratiquement la hauteur de ses épaules.

 **-Lâche-moi ou je te bute.**

Cette voix cassante, elle me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Un objet se colla contre mon front, une fois de plus. Agacée, j'ouvris rapidement les yeux. D'un bond, je tombai de l'autre côté du lit. Croquant son chocolat, comme à son habitude, Mello était entrain de m'observer ou plutôt me surveiller. Depuis quand était-il là ? Je me relevai timidement, cachant par la même occasion ma poitrine. J'étais toujours en robe et je ne souhaitais aucunement qu'il en profite pour regarder. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, il m'avait dis que je n'étais pas du tout féminine. Il n'avait qu'à rester sur cet avis.

 **-J'ai insisté pour que tu dormes nue mais Ryuzaki n'a pas voulu** , râla t-il.

 **-C'est quoi cette manie de toujours me vouloir sans vêtement ?**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis** , grogna t-il ennuyé. **Tu pourrais avoir un micro sur toi ou même une caméra.**

 **-Mais vous êtes qui à la fin pour vous méfier autant ?** demandais-je exaspérée.

 **-Qui c'est** , ricana t-il en faisant sauter ses sourcils, **des meurtriers en série peut être.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me demandais réellement pourquoi il m'espionnait à ce point. Son regard longea mes bras pour revenir sur ma poitrine. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me pose des questions. Je ne savais pas non plus si il était intelligent. Si c'était le cas, il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qui jouait sur l'offensif. Je le voyais mal utiliser les mêmes techniques que Ryuzaki. Il se dirigea lentement vers un coin de la pièce. Il s'installa sur une chaise avant de poser ses pieds sur le bureau. Tout en me dévisageant, il commença son interrogatoire.

 **-Alors** , dit-il en grignotant sa tablette, **que sont ces mots sur ton corps ? Une sorte de code ?**

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ? Je pense que tu as largement eu le temps de m'observer pendant que je dormais.**

 **-Tu as raison** , sourit-il. **Pour info, j'ai relevé les noms que tu as écris. Je n'avais qu'à rechercher dans ta classe pour trouver Light Yagami et Misa Amane. Si tu fais une action de travers, je les tuerai.**

J'aimerai lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à se gêner. Cette nuit, j'avais tout découvert grâce à mes notes. Light m'avait drogué en mettant quelque chose dans mon verre. Il en avait après mon Death Note. Il m'avait donc enfermé quelque part pour me poser des questions quant à l'endroit où je l'avais caché. Quant à Misa, elle faisait bien équipe avec Light. Elle se faisait contrôler par lui. Malheureusement, la fin de mes recherches s'était terminée par un point d'interrogation. Il me restait encore à savoir la cause de ce problème. Comment Light savait pour le Death Note ? Pourquoi Misa était mêlée à cette histoire ? Je relevai la tête vers Mello. Il me regardait toujours aussi méchamment. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre la conversation, il continua à m'interroger mais sur un tout autre sujet.

 **-Est ce que tu sors avec Ryuzaki ?** me demanda t-il un peu froidement.

 **-Si je sortais avec lui, tu n'aurais pas eu la place que tu as occupé toute la nuit.**

Sourire malicieux suspendu aux lèvres, il arbora un air de vainqueur. Il utilisa ma réponse pour me prouver justement que Ryuzaki s'en fichait de moi. Je ne devais pas m'accrocher à un quelconque espoir car il n'était aucunement intéressé par moi. Si il acceptait de m'aider et de m'héberger, c'était seulement parce que je lui faisais pitié. Son monologue continua un certain temps. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était, le principal concerné, Ryuzaki. Il soupira en voyant Mello à côté de moi.

 **-Il me semble que je t'avais dis ne pas vouloir te retrouver dans cette chambre.**

 **-Tu baisses trop ta garde** , grogna Mello. **Tu vas finir par te faire avoir.**

 **-Je ne crois pas être encore assez bête pour ça** , rétorqua Ryuzaki.

 **-Bien sûr** , ricana Mello. **Au début tu l'invites chez nous, et puis ça sera quoi la suite ? Lui révéler ton vrai nom ?**

Hautain, Mello quitta la pièce en croquant dans son chocolat. Ryuzaki avait le regard vide, contemplant étrangement le sol. Avec tous ces récents événements, j'avais carrément oublié cette histoire de nom. Je relevai timidement les yeux vers lui. Avant qu'il ne relance la conversation, je lui indiquai que j'allais prendre une douche. Je devais nettoyer toutes ces écritures et me débarbouiller la figure. Un peu froidement, il me montra où était la salle de bains. Je hochai la tête avant de partir à la hâte. J'étais encore gênée de la soudaine proximité de hier soir. Lorsque je me rappelai m'être déclarée, je devins rouge pivoine. Malgré cette révélation, il avait accepté de m'héberger. Cependant, je n'avais plus de temps à perdre ici. Je devais rapidement entrer chez moi.

J'entrai dans la cuisine tout en m'essuyant les cheveux. Le déjeuner était déjà prêt. Je m'installai à table puis commençai à déguster mon repas. C'était agréablement bon. J'étais encore plus étonnée de découvrir que Mello avait cuisiné. Pendant le repas, je demandai à Ryuzaki pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tout simplement ramené chez moi. Il m'indiqua qu'il ne savait pas où j'habitais. Sophie et les autres filles étaient déjà parties. Ça me vexait un peu de savoir qu'elles ne m'avaient même pas attendu. Ryuzaki avait aussi tenté d'appeler mes parents. À cause de mon mot de passe, il n'avait pas pu déverrouiller mon téléphone.

 **-Oh je vois** , soupirais-je à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation. **Sinon, tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ?**

 **-Oui j'ai passé un bon moment. En parlant de ça, la question que tu as eu pendant le jeu, ne la trouves-tu pas étrange ?**

 **-Si** , admettais-je perdue. **Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.**

 **-Est ce que tu as une idée de la personne qui aurait pu écrire ça ?**

 **-Pas vraiment** , mentis-je ouvertement. **Certainement quelqu'un qui voulait mettre un petit peu de piment à la soirée.**

 **-En fait, c'était moi.**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard. C'était le regard qui analysait chacune de mes réactions à chaque fois qu'il me posait une question. Est ce qu'il me mentait pour me tester ? Moi qui pensait depuis le début que Light avait écris cette question, c'était compliqué de croire le contraire maintenant. Si Ryuzaki était réellement le coupable, ça voudrait dire qu'il était au courant ? Il avait bien utilisé le terme "pouvoir". Et puis, il n'y avait eu qu'une faible probabilité pour que je pioche cette question. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait lu, qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé ?

 **-Toi écrire une question aussi sordide ?** ricanais-je. **Ça ne te ressemble pas !**

 **-Mais ça ressemble à Light ?** rétorqua t-il.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'expliqua ses raisons. Pour lui, la personne qui lierait cette question importait peu. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'était de voir la réaction des autres mais surtout d'entendre la réponse. Par chance, c'était tombé sur moi. Il m'avoua bizarrement être déçu du résultat. Pour lui, j'avais trop bien répondu. Autrement dis, il n'avait réussi à déceler aucune erreur de ma part.

 **-Je pensais d'abord que tu allais répondre Light puisque je savais d'avance que tu allais le suspecter** , m'affirma t-il. **Si tu avais répondu ça, tu m'aurais clairement prouvé que quelque chose se tramait entre vous, comme un duel. J'aurai même été jusqu'à dire que tu connaissais et partageais son secret.** **Tu ne pouvais pas répondre mon nom, car tu aurais menti et j'aurai compris que tu te méfiais de la question donc que tu cachais quelque chose. Misa était la bonne réponse. Cependant, la sienne m'intrigue beaucoup..**

Pouce aux lèvres, son regard était encore vide. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était en grande réflexion. Je me remerciai mentalement de ne pas avoir répondu Light. Ryuzaki était beaucoup trop intelligent. Le côtoyer était aussi dangereux que de se rapprocher de Light. Il essayait peut être de me faire croire qu'il ne me soupçonnait pas alors qu'il savait très bien que je lui cachais encore quelque chose. À cause de Misa, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse par comprendre que ce secret nous le partagions à trois.

 **-Je devrais rentrer** , indiquais-je. **On se revoit en cours, d'accord ?**

Il hocha simplement la tête. Je le saluai de la main avant de partir en courant en direction de chez moi. Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Je n'avais même pas pu appeler ma mère pour la prévenir. Je pourrais parier n'importe quoi qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pas possible en ce moment même.

À quelques rues de chez moi, les voisins regardaient à travers leur fenêtre ou leur porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Devant ma maison, plusieurs voitures de police étaient garées. Ma mère, en larmes, parlait à un des policiers. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, son visage changea. Elle bouscula l'homme avant de courir dans ma direction. Elle me serra tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que ses bras écrasaient ma cage thoracique.

 **-Où étais-tu passée ?** me cria t-elle au visage. **Ton père et moi nous sommes inquiétés !**

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle continua à pleurer de soulagement pendant quelques minutes. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers la maison, informant aux policiers que l'affaire avait été réglée. Paniquée, ma mère avait demandé de l'aide à cause de mon absence d'hier soir. J'essayai de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais, lui expliquant que j'avais dormi chez des amies. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mon père me gronda immédiatement, me criant que j'étais irresponsable. Mais je comprenais que par sa colère, il s'était réellement inquiété pour moi.

 **-Où est ce que tu étais ?** cria t-il furieux. **Avec qui ? Tu ne sortiras plus si c'est pour te comporter ainsi ! Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ta fête !**

Il me jeta le journal d'aujourd'hui sur la table. Il y avait un encadré avec deux photos de deux garçons. D'après la presse, ils étaient tous les deux morts d'un coma éthylique. J'essayai de faire mine d'être surprise. En réalité, c'était la mort que j'avais donné à Nil et Colin. C'était arrivé au moment où j'étais droguée mais je m'en rappelais bizarrement encore. Seule la conversation avec Light m'avait été retirée de ma mémoire.

Après ces retrouvailles, je montai les marches à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je claquai la porte avant de me précipiter vers mon lit. Je retirai le fil, celui qui me permettait de cacher le trou. Je plongeai la main à l'intérieur de mon matelas. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je ne touchais rien. Le cahier n'était plus à sa place. Je me relevai, plus qu'énervée et déçue. Pour exprimer ma colère, je jetai un objet au hasard dans la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, posant lourdement ma tête contre la vitre. Je n'avais plus le Death Note. Light avait gagné. Pourtant, j'étais toujours en vie. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore tué ?

 **-C'est ça que tu cherches ?**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Cette voix grave et rauque, c'était comme une mélodie en plein cauchemar. Je me retournai au ralenti, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui se passait. Devant moi, Ryuk tenait le Death Note entre ses doigts. Comme un soulagement, je me précipitai vers lui pour l'enlacer.

 **-Hé Emi,** grogna Ryuk. **Lâche-moi tu veux.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Comment tu as réussi enfin, explique moi !**

 **-Tu as déjà oublié notre accord ?**

Je restai un instant stupéfaite avant de le regarder toute souriante. Notre accord était que la prochaine fois que Light viendrait chez moi, Ryuk devra s'envoler quelque part avec le Death Note. Mais alors Light était venu pendant la nuit ? Je lançai un regard plein de doutes à Ryuk. Il m'expliqua rapidement que Light avait prétendu être revenu chez moi parce qu'il était inquiet à mon sujet. Ma mère, paniquée, en avait immédiatement informé mon père qui était dans le jardin. Pendant ce laps de temps, Light en avait profité pour prendre les clés dans l'entrée. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il était revenu pour entrer discrètement dans ma maison. Il avait cherché pendant des heures et des heures dans ma chambre, sans jamais rien trouvé.

 **-Tu peux me remercier** , s'indigna Ryuk. **Il avait trouvé la cachette dans ton matelas.**

 **-Merci, merci beaucoup Ryuk !**

 **-Je n'ai même pas pu me reposer** , soupira t-il. **Mon travail acharné mérite bien une pomme, tu ne crois pas ?**

Le lendemain, je retournai à l'école comme à mon habitude. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour les clés de ma maison. Light les avait reposé avant de partir. Si il les avait gardé, mes parents l'auraient vu et auraient immédiatement changé la serrure. Ça ne lui aurait donc servi à rien. Aujourd'hui, je devais agir normalement. Light n'était pas au courant que je me souvenais de notre petite conversation. Il s'en doutera certainement de toute manière. Cette nuit, c'était moi qui avais gagné. La défaite devait avoir un goût amer pour lui.

Je passai à peine le portail que quelqu'un me sauta dessus. C'était une fille, une blonde. Sophie me serra fortement dans ses bras. Elle me demanda où est ce que j'étais passée hier soir. J'avais totalement disparu de la soirée. Elle et les autres avaient été contraintes de rentrer sans moi.

 **-Même Light ne savait pas où tu étais !**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il leur avais menti sans scrupule. Tout ça pour être le premier à rentrer chez moi. Je rassurai Sophie en lui racontant que j'étais parti chez un ami. Elle me cria que je n'étais pas intelligente de faire ça, que ça aurait pu être très dangereux. Morte de peur, elle avait d'abord cru que la personne dans le journal c'était moi. Je lâchai un petit sourire. La voir s'inquiéter ainsi me redonnait espoir en l'amitié.

Je rentrai en classe, saluant timidement Ryuzaki au premier rang. Je croisai le regard de Light. J'essayai d'enfouir au fond de moi toute la colère que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il me salua le plus naturellement possible. Je me forçai à sourire. Pendant le cours, nous n'échangions aucune parole. Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon.

À la sortie des cours, Sophie m'attendait devant la classe. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait faire la route avec moi. J'acceptai sans réfléchir. Son comportement me touchait vraiment. Dans le hall, nous nous dirigions vers les casiers. Personnellement, je rangeai quelques-uns de mes livres à l'intérieur. En face du mien, un casier était à moitié ouvert. En fait, il était mal fermée. J'en informai immédiatement Sophie.

 **-On ne devrait pas le dire aux surveillants ?** demandais-je tristement. **Ce n'est pas cool de le laisser comme ça.**

 **-Pas la peine** , rigola t-elle. **C'est le casier de Misa.**

Elle se rapprocha du casier avant de me montrer le nom dessus. C'était bien le sien. Elle écarta lentement la porte, vérifiant aux alentours qu'il n'y avait personne. Moi qui pensait que Misa était une fille pointilleuse, son casier était un vrai foutoir. Sophie se retourna vers moi, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

 **-Et si on se vengeait un petit peu ?**

 **-Quoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

 **-Allons Emi** , soupira t-elle. **Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'elle t'a fais ? Une petite blague ne va pas la tuer !**

Je la regardai en faisant la moue. Une petite vengeance ne coûtait rien, elle avait raison. Même si c'était Misa, je n'aimais pas spécialement répéter les horreurs qu'on m'avait fais à moi. Sophie enroula ses bras autour des affaires de Misa avant de les faire tomber au sol. Elle cassa au passage quelques objets. Il y avait des bouts de papier partout sur le sol. La blonde s'abaissa en ricanant. Elle en attrapa un avec ses doigts. Soudain, elle arrêta de rire. Son regard se stoppa devant elle, à sa hauteur. Elle le remonta lentement plus haut, comme si elle observait une personne invisible. Elle tomba brusquement en arrière, terrifiée. Je me précipitai vers elle, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

 **-C'est.. c'est un monstre !**


	8. Distance

**-Sophie !** paniquais-je. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, elle fixait quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. De plus, elle le pointait avec son doigt. Son comportement était étrange.J'avais beau regarder attentivement, je ne comprenais pas. Elle avait parlé d'un monstre. Elle pouvait voir un monstre. Mon cerveau vrilla subitement. Plusieurs morceaux se recollèrent dans ma tête.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu as touché ?** demandais-je perdue.

Elle pointa un morceau de papier à côté d'elle. Il ressemblait étrangement aux pages de mon Death Note. Je me baissai pour le toucher. Je me retournai plus qu'anxieuse de découvrir ce fameux monstre. Ma réaction était similaire à celle de Sophie. Je tombai au sol, tétanisée par ce que j'étais entrain de voir. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ce monstre était un shinigami. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici et surtout tout seul ? Soudain, quelqu'un se dirigea vers le hall. Ses chaussures claquaient contre les marches d'escaliers. C'était Misa. D'un sourire narquois, elle nous lança un regard hautain.

 **-Tu es si prévisible Sophie** , soupira la blonde.

 **-Ne me dis-tu pas que c'était un coup monté ?** rétorquais-je en me levant.

Misa s'approcha de Sophie sans me donner de réponse. Nul doute que Light avait mis en place ce plan. Mais dans quel but ? Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever. Plantant son regard dans le sien, Misa commença a tout lui expliquer. Le Death Note, le shinigami et le pouvoir de tuer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle lui racontait toute la vérité. Sophie l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre. J'essayai d'intervenir plusieurs fois mais Misa continua malgré tout ses explications.

 **-Tu ne trouves pas ça louche qu'Emi ne soit pas aussi étonnée que toi ?** lui demanda Misa. **C'est parce que elle aussi peut tuer.** **Tu te rappelles de Jenny, ta cousine ? Et bien c'est elle qui l'a tué. Plutôt logique, non ? Si tu n'étais pas devenue son amie, peut être que tu aurais subi le même sort.**

Je poussai Misa pour qu'elle arrête de dire de telles sottises. Elle avait finalement découvert la mort de Jenny, ou plutôt, Light l'avait découvert. Je lançai un regard furtif vers Sophie. Elle était encore plus perdue que tout à l'heure. Misa soupira avant de sortir un stylo de sa poche. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant certainement quelqu'un. Elle incita Sophie à se retourner pour observer ce qu'elle comptait faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille non loin du portail tomba au sol. Misa positionna son papier devant le visage de Sophie pour lui montrer qu'elle venait de tuer cette personne rien qu'en écrivant son nom. S'en était de trop pour mon amie. Elle se leva précipitamment pour courir vers la sortie.

 **-Sophie, reviens !** paniquais-je. **Misa, tu n'es vraiment qu'une pourriture.**

 **-Que ça te serve de leçon** , grogna t-elle. **Bientôt, tu n'auras plus personne sur qui compter.**

Je serrai les dents avant de partir à la poursuite de Sophie. Pendant ma course, j'essayai de me remémorer toutes les informations que je venais de récolter. Misa venait d'avouer au grand jour qu'elle possédait un Death Note. Light savait alors que je n'avais rien oublié de notre conversation. Tout concordait à présent. Light avait d'abord menti sur leur séparation pour que je le pense de mon côté. Hors, ils faisaient bien équipes. Misa voulait me tuer depuis le début. Light était contre puisque sinon il ne pourrait jamais savoir où je cachais mon Death Note. Les klaxons de voitures me ramenèrent à la réalité.

 **-Sophie, arrête-toi !** criais-je à bout de souffle.

 **-Ferme-la !** sanglota t-elle. **Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, une meurtrière !**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est Misa qui a tué cette fille, pas moi ! Pourquoi tu es contre moi ?**

 **-Tu mérites tout ce qu'il t'arrive Emi** , me cracha t-elle. **Tu as tué Jenny.**

Je manquai de trébucher. Ses paroles me faisaient mal. Je m'étais attachée à cette fille. Elle était devenue mon amie. Je tentai en vain de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle me menaça d'aller raconter tout à la police. Je paniquai à l'instant où elle me montra un bout de Death Note dans sa main. J'étais fichue. Et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Au même moment, mon téléphone vibra. C'était un numéro inconnu. Dans la précipitation, je raccrochai. Seulement, cette personne me rappela une seconde fois. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de poser mon téléphone contre mon oreille.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Est ce que je la tue ? Oui ou non ?**

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était une voix masculine. Elle ressemblait fortement à celle de Light. Ce coup de fil me laissait croire qu'il était en ce moment avec Misa. Il me demandait de choisir entre tuer ou laisser Sophie en vie. Était-il stupide ? Elle était quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la tuer.

 **-Si tu ne fais rien** , m'indiqua Light, **elle te dénoncera.**

 **-J'arriverai à la convaincre.**

 **-Elle ne t'écouteras pas.**

 **-Je la forcerai.**

 **-Tu vas finir en prison** , grogna t-il. **Et pendant ce temps-là, je m'occuperai peut être de ta famille..**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il était vrai que si Sophie savait pour moi et Misa, elle n'avait aucune idée que Light était aussi dans cette histoire. Est ce qu'elle me détestait vraiment au point de me dénoncer seulement moi ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais presque sur le point ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes. Je regardai Sophie devant moi. Elle était déterminée à me faire couler. Son visage était déchiré par la haine et la tristesse. Les passants, spectateurs de la scène, nous fixaient bizarrement. De temps à autre, Sophie hurlait des paroles qui me faisaient passer pour quelqu'un de mauvais. Le commissariat n'était plus très loin. Je serrai fortement mon téléphone dans ma main. Mon choix final était fais.

 **-C'est bon** , murmurais-je, **tue-la.**

Je fermai les yeux, redoutant sa mort imminente. Je ne voulais pas voir ce désastre. Mes yeux me piquèrent. J'essayai difficilement de ravaler mes larmes. Un klaxon puis un bruit de frein. Le corps de Sophie percuta de plein fouet le capot d'une voiture. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, ne réalisant toujours pas les conséquences de mon choix. Au sol, son regard était vide. Les morceaux de verres faisaient déjà saigner sa peau si pâle. Des personnes à proximité appelèrent immédiatement l'ambulance. J'aimerai leur dire que ça ne servait à rien. Sophie était déjà morte.

 **-Souviens-toi Emi** , chuchota Light **. Si tu décides de partager notre secret avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais d'ores et déjà le sort qui l'attendra.**

Il raccrocha. Je lâchai mon téléphone. L'impact de sa chute résonna comme un écho dans ma tête. Je m'écroulai complétement au sol. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. J'étais maudite. J'étais destinée à tout perdre. Je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher de personnes sans que celles-ci ne meurent. J'entendais la sirène du camion d'ambulance se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les médecins à l'intérieur essayèrent de réanimer Sophie, en vain. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre les pouvoirs du Death Note. Sophie avait été condamnée.

Je rentrai chez moi un peu plus tard, les yeux plus que rouges. Mes parents avaient déjà entendu la nouvelle. Ma mère m'enlaça tristement, me demandant de tenir bon et d'être forte. Mon visage était vide d'expression. Je n'arrivais même plus à ressentir. Je demandai à ma mère de me lâcher et de me laisser seule pour la soirée. J'enlevai mes chaussures et ma veste avant de monter lentement les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit, la boule au ventre. Je retirai le Death Note de mon matelas puis le déposai sur mon bureau. Si je voulais me débarrasser de toute cette tristesse, de tous ces mauvais souvenirs, je n'avais plus cas abandonner ce cahier. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçue. Profondément déçue d'une certaine personne en qui j'avais confiance.

 **-Tu étais au courant depuis le début !** criais-je avant de me retourner.

 **-Hm ?** s'étonna Ryuk en se pointant lui-même du doigt. **Tu parles à moi ?**

 **-Bien sûr que je parle à toi ! Il n'y a que toi dans cette foutue pièce !**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point ?**

 **-Oh ferme la !** m'énervais-je encore plus. **Je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre ! Va te faire voir !**

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la pièce. Ryuk savait depuis le début que Misa avait le Death Note. Il pouvait voir son shinigami. Malgré notre lien, il avait décidé de délibérément me cacher la vérité. Je pensais que nous étions plus proches que ça. Je me rappelai soudainement des premiers jours où je l'avais rencontré. Il m'avait mise en garde. Jamais, il ne prendrait partie pour moi. C'était comment les dieux de la mort étaient sensés agir. Après cette énième perte, il était normal que je pète enfin les plombs.

 **-Tu as fini ?** me demanda Ryuk en faisant passer sa tête à travers le mur.

 **-Laisse-moi tranquille.**

 **-Arrête de te plaindre** , soupira t-il. **Tu ressembles à un humain.**

 **-Oh, c'est peut être parce que j'en suis un ?** rétorquais-je ironiquement.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de complétement traverser le mur. Il se tenait à présent devant moi. Je ne voulais même pas croiser son regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par je ressemblais à un humain, mais je croyais comprendre que mon comportement le décevait. Il était vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais jamais plainte. J'avais toujours trainer ma tristesse derrière moi, sans jamais un jour me rebeller. J'avais pour habitude de souffrir en silence. Aujourd'hui était le jour de trop. J'en avais assez.

 **-Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que son shinigami n'est rien dis non plus.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Et bien tu vois, nous avons fait un accord. Si il ne disait rien à cette fille, je ne te dirai rien. À l'inverse, si il refusait ou me mentais, je t'aurai tout révélé.**

Cette nouvelle m'apaisa légèrement mais pas assez pour faire disparaître toute ma colère. Il m'aidait à sa façon sans en faire trop. J'avais eu tors de penser qu'il était totalement de mon côté. Le jour où je mourrai, personne ne m'aidera. Ryuk me regardera mourir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il récupérera son Death Note et s'envolera sans une once de pensée pour ma personne. Mon heure arrivera certainement plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu.

Le lendemain, je retournai à l'école. Je marchai lentement, très lentement. Je redoutai la réaction des autres. Je passai le portail, essayant de ne pas faire attention au monde autour de moi. Lisa était près des casiers. Elle posait un bouquet de fleurs devant celui de Sophie. Il y avait des bougies, des photos et même des souvenirs. Lisa baissa la tête lorsque je passai à côté d'elle. Visiblement, elle ne voulait plus me parler.

Je me dirigeai vers la classe. Pour la première fois, elle était silencieuse. J'entrai plus que nerveuse à l'intérieur. C'était les mêmes regards sombres qu'autrefois. Sur le tableau, des mots étaient inscris. Ils disaient que je n'apportais que le malheur à ceux qui me côtoyaient. Gentilles ou mauvaises, ses personnes finissaient toujours par périr à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les contredire. Je n'en avais plus la force.

 **-Combien de personnes sont déjà mortes dans cette classe à cause d'elle ?** chuchota une fille à une autre.

 **-Deux, Jenny et Sophie.**

 **-Non trois** , enchérit un garçon, **tu as oublié Lola.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement à l'entente du prénom de mon ancienne meilleure amie. Peut être qu'ils avaient raison après tout. Lola était morte par ma faute. Je n'avais pas su la sauver. Au même moment, Ryuzaki et Light entrèrent dans la salle. Avec ces histoires, j'en avais oublié leur amitié. Si je devais résumer la situation, Light voulait me jeter au fond du gouffre pour que j'abandonne mon Death Note et le lui donne. Ryuzaki, lui, attendait que je sois à bout pour tout lui avouer. Les deux me tendaient un piège duquel que je ne pourrai certainement plus ressortir. Cependant, j'étais coincée. Un jour, j'allais devoir choisir dans quel piège je souhaitais mettre les pieds.

À midi, je déjeunai à la cantine. Je me retrouvai à mon habituelle table, seule. Les anciennes blagues de mes camarades recommencèrent. Ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire des conséquences. Je pense qu'ils voulaient tous que je meures. J'étais à présent dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde profitait du soleil avec leur amis dehors. Je regardai à travers la fenêtre. Lisa et Johanna étaient avec un groupe de filles. Elles avaient l'air triste. Et c'était de ma faute. Un peu plus loin sur un banc à l'ombre, Ryuzaki était sur son portable. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amie s'installa à côté de lui. Il m'avait dis que ce n'était que pour me rapprocher de Light. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils trainaient encore ensemble ? Je soupirai avant de m'éloigner de la fenêtre. Au même moment, une silhouette apparu au bout du couloir.

 **-Te voilà enfin** , ricana la personne.

D'une démarche victorieuse, Light s'avança vers moi. Il jouait avec la provocation. Je me retournai pour engager le pas dans la direction opposé. Il m'attrapa par le bras. J'essayai de le repousser mais à la place je me retrouvai collée contre le mur. Il me serrait tellement fort que j'en avais mal. Je le dévisageai intensément avant de lui demander ce qu'il me voulait encore cette fois.

 **-Comment tu as fait pour ne pas oublier ?** me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Non plus important, comment tu as fait pour me mentir malgré ce que je t'ai fait avaler ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas trouver un objet** , rétorquais-je.

Il me poussa une nouvelle fois contre le mur avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. Cette distance me dégouta. Changeant de sujet, il m'ordonna soudainement de lui donner mon Death Note. Je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter. Alors je n'avais plus qu'à abandonner. Ça serait stupide de ma part. Autant creuser ma propre tombe. Malgré ce que je traversais en ce moment, ma réponse resta négative. Il fronça les sourcils avant de me menacer à nouveau.

 **-Tu veux vraiment que je m'en prennes à tes proches pour te faire changer d'avis ?** me demanda t-il ennuyé. **Et pourquoi pas Ryuzaki ensuite, hein ?**

 **-Tu ne peux pas le tuer** , affirmais-je.

Il arqua un sourcil. Je doute que Light ne suspectait pas Ryuzaki d'avoir un faux nom. C'était peut être pour cette raison qu'en ce moment il essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Il ne sembla pas tituber face à ma réplique. Je pensais d'abord qu'il parlerait des yeux de shinigami. N'était-il pas au courant qu'en sacrifiant la moitié de son espérance de vie, il gagnerait le pouvoir de connaître le nom d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant ? Il n'avait cas demander à Misa de le faire. Du moins, pour l'instant c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, je détestais qu'on ramène Ryuzaki dans mes problèmes.

 **-Si jamais j'apprends que Ryuzaki est mort, je te tuerai sans hésiter.**

 **-Mais si tu me tues** , ricana t-il, **tu mourras à ton tour.**

 **-Je n'en ai rien faire** , rétorquais-je, **ça fera toujours une pourriture en moins dans ce monde.**

Sur ces paroles, je le repoussai pour partir. Quant à lui, il resta immobile sans même se retourner. Je pensais réellement ce que je venais de dire. C'était comme si je n'aurai plus aucune utilité après la mort de Ryuzaki. Cependant, ce petit jeu n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Light en aura bientôt assez et me tuera sans même avoir trouvé mon Death Note. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Au bout du couloir, Light m'interpella plus qu'irrité.

 **-Comment oses-tu me traiter de pourriture ?** hurla t-il. **Je suis quelqu'un de bon ! Si j'avais ton Death Note, je l'utiliserai de la meilleure façon qu'il soit !**

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, j'entamai les marches d'escaliers. À priori, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les insultes. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais, comment Light utiliserait le Death Note si il en avait un ? C'était une question sans réponse. Quelles genre de personnes tuerait-il ? Des ennemis, des inconnus, des meurtriers ? Light était tellement obsédé par ce cahier qu'il serait prêt à refaire tout un monde avec. Il ne l'utiliserait certainement pas d'une meilleure façon que moi. C'est pourquoi, jamais je ne le lui donnerai.

Pour le peu de temps qu'il restait, je décidai de patienter devant la classe. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir. Lorsque les cours reprirent, quelqu'un me bouscula pour entrer en premier dans la classe. C'était un garçon qui trainait souvent avec Misa. Il s'appelait Zack. Je me dirigeai vers ma table. Un tas d'insultes était inscris dessus avec un feutre noir. Je me déplaçai vers le tableau pour prendre une éponge. Tout le monde se moquait de moi. Le garçon de tout à l'heure me regarda alors d'une façon très étrange.

 **-Si je te dis que c'est moi qui ai marqué ces mots sur ton bureau** , me provoqua t-il en souriant, **tu vas me tuer ?**

Je lui donnai aucune réponse, seulement un regard froid. Light, derrière moi, s'amusait de la situation. Mon regard croisa celui de Ryuzaki. Depuis ma venue la nuit dernière, nous n'avions échangé aucune parole. Est ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Ou est ce que m'éviter faisait encore partie d'un de ses plans ? Je soupirai avant de tristement nettoyer ma table. Les rires se stoppèrent lorsque notre professeur arriva enfin dans notre classe. Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence de plomb.

À la fin de la journée, j'étais la dernière à sortir de la classe. Je rangeai mes affaires à une lenteur extrême. En réalité, je ne voulais croiser personne. Je longeai les couloirs tout en regardant à travers les fenêtres. Soudain, quelqu'un me bouscula en sortant des toilettes des filles. C'était l'amie de Ryuzaki. Elle me dévisagea avant de me pousser pour continuer sa route. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était intéressé par ce genre de fille. Ou alors c'était moi qui la poussait à agir comme Misa.

Un étage plus bas, je passai devant une salle encore ouverte. Je comptais passer mon chemin mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Il y avait un garçon couché sur une des tables de travail. Je pensais d'abord ne pas le reconnaître. Après avoir observé ses cheveux noirs et son gabarie, je devinai immédiatement que c'était Ryuzaki. Je me rapprochai en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sa tête était posée contre son bras sur la table. Respirant par la bouche, il était profondément endormi. Je m'accroupis pour que mon visage soit à la hauteur du sien. Avec ses cernes permanentes, je me demandais souvent si Ryuzaki n'était pas insomniaque. J'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux. Il était mignon. Les mots de Light me revinrent soudainement à l'esprit. Il voulait s'en prendre à lui si je ne lui donnais pas le Death Note. Je me redressai subitement. Je ne devais pas rester ici. Lorsque j'engageai le pas, une main attrapa mon poignet.

 **-Est ce que tu vas bien ?**

Sa question me laissa silencieuse. Il devait certainement me la poser à cause de la mort de Sophie. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je hochai simplement la tête avant de me dégager de son étreinte. Autant m'éloigner de lui si je ne voulais pas souffrir d'avantage. Il se redressa lentement puis me fixa droit dans les yeux. C'était toujours la même chose. M'observer scrupuleusement avant de me poser une question. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir ni de lui mentir. Je décidai donc de faire demi-tour pour fuir.

 **-Est ce que tu m'évites ?** me demanda t-il. **Light t'aurais menacé ?**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?** rétorquais-je tremblante. **Tu n'as pas entendu ce que tout le monde raconte ? Je suis maudite. Reste proche de moi et tu mourras.**

Il pencha la tête avant de mettre son pouce au coin de la bouche. Ce geste aussi m'était familier. Il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de répondre, essayant de déceler le moindre petit indice. Sans me laisser le temps de me défiler à nouveau, il m'expliqua ouvertement ce qu'il pensait. Ces derniers-temps, Light n'agissait plus comme avant. C'était précisément depuis la soirée. Il était plus que clair que quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Comme si j'avais énervé Light. Sa théorie était que Light m'avais avoué ce qu'il voulait mais que je lui avais délibérément refusé. Toutes ces morts autour de moi ne venaient qu'accentuer la chose. Il m'indiqua aussi que ces morts étaient des personnes que j'appréciais ou que je détestais. Pour lui, celles que j'appréciais étaient reliées à Light. Celles que je détestais à moi. Il m'avoua finalement qu'il me pensait innocente pour la mort de Sophie.

 **-Dis moi Emi** , m'interpella t-il, **est ce qu'un cahier vous relie Light et toi ?**

 **-Un cahier ?** répétais-je déstabilisée.

 **-Les mots que tu avais écris sur ton corps, c'était celui qui revenait le plus souvent.**

Mon cœur battait tellement fort. Déduire toutes ces informations rien qu'en observant, c'était surhumain. Le fait qu'il avait profité de mon sommeil pour observer ce que j'avais écris ne m'étonnait pas. Par contre, je pensais vraiment qu'il ne ferait aucun lien. Et pour lui, Misa ne faisait toujours pas partie de cette histoire. Il n'avait jamais non plus prétendu ouvertement que je pouvais tuer juste en écrivant le nom de la personne et en imaginant son visage. Cependant, il m'avait précisé que les personnes mortes étaient des personnes que je connaissais. J'avais peur qu'il n'arrive à cette conclusion plus rapidement que prévu.

 **-Écoute, ce soir là je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et puis..**

 **-Tu es au courant pour la mort de Colin et Nil ? Tu avais ce feutre qu'il portait dans sa chemise, ce qui me prouve que tu l'a forcément croisé.**

 **-Je lui ai simplement demandé un autographe. Il a oublié son feutre ensuite, c'est tout.**

 **-Bizarrement, je n'ai pas vu cet autographe et je ne t'ai pas vu à son stand non plus.**

 **-Il était dans mon sac.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi lorsque tu as retourné ton sac cet autographe n'est pas tombé ?**

Je serrai les dents. Discuter avec lui était une cause perdue. De plus, je n'étais pas du tout en état de me justifier correctement. Ryuzaki n'était plus qu'à quelques informations pour découvrir la vérité. Que fera t-il ensuite ? Je ne pourrais plus l'approcher, il me détestera. Il ira peut être même jusqu'à me dénoncer. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois avant de me retirer de la conversation. Lorsque je passai au niveau de la porte, il m'interpella à nouveau.

 **-Tu sais, je n'aimerai pas sortir avec une menteuse.**

 **-Et moi tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de sortir avec un garçon qui me manipule ? Qui essaye de me prendre par les sentiments pour me faire avouer quelque chose ? Tu me fais croire que j'ai une chance juste pour satisfaire ton intelligence et résoudre un problème dont je ne fais même pas partie. Alors si tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi, j'en ai rien a foutre !**

Cette fois avait été celle de trop. Il avait réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever précipitamment. Je ne le laissai pas le temps de me rattraper. Je courus rapidement jusqu'au portail. Je l'avais entendu m'appeler plusieurs fois mais je ne m'étais pas retournée. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à ce que je rentre dans son jeu ou qu'une de mes émotions me trahisses. Je ne savais pas si ma colère lui avait prouvé quelque chose. Cependant, je m'en voulais terriblement de lui avoir menti de cette façon.

Le soir, je rentrai chez moi plus qu'anxieuse. J'avais peur d'y retourner et d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Light me hantait en permanence. Ma famille était elle aussi en danger. Enfin, tant qu'il ne connaissait pas leur noms je pouvais encore garder un espoir. À l'heure du dîner, je restai très silencieuse. J'étais consciente que mon humeur détenait sur ma mère mais je n'arrivais plus à me forcer. Je vivais en plein cauchemar. J'essayais sans cesse de me réveiller mais Light était toujours là pour m'y empêcher. Lorsque je retournai dans ma chambre, mon téléphone vibra. J'avais un message d'un numéro que je n'avais pas enregistré. Est ce que c'était un nouveau tour de Light ? Nerveuse, je déverrouillai mon téléphone.

 _"_ _ **Excuse moi**_ _"_

Je fronçai tristement les sourcils. Ma première déduction était Ryuzaki. Mais comment aurait-il eu mon numéro ? Si c'était réellement lui, ça me touchait énormément. Cependant, il pouvait très bien s'excuser pour simplement regagner ma confiance. Je reposai mon téléphone sur mon bureau, préférant ne pas répondre. Je me changeai rapidement en pyjama pour rejoindre mes couvertures. Cette nuit se montrait difficile.

Le lendemain, des bruits insistants me réveillèrent. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ma première vision était Ryuk regardant par la fenêtre. Je me redressai nonchalante sur mon lit. C'était le weekend et il n'était que sept heure du matin. Reprenant mes esprits, les bruits étaient en réalité la sonnette de ma maison. Soudain, ils cessèrent. Un instant plus tard, ma mère m'appela du bas des escaliers. Je me levai tout en essayant de m'arranger la figure et les cheveux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était Light. Il savait que venir chez moi ne servirait à rien. Descendant les escaliers, je me dirigeai vers la porte entrouverte. Mon regard croisa celui de deux hommes en costumes. L'un d'eux attrapa son badge avant de le positionner devant mon visage.

 **-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Suichi Aizawa.** **Êtes-vous bien Emi Adamcki ?**

* * *

 **N'en voulez pas à ce pauvre Ryuzaki (comme j'ai pu le voir dans vos reviews). Ce petit ne sait juste pas prendre Emi dans le bon sens.. J'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciez les moments avec Mello. D'accord, je le note.. D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de la mort de Sophie ? Invisible, nécessaire, pas importante ? Pauvre Emi quand même.. En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :]**


	9. Risque

**Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui attendent impatiemment chaque nouveau chapitre ! J'ai pris en compte vos remarques concernant Ryuzaki qui paraissait un peu trop malhonnête. J'ai essayé de le changer un peu dans ce chapitre, sans trop en abuser. C'est un personnage compliqué. Alors dès que je lui fais dire ou faire quelque chose qui ne lui va pas, ça sonne tout de suite faux :/ En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-Oui c'est bien moi** , indiquais-je perdue. **Est ce que je peux vous aider ?**

 **-Nous sommes actuellement sur l'enquête de plusieurs morts étranges dans le secteur** , m'expliqua t-il. **Nous aurions aimé vous poser des questions.**

Plusieurs morts étranges ? À moins de n'être pas au courant, les dernières morts parues dans le journal étaient celle de Sophie et des deux frères. Je hochai la tête, acceptant de les laisser m'interroger. Par politesse, ma mère les invita à entrer. Je pouvais ressentir son angoisse. Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. Les inspecteurs et moi nous asseyions à la table. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils venaient me poser des questions à moi en particulier ? J'étais peut être sur la scène du crime durant l'accident de Sophie. Cependant, personne ne pouvait en témoigner. Attrapant quelque chose dans sa poche, le second inspecteur posa deux photos devant lui.

 **-Est ce que vous connaissiez ces deux personnes ?**

Ces deux personnes étaient Colin et Nil. Il était entrain de me poser une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas venu sonner chez moi. Je leur racontai alors la vérité. C'était deux garçons que j'avais croisé pendant une soirée. L'inspecteur croisa ses doigts devant lui avant de me poser une seconde question. Est ce que j'avais parlé à l'un d'eux ? En réalité, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Il avait peut être une preuve qu'il ne voulait pas tout de suite me faire partager. Par ailleurs, qui n'aurait pas essayer de discuter avec eux ? Ils étaient tout de même des personnes connues.

 **-J'ai échangé quelques mots avec eux** , mentis-je ouvertement. **Pas vraiment longtemps puisqu'ils étaient plutôt occupés à signer des autographes.**

 **-Je vois. Et quand est ce que vous les avez vu pour la dernière fois ?**

J'avalai de travers. Je n'étais certainement pas la première personne qu'ils interrogeaient. Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils me suspecteraient si je disais les avoir vu juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à boire. J'inventai donc avoir vu l'un des frères sur la piste de danse. Bien évidemment, c'était un mensonge. J'espérais juste que ces inspecteurs n'avaient pas trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait prouver le contraire.

 **-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas** , affirmais-je. **Ne sont-ils pas tous les deux morts d'un coma éthylique ? Vous pensez que c'est un meurtre ?**

 **-Les circonstances de leur morts sont assez étranges. D'après certaines sources, les deux garçons seraient sortis un instant dehors. À leur retour, leur ceintures étaient défaites et le feutre de Colin avait disparu. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils ont commencé à se comporter comme des robots. Nous pensons que pendant ce laps de temps, ils auraient rencontré quelqu'un.**

 **-Ce n'est pas la faute de ma fille si deux garçons ont décidé de boire** , râla mon père.

 **-Nous n'avons jamais prétendu cela**. **Nil avait des problèmes cardiaques. L'alcool lui était fortement déconseillé par les médecins. Nous nous demandons seulement si quelqu'un ne les aurait pas forcé.**

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de notre part, il écarta les deux photos pour en sortir une autre. Cette fois-ci, c'était Sophie. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer. Ma mère ne manqua pas ma réaction. Elle me frotta gentiment l'épaule pour me réconforter. L'inspecteur alla droit au but, ne prenant même pas la peine de me poser les mêmes questions que tout à l'heure. Il m'expliqua savoir que j'étais sur le lieu du crime et que j'étais aussi la dernière personne à avoir vu Sophie.

 **-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la cause de votre dispute ?**

 **-Notre dispute ?** répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Nous avons des témoins. Pour une raison de sécurité, nous ne vous révélerons pas leur noms.**

Je serrai les dents. Des témoins ? Aucune connaissance n'était sur la scène du crime. Ça ne pouvait donc être que Light ou Misa. La blonde avait certainement inventé cette histoire de dispute pour m'enfoncer. Je me retrouvais dans une impasse. Je ne savais pas ce que Misa avait exactement raconté. Si je mentais un peu trop, les inspecteurs s'en apercevront.

 **-Nous étions dans le couloir lorsque Sophie et moi avons vu Misa, une fille de notre classe. Elles étaient amies avant mais plus maintenant. Elles ont commencé à fortement se disputer. Sophie l'a très mal pris puis est partie en courant. J'ai essayé de la rattraper mais..**

Je reniflai pour ravaler mes larmes. Me remémorer cette scène m'attristait au plus haut point. J'avais tué Sophie. C'était de ma faute. À mon plus grand soulagement, l'inspecteur accepta mon mensonge sans faire de commentaire. Je pensais l'interrogatoire terminé mais il dirigea une nouvelle fois sa main vers sa poche. Une nouvelle photo, un garçon plus précisément. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper. Comment pouvait-il être mort ?

 **-Il est décédé hier soir en rentrant chez lui. Il a reçu un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. C'est clairement un meurtre.**

Quelle coïncidence. Ce garçon était celui qui m'avait embêté en classe la dernière fois, Zack. Je n'y comprenais rien. Sans rien ajouter, il ajouta une photo juste à côté. J'écarquillai les yeux. Une fille. C'était l'amie de Ryuzaki. Je touchai mon front, il était rempli de sueur. Est ce que quelqu'un me faisait une blague ? Ma mère s'inquiéta et demanda d'arrêter l'interrogatoire. D'un geste de la main, je lui indiquai que je pouvais continuer. Cette fille était morte étranglée hier soir, à la même heure que Zack.

 **-Comment est-ce possible ?** chuchotais-je en regardant les deux photos.

J'avais maintenant cinq photos face à moi. Deux nouvelles les rejoignirent. Jenny et Lola. Je me relevai pour attraper celle de Lola. Elle paraissait tellement joyeuse dessus. Son sourire me fendait le cœur. Me rendant soudainement compte de mon comportement, je reposai la photo avant de m'asseoir à nouveau. Je relevai les yeux vers les deux inspecteurs. Aucune émotion ne les trahissait. Tout le contraire de moi.

 **-Toutes ces personnes ont un lien avec vous** , m'indiqua l'un d'eux. **Vous étiez une fille qui se faisait beaucoup harceler.** **Jenny était une de vos ennemis. Zack aimait se moquer de vous aussi. Et cette fille, des personnes m'ont raconté qu'elle était votre rivale. Colin et Nil vous ont croisé avant d'agir différemment. Sophie était votre amie avec qui vous avez eu une dispute. Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre vous. Cependant, vous êtes notre principal suspect.**

 **-Je vous ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas une dispute. Vous vous basez sur des dires. Je parie que la plus part des personnes que vous avez interrogé me détestent. N'en n'êtes-vous pas venu à l'idée qu'ils voulaient en profiter ?**

 **-Votre meilleure amie est morte** , me cracha t-il. **Une vengeance de votre part ne serait pas étonnante.**

 **-Vous venez jusqu'ici pour me dire que j'ai tué Sophie pour venger Lola ?** m'énervais-je. **Vous ne savez rien. Vous n'êtes que des naïfs.**

Je poussai ma chaise en arrière pour me lever. Mon comportement n'était pas le bon. Ma colère pourrait attiser des doutes. Seulement, j'étais beaucoup trop touchée pour rester transparente. Je montai dans ma chambre à toute vitesse. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre moi. Il restait tout de même un problème que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre. J'étais accusée d'avoir tué deux personnes en plus. Je me rappelai soudainement des paroles de Light. Si je ne voulais pas lui donner le Death Note, il me forcerait. Est ce que c'était Misa qui avait tué cette fille et ce garçon ? Light voulait que je panique et que j'abandonne mon Death Note. Je n'aimais pas du tout sa façon de faire.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna de nouveau à la porte. Les inspecteurs étaient pourtant partis tout à l'heure. Déterminée, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour leur faire ultimement comprendre que je n'avais plus rien à faire avec eux. Ouvrant brusquement la porte, je me figeai sur place. Je n'attendais pas du tout sa venue.

 **-Ryuzaki** , m'étonnais-je, **comment est ce que tu.. enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **-J'ai suivi ces inspecteurs jusqu'ici** , m'expliqua t-il. **Je voulais simplement voir à qui appartenait cette maison.**

Je hochai nerveusement la tête. En réalité, j'étais un peu déçue de sa réponse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rechuter. Je n'avais certainement pas oublié notre conversation de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Alors, je le saluai rapidement avant de refermer la porte. Cependant, il posa sa main dessus pour m'en empêcher. Je l'observai, perdue. Voulant soudainement éviter mon regard, il tourna la tête. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de voir naître un nouveau sentiment chez Ryuzaki.

 **-Est ce que ça te dirait de sortir un peu ?** chuchota t-il à peine.

 **-Sortir ou passer un second interrogatoire ?** demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Hm** , répondit-il en levant son doigt, **peut être les deux.**

Je lâchai un petit rictus avant de poser ma tête contre la porte tout en réfléchissant. Son regard était plus suppliant que d'habitude. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'avais terriblement envie de sortir et de me changer les idées. En faisant ça, je m'exposais une fois de plus au danger. Je risquais encore une fois de tomber entre ses griffes. Je soupirai avant de finalement accepter. Étant donné que j'étais loin d'être prête, je lui demandai d'attendre quelques minutes. Je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais faible contre lui.

Un instant plus tard, nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers la ville. Nous marchions côte à côté en silence. Parfois mon épaule touchait son bras. Ses mains étaient, comme d'habitude, dans ses poches. Je ne risquai pas de les frôler. J'essayai d'ouvrir la conversation en lui demandant depuis combien de temps il était devant ma maison. Je frissonnai légèrement lorsqu'il m'avoua avoir tout entendu depuis le début. J'étais persuadée au plus profond de moi qu'il essayait de se retenir de me poser des questions. Comme pour l'éloigner de ce sujet, je lui posai une autre question.

 **-Où est ce qu'on va au fait ?**

 **-Tu verras.**

 **-Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu es venu à l'improviste mais en fait tu avais prévu ce rendez-vous depuis longtemps** , plaisantais-je.

 **-Va savoir.**

J'étais un peu déçue de voir qu'il ne rentrait pas vraiment dans mon jeu. Ryuzaki était toujours froid. En réalité, je pense plutôt qu'il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous marchions dans les rues de la ville. Des familles, des groupes d'amis et même des couples se promenaient autour de nous. Je regardai nerveusement un peu partout. Je ne voulais pas croiser quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Deux ou trois rues plus loin, Ryuzaki se stoppa devant un magasin. Un café plus précisément. Il tira la porte avant de me laisser entrer la première. Je restai subjuguée par l'intérieur. C'était très coloré. Cet endroit ressemblait aux magasins de bonbons pour enfants. Ryuzaki me pointa une table au fond de la salle. Une fois installés, j'attrapai la carte devant moi. Des desserts extraordinairement beaux. Mes yeux sortirent de la tête lorsque je remarquai les prix juste à côté. Je n'avais même pas assez d'argent.

 **-Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux** , m'affirma t-il. **Je te l'offre.**

 **-Alors c'est ça ton plan ?** ricanais-je. **Me shooter au sucre et me faire plaisir pour que je répondes à tes questions ?**

Ses yeux longeaient toujours la liste des desserts sur sa carte. Le silence resta sa seule réponse. Je notai simplement qu'un micro sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres. Je cherchai à mon tour une gourmandise pas très cher. Je ne voulais pas non plus en profiter. La serveuse vint rapidement prendre nos commandes. J'observai alors Ryuzaki. Je commençais à connaître ses mimiques. Il n'avait toujours pas remonté ses genoux comme il le fait d'habitude. J'avais toujours un peu de temps avant qu'il ne commence à me poser des questions. Soudain, il posa sa main sur la table avant de saisir une serviette. Il la dirigea jusqu'à sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose. Il déposa l'objet sur la table.

 **-Si je ne l'avais pas gardé, ils l'auraient trouvé et auraient su que tu étais la dernière personne à avoir vu les deux frères.**

J'essayai de cacher mon étonnement. C'était le feutre de Colin. Je remerciai mentalement Ryuzaki de l'avoir récupéré. Les inspecteurs auraient su que j'avais menti. Ils se doutaient déjà que quelque chose s'était produis à l'extérieur. Ils auraient retrouvé mes empreintes digitales sur le feutre et m'aurais plus que suspectée. Je relevai la tête vers Ryuzaki. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il savait que j'avais menti puisqu'il avait tout entendu. Serrant les mains sous la table, je redoutais sa question fatidique.

 **-J'aimerai bien devenir détective.**

Mes sourcils se relevèrent légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me parle de lui. Est ce qu'il se forçait à ne pas me questionner ? Il continua à me confier qu'il aimerait devenir mondialement connu mais sous une identité secrète. Un détective qui agirait dans l'ombre et que personne ne pourrait voir ni entendre. Il ne serait appelé que pour des cas très sérieux. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cette image lui correspondait totalement.

 **-Et toi ?** me demanda t-il. **Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?**

Je posai ma tête contre ma main, faisant légèrement la moue. Je n'avais aucune ambition particulière. Je ne savais même pas quelle étude je voulais faire l'année prochaine. J'enviais les personnes comme Ryuzaki. Déterminées et ambitieuses. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Le mien restait encore incertain. Il n'y avait rien que j'aimais en particulier. Et puis de toute façon, rien ne garantissait que je serai toujours en vie.

 **-Je suppose que j'aime bien réfléchir** , soupirais-je. **Un peu comme toi, mais à un degré beaucoup moins élevé.**

 **-Je pense que je ne pourrai pas me débrouiller tout seul si je deviens un détective** , m'indiqua t-il. **Il me faudra quelqu'un pour m'assister.**

 **-Tu plaisantes ?** ricanais-je. **Qui pourrait aider quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi ?**

 **-Va savoir** , dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais comprendre ce que j'avais envie de comprendre. Travailler et partager la plus part de mon temps avec le garçon que j'aimais. C'était l'image parfaite. Au même moment, la serveuse arriva avec son plateau. Ma commande paraissait ridicule à côté de celle de Ryuzaki. Elle les déposa sur la table avant de nous laisser. Ryuzaki attrapa sa cuillère du bout des doigts puis la planta dans son dessert. De la glace, de la chantilly, du chocolat et des morceaux de fruits. Je me demandais sérieusement comment son estomac pouvait supporter tout ce sucre. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Il me donnait incroyablement envie. Discrètement, je lui volai un petit morceau de glace. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si je venais de lui prendre quelque chose d'incroyablement important.

 **-Emi** , m'interpella t-il plus sérieusement. **Est ce qu'on peut parler des événements qui ce sont passés récemment ?**

 **-Ah, tu demandes la permission maintenant ?**

 **-Ça m'embêterait que tu repartes en courant comme la dernière fois. Je t'ai dis quelque chose de pas très agréable à entendre. Je tenais à m'excuser.**

 **-D'ailleurs, comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas te le dire** , sourit-il. **Secret professionnel.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Lorsque je lui reposai la question une seconde fois, il m'avoua d'abord avoir demandé à Light. Il avait refusé, prétendant qu'il ne voulait que Ryuzaki se rapproche de moi. Quelle excuse idiote. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je me trouves un allié. Puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir aucune aide de son cher ami, il avait demandé à Mello de s'en charger. Étant doué en matière de fourberies, le blond n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver mon numéro. Parfois, j'en avais peur pour mon intimité. Mello était le genre de personne qui pourrait venir chez moi installer des caméras juste pour s'assurer que je ne mijotais rien.

 **-Bon et bien vas-y** , soupirais-je.

 **-Pour commencer** , dit-il en relevant ses jambes, **je ne pense pas que tu ais tué Sophie, mon amie et Zack.**

Tout en l'écoutant, je dégustai mon dessert. J'avais essayé de desceller une quelconque émotion chez lui en parlant de son amie. Rien, aucun signe ne montrait qu'il était attristé par sa mort. Je n'avais même pas à m'étonner. Je restai silencieuse, le laissant m'expliquer ses hypothèses. Une chose ne concordait pas dans toutes ses morts. Pour lui, il y avait deux groupes. D'un côté, les morts qu'il appelait "intelligentes". De l'autre, les morts normales. On pouvait ensuite créer des sous groupes. Les personnes que j'appréciais et les personnes que je n'appréciais pas. Je ne savais plus trop s'il me parlait ou réfléchissait à voix haute. Sortant une feuille de sa poche, il commença à dessiner. Dans le premier groupe, il y avait Jenny et les deux frères. Dans l'autre, Lola, son amie et Zack. Le nom de Sophie resta hors des deux bulles pour une raison que j'ignore.

 **-Le premier groupe regroupe les morts intelligentes** , indiqua t-il. **À l'intérieur, trois personnes qui t'ont fais souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans le second, si on ne compte pas les morts récentes, il n'y a que Lola. Tu étais amie avec elle. Maintenant, il reste mon amie et Zack.** **Au début, Light voulait quelque chose qui t'appartenait. Il s'est rapproché de toi.** **Pendant cette soirée, quelque chose s'est produis**. **Depuis, il s'éloigne de toi et cherche un autre moyen de récupérer ce qu'il veut.** **Sophie est ensuite morte et tu as soudainement voulu couper les ponts avec moi.** **Supposons que ce sont des menaces, tu aurais donc refusé sa demande.** **Ces deux morts sont des moyens de pression.** **Elles ne ressemblent pas du tout au premier groupe. Il veut que tu abandonnes. De plus, il ne voulait pas me donner ton numéro. Il ne veut pas que tu obtiennes de l'aide. Serait-ce pour cette raison que Sophie est morte ? Sa mort est à la fois intelligente et normale. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas la classer.** **Mais dans tous les cas, je peux assurer que les personnes du premier groupe ont été tuées par toi. Celles du second groupe, par Light. C'est fascinant à quel point vous partagez le même secret mais êtes ennemis. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort..**

Je restai immobile, tétanisée par la peur et le choc. Il venait de faire un résumé complet de l'histoire, à quelques détails près. Sans faire attention à moi, il continua ses dessins tout en mangeant son dessert. Quant à moi, je ne savais plus comment agir ni quoi répondre. Est ce que lui mentir en valait toujours la peine ? Quand il était aussi près de la vérité, ça ne servait plus à rien. Cependant, il n'avait placé Sophie dans aucun groupe. Si il savait qu'en réalité c'était parce qu'elle avait été tué à la fois par Light et par moi. Il avait aussi placé Lola dans le second groupe. Ça n'était pas possible. Lola s'était suicidée, point final. Si jamais j'apprenais que Misa avait tué Lola, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

 **-Et tu n'as pas peur ?**

 **-Peur ?** répéta t-il.

 **-De mourir.**

 **-Je suis prêt à courir le risque. Et puis, si Light voulait me tuer je serai déjà mort. Ou alors, peut être qu'il ne peut pas..**

 **-Mais Ryuzaki tu..**

 **-Est ce que tu comptes finir ?** me coupa t-il en pointant mon dessert.

Je baissai la tête avant de lui donner mon accord. Ryuzaki parlait comme si il n'avait pas peur. Moi, j'avais peur. Ses mots me touchaient. Il n'était pas prêt à m'abandonner pour satisfaire Light. Au moins, je pouvais m'assurer d'une chose. Ryuzaki ne sera jamais l'allié de Light. Il l'avait certainement déjà deviné. Light ne pouvait pas le tuer.

 **-Et tu ne me poses pas de questions ?** demandais-je perdue.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure que je ne voulais plus que tu partes en courant.**

Je ne savais plus trop si je devais m'en réjouir. Si il ne posait pas de questions, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait même plus besoin d'entendre mes réponses. Le faire changer d'avis était une peine perdue à présent. Ne pouvant plus avaler une seule cuillère de mon dessert, je le donnai à Ryuzaki. Un instant plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa avec ses deux doigts avant de le mettre contre son oreille. Il m'expliqua rapidement qu'il devait rentrer. Mello n'était plus à la maison. Near était donc seul. Ryuzaki régla rapidement l'addition. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Nous restions quelques secondes bloqués devant ma porte. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'arrivait pas. Nous finissions alors par tout simplement nous saluer et nous séparer.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Si ma vie n'avait pas tant changé, peut être que ce rendez-vous avec Ryuzaki n'aurait pas été pareil. Je ne savais même pas si sans le Death Note, Ryuzaki aurait commencé à me parler. Je me retournai plusieurs fois, me posant des dizaines de questions à la fois. Malgré l'enquête permanente qu'il faisait sur moi, j'avais énormément apprécié cette sortie. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mon cœur agissait comme n'importe quel cœur amoureux. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je frissonnai légèrement en voyant le nom de Light apparaître. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour décrocher avant de coller le téléphone à mon oreille.

 **-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ?**

Je serrai nerveusement les dents. Je pouvais sentir son sourire à travers le téléphone. Ça me rendait malade de savoir qu'il avait pu m'espionner. Est ce qu'il nous avait suivi pendant tout ce temps ? Ryuzaki s'était peut être empêché de trop parler parce qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Je me demandais simplement comment Light savait que Ryuzaki et moi étions de sortie. Je restai cependant silencieuse, attendant patiemment sa prochaine réplique.

 **-Je crois comprendre que tu ne veux toujours pas me léguer ton Death note, alors je vais passer aux choses sérieuses.**

 **-Arrête tes conneries Light** , grognais-je.

 **-Tu as dix secondes pour choisir qui je vais tuer.** **Tes parents ou Ryuzaki ? Bien évidemment si tu ne veux qu'aucun ne meurt, tu n'as cas me donner le Death Note.**

 **-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?** criais-je.

 **-Tes parents sont tous les deux dans la cuisine et Ryuzaki est entrain de rentrer chez lui. Un petit accident ou deux suicides ne sont pas difficiles à écrire tu sais**.

Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Il paraissait sérieux. J'étais plus inquiète pour mes parents que pour Ryuzaki. Light ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Je tournai plusieurs fois dans ma chambre. Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour répondre. Comment pouvait-il savoir que mes parents étaient dans la cuisine ? Est ce qu'il y avait une caméra ou est ce que Light les observait de l'extérieur ? Non, ce n'était pas les bonnes questions que je devais me poser. Je devais choisir entre Ryuzaki ou ma famille. Je n'avais envie de choisir aucun des deux. Mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui donner le Death Note.

 **-Plus que deux secondes Emi** , ricana Light. **Si tu ne fais pas de choix, je les tuerai tous les trois.**

 **-C'est bon !** paniquais-je. **C'est bon !**

 **-Alors ? Qui dois-je tuer ?**

 **-R-ryuzaki..**

Light éclata de rire. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je sauverai quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que Ryuzaki. J'étais convaincue qu'il ne mourrait pas. Pourtant, j'avais ce petit doute qui persistait. Je raccrochai immédiatement pour appeler Ryuzaki. Plus l'attente se faisait longue, plus je paniquais. Puis il décrocha, plutôt étonné de m'avoir au téléphone. Je lui demandai rapidement si tout allait bien. Apparemment, c'était le cas. Je serrai le téléphone entre mes mains. Je n'avais pas envie de raccrocher. Je pouvais paraître ridicule mais j'avais vraiment peur. Au final, nous restions en contact jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui.

Le soir, je m'enroulai dans mes couvertures. Je regardais toutes les deux minutes mon téléphone. Je voulais m'assurer que Ryuzaki était en sécurité. Light n'avait pas agi. J'en étais soulagée mais je ne savais pas non plus à quoi m'attendre. Light était sadique. Il aimait donner un espoir pour ensuite immédiatement le retirer. Je restai jusqu'à minuit à regarder mon écran, en attente d'un message ou d'un appel. Malheureusement, je m'endormis peu de temps après.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai fatiguée. Mes yeux me faisaient mal. Je me redressai tout en m'étirant, saluant Ryuk à mes côtés. Je ne lui en voulais plus du tout. Je me levai pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Je me débarbouillai la figure puis repartis dans ma chambre. J'attrapai mon téléphone. J'avais un nouveau message. C'était de Ryuzaki. Étonnant. Le message datait de cette nuit. Plus précisément de deux heures du matin. Je déverrouillai mon téléphone, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mes yeux suivirent ces mots que mon cerveau refusait de comprendre. Ma seule réaction était de faire tomber mon téléphone.

" _ **Ryuzaki est grièvement blessé. Il est à l'hôpital.**_ "


	10. Visite

J''enfilai rapidement des vêtements au hasard avant de descendre en trombe les escaliers. J'attrapai une veste tout en prévenant ma mère que je reviendrai plus tard. Je courus à toute vitesse sans jamais m'arrêter. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder si une voiture arrivait pour traverser une route. Je repensais sans cesse à la façon dont Light avait pu blesser Ryuzaki. Si il connaissait réellement son nom, Ryuzaki serait mort. Peu importe la manière. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Light. Mais pour l'instant, je devais rejoindre l'hôpital. Et c'était le plus important.

Je m'empressai d'entrer à l'intérieur, manquant même de bousculer une infirmière. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir du hall. À mon plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne avant moi. Je saluai la personne avant de directement lui demander si un patient nommé Ryuzaki avait été reçu récemment. Elle chercha un instant dans son ordinateur. Plus le temps passait et plus je paniquais. Enfin, elle releva la tête.

 **-Je suis désolée. Il est indiqué par la famille qu'aucune visite n'est autorisée.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais pratiquement sûre que c'était Mello qui avait donné cette condition. J'essayai une seconde fois en disant que j'étais une amie. Sa réponse resta identique. Je n'étais pas autorisée à entrer. Je soupirai avant de m'éloigner. Comment est ce que je pouvais passer ? Je ne pouvais pas me lancer à la recherche de sa chambre sans savoir le numéro. Sinon, demain j'y serai encore. Une petite ampoule s'alluma soudainement au dessus de ma tête. Je lançai un regard furtif à Ryuk. Devinant en avance ce que je voulais lui demander, il pencha sa tête tout en soupirant. Ouvrant ses ailes, il se dirigea derrière le bureau. Il utilisa rapidement un des ordinateurs.

 **-Chambre 86.**

Le dos tourné, je passai discrètement à côté de la dame à l'accueil. Je me précipitai vers un des ascenseurs. Après plusieurs essais, je trouvai enfin le bon étage. Je longeai hâtivement les salles jusqu'à tomber sur le bon numéro. Je toquai plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Redressé, Ryuzaki était adossé contre son lit. À ses côtés, Near était assis sur une chaise. Mello était près de la fenêtre. Ma seule réaction était de courir vers Ryuzaki pour l'enlacer. J'étais tellement soulagée. Il était toujours vivant. Je retirai mon visage de son cou pour toucher le sien. Il était bien réel.

 **-J'ai eu peur** , sanglotais-je. **J'ai eu tellement peur**.

Je le serrai une nouvelle fois. Mello et Near s'étonnèrent de mon geste mais restèrent tout de même silencieux. Ryuzaki déposa sa main au creux de mon dos avant de le tapoter gentiment. Il m'indiqua soudainement que je lui faisais mal. Je me reculai subitement, craignant d'aggraver son cas. Ryuzaki était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital. Elle était à moitié ouverte. Un énorme bandage recouvrait son ventre. Des petites taches de sang faisaient encore leur apparition à travers le tissu. Dégoûtée, je me relevai avant de me retourner vers Mello.

 **-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **-Deux hommes sont entrés dans notre maison vers deux heure du matin** , murmura Near.

Bouche entrouverte, j'écoutai Near me raconter toute l'histoire. Ces deux hommes avaient essayé de tirer sur Ryuzaki à plusieurs reprises. Near, n'étant encore qu'un enfant, n'avait pas réussi à le défendre. Au final, Ryuzaki s'était pris deux balles dans le corps. Heureusement, aucune d'elles n'avait touché de points vitaux. Grâce à Near, la police avait rapidement rejoins les lieux. Cependant, les deux hommes s'étaient déjà enfuis. Je serrai fortement l'un de mes poings. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien l'œuvre de Light. Il n'avait eu qu'à écrire le nom de ces deux personnes tout en détaillant les actions qu'ils devaient accomplir avant de mourir. J'étais tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je relevai la tête vers Mello. Absent, il regardait à travers la fenêtre.

 **-Et est ce que tu sais combien de temps tu devras rester ici ?** demandais-je à Ryuzaki.

 **-Je ne sais pas, peut être quelques semaines ?**

 **-Alors je viendrai tous les jours** , affirmais-je.

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de..**

Je le coupai une nouvelle fois, lui répétant que je viendrai tous les jours le voir. J'avais bien trop peur. Light pourrait recommencer et des types pourraient débouler dans l'hôpital avec le même objectif. J'attrapai une chaise avant de m'assoir au pied du lit. Je posai ma main sur celle de Ryuzaki. Aujourd'hui aussi, je voulais rester auprès de lui. Mello ne chipota pas sur ma présence alors je passai le reste de la journée avec eux.

Ryuzaki passa toute sa matinée à faire des tests médicaux. La plus part étaient bons. J'étais soulagée. Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'observai cette petite aiguille dans son bras je me rappelai à quel point Ryuzaki avait pu frôler la mort. Face à son repas de midi, il grimaça. Étant fan de sucrerie, il n'y avait rien d'appétissant pour lui là-dedans. Sa première réponse avait été qu'il n'avait pas faim. Bien évidemment, ne pas manger était hors de question. Near décida alors de le forcer un peu. Déterminé, il attrapa la grosse cuillère sur le plateau puis donna Ryuzaki sa soupe. Cette vision m'avait arraché un sourire. Un garçon qui s'occupait de son grand frère.

L'après midi, les infirmières avaient conseillé à Ryuzaki de se reposer. Il ne dormait déjà que très peu la nuit, il n'allait pas dormir la journée. Sachant d'avance que Ryuzaki serait en pleine forme, Near avait apporté un jeu de cartes. Il me proposa de jouer avec eux. Mello refusa de rejoindre la partie. J'étais un peu triste de voir qu'il se montrait aussi distant. Est ce que c'était à cause de moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée.

Un second problème se montra à la fin de la journée. Le repas du soir. Le visage de Ryuzaki se décomposa en voyant la purée dans son assiette. Sa première réponse était un refus catégorique. Il repoussa même la petite table devant lui. Si Ryuzaki voulait rapidement sortir de cet hôpital, il devait reprendre des forces. Je replaçai correctement la table pour qu'il comprennes que je n'étais pas d'accord.

 **-Je parie que ça t'énerve de ne pas pouvoir te lever ni de pouvoir continuer ta petite enquête, alors s'il te plait fais moi plaisir et mange.**

Il tourna la tête, signe qu'il ne voulait toujours pas coopérer. Je soupirai d'exaspération avant de lui promettre de ramener une petite gourmandise si il acceptait de manger un peu. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à l'instant où je prononçai le mot gourmandise. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il goba son plat en entier. J'étais sure qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de le savourer. Son assiette vide, il m'adressa un regard plus que suppliant. Comment étais-je sensée résister ? Je me levai en souriant avant de prendre de l'argent dans ma poche de veste.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria au premier étage. Face aux distributeurs de nourritures, je cherchai quelle sucrerie lui ferait le plus plaisir. Une barre de chocolat ? Des bonbons ? En me retournant, je remarquai un stand avec des glaces et des sucettes. Il y avait même des pâtisseries. Incapable de choisir, je repartis avec un sac en plastique rempli de nourritures.

 **-Et pourquoi moi tu ne m'achètes jamais rien ?** me demanda Ryuk dans l'ascenseur.

 **-Parce que ton besoin de pomme n'est pas quelque chose de vital.**

 **-Emi, si je ne mange pas de pommes pendant un certain temps je commence à tourner dans tous les sens !**

Je lâchai un petit rictus. Cette révélation me donnait encore plus envie de voir un Ryuk perdre le contrôle. Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la chambre de Ryuzaki. Je m'installai sur ma chaise puis lui montrai ce que j'avais acheté pour lui. Plus je déballais mes achats et plus ses yeux scintillaient. Je lui adressai un sourire, contente de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Il me remercia d'une sincérité que je n'avais jamais encore expérimenté. Il attrapa la boîte en carton avant de commencer à déguster son éclair au chocolat. Me mettant à mon aise, je me couchai à moitié sur le matelas. Je posai ma tête sur mes bras tout en observant Ryuzaki. Il entama ensuite sa glace puis ses bonbons. Parfois il laissait Near goutait à sa nourriture. J'aurais aimé les voir encore plus longtemps. Seulement, j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour retenir mon corps de s'endormir.

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, toujours dans la même position. Les volets étaient déjà à moitié fermés. Il commençait à faire nuit. Je tournai la tête vers Ryuzaki. J'étais étonnée de le découvrir profondément endormi. Mon sac, tout à l'heure rempli, était à présent vide. Collé à ses jambes, Near faisait aussi de beaux rêves. Je me redressai un peu maladroitement. Quelque chose tomba par terre. Une couverture. Je cherchai soudainement Mello dans la pièce. Il n'était pas là. Je me levai lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour partir à sa recherche.

Je parcourus plusieurs couloirs, descendis plusieurs escaliers avant d'enfin le trouver dans la cour de l'hôpital. Accoudé à une balustrade, il fixait le vide tout en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat. Je raclai plusieurs fois ma gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il tourna légèrement sa tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ma venue ne l'avait jamais enchanté. Nous restions alors côte à côte dans un silence absolu. À quoi pouvait-il penser ? Pour lancer la conversation, j'essayai de lui envoyer un petit pique.

 **-Je t'ai connu plus bavard** , indiquais-je.

 **-Ah oui ? C'est bête** , rétorqua t-il, **parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler avec toi.**

J'arquai un sourcil. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude d'être désagréable. Je me tournai vers l'horizon, faisant la moue. À chaque fois que j'essayais de faire un pas en avant, il en faisant deux en arrière. Moi qui avais toujours pensé que Ryuzaki était le garçon le plus difficile à approcher, je m'étais gravement trompée. Cependant, Mello n'était pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait. Il était calme et ne cherchait pas à me faire fuir. Qu'est ce ce qui pourrait le pousser à agir ainsi ? La plus part du temps, lorsque je restais silencieuse c'était parce que mon humeur n'était pas la même. Est ce que Mello ressentait une émotion particulière ? Timidement, je posai ma main sur son épaule.

 **-Si tu veux parler, je suis là.**

 **-Quoi ?** grogna t-il. **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.**

Il recula son épaule pour dégager ma main. Visiblement, mon aide n'était pas la bienvenue non plus. Pourtant, son comportement montrait bien que j'avais tapé dans le mille. Quelque chose le tracassait. Bien évidemment, sa fierté l'empêchait de l'avouer. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer une seconde fois. Je me reculai avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je devais rentrer moi aussi. Je m'éloignai lentement, espérant secrètement qu'il m'interpelle. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, il reprit la parole.

 **-C'est de ma faute si Ryuzaki est dans cet état.**

Je haussai les sourcils, stoppant ma marche. C'était donc ça. Mello s'en voulait. Je restai à ma place tout en l'écoutant se dévoiler. Il disait être entièrement responsable. Si il n'était pas sorti la veille, cet accident ne se serait jamais produis. Si il était revenu plus tôt, il aurait pu défendre Ryuzaki. Je serrai le poing, m'empressant de lui dire que se blâmer ne servait à rien. Et puis, moi aussi si je ne m'étais pas endormie, j'aurai pu aider Ryuzaki. Je pouvais même aller encore plus loin. Si j'avais donné mon Death Note à Light, il ne s'en serait jamais pris à lui. Mais ce qui était fais était fais. Personne ne pouvait remonter le temps.

 **-Ces deux enfoirés ont eu de la chance** , cracha Mello. **Avec Matt on a essayé de les retrouver, mais ils s'étaient déjà flingués.**

Je baissai la tête, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Est ce qu'il avait réellement prévu de les tuer ? Je ne savais pas qui était Matt, certainement un de ses amis. Par ailleurs, leur suicides me confirmaient bien que cette mascarade était un coup de Light. Restant toujours à ma place, j'observai Mello de loin. Il serrait le poing et les dents tout en fermant les yeux. J'essayai de le rassurer de la meilleure façon possible. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour ce genre de chose puisque je n'avais jamais réellement eu d'amis. Est ce que je pouvais considérer Mello en tant que tel ?

 **-Tu en veux ?**

Je relevai la tête, curieuse. Penchant son bras en arrière, il me montra sa tablette de chocolat. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête vers moi. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait un énorme effort. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui avant de croquer un morceau de chocolat. Étonné de mon geste, il me regarda le mâchouiller. L'ambiance changea soudainement. Le silence regagna sa place. En réalité, j'essayai de trouver un sujet de conversation dans un coin de ma tête.

 **-Oh au fait, merci pour la couverture.**

 **-Hein ?** râla t-il. **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi je prendrai la peine de faire attention à toi ?**

Je lâchai un rictus. J'aimais les réactions de Mello. Toujours exagérées mais faciles à décrypter. Soudainement morose, je partageai le fin fond de ma pensée avec lui. J'étais contente d'enfin pouvoir lui parler normalement. Au départ, je le pensais aigris et insupportable. Aujourd'hui je le remerciai de m'avoir accepté. Je pouvais me rapprocher de Ryuzaki sans que lui ne me rejette. Je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante. C'était presque comme l'approbation d'un parent pour moi.

 **-De toute façon, je sais que maintenant tu n'es plus une menace pour nous.**

 **-Vraiment ?** demandais-je sourire en coin. **Et comment ?**

 **-Je t'ai longuement suivi, observer et questionner. Tu as de la chance, je commençai même à me demander si mettre des caméras dans ta chambre n'était pas une solution.**

Je grimaçai. Rien qu'imaginer Mello me suivre en cachette me donna des frissons. Lui, par contre, se marra bien de ma réaction. Je n'étais pas plus fâchée que ça. C'était la première fois que je voyais Mello sincèrement rigoler. Nous restions alors plusieurs minutes ensemble à nous taquiner gentiment. Au bout d'un moment, nous remontions dans la chambre. Je récupérai mes affaires sans faire de bruit. Mello proposa de me raccompagner. Je regardai à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait incroyablement noir. Je hochai finalement la tête et la route du retour se déroula de la meilleure façon possible.

À contre cœur, je retournai le lendemain au lycée. Je trainai des pieds jusqu'à la salle de classe. J'étais pressée de voir la journée se terminer. Ma seule envie était de courir vers l'hôpital pour retrouver Ryuzaki. Je m'installai à ma table. Misa entra peu de temps après. Mon regard glissa sur la personne, ou plutôt le monstre, derrière elle. C'était compliqué de ne pas détourner le regard. Son shinigami ne ressemblait pas vraiment au mien. Mais son apparence me laissait penser que ce monstre était une femelle. Je me demandais si leur relation était semblable à celle entre Ryuk et moi. Est ce qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? Est ce que ce shinigami serait prêt à se sacrifier si j'essayai de tuer Misa ?

Light entra finalement en classe. Je n'arrivais même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il me dégoutait atrocement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le tuerai sans avoir peu de mourir ensuite. Seulement, j'avais des personnes à protéger. Ryuzaki était tellement proche de la vérité que Light n'en ferait qu'une seule bouchée. Non, un seul Death Note ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui fallait son propre cahier, son propre destin. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais Light avait des principes. Il voulait mériter mon Death Note.

À la pause de midi, je déjeunai seule dans un couloir. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller dehors. Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais plus aucun ami avec qui discuter. Je m'installai par terre dans un coin. Je déballai mon petit déjeuner avant de commencer à le manger. Je tournai la tête pour observer Ryuk. Assis, ses membres bougeaient parfois tout seuls. Est ce que c'était ce fameux moment où Ryuk devenait incontrôlable ? Soudain, sa tête se tordit de travers. Il se leva puis sautilla un peu partout autour de moi avant de finalement retomber à plat. Tendant ses membres au maximum, il se roula plusieurs fois au sol. Son visage était hilarant. Je pouffai de rire.

 **-Emi, aide moi je t'en supplie..**

Je continuai de me moquer de lui. Par chance, j'avais apporté une pomme avec moi. Il sauta en l'air pour l'attraper et la dévorer. Son comportement se calma peu à peu. J'avais arrêté de rire mais je l'observais toujours. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé ainsi. Ça faisait longtemps que quelque chose de bien ne m'était pas arrivé. En fait, je ne savais même pas si j'en avais déjà vécu une. Je marchai sur un tas de cadavres en permanence. Je n'avais cas les enjamber et oublier pour ne pas sombrer. Un jour je n'aurai plus la force de le faire. Et ce jour, je m'écroulerai.

 **-Dis, est ce que je suis ennuyante en ce moment ?** demandais-je à Ryuk en pliant mes jambes.

 **-Te voir triste et endurer ce que Light te fais subir sans rien faire, c'est très ennuyant. J'aimerai te voir dans le feu de l'action.**

 **-Sauf que tu oublies que je pourrai finir par me brûler** , ricanais-je.

 **-C'est pas grave** , soupira t-il. **Je te jetterai un sceau d'eau à la figure.**

Je pouffai de rire une nouvelle fois. Si seulement c'était si simple. En réalité, si je ne faisais rien c'était parce que j'avais peur. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Je ne pouvais demander de l'aide à personne. Si je faisais un pas de travers, il m'était fatal. Je soupirai discrètement. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Ce n'était pas un problème, même si la plus part des surveillants n'aimaient pas que les élèves trainent dans les couloirs. Deux jambes entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Je levai la tête, rencontrant le regard dégoutant de Light. Je serrai immédiatement les dents.

 **-Je te cherchais** , m'indiqua t-il. **J'aimerai que tu me dises quel est la chambre de Ryuzaki. Je comptais lui rendre visite ce soir après les cours.**

Son sourire en coin me donna envie de vomir. Il me provoquait encore et encore. Light était certainement retourné à l'hôpital. Mais bien évidemment, à cause des restrictions de Mello, il n'avait pas pu le voir. Jamais, je ne le laisserai l'approcher de nouveau. Je me levai subitement, me rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Mes pulsions m'étaient impossibles à arrêter. Light devait payer pour le malheur qu'il avait fais. Je lui balançai violemment mon poing dans la figure.

 **-Ça c'est pour Sophie !**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu..**

 **-Celui là, pour Ryuzaki !**

 **-Arrête-toi !**

 **-Et ça, c'est pour moi !** criais-je en lui donnant un troisième coup dans la poitrine.

Bouche ouverte, Light essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Je ramassai rapidement mes affaires. Je n'avais plus rien à lui faire comprendre. Il ne méritait même pas que je lui adresse la parole. Je passai devant lui sans le regarder. Il avait voulu m'enfouir plus bas que terre. Il avait voulu me rendre triste en blessant mes proches. À la place, il avait réussi à me mettre en colère. Je comptais bien lui montrer que j'allais être la gagnante de son petit jeu.

Les jours suivants se répétèrent de la même façon. J'allais à l'école en attendant patiemment d'être le soir. Je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital, toujours plus souriante que le jour dernier. L'état de Ryuzaki s'améliorait. Ses plaies étaient presque guéries. À ma venue, j'avais toujours le droit à un salut de Mello. Cette barrière qu'il avait construis se détruisait de plus en plus. Parfois, nous sortions même prendre l'air ensembles. Quant à Light, je ne l'avais pas entendu de la semaine. Il était certainement entrain de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie, tout comme moi. À chaque retour, je profitais de ma solitude pour établir un plan. J'étais déterminée. Ma prochaine cible s'appelait Misa.

Aujourd'hui était vendredi, le dernier jour des cours. Je marchais en direction de l'hôpital, tenant fermement mon sachet de bonbon dans les mains. Je passai discrètement sous le nez de la personne à l'accueil. Devant la chambre, je toquai plusieurs fois pour les alarmer de ma présence. Ryuzaki était comme à son habitude dans son lit. Near jouait à ses pieds avec des figurines. Mello était avachi sur la chaise avec son chocolat. Je les saluai tous les trois avant de m'installer à mon tour. J'essayai de capter le regard de Ryuzaki mais c'était comme si il le fuyait.

 **-Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ?** demanda Ryuzaki.

 **-Bientôt.**

Est ce que c'était réellement la vérité ? Ryuzaki mourrait d'envie de partir. Il n'était pas habitude à rester couché pendant des jours. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et faire ses propres recherches. Mello m'expliqua qu'aujourd'hui Ryuzaki avait pu se lever pendant quelques minutes. Cependant, il ne devait pas forcer. Ses blessures risqueraient de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki. Je pouvais tout lire dans son regard. Aujourd'hui, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur.

 **-Colle-toi un sourire sur le visage** , grogna Mello. **Emi ne vient pas pour te voir faire la gueule.**

 **-Enfin** , repris-je gênée, **tu n'es pas content que je viennes ?**

 **-Tu viens me voir moi ou tu viens voir Mello ?**

Bouche-bée, je le regardai perdue. C'était quoi cette question stupide ? J'essayai de trouver du soutien près de Mello mais visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas m'en donner. Ryuzaki me tourna le dos, prétendant qu'il voulait se reposer. La soirée se déroula ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, Mello incita Near à sortir pour manger un peu. Je me retrouvai seule avec Ryuzaki. La situation était gênante. Mais c'était le bon moment pour éclaircir la question.

 **-Tu sais très bien que je viens pour toi** , affirmais-je. **Pourquoi est ce que tu..**

 **-Oublie ce que je t'ai dit** , me coupa t-il. **C'était mal-placé de ma part. Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Est ce qu'il comptait continuer encore longtemps ? En tout cas, il était hors de question de le laisser dire. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre mais il me coupa encore et encore. À bout, je me levai pour faire le tour du lit. Je m'agenouillai pour me retrouver à la hauteur de son visage.

 **-Écoute, je sais que tu n'en peux plus d'être ici et que tu aimerais sortir. Moi aussi j'aimerai te voir à l'extérieur et passer des moments avec toi. Seulement tu es là parce que tu as été blessé. Je viens pour te voir toi, certainement pas Mello. Et tu sais pourquoi. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.**

 **-Si** , murmura t-il, **répète-le.**

Sa réponse me donna des frissons. Mon regard était encré dans le sien. Je n'arrivais plus à le détacher. Il glissa cependant jusqu'à sa bouche. J'avais cette irrésistible de l'embrasser. Est ce qu'il savait au moins ce qu'il me demandait de répéter ? J'étais amoureuse de lui. Jamais, je ne le laisserai tomber. Est ce que je pouvais croire ce que je voulais croire ? Ryuzaki avait peur ? Son regard se dirigea vers mes mains. Posées sur le matelas, il fixa mes doigts.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais ?**

Des bleus se faisaient déjà voir sur mes mains. Je n'avais pas été douce avec Light. Je le rassurai en lui indiquant que ce n'était rien. Je m'étais simplement défoulée en tapant dans un mur. Peu convaincu, il posa sa main sur la mienne. Je frissonnai à nouveau lorsqu'il commença à me caresser. Mes joues me donnèrent aussitôt chaud. Cependant, je ne devais pas perdre mon objectif de vue. Toute la semaine, j'avais réfléchi à un plan. Et Ryuzaki faisait partie de ce plan.

 **-Dis** , l'interpellais-je, **j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

* * *

 **Ryuzaki, l'homme qui se faisait tirer dessus deux fois mais qui jouait aux cartes le lendemain. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (même si il ne s'est passé pas grand chose et que c'était plus centré sur le relation Emi/Ryuzaki). J'adore lire vos reviews. Surtout quand vous me faîtes vos petites suppositions etc. Le prochain chapitre sera exceptionnellement spécial puisqu'il sera écris en POV Emi et en POV Light. L'action arrive enfin :] (ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas tué quelqu'un d'ailleurs..)**


	11. Vengeance

_POV Emi_

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Le jour où beaucoup se jouait. J'avais passé la semaine dernière toute entière à réfléchir. Ma mission était de tuer Misa Amane. Ce n'était pas la personne qui m'embêtait le plus. Cependant, je voulais retirer ce que Light avait. Un allié. Ainsi, il ne pourra plus agir en la faisant porter responsable pour ses actes. Supprimer Misa assurait aussi mes arrières. Light ne pourra plus me menacer. J'aimerais éviter de m'entretuer avec Light. Je voulais la paix. En lui faisant comprendre que moi aussi je pouvais gagner.

Je me levai comme à mon habitude, enfilant soigneusement ma veste avant de partir. J'avais tout prévu dans ma tête. Rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher d'accomplir ma tâche. Je saluai mes parents d'un gracieux sourire. Cette journée s'annonçait bonne, apaisante. J'en avais la certitude absolue.

Pendant le trajet, je décidai de mettre la musique à fond. Je voulais me détacher du monde. Ryuk essaya plusieurs fois de communiquer avec moi mais en vain. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose d'avantage de questions qui me feront certainement douter. Devant le portail, je rangeai mes écouteurs. J'enfilai le masque de la jeune fille perturbée, anxieuse de venir au lycée. Personne ne devait deviner que je préparais ma plus grande revanche.

Je traversai le couloir des casiers. J'y rangeai quelques cahiers à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un sachet en plastique. Prenant le plus grand des soins à le verrouiller, je me retirai discrètement. Je continuai ma route, cherchant discrètement Light du regard. Je tournai la tête vers Ryuk. Lui aussi faisait partie de mon plan. J'espérais le revoir très rapidement. J'avais toujours cette peur de me retrouver seule, sans lui, si jamais j'échouais. D'un hochement de tête, nous nous comprenions mutuellement. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, Ryuk s'évapora de mon champ de vision.

Au milieu du second étage, Light marchait à travers la foule ambulante. J'affichai un air énervé lorsqu'il me lança un sourire. Je devais agir comme d'habitude. Déterminée, je marchai vers lui sans vaciller. Je lui rentrai dedans sans retenir mon geste. Il lâcha un petit rictus avant de continuer sa route. Il appréciait me provoquer. Ce petit jeu n'allait plus durer très longtemps.

Arrivée devant la classe, j'étais un peu en avance. J'entrai discrètement à l'intérieur. Toutes les tables étaient vides. Mon regard accrocha sur celle de Ryuzaki. Je vérifiai à l'extérieur du couloir. Personne. Je m'installai sur la chaise, me couchant complètement sur la table. J'avais l'impression de retrouver sa chaleur, sa présence. Il me manquait énormément. Ryuzaki avait toujours été une épaule sur laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer. Malgré sa réaction lors de notre dernière conversation, j'espérais réellement pouvoir lui faire confiance. Puisque après tout, il jouait un grand rôle aujourd'hui.

 _POV Light_

Descendant les escaliers, je saluai quelques amies sur mon passage. Garder mon image sociale était une chose importante. Quelques minutes plutôt, Emi m'était rentrée dedans. J'aimais la mettre dans tous ses états. Colère, tristesse, peur. C'était un délice de voir chaque matin sa réaction en me voyant. Elle me détestait tellement que ça m'en donnait de la satisfaction. Notre relation avait changé. Au début, j'étais ami avec elle parce qu'elle était seule. Je n'avais pas particulièrement aimé l'acharnement que les autres exerçaient. Puisque après tout, j'étais contre toute forme de crime non mérité. Mais aujourd'hui, elle possédait le Death Note. Et je voulais lui voler.

Je me dirigeai vers Misa. Elle et ses copines étaient regroupées autour d'un distributeur de nourritures. Elles jouaient de leur charmes pour récupérer de l'argent. Voir ces filles s'abandonner à de telles stupidités pour s'en sortir, ça me dégoutait et me comblait au plus haut point. Elles me rappelaient en permanence que j'étais supérieur à elles en terme d'intelligence. Usant de mon charme habituel, je m'avançai vers Misa. Ses yeux se transformèrent immédiatement en cœur. Elle me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser. Notre fausse séparation ne servait plus à rien. Autant reprendre pleinement le contrôle que j'avais sur Misa. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, l'amenant un peu plus loin dans un coin.

 **-Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Emi** , lui expliquais-je en chuchotant. **Tu n'as qu'à me passer un coup de fil si tu trouves quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **-Bien sûr Light, tout ce que tu voudras.**

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres. Si naïve et obéissante. Je détestais ce genre de filles. Je tapotai plusieurs fois son épaule avant de la saluer. Malheureusement, je la verrai tout à l'heure. J'avais peut être confiance en elle. Seulement, Misa était stupide. Elle ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts sans recevoir d'ordres de ma part. Alors si jamais elle se retrouvait seule face à Emi, elle perdrait.

La sonnerie se déclencha. Je remontai au second étage pour rejoindre ma classe. À l'extérieur, personne n'avait l'air décidé à entrer. Je me lançai en premier, entrant dans une salle vide. Une seule personne était à sa place, Emi. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, elle tourna immédiatement la tête. Je m'installai à ma table, l'observant de loin. Je me posai soudainement une question. Comment avait-elle fais pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Ryuzaki ? L'infirmier m'avait pourtant dis qu'aucune visite n'était autorisée. Je connaissais rapidement les deux personnes avec qui Ryuzaki vivait. Connaissant Mello et son fort caractère, ça m'étonnait qu'il n'avait pas foutu Emi dehors.

 **-Je compte aller à l'hôpital tout à l'heure** , indiquais-je à voix haute, **pour voir Ryuzaki.**

 **-Fais ce que tu veux.**

 **-Tu ne comptes toujours pas me donner ton Death Note ?** soupirais-je. **Tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon ? Je pourrai facilement demander, ou plutôt ordonner, à un médecin d'étrangler Ryuzaki ou encore de lui donner de mauvais médicaments..**

 **-Ferme la !** s'énerva Emi. **Je sais très bien qu'une fois que je te l'aurais donné, tu nous tueras tous les deux.**

 **-Tu as tort.**

J'avais déballé cette réponse plus rapidement que prévu. J'avais déjà réfléchi à cette question. Tuer ou ne pas tuer. Ryuzaki avait été mon premier ami. Pour obtenir ce que je voulais, j'avais dû faire des sacrifices. Si il était toujours vivant, c'était peut être grâce à moi. À l'intérieur du Death Note, Misa avait ordonné à deux délinquants de grièvement blesser Ryuzaki avant de mourir. Blesser. Si le prix à payer était de le supprimer pour avoir mon propre Death Note, alors je le ferai. Quant à Emi, j'avais toujours été intrigué par elle. Elle avait les épaules lourdes. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal qui menaçait de mordre si on essayait de l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Pourtant, elle était amoureuse. Qui l'aurais cru ? Leur relation me posait problème. Ils n'avaient qu'à mourir tous les deux.

 _POV Emi_

La classe commença à se remplir. La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Light ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Plus je paraissais déstabilisée et plus il aura l'impression que je tombais entre ses griffes. Pendant le cours, j'essayai de suivre mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon esprit était excité. Excité de découvrir si je pouvais me montrer égal à Light. Si je pouvais faire confiance à Ryuzaki mais aussi à Ryuk. Dans le pire des scénarios, je me retrouverai le cœur brisé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement. Pour une fois, je terminai plus tôt que prévu. C'était principalement pour cette raison que j'avais choisi ce jour. Light le choisirait aussi pour rendre visite à Ryuzaki. Attendant que les autres sortent, je restai assise sur ma chaise. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, tapotant quelques informations que je ne devais pas oublier. Mon timing devait être parfait.

La salle était à présent vide. Je plaçai mes mains devant moi, priant Dieu d'être de mon côté et de me soutenir. Je ne risquai rien. Je ne devais pas émettre de telles mauvaises ondes. Si ça ne marchait pas, j'essayerai à nouveau. Je réfléchirai pendant plusieurs jours, voir semaines, et je reviendrai. Ma dernière pensée était pour Ryuk. Si tout se passait bien, je le reverrai. Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, j'étais déterminée.

 **-J'abandonne mon Death Note.**

 _POV Light_

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle pensait être seule. Pourtant j'étais toujours derrière la porte. J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui. Se pourrait-il qu'en réalité c'était tout le contraire ? Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, sourire diabolique suspendu aux lèvres. Comment contenir mes émotions ? Je n'avais peut être pas encore le Death Note mais j'avais réussi à lui faire abandonner. Peut être que c'était une mise en scène. Et si elle m'avait vu attendre à l'extérieur ? Je secouai la tête, essayant de me convaincre moi-même. Ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir aussi loin.

Je marchai en direction de l'hôpital. Ça serait hypocrite de ma part de prétendre être inquiet pour lui. J'aurai pu. Si il n'avait pas commencé à fouiner son nez dans mes affaires. Est ce qu'il se doutait que j'étais responsable de ses blessures ? Je ne savais pas jusqu'où avait été Emi dans ses explications. Quelle relation entretenaient-ils tous les deux à présent ? Je regardai autour de moi, zieutant le moindre recoin. J'avais cette étrange sensation d'être suivi.

J'avançai dans le hall pour me diriger vers l'accueil. Ce n'était plus la même personne. La dernière fois, j'avais eu affaire à un homme. Cette fois-ci, une jeune femme était derrière son ordinateur. Adoptant mon sourire charmeur, je lui demandai la chambre de Ryuzaki. Rose aux joues, elle me bégaya la même réponse. Aucune visite n'était autorisée.

 **-S'il vous plait mademoiselle** , demandais-je à nouveau d'un air abattu. **C'est mon meilleur ami. Je suis vraiment très inquiet à son sujet.**

Elle baissa la tête, légèrement tremblante. Cette femme était faible face à moi, comme toutes les autres. Sans surprise, elle m'indiqua quelques secondes plus tard la chambre 86. Je la remerciai infiniment avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Si elle avait refusé, j'aurai simplement appelé Misa. Rem m'aurait aidé en regardant dans ses fiches ou sur son ordinateur. Face à la porte, je toquai plusieurs fois. Cette voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des semaines me pria de rentrer.

 **-Salut Light.**

 **-Et bien Ryuzaki** , ricanais-je, **tu as l'air de t'amuser dans ce lit.**

Ryuzaki était mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais qu'à regarder son visage pour connaître son humeur. Je devinais immédiatement qu'il en avait marre d'être enfermé, cloitré dans un lit qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter. La nourriture ne devait pas lui plaire non plus. Il restait encore son plateau de repas pratiquement intact sur la table. Je m'installai sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Je trouvais quelque chose étrange.

 **-Où sont Mello et Near ?**

 **-Near voulait faire un tour** , m'indiqua t-il. **J'ai demandé à Mello de l'accompagner mais au début il n'était pas d'accord. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi tu sais. Alors je lui ai dis que mon meilleur ami venait me voir. Je ne risque rien.**

J'étouffai un rire. J'en étais certain maintenant. Ryuzaki savait que j'avais essayé de le tuer. Faire des sous-entendu et mentir pour voir ma réaction. Il devait aussi utiliser cette technique avec Emi. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait plus avec moi. Je lui adressai un sourire, confirmant qu'il avait totalement raison. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi voulait-il intentionnellement être seul avec moi ?

 **-Je vois que tu te fais choyer** , affirmais-je en pointant des paquets de sucreries vides.

 **-Oui, c'est Emi qui m'en amène tous les jours.**

 **-D'ailleurs, est ce que vous sortez enfin ensemble ?**

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil un instant. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était ses sentiments pour Emi ou simplement sa façon d'agir. Jusqu'à présent, Ryuzaki n'avait jamais fais attention aux filles. Même si un infime nombre d'entre elles avaient essayé de s'approcher de lui, il les avait immédiatement rejeté. Emi n'était pas spécialement déprimée et venait tous les jours lui rendre visite. Quelque chose me disait qu'il la faisait encore attendre. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

 **-Je te remercie d'avoir épargné Near** , reprit Ryuzaki. **Grâce à toi, j'ai pu constaté que Emi et toi pouvez contrôler les actions des personnes avant de les tuer.**

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Est ce qu'il avait découvert cette règle pendant son agression ? Nul doute que les deux hommes n'avaient aucunement fais attention à Near puisque je ne l'avais pas désigné comme cible. Ryuzaki était un vrai danger ambulant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait un jour nous dénoncer. Il préférait mener sa propre enquête plutôt que donner ce privilège à des inspecteurs. C'était comme un jeu pour lui, un jeu qu'il ne voulait absolument pas perdre. La seule chose que je craignais, c'était qu'un jour il décide de prendre partie.

 **-Je ne suis ni du côté d'Emi ni du tien. Je ne sais pas si essayer de me tuer réglera ton problème. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, tu ne peux pas le faire directement. Pourquoi passer par d'autres personnes ? Je me le demande..**

 **-Enfin Ryuzaki, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu..**

 **-Emi est étrange en ce moment.**

Je me montrai immédiatement plus intéressé. Emi était étrange parce qu'elle passait ses visites à réfléchir. Comme si un dilemme important lui était imposé. Elle se posait parfois des questions à elle-même, dessinait des choses étranges sur des papiers. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me disait tout ça ? Est ce que ça faisait partie de son plan ou de celui d'Emi ? Non, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer demander son aide et encore moins Ryuzaki la lui donner.

 **-C'est une fille après tout** , soupirais-je. **Et elle a beaucoup d'ennuis en ce moment.**

 **-Tu sais** , reprit Ryuzaki, **elle m'a demandé de garder quelque chose pour elle.**

 _POV Emi_

Je toquai plusieurs fois à la porte. J'entrai sans attendre de réponse. Je me retrouvai face à Ryuzaki et Light. Le brun avait l'air un peu perturbé, presque perdu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir coupé court à une conversation très importante. Je me baissai en avant, m'excusant de les avoir interrompu. Je saluai premièrement Light en lui faisant la bise. Il resta figé à ce geste. Est ce que je me comportais étrangement ? Je n'allais pas l'ignorer. Après tout, Light m'avait toujours défendu jusqu'à présent. Même si je ne digérais toujours pas son baiser.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?** demandais-je gênée. **Est ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

Ryuzaki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en me fixant. J'étais définitivement très mal à l'aise. Étonnement, Light se leva pour me céder sa place. Je le remerciai timidement avant de m'assoir. Il avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Récemment il s'était rapproché de moi mais du jour au lendemain, il était retourné avec Misa. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas ses choix. Je relevai la tête vers Ryuzaki, l'observant chercher quelque chose du regard.

 **-Est ce qu'il y a un problème ?**

 **-Les sucreries** , m'indiqua t-il, **tu ne m'en a pas ramené ?**

 **-Oh c'est vrai que je t'en ramène tous les jours d'habitude..**

Je me retrouvai un instant déstabilisée. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais oublié ? C'était comme si j'avais eu quelque chose d'important à faire, que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller en acheter. Je n'osais même pas recroiser son regard. Est ce que je l'avais déçu ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Light. Il fixait étrangement la fenêtre, un point dans le vide. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce.

Une heure et demi passa. J'avais échangé quelques mots de plus avec Light et Ryuzaki. Une sorte de tension était palpable. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression que c'était de ma faute ? Light était toujours présent. J'aurai vraiment pensé qu'il partirait avant moi. Apparemment, il avait l'air de vouloir rester plus longtemps. Une vibration me ramena à la réalité. Sortant mon téléphone de ma poche, j'avais un nouveau message. Ou plutôt une alerte.

" **Retourne à l'école et regarde dans ton casier** "

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Est ce que c'était une sorte de blague ? Il n'y avait que moi pour pouvoir enregistré une alerte dans mon téléphone. Je n'en avais cependant aucun souvenir ni de la raison pour laquelle je devais vérifier mon casier. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche, essayant de ne pas attirer d'avantage les soupçons. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

 **-Ma mère me demande de rentrer, alors je vais vous laisser.**

Je me dirigeai vers Ryuzaki pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. Je donnai un hochement de tête en guise de salut pour Light. J'attrapai rapidement mon sac pour refaire le chemin inverse. Je ne comprenais pas la situation. Je ne comprenais pas ce message que je m'étais proprement laissée. Dans tous les cas, j'allais le découvrir très bientôt.

 _POV Light_

Immobile, j'entendais encore les pas de Emi dans le couloir. Est ce que je venais de rêver ? Emi avait réellement abandonné son Death Note. Et Ryuzaki prétendait qu'elle lui avait demandé de garder quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un peu trop facile ? J'avais l'impression de bêtement tomber dans un piège. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Ryuzaki était de son côté. Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire ?

 **-Elle l'a caché dans cette pièce.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu essayes d'accomplir Ryuzaki ?** demandais-je en haussant les épaules. **Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait de m'aider ?**

 **-Je ne t'aides pas** , rétorqua t-il. **Je veux juste comprendre.**

 **-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

 **-Faisons un marché** , me proposa t-il. **Je te dis où est l'enveloppe et tu me montres ce qu'i l'intérieur.**

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil sans directement lui donner ma réponse. Je pourrai obtenir mon propre Death Note si j'acceptais et si il était vraiment caché dans cette pièce. Pourquoi me mentir ? Il n'avait rien à y gagner. Et moi non plus, je n'avais rien à perdre. Si c'était réellement un piège, je pouvais toujours m'en sortir en inventant un mensonge. Par contre si le Death Note était vraiment à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe, je serai forcé de lui montrer. Dire la vérité à Ryuzaki et gagner mon propre Death Note ou refuser et laisser passer là une chance incroyable ? Je soupirai avant de finalement lui donner ma réponse.

 **-J'accepte. Mais si à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe il n'y a pas ce que je veux, je ne te le montre pas.**

 **-D'accord,** accepta t-il. **Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, tu ne repars pas avec.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'aurai pu lui faire croire que le cahier n'était pas ce que je voulais comme ça je n'avais pas à lui montrer. Visiblement, il avait décidé de pimenter les choses. Je hochai la tête. Il me pointa soudainement son armoire du doigt. J'attrapai une chaise pour monter et saisir l'enveloppe au dessus. À son toucher, j'avais l'impression de sentir la forme d'un cahier mais aussi d'un autre objet. Arrachant le papier, mon cœur loupa un battement. Mes yeux brillèrent. C'était vraiment le Death Note, à l'identique. Je le touchai discrètement du bout des doigts. Je me forçai à ne pas tourner la tête. À ma droite, un shinigami venait d'apparaître. Est ce que j'avais enfin gagné ? Je plongeai une nouvelle fois mon regard à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Il y avait un morceau de papier.

" **Si tu as trouvé cette enveloppe, c'est que Ryuzaki m'a trahi.** "

Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé comprendre ? Elle n'avait même pas confiance en Ryuzaki. Elle avait prévu qu'il aurait pu la trahir. Je ricanai légèrement. Derrière le cahier, il y avait un second objet. Un miroir. Il avait pratiquement la même taille et la même forme que le cahier. Si je le montrai à la place du Death Note, j'avais une chance de m'en sortir. Aller dans son sens ou tout réveler à Ryuzaki ? Pour une raison de discrétion, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'écouter Emi. Étant toujours de dos à Ryuzaki, je retirai discrètement le cahier pour le cacher à l'intérieur de ma veste. Je me retournai lentement, sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Je suis le shinigami Ryuk** , se présenta t-il, **propriétaire ou plutôt ancien propriétaire de ce Death Note.**

Je restai silencieux, gardant toujours ce même sourire. Il était clair que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre devant Ryuzaki. Je me dirigeai vers son lit, lui montrant le miroir de l'enveloppe. Il posa son pouce au coin de sa lèvre, réfléchissant certainement à comment je pourrai l'utiliser pour tuer. Il me demanda si il pouvait le toucher. Je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Je le laissai donc faire.

 **-Je te remercie** , sourit-il.

 _POV Emi_

Descendant rapidement les escaliers, je relisais cette alerte une seconde fois. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Je me dirigeai hâtivement vers le lycée. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir mis quelque chose de particulier dans mon casier ce matin. Seulement quelques cahiers. Je passai par l'entrée principale pour rejoindre les couloirs. Face à mon casier, je restai hésitante. Et si quelqu'un me faisait une blague et quelque chose allait me sauter au visage ? Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Je n'étais plus à ça près. Déterminée, je déverrouillai la porte. Mon regard se balada un peu partout. Il n'y avait rien de particulier. Mes affaires étaient à leur juste place. Cependant, un sachet en plastique était caché dans un coin. J'arquai un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre à côté.

 _POV Light_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ryuzaki observait toujours le miroir. Le regardant sous tout ses angles, il l'avait même reniflé. Je commençai à m'impatienter. J'avais besoin de sortir et de tester mon nouveau Death Note. Fixant lourdement Ryuzaki, il devina à mon regard que je voulais partir. Il me redonna le miroir sans ajouter un mot. Nous discutions quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je décides de mettre fin à notre conversation. Nous nous serrions la main. Je me retirai en silence, rêvant déjà des milles et une personnes que j'allais pouvoir tuer.

 **-Enchanté Ryuk** , dis-je en prenant l'ascenseur. **Je suis Light Yagami.**

 **-Ça je le sais déjà** , rétorqua t-il en levant les mains.

 **-C'est vrai que tu as dû entendre mon prénom sortir de la bouche d'Emi un paquet de fois. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, tout va être différent. Jouer du côté des vainqueurs, n'est-ce pas un peu plus amusant ?**

 **-J'ai hâte de le savoir** , ricana t-il.

Ce shinigami était plutôt différent de Rem. J'avais l'impression qu'il était plus joueur, plus actif. Je me demandais quelle était la relation qu'il entretenait avec Emi. Si il était réellement comme je le pensais, il avait réellement dû s'ennuyer jusqu'à présent. Je me languissais déjà de voir son visage décomposé en voyant son shinigami me suivre. Sortant à l'extérieur, mon téléphone sonna. Je soupirai en apercevant le nom de Misa affiché. Je décidai tout de même de répondre. Elle avait peut être quelque chose d'important et d'intéressant à me dire.

 **-Allô Light ?** cria t-elle de sa voix hystérique. **Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

 **-Oui oui, toi aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-À l'instant, je viens de voir Emi se diriger vers notre classe. Je trouvais ça étrange alors je t'ai appelé, comme tu me l'as dis ce matin.**

 **-C'est bien Misa** , la félicitais-je.

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille lorsqu'elle cria à nouveau. Je trouvais moi aussi ça bizarre de la savoir toujours au lycée. Elle était venue à l'hôpital. Pourquoi repartir ? Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si envoyer Misa était la bonne solution. Cependant, j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'amuser à retourner au lycée. Je demandai finalement à Misa de suivre discrètement Emi. Je raccrochai avant de remettre mon téléphone dans ma poche. Sur le parking, je rejoignis ma voiture. Je retirai le Death Note de ma veste, prenant soin de vérifier si je n'étais pas observé.

 **-Est ce que tu vas l'utiliser maintenant ?** me demanda Ryuk.

 **-Exactement. J'étais entrain de me demander qui serait ma première victime.**

 **-Tu es beaucoup plus amusant que Emi. Elle a mis plusieurs jours avant d'écrire son premier nom.**

Je lâchai un petit rictus. C'était bien son genre d'attendre, de ne jamais faire le premier mouvement. Malheureusement, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle perdait toujours. J'attrapai ma trousse pour sortir un stylo. Je repensai soudainement à Ryuzaki. Est ce qu'il avait réellement vendu Emi ? J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus malhonnête que moi. Se servir de l'amour d'une fille pour satisfaire sa propre fierté. Aucun doute. Nous étions prêt à tout pour gagner. Je regardai à nouveau mon cahier, pointant la mine de mon stylo sur la page. Qui tuer ? Emi ? Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, je n'étais pas certain de savoir si je voulais réellement la tuer. Elle n'était plus une menace pour moi.

Après maintes réflexions, je décidai de tuer la personne à l'accueil. J'avais vu son nom complet sur son étiquette. Le hall ayant de grande fenêtre, je pouvais la voir de ma voiture. Je commençai à écrire son nom, prenant la peine de me rappeler l'orthographe exacte. Je posai ma tête contre mon siège tout en regardant ma montre. Une minute passa. La femme était toujours vivante. Je me retournai vers Ryuk. Il avait disparu.

 _POV Emi_

Je marchai d'une lenteur extrême à travers les couloirs. Tout à l'heure, j'avais vu Misa me suivre et passer un coup de fil à Light. Quelle idiote. Elle n'était même pas discrète. Portant mon sac en plastique, je me dirigeai vers ma classe. Bien évidemment, elle était vide. Je le posai sur le bureau, m'asseyant ensuite sur une chaise. Ryuk n'était pas encore revenu. Light n'avait pas encore découvert la vérité. Un bruit me ramena à la réalité. Misa était à l'extérieur. D'un claquement de langue, je l'invitai à entrer.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?** me demanda t-elle en colère.

 **-Je t'attendais.**

D'un geste furtif, elle retira son Death Note caché dans sa veste. Elle n'était pas si idiote en fin de compte. Cependant, elle ne me tuera pas. Parce que Light ne lui en avait jamais donné l'ordre. Son shinigami me regarda d'une façon étrange. Est ce qu'il essayait de me lancer un défi ? Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque le téléphone de Misa sonna. Nul doute que son interlocuteur était Light. Je ne devais pas la laisser lui parler. Est ce que c'était le bon moment pour agir ?

 **-Misa écoute moi** , l'interpellais-je avant qu'elle ne décroche. **Je suis amoureuse de Light.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Il a toujours été gentil avec moi mais je n'osais pas lui dévoiler mes sentiments à cause de toi. Il m'a embrassé tellement de fois que je ne peux plus me passer de lui !**

Ouvrant grand la bouche, elle s'étonna. J'essayai de mouiller mes yeux pour faire paraître de fausses larmes. Elle resta bouche béé mais ne manqua pas de se mettre en colère. Elle tapa du pied, prétendant que sa petite amie c'était elle. Light ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi. Je n'étais qu'une nuisance pour lui. À la fin de son discours, je me forçai à ne pas sourire. Comment est ce qu'elle pouvait me croire aussi facilement ?

 **-Je veux te prouver que je le mérite plus que toi !** criais-je tristement.

 **-Ah oui ?** ricana t-elle. **Et comment ? Tu n'as rien pour toi. Tu n'es pas belle et n'a aucune personnalité. Comment une fille comme toi pourrait..**

 **-Réglons-ça de manière radical** , la coupais-je. **Faisons un duel.**

 **-Un duel ?** répéta t-elle en arquant un sourcil. **Et qu'est ce que je peux gagner ?**

 **-Ma mort.**

 _POV Light_

Ça faisait au moins cinq fois que j'essayais d'appeler Misa. La première fois j'avais pourtant réussi à tomber sur sa messagerie. Je démarrai rapidement ma voiture. Je m'étais fais avoir. Moi, Light Yagami. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais tellement honte. Si je suivais les dires de Misa, Emi était au lycée. Je n'avais qu'à y aller et voir comment était la situation.

Je courrai à travers les couloirs à la recherche de Misa. J'avais beau crier son nom, personne ne me répondait. Je passai alors devant notre classe. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette. Jambes croisées, Emi était majestueusement assise sur le bureau de notre professeur avec son Death Note entre les mains. À ses côtés, Ryuk fouillait dans un sac en plastique pour dévorer des pommes. Je m'avançai lentement jusqu'à me retrouver nez à nez avec Misa. Gisant au sol, son cou était recouvert de bleus.

 **-Mais enfin comment tu as..**

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment avait-elle récupérer son Death Note ? Pourquoi j'avais vu son shinigami alors que le cahier n'avait pas marché ? Et puis Ryuzaki ? Était-il dans le coup ? Avait-elle prévu sa trahison ? Je me tournai immédiatement vers Emi. Affichant une mine sombre, un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à ricaner. Face à mon incompréhension, ses ricanements se transformèrent en un rire. Un rire terriblement diabolique.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Comment c'était ? J'ai énormément travaillé sur ce chapitre et j'avais très hâte de le publier. C'est normal qu'il manque des parties comme la conversation avec Ryuzaki ou encore le "duel" avec Misa. Je les réserve pour le prochain chapitre. C'est aussi normal si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est fais exprès. Mais en cherchant bien vous pouvez tout découvrir :] Par contre, je félicite la personne qui n'a pas douté une seule fois de Ryuzaki ou même de Ryuk. M'enfin, d'autres révélations sont à venir. Alors à la prochaine !**


	12. Espoir

_**-Dis**_ _, l'interpellais-je,_ _ **j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**_

 _Ryuzaki releva la tête, soudainement intéressé. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'était l'occasion de le découvrir. J'avais besoin de son aide pour gagner du temps avec Light. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait réussir à attirer son attention. Est ce que je pouvais réellement mettre le Death Note en jeu ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si mon adversaire était Light._

 _ **-J'ai décidé d'agir** , affirmais-je. **J'en ai marre de le laisser gagner, tu comprends ? Alors je voudrai que tu m'aides. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'aimerai que tu parles à Light.**_

 _ **-Est ce que tu vas le tuer ?**_

 _Je fronçai tristement les sourcils. Parfois, j'oubliais que Light et Ryuzaki entretenaient une relation amicale. Est ce qu'il serait triste si je décidais de tuer Light ? Ou peut être préférait-il que Light me tue à la place ? Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de questions. Et puis, Light ne mourra pas. Je l'assurai à Ryuzaki._

 _ **-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**_

 _ **-Tu acceptes vraiment ?**_ m'étonnais-je.

 _ **-Je suis prêt à t'aider mais pas à t'assurer la victoire. Je ne suis dans aucun camp. Je ne vous aiderai jamais si c'est pour vous entretuer. Alors si tu me dis que la vie de Light n'est pas en danger, je te fais confiance.**_

 _Je tournai la tête avant de soupirer. Est ce qu'il s'entendait réellement parler ? Light avait essayé de le tuer. Il avait arraché la vie de mes amis et même menacé mes parents. J'avais l'impression de comprendre à travers ses paroles que Light ne méritait pas de mourir. Il le méritait, plus que n'importe qui. Je me forçai alors à ne pas répliquer. Parfois, je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa façon de penser. Cependant, Ryuzaki savait qu'il gagnait quelque chose en coopérant avec moi. Tout était là son intérêt._

 _Après maintes explications, j'avais enfin tout raconté à Ryuzaki. Il devait s'arranger avec Mello et Near pour se retrouver seul avec Light. À ce moment précis, il devra lui dire à quel point j'étais étrange ces derniers temps. Light n'aura aucun mal à le croire puisque ma relation avec Ryuzaki s'améliorait de jours en jours. Il savait que je me confierai aisément à sa personne. Par la suite, il lui avouera que j'avais caché quelque chose dans la pièce. Une enveloppe plus précisément._

 _ **-Et je vais devoir lui montrer ?**_

 _ **-Exactement** , acquiesçais-je. **Tu le laisseras même partir avec.**_

 _ **-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ?**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas te le dire et tu n'as pas le droit de regarder non plus.**_

 _J'avais peu d'espoir à ce qu'il m'écoute réellement. Tout découvrir était comme un instinct chez lui qu'il ne pouvait empêcher. Par chance, j'avais déjà réfléchi à la question. Je préparais quelque chose spécialement pour Ryuzaki si il venait à pointer son nez là où il ne devait pas. Je n'étais pas certaine du résultat. Mais Light sera dans l'obligation de me faire confiance. Tout comme moi, il savait que notre secret ne devait pas être dévoilé._

 **-Mais enfin comment tu as..**

J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. Mes membres en tremblaient. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ricaner, de me moquer de la stupidité de la personne en face de moi. J'avais cette sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'incroyable. Est ce que ma réaction était trop poussée ? Est ce que c'était cette folie dont Ryuk m'avait parlé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

 **-Alors Light ?** criais-je en rigolant. **Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?**

 **-Rem !** appela Light. **Pourquoi tu n'as pas protégé Misa ? Tu n'étais pas sensé donner ta vie pour elle ?**

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent, comme si je venais d'apprendre un terrible secret. Son shinigami était vraiment prêt à mourir pour Misa, Light le savait. C'est pourquoi il ne craignait pas de la perdre. Un nouveau rire s'échappa. J'en avais mal au ventre. Light se précipita vers moi, m'attrapant par le col. Je le fixai toujours de mon air arrogant. Il ne me faisait pas peur, plus maintenant.

 **-Explique-moi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai vu ton shinigami au moment même ou j'ai touché ton Death Note !**

 **-Oh tu parles de ce Death Note ?** demandais-je en sortant le mien. **Tu ne l'a jamais touché. Celui à l'hôpital était un faux.**

Étonné, il leva les sourcils. Ça faisait peut être un moment mais je n'avais jamais jeté les articles que j'avais acheté ce jour-là. J'avais raconté à Ryuk que je les utiliserai plus tard. C'était le cas. Je n'avais eu qu'à reconstruire un faux cahier avec une fausse couverture. Refaire le titre avait été la chose la plus compliqué. À l'intérieur, j'avais simplement replacé des feuilles semblables à celles du Death Note. Le tour était joué. J'aurai aimé voir le visage de Light au moment il avait découvert la supercherie.

 **-Mais pour le voir, il a fallu que je touches le vrai ! Nous n'avons eu aucun contact physique aujourd'hui ! Quand as-tu pu..**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réalisant certainement comment j'avais réussi à le piéger. C'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Ce matin, je lui étais rentrée dedans. Un morceau de Death Note était caché à l'intérieur de ma main. Je n'avais eu qu'à le toucher discrètement. Avant cette scène, j'avais demandé à Ryuk de disparaître. Sinon, Light l'aurait immédiatement vu. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à apparaître au moment où Light avait touché le faux Death Note.

 **-Et Ryuzaki ! Tu n'as pas pu le convaincre de se mettre de ton côté parce que..**

 **-En fait j'ai réussi** , le coupais-je, **mais qu'à moitié. J'avais quand même préparé quelque chose au cas où il me trahirait.**

 **-Alors le miroir.. ! Tu avais tout prévu !**

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Est ce je pouvais comprendre que Ryuzaki avait tenté de découvrir ce que l'enveloppe contenait ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais même réussi à manipuler Ryuzaki. Je plaçai mon doigt entre les dents avant de le mordre légèrement. Savoir ce que j'avais accompli me rendait toute chose. Je n'étais peut être pas dans mon état normal mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher.

 **-Est ce que tu savais que j'étais derrière la porte lorsque tu as abandonné ton Death Note ?** demanda t-il en serrant les poings.

 **-Oui** , avouais-je facilement. **Même si je ne l'avais pas prévu, ça m'a fortement arrangé.**

 **-Comment tu l'a récupéré ?** enchérit-il.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te révéler toutes mes tactiques ?**

Me rappeler de récupérer le Death Note grâce à une alerte sur mon téléphone. Plutôt facile mais efficace. À l'intérieur de mon casier, je n'avais eu qu'à toucher mon cahier pour retrouver tous mes souvenirs. Misa m'avait suivi jusqu'à notre classe. Ce n'était pas prévu non plus. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était encore au lycée. Au début, j'avais demandé à Ryuk de voler le téléphone de Light avant de disparaître. Il avait dû entendre leur conversation vocale pour comprendre que ce n'était plus nécessaire.

 **-Raconte-moi pour Misa.. Quelle idiote ! Tomber dans ton piège ! Rem, je ne pardonnerai jamais ! Tu m'avais juré de la protéger au péril de ta vie !**

 _ **-Un duel ?** répéta t-elle en arquant un sourcil. **Et qu'est ce que je peux gagner ?**_

 _ **-Ma mort.**_

 _Misa me regarda de haut en bas, comme si elle pensait que je bluffais. J'avais réussi à attirer son attention en parlant de Light. Si je mettais notre pseudo rivalité en jeu, Misa se sentirait peut être obligée de me prouver des choses. Et puis, ce n'était pas que si Misa était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'aimais Light ? N'importe qui pourrait deviner que je le détestais au plus profond de mon être._

 _ **-Très bien** , râla t-elle en croisant les bras. **Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?**_

 _Je positionnai mon Death Note devant moi, lui intimant de faire la même chose. Je lui expliquai les règles très simples de ce duel. Nous devions toutes les deux écrire le nom de l'autre le plus rapidement possible. La gagnante tuait bien évidemment l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas être sûre à cent pourcents de gagner. Pourtant, je prenais le risque. Je ne savais pas non plus si elle connaissait mon nom de famille ni si elle en connaissait l'écriture. Le regard étrange qu'elle envoya à son shinigami me laissa suspicieuse._

 _ **-Est ce que je peux vraiment compter sur ton fair-play pendant ce duel ?** soupirais-je. **Je veux vraiment savoir qui de toi ou moi mérite le plus l'amour de Light. Sachant que si tu triches, ça prouverait clairement que tu n'as pas confiance en tes compétences.**_

 **-** _ **C'est bon**_ _, grogna t-elle avant de se retourner vers son shinigami._ _ **Rem, ce duel est vraiment important. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. Je vais gagner !**_

 _ **-Misa, ta vie est en jeu. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas agir.**_

 _ **-Si jamais tu tentes de tuer Emi, je tuerai Misa.**_

 _Je frissonnai légèrement en entendant cette voix que je connaissais pourtant si bien. Tournant ma tête vers mon sachet de pommes, Ryuk était entrain d'en chercher une à son goût. Est ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Ryuk était prêt à se sacrifier pour moi ? Non, il ne devait certainement bluffer. Quand bien même, si je venais à perdre je me demandais vraiment quelle serait la suite des événements. Remarquant les regards insistants sur lui, Ryuk se redressa avant de se gratter la tête._

 _ **-C'est juste que si Misa triche, ce n'est plus amusant. Je préfère largement avoir des surprises.**_

 _ **-Emi triche déjà** , râla Misa. **Elle connait mon nom de famille !**_

 _ **-Tu veux peut être que je te dises le mien ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas comment l'écrire non plus !**_

 _ **-Je peux te l'épeler.**_

 _ **-Et puis quoi encore ?** rechigna t-elle. **Tu vas me mentir ! Je ne suis pas bête !**_

 _Je me touchai le front tout en soupirant. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle trouve une solution si elle voulait connaître l'écriture de mon nom de famille. Serrant les poings, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de notre professeur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son shinigami. Il me surveillait. Je savais d'avance mon futur sort si je tentais de tuer Misa maintenant. Je suppose que j'avais été celle qui avait proposé ce duel. Je devais moi aussi respecter les règles._

 _ **-Au moins là, tu ne pourras pas m'avoir.**_

 _Elle fouilla dans un des tiroirs avant de sortir une énorme pile de copies. Est ce que c'était celles de ce matin ? Elle comptait chercher la mienne pour voir l'écriture de mon nom ? J'essayai de ne pas sourire. Qui aurait cru que ma première technique aurait un jour eu son utilisation ? Lorsque j'avais récupéré le Death Note, j'avais décidé par précaution de changer mon nom sur chacune de mes copies. Ma victoire était assurée._

 _ **-C'est bon** , cria Misa. **Je suis prête.**_

 _ **-Misa** , l'interpella son shinigami. **Je ne pense pas que tu devrais participer à ce duel.**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi ça ?**_ _grogna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._ _ **Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**_

 _Grâce à ses yeux de shinigami, Rem devait certainement savoir que le nom sur ma copie n'était pas le bon. Elle savait déjà que Misa allait mourir. D'un geste furtif, Rem sortit son Death Note. Ryuk s'exécuta à la même vitesse. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes. Une goutte de sueur longea la paroi de mon visage. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur. Son shinigami était vraiment déterminer à ne pas la laisser mourir._

 _ **-Ça suffit !** hurla Misa. **Si tu ne peux pas supporter la situation, je veux que tu partes ! Tu me déçois vraiment Rem.**_

 _Misa commença à sangloter. D'un soupir, son shinigami rangea son Death Note. Nous nous positionnons chacune en face de l'autre. Je n'avais plus aucun doute. Le destin de Misa était déjà tout tracé. Au même moment, nous commencions à écrire dans nos Death Note le plus rapidement possible. Je n'étais pas vraiment aussi certaine pour prendre mon temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Misa leva son stylo toute joyeuse._

 _ **-J'ai fini ! J'ai gagné !** sautilla t-elle. **Et toi t'es toujours entrain d'écrire. T'es vraiment lente !**_

 _En réalité, j'avais fini d'écrire son nom depuis longtemps. J'étais juste entrain de détailler sa mort. J'avais longuement hésité quant à cette question. Ses actions avaient poussé Lola à mourir. Comment lui faire payer ? Je voulais qu'elle souffre vraiment. Misa se retourna vers son shinigami, perdue. Tête baissée , Rem ne bougea pas d'un poil. Soudain, les bras de la blonde bougèrent contre son gré. Ils enroulèrent fortement son cou jusqu'à l'étrangler violemment. Elle essaya de crier. Elle prononça même le nom de Light. Grimaçante, de la bave apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tomba raide au sol. Misa était morte._

Light haleta de rage devant moi. J'aimais ce que je voyais, au point d'en avoir les yeux qui brûlaient. Tout était terminé. Light était terminé. D'un geste gracieux, je pointai mon stylo sur la page de mon Death Note. Je n'avais plus qu'à écrire son nom, rien que son nom. Mes cauchemars se termineront. Je pourrai vivre ma vie sans cette peur permanente de perdre quelqu'un. Je pourrai rejoindre Ryuzaki et rester avec lui en sécurité. Ryuzaki. Une nouvelle vision s'afficha dans mon esprit. Son expression lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si Light allait mourir. Je lui avais assuré le contraire.

 **-Bah alors ?** ricana Light. **Tu hésites ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils, faisant apparaître le premier point d'encre sur ma page. Une force invisible me bloquait. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment envie de mettre fin à toute cette histoire. Je commençai à écrire les premières lettres, tremblante. Est ce que j'allais réellement trahir Ryuzaki ? Il m'avait fais confiance. C'était en partie grâce à lui que j'étais sortie victorieuse. Je serrai les dents, retirant finalement mon stylo. J'attrapai les deux Death Note avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

 **-Je te conseille de te la jouer discret à partir de maintenant** , murmurais-je à Light. **La prochaine fois, il ne sera pas là pour te sauver.**

Je retournai chez moi, partagée entre deux sentiments. Le soulagement et la déception. Je n'avais pas été capable de tuer Light à cause de Ryuzaki. Encore une fois, je laissais mes émotions prendre le dessus. Dans ma chambre, je m'assis lourdement sur mon lit avant d'enfouir la tête dans mes mains. J'inspirai et expirai un grand coup. Je venais de risquer ma vie. J'aurai pu y passer. Je ne m'étais pas assez renseignée. Je ne savais pas du tout que ce shinigami était prêt à se sacrifier pour Misa. Je suppose que c'était la carte piège de Light.

 **-Je me sens confiné à trois dans cette chambre** , indiqua Ryuk.

 **-J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi dans le monde des shinigami** , rétorqua Rem. **Ryuk, le dieu de la mort sans pitié qui se languit du malheur des autres. Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de cette humaine ?**

Pour une raison inconnue, mes joues devinrent légèrement pourpres. Elle se trompait complètement. Il n'y avait aucun lien de la sorte entre Ryuk et moi. J'avais été un peu surprise tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait prétendu se sacrifier pour tuer Misa. Mais c'était complétement impossible. Ryuk n'était définitivement pas amoureux de moi. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, il pencha la tête du côté.

 **-Moi ?** ricana t-il en se pointant du doigt. **Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Emi est tellement ennuyante que parfois j'ai envie de la tuer moi-même.**

Je croisai les bras avant de lui tirer la langue. Il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi direct. Je venais de réussir à piéger Light et il n'était même pas un peu fier de moi. Je n'étais pas ennuyante. J'avais décidé de ne plus l'être. Je lui lançai un dernier regard plein de haine. En guise de réponse, il me ricana au nez. Les deux shinigami discutèrent tous les deux pendant un moment. Voulant me retirer de la conversation, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? J'avais deux Death Note en ma possession. Est ce que c'était vraiment un atout ? J'avais encore plus de chance de faire une erreur et de me le faire voler.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Cherchant dans l'un des tiroirs, j'y retirai un briquet et des ciseaux. Ryuk me demanda ce que j'étais entrain de faire mais je restai silencieuse. Prévenant mes parents, je me dirigeai vers la forêt près de notre ville. Je veillai tout de même à ne pas trop m'éloigner avant de mettre dans un coin discret. Je sortis le Death Note de Misa de mon sac.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de donner ma confiance à quelqu'un d'autre** , affirmais-je. **Je n'ai pas besoin de deux shinigami ni de deux Death Note.**

Armée des ciseaux, je commençai à découper la couverture du cahier ainsi que ses pages. Les yeux ronds, Ryuk me regarda faire étonné. Rem, quant à elle, m'observa comme si elle s'y attendait. À présent en plusieurs morceaux, j'allumai le briquet pour les enflammer. Accroupie, je regardai le Death Note de Misa brûlait en silence. Je n'avais besoin que de Ryuk. Il m'avait prouvé beaucoup de choses depuis notre rencontre. Pour moi, il était mon ami.

 **-Ce Death Note n'a plus aucune utilité dans le monde des humains** , indiqua Rem. **Je peux donc retourner dans mon monde.**

Déployant ses ailes, elle s'envola vers le ciel. Je ne savais pas si ce que je venais de faire était la meilleure solution. Je savais seulement que jamais je ne regretterai cette décision. Reportant mon attention sur le cahier, j'entendais le feu crépiter. Mon regard se perdait dans ses flammes si violentes. Pourtant, un morceau attira mon attention. Il y avait un nom gravé dessus. J'écarquillai complètement les yeux en le lisant. Est ce que j'étais entrain d'halluciner ? Je me brûlai littéralement les mains pour le récupérer et éteindre le feu. Le papier était noir mais j'arrivais toujours à le lire. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi le prénom de Lola était inscris dans le Death Note de Misa ?

Tandis que je courrais en direction de chez moi, je lançai un appel à Light. Je reniflai plusieurs fois pour ravaler mes larmes. Je n'y comprenais rien. Quelques heures plus tôt, je m'étais transformée en cette fille forte et inébranlable. La Emi de tous les jours venait de reprendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. J'avais besoin de réponse. Light devait certainement les avoir. Soudain, le concerné décrocha. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je lui coupai immédiatement la parole.

 **-Je veux te voir** , criais-je, **tout de suite ! Rejoins-moi près du lycée.**

Je raccrochai, changeant une nouvelle fois de direction. Je patientai sur un banc devant l'école. Plus anxieuse que jamais, je n'arrivais pas à faire cesser mes jambes de sautiller. Une silhouette se dessina soudainement au loin. Je pouvais la reconnaître. C'était Light. Je me levai précipitamment pour le rejoindre. Face à son visage sans expression, je devinai facilement qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation.

 **-Est ce que Misa a tué Lola ?** demandais-je franchement tremblante.

J'attendais sa réponse en serrant les poings, essayant de me convaincre moi-même que je ne connaissais déjà pas la réponse. Un rire mesquin arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je relevai la tête tristement, bouche entrouverte. Light avait regagné cet air que je détestais. Il n'avait peut être pas gagné aujourd'hui mais il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Je souffrais et c'était sa victoire.

 **-Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?** répondit-il arrogant. **C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je l'avais presque oublié moi, Lola.**

Je serrai les dents avant de me jeter à son cou. Comment moi je pourrai l'oublier ? Je l'attrapai par la chemise pour le rapprocher de mon visage. Sans effort, il me repoussa en arrière. Souriant, il entama sa courte explication. Le jour où le Death Note était tombé dans le monde des humains, Light l'avait vu tout comme moi. Connaissant déjà son secret et son apparence grâce à Misa, il avait pratiquement directement deviné que c'était un Death Note. Étant donné qu'au début Light ne savait pas si j'avais réellement été récupéré le cahier, il lui fallait une preuve. Il réussit donc à convaincre Jenny de se moquer de Lola. Il était très important que ce soit Jenny et non Misa. Sinon, bien évidemment, le risque était que je me venges sur Misa. Sous l'ordre de Light, la blonde tua finalement Lola pour faire bouillir ma colère. Lorsque Jenny mourra le lendemain, Light avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait eu la preuve que je possédais bien un Death Note.

 **-Alors quand sa mère me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir** , murmurais-je, **elle disait la vérité.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?** se moqua t-il en me rigolant au visage. **J'avais besoin de savoir, d'être sûr ! Tu étais mon ennemie et je devais tout faire pour te mettre au plus bas.**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. À bout, je m'écroulai au sol. Cachant mon visage à l'intérieur de mes mains, je fondis complètement en larme. Depuis le début, je pensais que la mort de Lola était ma faute. Je pensais avoir été cette mauvaise amie qui n'avait pu su l'empêcher de prendre le chemin de la mort. En réalité, c'était le contraire. J'avais été sa force de continuer et de vivre. Une fois de plus, Light était venu tout gâché. Son rire éclatant me donna de nouveaux frissons. Comment avais-je été si stupide ? Ce garçon n'avait jamais été mon ami.

 **-Pourquoi Light ? Pourquoi ?** répétais-je en sanglotant. **Tu étais si protecteur au début, si bienveillant. Je pensais que tu étais l'une de ses seules personnes à être bonne. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Dis-le moi ! Tu ne veux que mon malheur. Quand je pense qu'au début, je croyais que tu m'appréciais vraiment au point de vouloir te rapprocher de moi. J'ai tellement honte..**

Un silence. Je n'entendais plus que mes reniflements. Light avait cessé de rigoler. Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi mais ne s'arrêta pas. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour regarder derrière moi, Light était déjà entrain de partir. Je me relevai maladroitement avant de m'enfouir en courant. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? J'avais pleuré devant Light, je m'étais rabaissée devant lui. Honteuse, je regagnai la maison.

Comment la situation avait-elle autant changé ? Recroqueviller dans un coin, j'avais refusé de descendre pour dîner avec mes parents. Ma mère avait essayé de rentrer mais je lui avais formellement interdis d'avancer. J'étais triste et déçue. Pourtant, c'était dans ces moments-là que je me sentais normale. En tuant Misa, je m'étais découverte une personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. J'avais l'impression de me transformer en un second Light. Cependant lui était encore sain d'esprit. Il n'avait jamais été le vrai possesseur d'un Death Note. Même si j'avais supprimé son alliée, je savais pertinemment que Light avait un plan de secours. Évidemment qu'il avait toujours des morceaux de Death Note. Est ce que brûler ce cahier avait annulé totalement son pouvoir ? Je n'avais qu'à demander à Ryuk. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucunement envie de parler. Je voulais rester dans mon coin.

 **-Quand est ce que tu vas répondre à ton téléphone ?** soupira Ryuk. **Ta sonnerie me casse les oreilles.**

Je n'avais même plus la force de tourner la tête. Je ne savais pas qui m'appeler mais il devait sacrément être déterminé. Depuis tout à l'heure, ça devait faire la cinquième fois. Est ce que c'était Light qui me réservait un nouveau malheur ? Je paraissais tellement pathétique. J'acceptais de gagner mais refusais de perdre. Je ne pouvais pas toujours gagner, j'en étais consciente. Mais je pensais vraiment qu'aujourd'hui allait être mon jour de gloire.

 **-Si tu ne décroches pas je vais vraiment commencer à tourner dans tous les sens** , cria Ryuk en se bouchant les oreilles.

Je soupirai avant d'attraper mon téléphone. Mon regard resta vide malgré la joie que je contenais. C'était Ryuzaki. Est ce que j'avais vraiment le droit de répondre ? Je m'étais utilisée de lui pour arriver à mes fins. Je me sentais coupable et malhonnête. Et puis, j'avais tellement pleurée que ma voix en était devenue cassante. Je n'avais pas envie de lui montrer que j'étais faible. Pourtant, j'avais terriblement envie de répondre et trouver du soutien. Parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'en apporter. Dans un final soupir, j'appuyai sur la touche pour décrocher.

 **-Allô ?**

Entendre sa voix me donna soudainement le sourire. Il m'avait énormément manqué. Pourtant, je restai silencieuse, appuyant ma tête contre le mur. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Me torturer moi-même ? Je ferai mieux de raccrocher. Il ne méritait pas de parler dans le vide, et surtout pas à une personne comme moi.

 **-Tu n'es pas venu me voir aujourd'hui** , murmura t-il. **Est ce que tu as décidé de m'ignorer ?**

Pourquoi me paraissait-il aussi triste ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle de mes visites. Jamais, je n'aurai pensé qu'elles étaient importantes pour lui. Croire que je l'ignorais. Je le pensais plus intelligent que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais le vouloir. Il était beaucoup trop important pour lui.

 **-Je comprends** , soupira t-il. **J'aurai dû me décider plus tôt.**

De quoi est ce qu'il parlait ? Se décider de quoi ? Je cognai ma tête contre le mur derrière moi tout en rougissant. La nuit rendait les personnes plus sentimentales. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de parler à un Ryuzaki qui était capable de ressentir. J'avais vraiment envie de croire qu'il faisait référence à nous, à ma proposition. Si seulement il savait que j'étais prête à attendre toute l'éternité pour avoir sa réponse.

 **-Parle-moi** , reprit-il. **Est ce que tu vas bien ? Est ce que tout s'est passé comme prévu ? Est ce que Light est en vie ? Est ce que je t'ai été utile ?**

J'écoutais ses questions tout en y répondant mentalement. Je n'allais pas bien mais je ne voulais pas le dire. Tout s'était passé comme prévu jusqu'à découvrir qu'en fait Lola n'avait été qu'une victime de plus. Quand je pense que Ryuzaki l'avait deviné en le dessinant sur son bout de papier. Lola faisait partie du groupe des personnes que Light avait tué. Cette pourriture était toujours en vie. Et Ryuzaki m'avait été du grande utilité. Malgré sa maigre trahison, je ne lui en voulais pas.

 **-Demain je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital** , m'indiqua t-il. **Est ce que tu voudrais me voir ?**

Je me redressai subitement, manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber le livre à côté de moi. Peu importe la situation, Ryuzaki arrivait toujours à me mettre dans tous mes états. Un rictus s'échappa de sa bouche. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils. Il se moquait ouvertement de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Quelle cruauté.

 **-J'aimerai vraiment que tu me répondes** , continua Ryuzaki. **Je n'ai pas envie d'aller quelque part où tu..**

Je raccrochai, un peu trop précipitamment. Je me ruai dans la section message pour taper sur mon clavier virtuel. J'avais une idée précise de l'endroit. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais parlé. J'étais déjà venue chez lui. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il viennes ici. Est ce que c'était juste de lui demander ça ? Peut être qu'il allait refuser. Pendant des secondes qui pour moi représentaient des heures, j'attendis impatiemment sa réponse.

" **J'ai été un peu surpris mais c'est d'accord. À demain.** "

Je serrai fortement mon téléphone contre ma poitrine. Je souriais tellement que j'en avais mal aux joues. Ryuzaki allait venir chez moi, dans ma chambre. Soudainement alarmée, je me redressai pour admirer le bazar dans la pièce. Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il trouve ça très féminin. Pendant plus d'une heure, je nettoyai et rangeai le moindre recoin. Épuisée, je tombai raide sur mon lit. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé mais, je réussis à m'endormir avec le sourire.

Coiffant mes cheveux, je vérifiai que mon apparence était parfaite dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je m'étais habillée spécialement pour l'occasion. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque quelqu'un appuya sur la sonnette. J'inspirai longuement avant d'expirer. Inutile de fuir. De toute façon, j'étais obligée de lui faire face. Ouvrant la porte, je tombai nez à nez avec Ryuzaki. Je forçai mon corps à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ça faisait quelques jours et pourtant j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des siècles.

 **-Salut.**

 **-Salut..**

J'étais très mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pour relancer la conversation, je lui proposai de sortir un peu avant de rester chez moi. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Parfois, je rêvais d'un Ryuzaki plus expressif. Il m'avait paru tellement différent au téléphone. Je supposais que tout le monde avait son propre degré de timidité. Nous marchions alors en direction du parc. Nous échangions quelques mots, sans plus. J'avais pourtant fait des efforts pour paraître jolie. J'aurai aimé qu'il me complimente. En réalité, il ne me regardait pas du tout.

Dans un coin discret, nous décidions de nous assoir sur un banc. C'était calme et il n'y avait personne pour nous embêter. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si nous étions en pleine discussion. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me triturai le cerveau pour à chaque fois relancer la conversation. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à faire des efforts. Je commençais même à me demander pourquoi il m'avait invité.

 **-Est ce que tu as encore mal ?** demandais-je en pointant son ventre.

 **-Un peu** , m'indiqua t-il en regardant ailleurs. **J'ai toujours les bandages en dessous de mon haut. Je ne dois pas trop forcer.**

Je hochai la tête. Ça me faisait du bien de savoir que Ryuzaki pouvait enfin retrouver la forme. Il rêvait de sortir depuis des semaines. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il en profitait mais je me sentais invisible, limite inutile. Ryuzaki n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. J'avais espéré pouvoir changer cette facette de sa personnalité. Apparemment, j'étais loin du compte.

 **-Emi, est ce que tu t'ennuies ?**

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je. **Non, pas vraiment enfin c'est juste que..**

 **-Que ?** répéta t-il.

 **-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup** , soupirais-je en baissant la tête. **En fait j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui t'ennuies. Tu m'as regardé seulement trois fois depuis ton arrivée. Sérieusement, j'ai compté. Je pensais pouvoir te remonter le moral mais tu n'as même pas souris. Je commence à croire que je devrais abandonné. Je ne te corresponds pas et je vois très bien que je ne te plais pas non plus. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu peux arrêter de te forcer. Mais on pourra toujours rester amis, hein ?**

Lorsque je tournai la tête vers Ryuzaki, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Le monde tout autour de moi s'arrêta. J'avais l'impression d'entrer dans un rêve éveillé. Il ferma les yeux tandis que les miens refusèrent d'en perdre une seule miette. Ses lèvres touchèrent délicatement les miennes. Est ce que j'étais réellement entrain de l'embrasser ? Il se retira avant même que je puisses répondre à son baiser. Son regard s'encra dans le mien avant de me révéler une phrase qui me laissa complètement sous le choc.

 **-Je m'appelle L.**

* * *

 **Non vous ne rêvez pas. Il a osé ! Je suis très impatiente de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre à cause du "duel", de Ryuzaki, de Light, de Misa DE TOUT ! En écrivant ce chapitre je ne voyais plus la fin. À la base, je devais faire un petit chapitre de 3k mots ! En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me postent des reviews régulièrement et de toujours me suivre ! Byyyyyye :]**

* * *

 **Hier j'ai eu l'occasion de regarder pour la première fois le film Death Note de Netflix. J'appréhendais beaucoup à cause du trailer que j'avais amèrement digéré. Si vous voulez connaître mon avis en étant que "fan" de Death Note alors je vous invite à lire la suite. Voici les plus gros points négatifs qui m'ont offusqué.**

 ***Light : Son caractère n'est pas du tout le même que dans le manga. Il a un peu ce statut de victime dans son école. Il est peureux. Bon en fait, c'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus. Il est quand même sensé être intelligent. Pourquoi est ce qu'il lit le Death Note dans un lieu public ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce qu'il montre le cahier à une nana inconnue ? C'est pas un cahier de vacances, merde ! J'ai l'impression que le Light dans ma fiction est limite plus diabolique et intelligent que celui-là.**

 ***La romance : Hahahahahahazpcozlxkcldl. Non mais sérieusement. Light qui est amoureux ? Chaque film n'a pas besoin d'une relation entre deux personnes pour qu'elle soit intéressante. Dans le film, il y a pleins de moments où on les voit s'embrasser ou pire se déshabiller qui sont complètement inutiles. Enfin bref, passons.**

 ***Misa/Mia : J'étais complètement sous le choc. La nana est carrément plus vicieuse que Light et encore plus obsédée par le cahier. Elle essaye carrément de le tuer pour récupérer le Death Note. Light "le garçon le plus intelligent de son lycée" se fait manipuler par une fille. L'amour rend aveugle mais franchement, à ce point ? Au final, est ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ? J'en suis pas sûre.**

 ***Ryuk : Je pensais que c'était le seul personnage qui allait correspondre à l'œuvre originale mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Ryuk n'est dans aucun camp. Dans le film, il est carrément contre Light. Il va même jusqu'à le menacer. "Tue cette personne sinon je te tue" ?**

 ***Watari : Le personnage ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre sa façon de mourir.. Light écrit Watari dans son Death Note pour le manipuler alors que c'est sensé être un surnom..**

 ***L : Ugh mon cœur, j'ai mal. Comment vous exprimez ma déception ? Déjà son apparence ne me plait pas du tout. Pourtant je trouve l'acteur plutôt bon. Il reproduit bien ses mimiques etc. Mais bordel, depuis quand L s'énerve ? Depuis quand L se montre en public et saute de chaise en chaise comme un Ninja ? J'ai cru halluciner lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans la maison de Light pour le frapper ! L est un mauvais perdant. Mais au point de jeter son téléphone, frapper dans des objets parce que il n'arrive pas à résoudre quelque chose non je crois pas non ! C'est quoi, un gosse ?**

 **Malgré ces points négatifs, j'ai retrouvé espoir en voyant la fin. Pour la première fois dans le film, j'ai trouvé Light intelligent. Il a tué Misa et s'est sauvé lui même en manipulant deux personnes. La toute dernière scène m'a plu aussi pour le suspens. Ryuk qui rigole puis L qui se demande si il doit écrire le nom de L dans le cahier. Au final, si je devais donner une note je mettrai 4/10. Je pense que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu Death Note pourrait très bien apprécier ce film. Ce n'est pas un "massacre" non plus comme j'ai pu le lire pratiquement PARTOUT. Alors voilà, si vous voulez me faire partager votre avis je serai ravie de les lire :]**


	13. Etape

**-Objection !** criais-je en claquant ma règle contre la table.

Après cette étonnante révélation, j'avais attrapé Ryuzaki par la main pour l'emmener chez moi, dans ma chambre. Ryuzaki était assis devant ma table basse tandis que moi je tenais fermement ma règle entre les mains. Je voulais mettre ses propos au clair ainsi que son comportement. C'est pourquoi, j'étais prête à entendre ses explications. Perdu, Ryuzaki m'observa comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

 **-L'accusé Ryuzaki est suspecté de malhonnêteté et de tromperies** , affirmais-je en tournant autour de lui. **Emi, la victime, prétend que vous mentez pour votre propre intérêt.**

 **-Est ce que j'ai le droit de me défendre votre honneur ?** me demanda t-il en levant la main.

Souriante, j'étais amusée qu'il rentre dans mon jeu. Mais en réalité, j'étais plus que sérieuse. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il se justifie. J'avais toujours cette impression d'être manipulée. C'était compliqué de lui faire complètement confiance, surtout sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais m'introduire dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Hochant la tête, j'acceptai d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

 **-Je ne suis pas coupable de ces actes. Vous le savez très bien. Il y a des preuves qui le prouve.**

 **-Ah oui ?** m'étonnais-je. **Et quelles preuves ?**

 **-J'ai embrassé la victime** , se justifia t-il tout naturellement. **Je lui ai même révélé mon nom.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, rouge tomate. Pendant notre retour, je n'avais cessé de repenser à ce baiser. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Mais je ne devais pas retomber dans sa sorcellerie. Je me grattai la gorge plusieurs fois avant de reprendre mon rôle de juge. Il me fallait des réponses et de vraies réponses. Si pour moi il n'était pas sincère, je serai dans l'obligation de m'éloigner de lui. Même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

 **-D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de nom ?** le questionnais-je. **Pourquoi lui avoir révélé ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle m'a fais confiance pour me mettre dans la confidence** , expliqua t-il. **C'était une manière pour moi de la remercier et de lui prouver ma sincérité.**

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Je n'avais rien à redire et je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de l'entendre parler ainsi. Est ce qu'il jouait un rôle ? Cette nouvelle m'avait chamboulé. Ryuzaki s'appelait en réalité L. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre son but derrière cette révélation, si il en avait un. Jusqu'à présent, je l'avais toujours appelé Ryuzaki. Je me voyais mal changer de prénom du jour au lendemain. Donc pour l'instant, je me contenterai de son faux nom. Malgré mes émotions, je restai de marbre face à lui.

 **-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Jurez-vous de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité ?**

 **-Je le jure** , jura Ryuzaki en levant la main.

 **-Très bien. Alors, première question : Pourquoi avoir embrassé la victime ?**

 **-Va savoir.**

M'asseyant à mon tour, j'appuyai ma joue contre ma main. Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. Elle était trop simple et trop vague. C'était souvent celle qu'il me donnait quand je lui posais des questions un peu personnelles. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me concentrer à nouveau. J'observai son visage, la moindre de ses mimiques. Il était pourtant très calme, comme si la situation était normale. En y repensant, il n'avait montré aucune gêne en entrant dans ma chambre. Pourquoi il n'agissait et ne pensait pas comme moi ? Peut être que c'était là tout le problème. Nos sentiments n'étaient pas du tout à la même hauteur.

 **-Et que ressentez-vous pour la victime ?**

Il haussa les épaules. J'avais envie de me lever et de le secouer. Ryuzaki était loin d'être le garçon typique que les filles appréciaient en général. Il n'était pas arrogant, direct et n'avait pas confiance en soi. Tout le contraire de Light. Malheureusement, lui me dégoûtait. Dans une autre vie, si Ryuzaki et le Death Note n'existaient pas, peut être que j'aurai pu être intéressé. Mais je m'écartais du sujet. Revenant à nos moutons, je continuai mon interrogatoire.

 **-Est ce qu'un changement a eu lieu récemment, par rapport à la victime ?**

 **-Oui** , avoua t-il en hochant la tête.

 **-À quel moment ?** demandais-je souriante.

 **-Quand elle a commencé à venir tous les jours me voir à l'hôpital.**

Je tournai la tête avant de rougir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pourquoi s'intéressait soudainement à moi ? Pourquoi me révéler son véritable prénom ? Essayait-il de découvrir quelque chose, de me tester ? Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais le tuer. Il me manquait son nom de famille. En y repensant, Ryuzaki m'avait légèrement trahi. J'avais compris par Light qu'il avait demandé à voir le contenu de l'enveloppe. Je lui faisais face tout en sachant ce détail. C'était compliqué.

 **-Tu as manipulé Light pour faire quelque chose que je t'avais formellement interdis** , grognais-je.

 **-Mais tu m'as manipulé aussi, non ?** rétorqua t-il du tac au tac.

Je lui lançai un regard rancunier avant de me lever et de lui tourner le dos. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il savait que le miroir n'était pas ce avec quoi je tuais ? Connaissant sa faculté à réfléchir, je n'en doutais même pas une seule seconde. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ryuk. Couché sur mon lit, il paraissait ennuyé. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire, même si il ne devait pas en penser grand chose. J'étais perdue et je ne voulais pas me jeter dans une relation qui risquerait encore plus de me détruire.

 **-Alors** , m'interpella t-il, **quelle est ma sentence ?**

Je me retournai les bras croisés, soudainement agacée. Je reculai immédiatement lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec lui. Comment ? Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever ni se déplacer. Gardant une légère distance entre nous, je fixai son cou face à moi. Il était tellement grand. Je n'avais pas envie de lever la tête. Je savais dort et déjà ce que mon corps me dicterait de faire. Inspirant un grand coup, je fermai les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-L'accusé L, alias Ryuzaki, est condamné à prendre soin de moi et à ne jamais trahir ma confiance.**

 **-Qu'est ce que je risque ?**

 **-La peine de mort** , affirmais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Nous nous fixions l'un et l'autre dans un silence total. J'essayai de paraître la plus sérieuse possible. Je voulais qu'il comprenne mon message. J'étais clairement entrain de le menacer. Est ce que je serai réellement capable de le tuer si jamais j'apprenais depuis tout ce temps qu'il m'avait menti ? Je ne prédisais pas le futur et je n'en avais aucun idée. J'avais commencé mon histoire sans lui. Peut être que je devrai la terminer de la même manière.

 **-Je vais essayer alors.**

Je hochai la tête en évitant son regard. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment me comporter. Est ce que je pouvais réellement dire que Ryuzaki était devenu mon copain ? J'avais envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher. Pourtant j'avais toujours cette même impression de vouloir quelque chose que je n'avais pas le droit. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je fixai sa bouche. Et puis, tant pis. Si ma façon d'agir lui déplaisait, il n'avait qu'à me repousser.

 **-Chérie** , **est ce que tu es là ? Je suis rentrée !**

Je m'apprêtais à embrasser Ryuzaki. Nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, voir millimètres. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à ma mère. Ryuzaki et moi n'avions pas bougé d'un poil. Plus qu'étonnée, ma mère lâcha son sac. Je me reculai nerveusement avant de me gratter l'arrière de la tête. Ça devait être un choc pour elle. Je n'avais jamais amené de garçon à la maison, mise à part Light qui s'était invité tout seul.

 **-Maman je te présente Ryuzaki, c'est un.. un ami.**

Elle ramassa son sac avant de le saluer plus que souriante. Impassible, Ryuzaki s'abaissa en guise de réponse. Est ce que j'avais fait une bêtise ? Nous étions ensemble que depuis quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses et encore moins donner de faux espoirs à moi et ma mère. Prétendant vouloir nous laisser tranquille, elle referma la porte. Je soupirai à son départ puis me retournai vers Ryuzaki.

 **-Je vais rentrer** , m'indiqua t-il.

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je déçue. **Déjà ?**

Il hocha la tête avant de me tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais avoir franchi une étape mais c'était toujours la même chose. Je baissai la tête, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers moi. Enfouissant les mains dans ses poches, il s'avança lentement vers moi. Il se pencha légèrement pour me faire un baiser sur la joue. Sans lui laisser le temps de repartir, je l'attrapai par le bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je ricanai légèrement en voyant son air étonné. Ses réactions ne m'étaient pas déplaisantes. À partir de maintenant, j'allais devoir lui apprendre pas mal de choses.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent lentement. Je voyais à chaque fois ce visage qui m'inspirait tant la haine. Celui de Light. Pourtant, lui m'ignorait complètement. Son comportement me laissait même parfois suspicieuse. Est ce qu'il préparait quelque chose ? Croire que Light allait gentiment arrêter ses plans diaboliques était une énorme erreur. Quant à la mort de Misa, elle avait laissé le lycée en total panique. Des rumeurs, prétendant qu'un meurtrier trainait dans l'école ou encore que chaque étudiant allaient mourir, jasaient dans tous les sens. D'autres, des fidèles de Misa, me suspectaient encore plus d'être coupable de quelque chose. Leur avis me faisaient de belles jambes.

Ma relation avec Ryuzaki n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Nous étions ensemble depuis une semaine à présent. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette même distance qui nous séparait. Je n'osais pas lui demander de mieux se comporter. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Nous avions échangé quelques baisers depuis le jour où il était venu à la maison. Je n'appelais pas vraiment ça une histoire d'amour. Je voulais ressentir des émotions, comme des papillons dans le ventre ou avoir le souffle coupé. Nous avons discuté par message depuis tout ce temps. Aucune sortie. Je ne comprenais plus vraiment si notre relation avait réellement un sens.

C'est pourquoi, je me tenais en ce moment même devant sa porte. Je refusais de mettre un terme à notre relation. J'essayais de me convaincre du mieux que je pouvais. Ryuzaki ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter et n'osait jamais faire le premier pas. Mise à part cette fois, sur le banc. Et puis c'était les vacances. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour refuser. Je toquai plusieurs fois à la porte. Ayant aucune réponse, j'appuyai sur la sonnette. J'entendis soudainement les râlements d'une personne. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qui allait m'ouvrir la porte.

 **-Qui viens nous faire chier un samedi matin ?** grogna la personne.

Porte ouverte, je tombai nez à nez avec Mello. Il grimaça en me voyant. Il avait déjà ses chaussures et sa veste. Peut être qu'il sortait. Une autre tête apparut à côté de lui. Near aussi était déjà habillé pour partir. J'arquai un sourcil. Où allaient-ils ? Derrière eux, je m'étonnai de voir Ryuzaki. Légèrement irrité, il était entrain d'enfiler ses chaussures. Relevant la tête, il se retrouva perdu de me voir. Est ce que j'étais venue au mauvais moment ? Ma présence n'avait pas l'air de les ravir.

 **-Emi** , m'interpella Ryuzaki. **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **-Je suis venue te voir mais apparemment je tombe mal.**

 **-Oui** , rajouta Mello avant de me pousser, **très mal même. Alors rentre chez toi.**

Je fronçai les sourcils à ce geste. Je pensais m'être suffisamment rapprocher de lui pour me faire accepter. Il s'était confié et m'avait même proposé sa barre de chocolat. Near suivit Mello à la trace, comme un enfant. Seul Ryuzaki resta face à moi. Je baissai la tête, déçue. Je n'allais pas pouvoir rester avec lui aujourd'hui non plus. Faisant demi-tour, je pensais déjà à ma prochaine venue. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas très réciproque.

 **-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.**

Je stoppai ma marche. Au même moment, une voiture noire se gara devant la maison. Near sauta à l'intérieur ainsi que Mello. Au volant, un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ces trois-là auraient pu avoir un chauffeur personnel. Que faire ? Je restai encore étonnée de la déclaration de Ryuzaki. Est ce que je pouvais réellement venir avec eux ? J'en mourrais d'envie. Grattant le bout de mon nez, j'acceptai timidement sa proposition.

Je m'installai à l'arrière de la voiture avec Mello et Near tandis que Ryuzaki se contenta de se mettre devant. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. J'avais accepté sans réfléchir. On ne m'avait rien dis et je ne savais pas où ils m'emmenaient. L'ambiance était plutôt calme. Ma présence agaçait clairement Mello.

 **-Tu nous fais drôlement confiance dis donc** , ricana le blond. **Tu ne te doutes même pas de quelque chose. On pourrait facilement te kidnapper et te séquestrer.**

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui tirer la langue. Il en recracha son morceau de chocolat. Je ricanai légèrement. Malgré cette haine inconnue, le comportement de Mello me fera toujours rigoler. Il aimait me taquiner mais je savais qu'il n'était pas réellement méchant. Je pouvais le deviner car à chaque fois que je répondais à une de ses répliques cinglante, il souriait discrètement.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Lorsque je posai mon pied sur le trottoir, je restai émerveillée. Immense et magnifique. Les deux seuls mots qui me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Est ce que c'était une sorte de château ? Near s'empressa d'ouvrir l'énorme portail noir. Je me plaçai derrière Ryuzaki. J'avais un peu peur. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Nous pénétrions rapidement à l'intérieur d'une immense cour. Végétations, fontaines et jeux d'extérieur. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner quel était cet endroit.

 **-Ryuzaki, est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ?**

 **-L !** cria quelqu'un. **L ! Tu es revenu !**

Micro sourire aux lèvres, Ryuzaki avança sans me répondre. Quelqu'un nous barra soudainement la route. Je baissai la tête. C'était un enfant. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que Near. Dans ses bras, il tenait fermement une peluche. Il m'observa avec de grands yeux, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil à Ryuzaki, perdue. Je ne savais pas comment agir. Lorsque j'essayai d'ouvrir la bouche, le garçon fonça vers Ryuzaki pour enlacer sa jambe. Son sourire enfantin m'illumina complètement.

 **-Excuse-le** , murmura Ryuzaki. **Il ne voit jamais d'étranger.**

 **-L, qui est cette personne ?** demanda l'enfant en me pointant du doigt.

 **-C'est ma copine.**

Mes joues se rosirent. J'étais très contente de l'entendre complètement assumer. Ça me rappela rapidement l'épisode avec ma mère. Je n'avais pas été capable de dire la vérité. Pourtant, j'étais sensé être la personne la plus expressive dans notre couple. Je lançai un regard timide en direction de l'enfant. Il se recula soudainement pour nous observer tous les deux. Il gonfla ses joues avant de froncer les sourcils.

 **-Menteur !** rétorqua t-il. **Les amoureux se tiennent par la main !**

Touchée, je baissai la tête. La vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Nous ne ressemblions pas à un couple. Personne ne devinerait au premier coup d'œil que nous étions ensemble. Je restai pour ma part silencieuse. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre. Ryuzaki s'avança lentement vers l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour chuchoter dans son oreille. Je me sentais légèrement exclue. Le garçon devint soudainement rouge comme une tomate.

 **-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis ?**

 **-Rien de spécial** , sourit Ryuzaki.

Faisant la moue, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. L'enfant me fixa avec la bouche ouverte. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter ? Je ne le saurais certainement jamais. Au loin, une silhouette familière se rapprocha de nous. Mello était accompagné d'un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre puisqu'ils étaient entrain de rigoler. À notre hauteur, Mello afficha un air exaspéré pour me présenter à son compagnon. Il s'appelait Matt. C'était donc cet ami avec qui il avait voulu rattraper les agresseurs de Ryuzaki.

 **-Il t'attend L !** cria le petit en tirant sur le pantalon de Ryuzaki. **Vite, dépêche-toi !**

 **-Mais enfin gamin** , ricana nerveusement Mello en pointant son pistolet sur l'enfant. **Il s'appelle Ryuzaki, tu sais bien.**

 **-Laisse tomber Mello, je lui ai déjà révélé mon nom. Et range cette arme.**

Le blond se pétrifia, au point d'en faire tomber sa tablette de chocolat. Il cria que notre relation allait beaucoup trop vite. Et moi, je lui pouffai au visage. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était comme une partie que j'avais gagné et lui perdu. Je tirai la langue pour l'irriter d'avantage. Au moment où il essaya d'avancer vers moi, je me cachai derrière Ryuzaki. Serrant les poings, il ramassa son chocolat. Il passa son doigt sous sa gorge pour me menacer.

 **-Oh aller, toi aussi tu devrais me dire ton vrai nom !**

 **-Jamais de la vie !** s'énerva t-il.

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** ricanais-je. **Est ce que tu en as honte ? Se pourrait-il qu'en réalité tu t'appelles Bernard ou encore Bob ?**

Mello se jeta littéralement sur moi. Sourire en coin, Matt l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre. J'essayai de trouver du renfort chez Ryuzaki. Son absence d'expression me montra qu'il ne trouvait pas la situation très marrante. J'arrêtai alors mes bêtises. Peut être que je le gênais plus qu'autre chose. Je restai silencieuse le reste du chemin. Je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais. Nous entrions dans cet immense bâtiment. À l'intérieur, des dizaines d'enfants jouaient les uns avec les autres. Near avait rejoins un groupe.

 **-C'est ici que nous avons grandi** , m'affirma Ryuzaki.

 **-Nous ?** répétais-je perdu.

Je me retournai vers Mello. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant la visite, Ryuzaki m'expliqua que ce bâtiment était un orphelinat pour des enfants surdoués. Tous les trois avaient vécu ensemble, ici. Ils avaient construis une amitié indestructible. Le premier à partir avait été Ryuzaki. À sa majorité, il avait demandé l'autorisation "d'adopter" Mello et Near. Ayant de bonne relation avec le directeur de cet établissement, sa demande avait été rapidement acceptée. Ça voulait donc dire qu'aucun de ces garçons n'avaient de parents. J'aurai aimé poser des questions à Ryuzaki sur sa vie, sa famille. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une discussion que je pouvais naturellement aborder avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtions devant une porte. Est ce qu'ils étaient venus voir quelqu'un en particulier ? Nos regards se retournèrent simultanément vers Ryuzaki. J'avais l'impression de le voir hésiter à entrer. Je lui expliquai immédiatement que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'attendre dehors. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il voulait garder certaines choses confidentielles. Il hocha la tête avant de toquer. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur de la salle tandis que moi je patientai contre le mur.

Je n'avais pas vu qui était dans cette pièce. J'entendais parfois des bouts de phrases ou quelques mots. Leur conversation attisait grandement ma curiosité et je n'arrivais pas à me retenir d'en entendre plus. Vérifiant les alentours, je me collai contre la porte pour les écouter. J'avais conscience de faire quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, je tenais absolument à savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

 **-Est ce que tu as eu des réponses ?** demanda Ryuzaki.

 **-Une seule** , affirma une voix que je ne connaissais pas. **C'est plutôt compliqué étant donné que tu es encore un étudiant. Malgré les tests que je leur ai envoyé, ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de perdre leur temps.**

 **-Est ce qu'ils ont quand même accepté ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à mon incompréhension. De quoi est ce qu'ils parlaient ? Et en quoi cette conversation et pas une autre devait m'être cachée ? Ryuzaki ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une demande. Je venais de découvrir que Ryuzaki était surdoué ainsi que Mello et Near. Qu'est ce que je ne savais pas encore ? Un instant plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Me remettant rapidement à ma place, je continuai d'agir que si de rien n'était.

 **-Et n'oublie pas de revenir me voir pour tout confirmer** , indiqua un homme en sortant.

Son regard croisa le mien. Ayant des cheveux blancs, il devait être assez âgé. Qui était-il ? Une connaissance de Ryuzaki ? Un membre de sa famille ? Il se gratta la tête avant de me demander si j'étais une enfant de l'orphelinat et si j'avais quelque chose à lui demander en particulier. Mello ne manqua pas l'occasion pour rétorquer que étant donné ma stupidité, je ne pouvais pas venir de cet établissement. Le vieux homme se montra encore plus perplexe. Near coupa court à la plaisanterie en l'informant que j'étais une amie de Ryuzaki. Bouche entrouverte, l'homme me regarda avec de grands yeux. Un chaleureux sourire se dessina soudainement sur ses lèvres.

 **-S'il te plaît** , me pria t-il, **prend soin de Ryuzaki.**

Je me montrai un instant étonné. Est ce qu'il avait deviné ? Nerveuse, je lui affirmai qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Je protégerai et prendrai soin de lui. Il se pencha en avant pour nous saluer. Il posa discrètement sa main sur l'épaule de Ryuzaki avant de partir. Je trouvais leur relation très touchante. J'aurais aimé en apprendre d'avantage sur eux. Au chemin du retour, Ryuzaki décida bizarrement de prendre la place de Mello à l'arrière de la voiture. Le blond accepta presque sans broncher.

Nous revenions à l'heure du dîner. Par gentillesse, Ryuzaki me proposa de rester avec eux. Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur, même si parfois Mello essayait de me taquiner. Bizarrement, aucun d'eux ne reparla de cet après-midi. J'étais à table avec trois génies. J'arrivais difficilement à y croire. Surtout Mello. Il paraissait tellement sauvage et direct alors qu'en réalité c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Je pense que c'était le plus loyal des trois. J'appréciais beaucoup sa personnalité, même si je ne le montrais pas vraiment.

 **-Tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer ?** grogna le blond. **Je ne suis pas Ryuzaki.**

 **-Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être quelqu'un de surdoué** , crachais-je en souriant. **Moi qui pensait que tu avais du chocolat à l'intérieur du cerveau.**

 **-Très drôle** , ricana t-il. **Et si je faisais sauter ta tête pour voir l'intérieur du tien ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, refusant de répondre à ses provocations. Je tournai la tête vers Ryuzaki. Il fixait silencieusement son assiette. Nous n'avions échangé aucune parole depuis notre arrivée. Parfois, j'avais carrément l'impression d'être invisible pour lui. À la fin du dîner, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Face à la porte, je restai bloquée. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Sentant une présence derrière moi, je me retournai rapidement. C'était Ryuzaki. Est ce que je pouvais vraiment le faire ? Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je fermai les yeux avant de me rapprocher de sa bouche.

 **-Est ce que tu veux rester ?**

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je en me reculant. **Mais il est déjà tard.**

 **-Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici.**

Rouge tomate, je m'imaginai déjà des scénarios les plus gênants les uns que les autres. Ça ne me déplaisait pas, loin de là. Mais est ce que j'avais réellement le droit ? J'appuyai sur mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Je pouvais toujours appeler mes parents pour demander. Leur mentant ouvertement, je leur expliquai qu'une amie m'avait invité à dormir chez elle. Naïve, ma mère accepta immédiatement. Je hochai la tête pour faire comprendre à Ryuzaki que c'était d'accord. J'allais me rapprocher de lui mais Mello me bouscula au même moment.

 **-Bon alors vous en aurez pour combien de temps ?** demanda t-il en regardant sa montre. **Que je sache où je dois emmener Near.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?** râlais-je.

 **-Ça m'ennuierait de vous entendre et surtout de briser l'innocence de Near.**

Je plissai les yeux. Réalisant soudainement de quoi il voulait parler, mon visage se transforma en volcan. Il n'avait pas honte de dire ça devant nous ? Lorsque je tournai la tête vers Ryuzaki, je le retrouvai en pleine réflexion. Pouce au coin de la bouche, il était entrain de réfléchir à un éventuel message secret derrière la phrase de Mello. J'avais oublié que Ryuzaki était aussi innocent que Near, malgré son âge. Je ne savais pas par contre si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Très mal à l'aise, je saisis son poignet pour prendre les escaliers et monter dans sa chambre.

Au moment de dormir, Ryuzaki me pointa son lit du doigt. Tandis que je me couchai à l'intérieur, lui s'installa au pied de sa table. Étant de dos, je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage. Il n'allait quand même pas me laisser seule ? Quel aurait été son but si ce n'était pas pour passer du temps avec moi ? Inspirant un grand coup, j'attrapai mon courage à deux mains avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Tu ne viens pas ?** chuchotais-je gênée.

 **-Tu sais bien que je ne dors pas.**

 **-Mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi** , insistais-je.

 **-Ah bon ?** murmura t-il. **Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression aujourd'hui.**

Est ce que c'était un reproche ? Ryuzaki était toujours discret et n'osait jamais déballer ses pensées. Un peu comme moi. Sauf que je me donnais beaucoup de mal pour faire des efforts. Je voyais ce soir comme une chance. Une chance que je refusais de laisser s'envoler. Sourire suspendu au lèvre, je me rapprochai discrètement de lui. Je déposai un baiser sur sa nuque tout en faisant glisser ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourna rapidement avant de cacher sa nuque. J'étais surprise de découvrir une teinte rose sur son visage si pâle. Il ne savait pas qu'en réagissant ainsi, j'avais encore plus envie de le taquiner. Sortant du lit, je me jetai sur lui pour le faire tomber en arrière et me mettre au dessus de lui. Son regard légèrement apeuré s'encra dans le mien. Le voyant complètement perdu, je décidai de le taquiner.

 **-Bah alors ?** **Vous êtes coincé inspecteur Ryuzaki ? Je vous pensez beaucoup plus intelligent que ça.**

 **-Je ne suis pas dans la bonne position pour réfléchir. Je viens de perdre 40% de mes capacités.**

 **-Oh vraiment ? Quel dommage.**

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Lorsqu'il essaya de s'avancer pour m'embrasser, je reculai mon visage. Face à ses nombreux essais, je cédai finalement. Je m'amusais mais j'avais terriblement envie de le laisser faire. Nous échangions quelques baisers pour timidement se lancer dans un baiser plus long. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassé de cette façon. Ça me faisait quelque chose. Les petits papillons et le souffle coupé. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin. Malheureusement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

 **-On avait dis pas ce soir.**

Je soupirai en reconnaissant la voix nuisible de Mello. Je me relevai à contre cœur avant de saisir le poignet de Ryuzaki. Je le tirai jusqu'au lit pour le faire s'allonger. Je m'installai à ses côtés plus que souriante. Nous venions d'entamer un pas important dans notre relation. Je savais son nom, j'en avais aussi appris sur son passé. Je posai ma tête contre son torse. Je me sentais incroyablement bien. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je me demandais si j'allais réellement pouvoir m'endormir. En tout cas, j'étais soulagée. J'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité et même de sa vie. Il me restait encore beaucoup de temps pour tout connaître de lui et gravir toutes les étapes.

Au milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai d'un merveilleux rêve. Je râlai mentalement de ne pas pouvoir y entrer à nouveau. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je remarquai Ryuzaki endormi. Je me levai discrètement pour me diriger vers mon sac. Je fouillai à l'intérieur pour trouver une poche secrète. Je récupérai une boîte avec un mot de passe. J'entrai le code pour retirer mon Death Note. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me dirigeai vers le premier étage. Je cherchai les clés pendant quelques minutes pour ouvrir la porte. J'entamai quelques pas avant de cacher mon cahier dans un buisson.

Je regagnai la maison pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je sursautai lorsque je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une personne. Mello. Il était entrain de fouiller dans le frigo, certainement à la recherche d'une nourriture pour rassasier son gosier. Prenant son air provocateur, il s'adressa à moi.

 **-Tu essayes de faire brûler toute la maison en douce ?**

Je m'avançai vers les étagères tout en l'ignorant. Ouvrant plusieurs tiroirs, je recherchai un objet en particulier. J'écoutais Mello me parler mais je ne lui répondais pas. J'étais concentré à accomplir une tâche, une mission, un ordre. Lorsque je trouvai enfin ce que j'étais supposée trouver, je l'observai longuement.

 **-Plus sérieusement Emi, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? Tu as du mal à dormir ?**

Je retirai un large couteau du tiroir. Il était tellement aiguisé qu'il brillait à la lumière de la nuit. Mello paniqua légèrement lorsque je le plaçai devant mon visage. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. D'un geste brusque, j'enfonçai violemment le couteau dans mon ventre.

* * *

 **Profitez de ce chapitre. Vous me connaissez, c'est rose une fois (bon peut être pas la fin) mais pas deux huhu.. Je me suis dis c'est la rentrée, lâchons-nous pour ce chapitre ! Ne vous étonnez pas si d'un chapitre à l'autre vous voyez soudainement [-1 avant la fin] ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais jamais à l'avance ce que je vais écrire. Ce sont simplement des idées qui arrivent dans ma tête au cours de mes journées. Mais cette semaine, je crois que j'étais dopée. J'ai écris 3 chapitres en 5 jours. Alors l'histoire est au moins assurée jusqu'à là. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable "trou". Je pense que je n'en aurais jamais. Mais je pense vraiment que cette histoire fera maximum 20-25 chapitres. Est ce que vous, vous feriez confiance à Ryuzaki ? Moi je sais pas trop.. Il est trop compliqué à cerner. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la même détermination que Emi..  
**


	14. Kira

_Plissant les paupières, j'avais peine à ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision était floue. Un bruit incessant résonnait dans ma tête. Une alarme. Ma respiration se faisait lourde et lente. Autour de moi, des rideaux. J'étais couchée dans un lit et des fils étaient rattachés à mes bras. Est ce que j'étais dans un hôpital ? Soudain, des pas se dirigèrent dans ma direction. Une ombre se dessina à travers les rideaux à moitié transparents. La main de cette personne retira ce qui nous séparait. Son visage m'était étrangement familier. Il me faisait vraiment penser à Light. Souriant, il se rapprocha de mon visage pour toucher ma joue._

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?** lui demandais-je perplexe. _

_**-À ton avis ?**_ _répondit-il d'une voix angélique._ _ **Je viens pour te tuer.**_

 _Sa main s'enroula délicatement autour de mon cou. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'avais beau me débattre, j'avais l'impression de lutter en vain. Le visage de Light se transforma en celui d'un démon machiavélique. Il rigolait, se moquait de moi. Les ongles de ses doigts se changèrent en griffes qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ma peau. Le décor, mon lit, l'hôpital se réduisirent en cendres. Je me retrouvai volante dans l'air, toujours soutenue par Light. Il déploya ses ails noires pour me faire voler avec lui. Est ce qu'il m'emmenait en enfer ?_

Je me réveillai brusquement. Respiration saccadée, je touchai mon cou pour m'assurer que j'étais toujours vivante. Il faisait sombre. J'étais encore dans un hôpital. Les rideaux avaient juste disparu. Un autre rêve ? À ma gauche, une personne était debout. Elle se rua vers moi au moment où je tournai ma tête vers elle. Je ne voyais pas son visage. C'était Light. Il était venu pour me tuer. Sa main s'avança vers moi. Apeurée, je criai de toutes mes forces tout en gesticulant. La lumière de la pièce s'alluma. Des infirmières entrèrent en trombe toutes en même temps.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda l'une d'entre elles.

 **-Je crois que je lui ai fais peur..**

Je tournai la tête pour faire face à Light. J'étais surprise de découvrir que ce n'était pas vraiment Light mais plutôt Ryuzaki. Baissant la tête, il afficha un air triste. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir confondu. Lorsque j'essayai de tendre mon bras vers lui, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Une douleur insoutenable s'empara de mon ventre. Alarmé, Ryuzaki retira brusquement les draps. Mon matelas était tacheté de sang ainsi que mon bandage.

 **-Elle subit une hémorragie** , paniqua une infirmière. **Je vais vous demander de sortir Monsieur.**

Elle repoussa Ryuzaki pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'avais peur. Les infirmières s'entassèrent autour de mon lit. Une enleva le bandage de mon ventre tandis que d'autres préparaient déjà le matériel de soin. Mes plaies étaient ouvertes. J'avais sans doute trop bouger. Me prévenant que j'allais certainement avoir mal, je fermai les yeux. Une femme appuya fortement sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. J'étouffai un cri de douleur. Une deuxième s'attaqua à une autre plaie. Je traversais un véritable en enfer. Quelques minutes plus tard, les infirmières enroulèrent de nouveaux bandages.

 **-Je veux le voir** , murmurais-je.

 **-Pour l'instant** , rétorqua une infirmière, **vous avez besoin de repos.**

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de reposer lourdement ma tête contre l'oreiller. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me rappeler. Seulement d'une envie pressante de mettre fin à ma vie. Je la ressentais encore. J'avais envie de sauter de ce lit et de me tuer. Je fermai les yeux pour me remettre les idées en place. J'étais heureuse en ce moment. Pourquoi je voudrais mourir ? Je me souvenais à peine du visage de Mello avant de me poignarder. J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

 **-Emi, est ce que ça va mieux ?**

Je tournai immédiatement la tête, reconnaissant sa voix. À mes côtés, Ryuk était inquiet. Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que je n'avais jamais été aussi mal de ma vie. Je n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Comme si quelque chose essayait de me contrôler. Je repensais soudainement à mes parents. Est ce qu'ils savaient ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que leur fille était suicidaire. Ma mère en mourrait d'inquiétude. Voulant faire le vide dans ma tête, je fermai les yeux avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain soir. Je m'étais beaucoup et assez reposée. Je voulais sortir de ce lit et de cet hôpital. Je me sentais tellement inutile. Où était le Death Note ? Était-il en sécurité ? Je me rappelai simplement être sortie avec la nuit dernière. Ensuite, plus rien. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais fait ça d'ailleurs ? Pour le découvrir, j'allais d'abord devoir me lever. À mon réveil, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Mello. Ce n'était pas le visage que j'attendais mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

 **-Salut Bob.**

Sourire en coin, le blond soupira. Je me rappelai le voir se précipiter vers moi et alarmer toute la maison. Si Mello n'avait pas été à ce moment dans la cuisine, est ce que je serrai toujours en vie ? Ce qui m'effrayait beaucoup, c'était ce que lui, Ryuzaki et tous les autres allaient penser de moi. Je ne savais pas moi même la raison de mes actes. Je devais juste le faire et cette pensée me hantait encore.

 **-Où est Ryuzaki ?** demandais-je déçu.

 **-Il a eu un appel** , m'expliqua Mello, **il va revenir.**

 **-Un appel ?**

Au même moment, une infirmière toqua à la porte puis entra avec un plateau de nourriture. Elle le déposa sur la table devant moi. Le plat n'était pas ce qui me dégoutait le plus. C'était surtout les médicaments empilés les uns sur les autres à côté de l'assiette. Mello redressa lentement mon lit pour me faciliter la tâche. Je n'avais pas très faim et j'avais très mal au ventre.

 **-Dis, combien de fois je me suis poignardée ?**

Mello me montra avec ses doigts le nombre de deux. Il avait réussi à me maitriser au troisième en me retenant dans un coin de la pièce. L'ambulance était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais pas voulu sortir de la cuisine ni rejoindre le camion. Je hochai timidement la tête, me concentrant à nouveau sur mon plateau. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. J'étais tellement gênée. J'attrapai ma fourchette puis mon couteau. Tandis que je coupais ma viande, j'observai l'ustensile que je tenais dans ma main. Si fin, si brillant, si coupant. Sans réfléchir, je le pointai en direction de ma gorge.

 **-Arrête !**

Au dernier moment, Mello l'écarta de ma peau. Respirant lourdement, je regardai un peu partout autour de moi. J'étais perdue. La personne dont j'avais le plus besoin n'était même pas à mon chevet. Moi, j'avais accouru pour le voir. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Des frissons parcoururent chaque passerelle de ma peau. J'avais chaud. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

 **-Je suis désolée** , bégayais-je larme à l'œil. **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis hier, j'ai cette irrésistible envie de mourir. J'ai l'impression que mon seul but est de mourir et je..**

Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase, Mello rapprocha ma tête de son torse. Il m'enlaça, me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Il tapota l'arrière de ma tête tout en essayant de me rassurer. Mes muscles se détendirent. Je me laissai aller en enfouissant encore plus mon visage. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De lui dire ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais. Ouvrant la porte sans prévenir, quelqu'un nous obligea soudainement à nous séparer.

 **-Ah, enfin tu es là.**

Je relevai timidement les yeux pour croiser le visage sans expression de Ryuzaki. Mains dans les poches, il avança vers nous comme si de rien n'était. Mello me lança un regard complice avant de me prévenir qu'il retournait avec Near. Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Ryuzaki s'installa à la place du blond. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restions tous les deux silencieux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. J'étais en colère. Mais ma curiosité me dicta finalement d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **-Où est ce que tu étais ?**

 **-Quelqu'un m'a donné rendez-vous.**

 **-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son silence. Que me cachait-il ? Est ce que c'était Light ? Light. Mon cerveau connecta tous les liens en un seul instant. J'avais essayé de me tuer pour une raison que j'ignorais. Light était au courant du Death Note. Il aurait très bien pu en trouver un nouveau et écrire mon nom à l'intérieur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. À moins que Rem avait quelque chose à avoir dans cette histoire. Je me retournai automatiquement vers la fenêtre. Ryuk n'était plus là. J'avais envie de lui poser une question. Me souvenant soudainement de la présence de Ryuzaki, j'essayai d'en savoir plus.

 **-Est ce que ce rendez-vous a un rapport avec les demandes que tu as fais ?**

 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu écoutes derrière les portes.**

Son regard était si perçant que je n'arrivai pas à le soutenir. Je venais de pointer un sujet qui ne me concernait pas. Mais combien de fois Ryuzaki avait fais de même ? Je relançai une seconde fois ma question. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir et quelque chose me disait que j'avais deviné juste. Un sujet qui ne me concernait pas. Une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. Quel était le mensonge cette fois ?

 **-L'homme que tu as vu à l'orphelinat s'appelle Watari. Il a demandé à plusieurs établissements de police si je pouvais apporter mon aide pour leur montrer ce que je vaux. Et actuellement, j'ai été retenu pour une enquête.**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-Celle où tu es la principale suspecte.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Non, j'étais entrain de rêver. J'allais me réveiller, rapidement. Ryuzaki avait été accepté pour participer à l'enquête sur les innombrables morts en ville. Il savait déjà tout, il avait déjà tout découvert. J'étais fichue. Si j'avais su, je ne me serai jamais rapproché de lui. Est ce qu'il comptait me dénoncer ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant changé ? Quelques heures plutôt, j'étais paisiblement endormie à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, il me faisait comprendre que nous allions devenir ennemis. Je me sentais affreusement trahie.

 **-Et donc ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **-Ce qui est juste** , affirma t-il. **Je vais leur apporter mon aide et mener cette enquête en utilisant toutes mes capacités.**

 **-Alors va t-en** , lui ordonnais-je froidement avant de me retourner du côté. **Va t-en et oublie moi.**

J'étais profondément blessée. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'y avais cru. J'avais été bête d'y croire. Ryuzaki ne ressentait rien pour moi. Il s'était rapproché de moi par intérêt. Peut être même qu'il m'avait surveillé tout ce temps pour donner des détails à la police. Je n'avais plus rien. Plus de Death Note, plus d'amis, plus de soutien. Il ne me restait plus que quelques morceaux du cahier. Je pouvais encore tuer Light et utiliser le même tour que lui. Mais est ce que c'était réellement le moment pour commettre un autre meurtre ? Ryuzaki se leva sans ajouter un mot. Est c'était réellement la fin ? Est ce que j'avais réellement tout perdu ?

 **-Tu ne peut pas toujours gagner Emi** , me lança Ryuzaki avant de partir. **Tu comprendras avec le temps que c'est dans la défaite qu'on apprend. Et tu gagneras le jour où tu apprendras à perdre.**

Je serrai les dents. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ces phrases de sa bouche. Je n'aimais pas perdre, comme tout le monde. La différence c'était que si je perdais au mauvais moment, je n'avais plus rien à gagner. Il claqua la porte avant de définitivement s'en aller. J'aurais pensé à des adieux plus chaleureux. Je ne le verrai plus. La prochaine fois que nos chemins se recroiseront, ça sera face à face dans une pièce d'interrogatoire.

Je restai deux semaines à l'hôpital. Les visites que je recevais étaient pour la plus part de mes parents. Mello était revenu quelques fois. Je n'avais entendu aucun écho de Ryuzaki. Je n'avais pas demandé de ses nouvelles et je ne voulais pas les recevoir. J'essayais à ma manière de l'oublier. Lui et moi c'était impossible. Je faisais partie des meurtriers et lui de ceux qui les arrêtaient. Un jour, Light était venu me rendre visite. Je n'avais éprouvé aucune haine en le voyant. C'était comme si j'étais devenue complétement vide, incapable de ressentir. En réalité, il était venu dans un but très précis. Me proposer un marché.

 **-Faisons équipe contre Ryuzaki. Nous savons tous les deux que la chose la plus importante est de protéger le Death Note. Coopère et je te rendrai ton cahier. Sinon, je compte moi aussi rejoindre l'enquête.**

Il disait savoir que Ryuzaki avait rejoins la police. Son père travaillait avec lui. En le convainquant de l'intégrer, Light avait réussi à obtenir lui aussi une place pour aider. Il disait avoir toutes les preuves nécessaires pour me juger coupable de beaucoup de crimes. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi. J'avais directement refusé. Jamais je ne ferai équipe avec le garçon qui avait complétement gâché ma vie. Il pouvait m'envoyer en prison. Je n'en avais plus rien faire. Je m'étais retirée du jeu. Il avait gagné. Ils avaient gagné.

 **-Alors pourris en prison** , me cracha Light, **tandis que moi je créerai un nouveau monde. Si tu es contre moi alors tu es le mal.  
**

Il se retira de la même façon que Ryuzaki, sans regarder en arrière. C'était aussi la dernière fois que je voyais Ryuk. Le cahier avait certainement été trop longtemps en sa possession pour que je continues à être son possesseur. Tout était terminé. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre.

Le jour suivant, le nouveau monde commença. De nombreuses morts s'entassèrent sous les pieds de Light. J'entendais à la radio ou encore voyais à la télé des meurtriers mourir dans leur cellules de prison. Des voleurs, des harceleurs et des violeurs périssaient de jours en jours. Light prenait le plus grand des soins à tuer afin de me faire porter le chapeau. Coma éthylique, suicides, accidents de voiture, étranglement. Ils reproduisaient les morts que j'avais utilisé pour tuer. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait. Il commettait ses meurtres en dehors de mes examens médicaux, quand j'étais seule dans ma chambre. Un nom se créa rapidement au dessus de ce nouveau personnage. Kira. Je me demandais sérieusement pourquoi la police n'était pas encore venue me chercher.

Le fameux jour de ma sortie arriva enfin. J'avais regagné mes vêtements, mes affaires. Personne n'était venu m'aider ni me voir. Je quittai ma chambre sans regret. J'avançai vers les portes automatiques d'une lenteur extrême. J'avais un peu peur. Peur de retrouver des pistolets pointaient sur moi. Peur d'être traiter de meurtrière. Peur d'apprendre à mes parents qu'en réalité je n'étais pas une fille bien. Peur de revoir Ryuzaki. Je posai mon premier pas à l'extérieur. Immobile, j'attendais que quelqu'un me saute dessus ou m'arrête. Je ne voyais que des voitures se garaient ou encore des familles entraient dans l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, les choses n'avaient toujours pas changé.

Je rentrai chez moi à pieds. Je ne comprenais pas. Ryuzaki connaissait toute la vérité mais je n'étais toujours pas en prison. Light avait des preuves contre moi mais je n'étais toujours pas en prison. Je savais qu'il avait profité de mon séjour à l'hôpital pour monter tout un stratagème. Alors pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal. Mais ça m'offrait peut être une chance de récupérer les quelques morceaux de Death Note qui étaient encore cachés dans ma chambre. Je me retournai pour regarder derrière moi. J'avais espéré voir Ryuk. Je devais me mettre dans la tête qu'il n'était plus mon shinigami à présent.

J'insérai la clé dans la serrure. Mes parents travaillaient. La maison était silencieuse. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être venue depuis des mois. Je rangeai les clé dans un tiroir avant de monter dans ma chambre. En poussant la porte, je retrouvai ma chambre incroyablement propre et rangée. Est ce que quelque chose avait changé ? Est ce que quelqu'un était venu ? Je me couchai sur mon lit pour discrètement vérifier les alentours. Un endroit en particulier marqua mon attention. Sur mon porte manteau, il y avait un minuscule point noir incrusté à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Une caméra ?

Et si la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas venus me chercher c'était simplement pour observer ce que j'allais faire à mon retour ? Je fermai les yeux, cherchant une quelconque solution. Peut être qu'ils voulaient garder un œil sur moi jusqu'à ce que les autorités m'arrêtent. Si c'était le cas, je devais trouver un moyen de faire éteindre leur caméra ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes. Je devais récupérer les morceaux du cahier si je voulais avoir une infime chance de m'en sortir.

Déterminée, je me levai en direction de mon armoire. Faisant mine de chercher des vêtements, je retirai mon pantalon. Je me dirigeai ensuite devant mon porte manteau pour enlever mon haut. Je savais qu'enlever mes vêtements ne ferait pas froid aux yeux de Ryuzaki. Et si en réalité installer des caméras avait été son idée ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. La police était différente. Elle savait qu'épier la vie privée des gens était interdis par la loi. Mais je ne devais pas en rester là. Je me concentrai mentalement avant de déplacer mes mains à l'arrière de mon dos. D'un simple geste, je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge. Je réussis à entendre un bruit à peine audible, certainement la désactivation de la caméra. Je me ruai littéralement vers mon bureau pour chercher les morceaux de Death Note restants. Un instant plus tard, je les avais déjà retrouvé.

Sans grande surprise, des agents de police frappèrent à ma porte le lendemain. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, ils m'avaient embarqué dans leur voiture. J'avais à peine pu saluer mes parents. Tout ce dont je me rappelais c'était le visage de ma mère déchiré par la peur et l'incompréhension. Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'au poste de police sans me poser de questions. Lorsque je rentrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je croisai le regard machiavélique de Light. Je passai ensuite devant un bureau. À l'intérieur, j'avais pu apercevoir Ryuzaki scotché devant un ordinateur. Est ce qu'il avait tellement honte de son comportement qu'il n'osait même pas venir m'accueillir ?

Les agents me laissèrent dans une pièce seule avec un autre homme. Face à moi, une vitre. Des personnes devaient certainement être entrain de m'observer, peut être même Ryuzaki. L'homme croisa ses mains devant lui avant de me lancer un regard froid. Si il pensait pouvoir me mettre la pression, il se trompait lourdement. Il commença tout d'abord par me récapituler tous les personnes que j'étais sensé avoir tué. Il prétendait avoir les preuves que j'avais tué certaines d'entre eux.

 **-Commençons par cette personne** , dit-il en sortant une photo de Jenny. **Nous savons qu'avant de mourir, Jenny était connectée sur un réseau social. À peine une minutes plus tard, Jenny s'est suicidé. Nous avons donc décidé de chercher dans ses contacts. Et qui avons-nous bizarrement retrouvé ? Vous. Nous savons que vous étiez vous aussi connectée.**

 **-Et alors ?** soupirais-je. **Je n'étais pas son seul contact à ce que je sache.**

 **-Votre amie Lola s'est elle aussi suicidé à cause des harcèlements dans votre lycée. Un événement l'a terriblement traumatisé et c'est celui duquel Jenny en était l'auteur. Comment avons-nous retrouvé Jenny à sa mort ? Nue. Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?**

 **-Donc je suis venue chez elle, je l'ai déshabillé et je l'ai tué. Je vois.**

Cet agent n'aimait pas particulièrement la façon dont je m'adressais à lui. Je le savais car à chacune de mes réponses il serrait son poing. Il passa ensuite au cas des deux frères. Il me récapitula tout ce que ses deux collègues m'avaient déjà expliqué la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il déposa un feutre sur la table, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. C'était le feutre que Ryuzaki avait récupéré et caché aux deux précédents agents. L'homme me ricana au nez en me disant que maintenant, ils avaient la preuve que j'avais été la dernière personne à avoir vu Nil et Colin.

 **-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des preuves que vous me montrez.**

 **-Comment expliquez-vous qu'avant de mourir, Sophie a crié dans la rue que vous étiez une meurtrière ?** s'énerva t-il. **Vous étiez sur la scène du crime, vous la poursuivez ! Elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas savoir. Vous vouliez la faire taire !**

 **-Sophie était mon amie** , grognais-je en le dévisageant.

 **-Je n'ai qu'à vous regardez dans les yeux pour comprendre que vous êtes prête à sacrifier n'importe qui pour sauver votre peau.**

Nous nous dévisagions intensément. Je relevai la tête pour regarder la vitre. Pourquoi est ce que je sentais le sourire diabolique de Light juste derrière ? Tout était de sa faute. L'agent me parla soudainement de Misa. Il disait avoir regardé les précédents appels dans son téléphone. Celui que les avait le plus intéressé était celui juste avant sa mort. Celui où Misa disait qu'elle m'avait vu. Il savait que Misa m'avait suivi et que j'étais par conséquent encore une fois la dernière personne à l'avoir vu avant de mourir. Il me répéta enfin ce que j'avais vu à la télé. Les morts des personnes dans toute la ville étaient semblables à celles que j'avais utilisé. Je n'avais rien à répondre à ses provocations. J'avais simplement envie de lui dire de se retourner pour voir le véritable coupable.

 **-Vous êtes coincée** , me cracha t-il. **La seule solution est d'avouer. Comment tuez-vous tous ces gens, Kira ?**

 **-Je ne les tue pas et je ne suis pas Kira.**

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de quitter la salle en colère. Ils ne pourront jamais avoir de véritables preuves. Si je coulais, Light coulait avec moi. Grâce à Ryuzaki et à Light, les agents avaient récolté assez d'indices pour me montrer coupable. Je me sentais encore plus blessée de savoir que Ryuzaki avait participé à mon arrestation. Je redoutais vraiment le moment où je lui ferai face. Que dira t-il ? Comment me regarda t-il ? C'était la seule chose qui m'effrayait pour le moment.

Face à mon silence, la police décida de me mettre en garde à vue pendant un certain temps. Je restai dans une pièce meublée d'un seul lit, seule. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer. Les heures se transformèrent en des jours. Je sortais à peine pour mes besoins personnels et pour manger. J'avais entendu que pendant mon enfermement, les morts avaient cessé. Light était un vrai monstre. Il le faisait exprès. Cependant, je n'étais jamais seule. Je ne pouvais même pas utiliser mes morceaux de Death Note pour tuer quelqu'un. Et puis, qui ? Je n'avais aucune information de l'extérieur. J'étais prisonnière.

Les soupçons des policiers s'accentuèrent de jours en jours. J'avais pu voir mes parents pendant quelques minutes. Est ce que je ne devais pas tout simplement abandonner ? Je n'avais pas envie de donner cette satisfaction à Light. Et je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre la prison avant d'avoir revu Ryuzaki de mes propres yeux. Un jour, un homme m'interpella alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit. Il m'indiqua que quelqu'un voulait me voir.

Ouvrant la porte, il attacha mes poignets avec des menottes et m'emmena dans la même salle où j'avais rencontré mes parents. Il m'expliqua que j'avais seulement quelques minutes pour discuter. Je m'avançai lentement vers le fond de la salle. J'écarquillai complètement les yeux en reconnaissant Mello de loin. M'asseyant face à lui, je contemplai la vitre qui nous séparait. J'étais plutôt contente et soulagée de le voir. Son éternel sarcasme n'avait toujours pas disparu.

 **-Qui aurait cru que tu finirais en prison avant moi ?** ricana t-il en croquant dans sa tablette.

 **-Mello, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **-Je pourrais te demander la même chose** , rétorqua t-il un peu plus sèchement.

Je baissai la tête. Quelle était réellement la raison de sa venue ? Est ce que Ryuzaki était au courant ? Est ce que Mello savait de quoi j'étais suspectée ? Je ne pouvais desceller aucune émotion dans son regard. Son visage était vide d'expression lui aussi. Il était certainement venu pour me demander d'abandonner et de laisser Ryuzaki faire son travail. Se faire engager était une énorme opportunité pour son futur. Mello ne choisirait jamais quelqu'un autre que Ryuzaki.

 **-Est ce que tu veux que je tire sur tous les flics de cette salle pour te faire sortir ?** me demanda t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas tué tous ces gens** , grogna t-il en se rapprochant de la vitre. **Je le sais.**

 **-Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?** rétorquais-je en faisant de même.

 **-Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi ils te suspectent.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Au moins, quelqu'un croyait en moi. Ça me faisait du mal que cette personne n'était pas celle que j'attendais. J'avais tué des gens, oui. Parce que j'y avais été forcée. Jamais je n'aurai commencé un génocide contre toutes les mauvaises personnes de cette ville. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire pour me défendre ? Je n'avais plus rien, plus personne. Je relevai la tête vers Mello. Une idée me traversa soudainement l'esprit.

 **-Mello, je sais que je ne devrais plus m'en soucier avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais.. Ryuzaki est en danger.**

 **-Quoi ?** cria t-il en se relevant de son siège.

 **-Est ce que tu connais Light Yagami ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Il est tout le temps à la maison en ce moment. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait volé quelque chose à Ryuzaki.**

 **-Voler ?**

 **-Ouais** , grogna t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table. **Un objet que Ryuzaki gardait caché. Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est Near qui me l'a dis.**

J'essayai de chercher à quoi il faisait référence mais je ne trouvai pas. Je pensai un instant au feutre que Light aurait éventuellement pu voler à Ryuzaki lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. C'était une hypothèse mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs. En tout cas, Mello avait déjà des doutes sur Light. Si je lui expliquais correctement qu'il était une menace pour Ryuzaki, il m'écouterait certainement. Je n'avais plus qu'à le convaincre de faire ce que je voulais pour sauver ma peau.

 **-Mello, est ce que tu serais capable de trahir Ryuzaki pour le protéger ?**


	15. Menottes

**-Monsieur, on dirait bien que les meurtres ont repris..**

C'était la phrase que j'avais entendu depuis ma cellule de surveillance. Le gardien m'avait lancé un regard noir avant de partir avec l'homme qui était venu l'avertir. J'étais restée quelques heures sans nouvelle. Un groupe de policiers étaient ensuite revenus à ma rencontre. Ils m'avaient emmené dans une autre salle plus spéciale. Une simple table et deux chaises. Je m'installai sur l'une d'elle. En face de moi, une machine avec des dizaines de câbles. J'étais à bout de nerfs et épuisée de ne pas avoir mon propre confort. J'étais enfermée depuis trop longtemps pour garder un esprit totalement sain. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Son badge sur sa veste m'indiqua qu'il était le père de Light.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que je suis ici ?** demandais-je légèrement perdue.

Sans me répondre, il colla deux patch reliés à la machine sur mes tempes. Il appuya sur quelques boutons. D'un instant à l'autre, des informations sur moi défilèrent sur l'écran de la machine. Ma taille, mon poids, mon groupe sanguin ainsi que mon âge. Je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique que cette machine était en réalité un détecteur de mensonges. Elle indiquait les battements de mon cœur ainsi que les parties de mon corps qui se réchauffaient. Il allait me poser une série de questions. Je devais simplement répondre par oui ou par non.

 **-Est ce que votre nom est Emi Adamcki ?**

Je restai silencieuse, le provoquant du regard. Et si je ne répondais pas ? Ils étaient arrivés dans une impasse. Les meurtres avaient repris alors que j'étais toujours enfermée. Ils ne comprenaient pas alors ils voulaient me mettre la pression pour découvrir la vérité. Ils ne m'auront pas. Le père de Light soupira avant d'appuyer sur un bouton rouge. D'une seconde à l'autre, une décharge me donna un mal de chien à la tête. Est ce qu'il était fou ? Il n'avait même pas le droit de me torturer.

 **-Est ce que votre nom est Emi Adamcki ?**

Face à ma ténacité, il m'administra deux décharges de plus. Je commençais à transpirer et le point représentant la partie de ma tête devint rouge. J'avais mal mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas me torturer indéfiniment. Cependant, ne pas répondre prouvait que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Mais si j'acceptais de répondre, est ce que je saurai mentir correctement ? Je ne connaissais pas cet homme. La situation aurait été différente si par exemple Light m'aurait interrogé.

 **-Oui** , murmurais-je.

 **-Est ce que vous connaissez mon fils ?**

 **-Oui..**

 **-Est ce que vous savez combien de personnes sont mortes cette semaine ?**

 **-Non..**

 **-Est ce que vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ?**

 **-Non.**

L'homme baissa les yeux pour regarder les résultats sur la machine. Les battements de mon cœur avaient légèrement accéléré et aucune partie de mon corps s'était réchauffée. Je faisais tout mon possible pour garder mon calme et mon sang-froid. Les questions s'enchainèrent à la suite. Est ce que j'avais un pouvoir pour tuer ? Est ce que je faisais équipe avec quelqu'un ? Est ce que je tuais depuis ma cellule ? Est ce que j'étais Kira ? Aucune question ne porta ses fruits. Le père de Light se leva en soupirant. Il murmura quelques mots au garde devant la porte avant de quitter la pièce. Est ce que j'avais réussi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser place à un nouvel arrivant. J'écarquillai complètement les yeux, le suivant s'installer face à moi comme si rien n'était. Il replia ses jambes pour s'asseoir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de relever son regard vers moi. Ryuzaki. Me faire interroger par lui pour avoir des résultats plus concrets. C'était encore pire. Mon cœur battait déjà vite avant même qu'il ne commence à me poser des questions.

 **-Est ce que tu..**

 **-Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi ?** le coupais-je d'une voix cassante.

Une alarme se déclencha sur la machine. Toutes les parties de mon corps s'allumèrent en rouge. Mon rythme cardiaque dessina de grandes vagues sur l'écran. Je me retenais réellement de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment il pouvait avoir le culot de se pointer devant moi. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fais. Il m'avait menti et utilisé pour son propre intérêt, encore une fois. Je n'avais même pas eu d'explications de sa part. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se justifier en partant de l'hôpital. Ça prouvait simplement que j'avais totalement raison à son sujet. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour moi.

 **-Je t'en prie** , le provoquais-je, **appuie toi aussi sur ce bouton pour me faire parler. Puisque après tout, ce que tu sais faire le mieux c'est blesser les autres.**

Nous nous dévisagions pendant un instant. Ses pensées resteront le plus grand des mystères pour moi. Est ce que me voir ainsi le délectait ? Je ne savais même plus quoi penser de lui, de moi, de nous. Ryuzaki se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie mains dans les poches. Encore une fois, il ne s'était même pas retourné. Je baissai la tête avant d'essuyer mes larmes aux coins des yeux. Le garde me récupéra pour m'amener dans ma cellule. La séance était terminée.

Recroqueviller dans mon lit, je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Mello. Est ce qu'il était prêt à trahir Ryuzaki pour le protéger ? Il avait d'abord hésité, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fais. Je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien révéler et de garder ce que j'allais lui demander de faire pour lui. Je lui avais donné les morceaux de mon Death Note, sauf un. Il devait regarder les infos et tuer les criminels de la même façon que les précédents. Il s'était d'abord moqué de moi, prétendant que je disjonctais et qu'écrire un nom sur un bout de papier n'allait jamais tuer personne. Je l'avais ensuite supplié de le faire. Je n'étais pas la véritable coupable. Le tueur se trouvait au côté de Ryuzaki. Avec ses mots, j'avais réussi à convaincre Mello.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un tapa sur les barreaux de ma cellule plus tôt que prévu. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais j'avais à peine réussi à me lever correctement. Qu'est ce que c'était cette fois ? Nous montions les escaliers pour nous retrouver dans le hall du bâtiment. Nous prenions ensuite l'ascenseur. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Nous arrivions dans un long et grand couloir. Le garde toqua à une des portes avant de me pousser à l'intérieur. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec plusieurs personnes. La pièce était immense. Au centre, une table où plusieurs agents de police étaient rassemblés. À droite, Light était assis à un bureau. À gauche, Ryuzaki était installé devant des dizaines d'écrans.

 **-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?** demandais-je perdue.

 **-Ryuzaki** , l'interpella le père de Light, **nous nous remettons à toi. Que doit-on faire ?**

J'arquai un sourcil. J'avais entendu que Ryuzaki avait réussi à clôturer d'autres enquêtes. Il s'était fais sa place et il était maintenant beaucoup plus respecté au sein des agents de police. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour regarder Light, je manquai de m'évanouir. À côté de lui, Ryuk. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il sautilla d'abord sur lui-même. Il se déplaça derrière Light pour agiter sa main dans ma direction. J'aurais aimé le saluer en retour. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le faire.

 **-Est ce que vous me donnez toutes les permissions ?** demanda Ryuzaki.

Le père de Light hocha la tête. J'observai Ryuzaki se lever et s'avancer tête baissée vers moi. À ma hauteur, il attrapa mon poignet. Je reculai immédiatement mon bras. De ses deux doigts, il retira un objet de sa poche de pantalon. Des menottes. Sans me prévenir, il attacha l'une d'elle autour de mon poignet. Je le regardai complètement perdue. Il entoura ensuite l'autre autour de son propre poignet.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** grognais-je irritée.

 **-Mon travail.**

 **-Ton travail est de me séquestrer et me suivre partout où je vais aller ? Tu n'as même pas le droit de faire ça !**

 **-Light** , l'interpella Ryuzaki, **est ce que tu peux nous accompagner s'il te plait ?**

Le voir m'ignorer m'énervait encore plus. Nous accompagner où ? Lorsque Ryuzaki commença à avancer, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de suivre le pas. Mon bras droit était complètement à son service. Nous prenions l'ascenseur dans un silence terriblement lourd. Parfois, nos doigts se frôlaient. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'étais entrain de vivre. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais je ressentais toujours ce même sentiment lorsque je me tenais à côté de lui.

Nous entrions dans une pièce plutôt bien aménagée. Elle était très spacieuse et rien ne manquait. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une chambre d'hôtel. Ryuzaki remercia Light de nous avoir accompagné. Seulement, lorsque Light essaya de faire demi-tour, il resta bloqué. Je baissai mon regard. Ryuzaki avait attaché le poignet de Light à son autre poignet. Vu l'expression du brun, je devinai facilement qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

 **-Alors c'était donc ça** , soupira Light.

 **-Nous allons rester ici tous les trois** , nous expliqua Ryuzaki, **pendant un moment.**

 **-Comment ça tous les trois ?** râlais-je. **Je ne peux pas vivre avec deux garçons. Sachant que je n'aurais aucune intimité avec ses menottes !**

 **-Ça me va** , affirma Light. **Si ça peut m'innocenter que je ne suis pas Kira.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais totalement contre mais apparemment mon avis importait peu. Alors Ryuzaki avait des doutes sur l'identité de Kira ? Non, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il savait que je n'étais pas celle qui tuer ces centaines de personnes dans tout le pays. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il besoin de moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'étais pas relâchée au lieu de me garder sous surveillance ? Ryuzaki savait déjà tout. Il lui fallait simplement des preuves.

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois assis sur le canapé. Ryuzaki au milieu, Light et moi à ses côtés. Aucun de nous ne parla. Je remarquai parfois Ryuzaki nous jeter quelques coups d'œil pas vraiment très discrets. Pourquoi est ce que j'étais encore une fois enfermée ? Je pensais à une idée en particulier. Ryuzaki voulait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur pendant qu'ils nous avaient avec lui. Il voulait observer l'évolution des crimes. J'avais demandé à Mello d'arrêter de tuer à partir du moment où il verrait que j'avais été relâchée aux informations. Ça tombait plutôt bien. Si les crimes s'arrêtaient, Light serait suspecté puisqu'il était avec nous.

 **-Tu as plutôt une bonne vue** , affirma soudainement Light. **Remarquer une caméra dans un porte-manteau, tu es vraiment surprenante Emi.**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.**

 **-C'est dommage** , soupira le brun **, nous avons dû couper au meilleur moment..**

Ryuzaki tira sur la menotte de Light pour attraper un gâteau sur la table basse devant nous. Je gonflai mes joues, légèrement gênée. Me rappeler que ces deux-là m'avaient vu à moitié nue, ça me mettait bizarrement très mal à l'aise. Sans compter tout ces hommes dans la salle de tout à l'heure. Je n'étais définitivement plus bonne à marier. Lorsque je croisai le regard de Light, ce fameux sourire était toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi arrogant ?

 **-Qu'est ce que ça te fait Ryuzaki de suspecter ton meilleur ami et ta petite amie de meurtre ?**

 **-Rien de spécial.**

Pourquoi sa réponse ne m'étonnait pas ? Il n'avait jamais su dire ce qu'il pensait, même avec moi. J'essayai de retirer ce soudain sentiment beaucoup trop heureux de ma tête. Il n'avait pas démenti que j'étais sa petite amie. Pour moi, nous n'étions plus ensemble. C'était logique. Je n'avais pas à aimer un garçon qui voulait me voir derrière les barreaux. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à faire rompre les battements de mon cœur à chaque fois que je le regardais.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que vous vous détestez autant ?** nous demanda Ryuzaki en mangeant son gâteau. **N'êtes-vous pas sensé collaborer ?**

 **-Pourquoi collaborions-nous ?** s'étonna Light.

 **-Vous avez le même pouvoir. Vous tuez de la même façon. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire équipe pour rassembler votre force et protéger votre secret ? Est ce que vous êtes en désaccord sur quelque chose ?**

 **-Il est sûr que si j'étais Kira, j'aurais aimé travailler avec quelqu'un comme Emi.**

 **-Emi** , m'interpella Ryuzaki. **Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'adresse directement à moi. Et puis cette façon de me demander la permission, ça me faisait penser à beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Il avait décidé de le faire pour éviter que je ne partes une nouvelle fois en courant. Comme si je pouvais aller quelque part dans cette situation. Prenant soin d'éviter la remarque de Light, je hochai timidement la tête à Ryuzaki.

 **-Si tu faisais équipe avec Kira, qui serait ton principal ennemi ?**

 **-C'est évident, non ?** ricanais-je. **La personne qui en sait le plus sur notre secret.**

Ryuzaki était tellement intelligent. Il savait poser les bonnes questions. Il venait clairement de me demander pourquoi je n'acceptais pas de me joindre à Light. Et je venais clairement de lui répondre parce que il était notre principal ennemi. Si je suivais les plans de Light, il essayerait avant tout de mettre Ryuzaki hors d'état de nuire. Je ne voulais pas le tuer et encore moins aider Light à le faire. Protéger notre secret ou tuer la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon choix avait été fais depuis très longtemps déjà. Par contre, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que ça lui apportait de savoir ça.

 **-Je vois. Merci.**

À l'heure du repas, nous essayions de manger tous les trois du mieux que possible. Nous pouvions utiliser notre main droite sans vraiment déranger l'autre à côté. Quand bien même, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant emprisonnée que maintenant. Je n'étais même plus maître de mes mouvements. J'avais déjà peur des prochains événements. En observant Light, j'avais l'impression que cette situation ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Est ce qu'il était confiant de quelque chose au point de se montrer complètement détendu ?

 **-Ryuzaki, est ce que tu penses que les crimes vont s'arrêter ?** demanda Light.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Quand Emi était emprisonnée les crimes se sont arrêtés mais ils ont subitement repris.**

 **-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire d'après toi ?**

 **-Que Emi n'est pas Kira** , affirma Ryuzaki. **Ou bien qu'elle ait manipulé quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. Mais qui ? Quelqu'un à qui elle confierait son secret et qui accepterait de tuer pour elle..**

Ryuzaki tourna subitement sa tête vers moi. Les yeux grands ouverts, son regard me transperça. J'en avais des frissons. Est ce qu'il avait compris ? Quelle serait sa réaction si il savait que Mello l'avait trahi pour moi ? Il en serait certainement attristé. Ça m'étonnait toujours que Mello avait accepté de m'aider. Ryuzaki ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. N'osant pas lui faire face, j'évitai son regard.

 **-Emi, est ce que tu as eu des visites quand tu étais dans ta cellule ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Qui ça ?**

 **-Mes parents.**

Il regarda à nouveau devant lui avant de poser son pouce contre sa lèvre. Il ne m'avait définitivement pas cru. Mello m'avait dis que Ryuzaki ne savait pas qu'il était venu me voir. Et je lui avais bien évidemment rappelé de continuer à ne rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas juste. Tous les débats tournaient autour de moi. Et Light rajoutait à chaque fois son grain de sel. Ryuzaki ne posait pas de questions aussi directes à Light. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule suspectée. Est ce que j'étais réellement capable de me mettre à leur hauteur ? D'essayer de moi aussi contribuer à la chute de Light ? Faire douter Ryuzaki ?

 **-Tu parles de manipulation à mon sujet mais c'est peut être l'inverse** , expliquais-je en fixant un point dans le vide. **Quelqu'un me manipule, peut être même que Kira me manipule pour me faire porter le chapeau. Ou alors je fais équipe avec Kira. Je suis innocente mais j'accepte d'être suspectée pour lui. Je le couvre, ou quelque chose comme ça.** **Je peux aussi être Kira et Light est complètement innocent.** **Mais si Light est Kira, alors je pourrai être connecté à lui. Nous faisons exprès de nous détester pour éloigner les doutes que tu as sur nous.** **Alors qu'en réalité, en un simple regard nous arrivons à nous comprendre. Ou alors, Kira nous utilise tous les deux. Et dans ce cas, tu es loin d'avoir attrapé le coupable. Hein, qu'est ce que tu en penses Ryu.. ?**

Lorsque je me retournai vers eux, deux paires de grands yeux me fixèrent intensément. Gênée, je me grattai l'arrière de la nuque. J'en avais peut être un peu trop dis. Je le savais, je n'étais pas de taille face à Light et Ryuzaki. La prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire et les laisserai chercher de leur côtés. Quelques secondes plus tard ils continuèrent de déguster leur repas dans le silence tandis que moi je restai dans mon coin, essayant d'oublier ce moment d'humiliation.

Au moment de passer sous la douche, j'avais catégoriquement refusé de rentrer dans la salle de bains avec eux. Comme à son habitude, Light avait décidé de partager son désaccord. Ce n'était pas juste d'après lui. J'avais le droit à un moment seul que lui ne pouvait pas avoir. Seulement, Ryuzaki refusa lui aussi de laisser Light. Nous étions donc confrontés à un problème de taille. Aucun de nous ne voulait changer d'avis. J'eus soudainement l'idée de demander si une femme ne faisait pas par tout hasard partie du service de police. J'appris que c'était le cas. Ryuzaki accepta finalement mon idée et me laissa me laver en compagnie de cette fameuse femme.

Je ressortis de la salle de bains avec des habits qui n'étaient bien évidemment pas les miens. Je m'installai sur le canapé toujours avec cette femme. Light et Ryuzaki partirent à leur tour pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais pas envie de regagner ses menottes. À contre cœur, je tendis mon bras vers Ryuzaki. Je soupirai en entendant que nous allions tous les trois dormir dans le même lit. Ainsi, Light et moi nous retrouvions aux extrémités tandis que Ryuzaki était assis entre nous. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise et je réfléchissais beaucoup trop pour pouvoir m'endormir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'étais toujours éveillée. J'avais cru comprendre que Light avait réussi à s'endormir. Ryuzaki n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Est ce qu'il comptait rester assis toute la nuit ? Il pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait. Je n'avais plus rien à cacher et je ne pouvais de toute façon plus rien faire. Je ramenai lentement ma main droite près de mon visage. Celle de Ryuzaki suivit le rythme à cause des menottes. Je ne pouvais même pas dormir dans la position que je voulais. J'avais mal aux poignets. Je pouvais déjà voir de légères marques rouges sur ma peau. Mon regard glissa sur les doigts de Ryuzaki. Ils paraissaient tellement grands à côté des miens. J'avais envie de les toucher. Est ce qu'il me regardait en ce moment ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir puisque j'étais allongée du côté. Mes doigts s'entremêlèrent timidement avec les siens. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment.

Il ne résista pas alors je rallongeai notre contact. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? J'étais sensé le détester. Il m'avait blessé et honteusement menti sur ses sentiments. Et si j'avais tors ? Ryuzaki ne m'aidait en rien à comprendre. Même si je lui posais des questions, il les évitera d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'avais juste besoin d'un signe, d'une parole. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer. Je n'avais plus personne. Je devrais être chez moi avec mes parents. Dormir dans mon lit. Revoir le sourire de Lola chaque matin avant d'aller au lycée. Me faire harceler par Misa et ses copines. Attendre que Light vienne me défendre. Admirer Ryuzaki de ma table sans jamais pouvoir lui parler. Si je pouvais voyager dans le temps, je choisirai de revenir dans le passé.

 **-Je sais que tu n'es pas Kira.**

 **-Qu.. ?**

 **-Alors dors maintenant.**

Ryuzaki détacha la menotte de mon poignet. Mon bras était redevenu libre. J'avais du mal à m'en servir de nouveau. Je passai discrètement ma tête au dessus de mon épaule. Ryuzaki fixait toujours un point devant lui. Il savait que je n'étais pas Kira mais il me gardait tout de même auprès de lui. Quel était son but ? Certainement un secret que je ne saurais jamais. Je lui murmurai tout de même un remerciement avant de me retourner définitivement. Sans difficulté, je réussis enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin seule. Light et Ryuzaki n'étaient plus dans le lit. Je profitai de prendre mon temps pour me lever. De toute façon, ils y avaient des caméras partout. J'entrai dans la pièce principale où les deux garçons étaient déjà installés. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière, toujours avec les mêmes rituels. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la télé devant eux s'alluma pour la première fois.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demandais-je intriguée.

Light m'expliqua que Kira avait un message à faire passer. Il avait manipulé quelqu'un pour envoyer une enveloppe avant de le tuer. Cette enveloppe contenait un message personnellement adressé à Ryuzaki. Une chaîne de journalisme avait accepté de lire ce message à la télévision, devant tout le pays. Étonnée, je m'installai à côté de Ryuzaki. Light avait décidé d'agir. Je le voyais jouer l'innocent du coin de l'œil. Qu'est ce qu'il manigançait cette fois ?

-" **Ce message est pour la personne à la tête de l'enquête sur Kira. J'ai récemment entendu que tu étais surdoué, à la limite du génie. Tu es contre les agissements de Kira. Tu es donc le mal. Mais voyons voir si tu sauras faire un choix intelligent. Je veux que tu t'exprimes demain à la conférence, je veux que tu te montres aux yeux de tous. Sinon, je tuerai chaque agent de police qui essayera de m'arrêter. Voyons de quel côté se tient réellement la justice.** "

* * *

Qu'est ce que j'ai vu en lisant les commentaires et mes messages ? Une cascade, une tornade, une vague de MelloFans ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès. Du coup si je le tue vous me tuez à mon tour, c'est ça ? Je vous rassure, Mello reviendra prochainement, plus appréciable que jamais ! À plus ;]


	16. Sacrifices

Je me levai immédiatement du canapé. Paniquée, je me retournai vers Ryuzaki pour voir sa réaction. Il était comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Light était bien évidemment l'auteur de ce message. Pourquoi voulait-il voir Ryuzaki à une conférence alors qu'il était avec nous depuis plusieurs jours maintenant ? Light faisait équipe avec quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un se pointera certainement à la conférence pour voir Ryuzaki. Se pourrait-il que cette personne avait les yeux de shinigami ? Si c'était le cas, Ryuzaki mourra. Je devais à tout prix l'en empêcher.

 **-Ryuzaki** , l'interpella Light. **Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas y aller** , soupira Ryuzaki exaspéré. **C'est évident que quelqu'un là-bas veut me tuer.**

 **-Alors quoi ?** s'énerva soudainement Light. **Tu vas laisser mourir toutes les personnes qui t'ont aidé pour cette enquête ?**

 **-C'est exactement ce que dirait Kira pour me faire changer d'avis.**

Light se leva calmement du canapé avant de balancer son poing dans la mâchoire de Ryuzaki. Avec la puissance du coup, Ryuzaki m'entraina dans sa chute. Je me retrouvai écrasée par son poids. La réaction de Light était exagérée, mais par dessus tout elle était fausse. Ryuzaki s'en fichait complètement de sacrifier des vies. Je le savais bien moi aussi. Tant que lui n'était pas en danger et que l'enquête n'était pas terminée, il était prêt à utiliser toutes les fourberies possibles et inimaginables. Ryuzaki se toucha le visage, se plaignant que Light lui avait fais mal. S'apercevant enfin de mon état, Ryuzaki m'aida à me relever avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Est ce que je crois comprendre que tu préfères me voir mourir ?** demanda t-il. **Tu es donc du côté de Kira.**

 **-Tu voudrais que je le sois, c'est différent.** **Mais je ne peux pas être Kira puisque je suis avec toi. Tu n'arrêteras jamais personne si tu restes caché dans l'ombre ! Et de nombreuses vies innocentes seront encore prises à cause de toi ! Tu nous emprisonnes et nous enchaînent. En réalité, tu n'es qu'un lâche !** hurla Light en prenant Ryuzaki par le col.

 **-Je sais. Mais qui de toi ou moi volent des vies innocentes ? Qui se cache dans l'ombre et n'assume même pas sa propre identité ? Kira n'est qu'un lâche qui essaye de faire le bien tout en sachant qu'il fait le mal.**

Ryuzaki se baissa furtivement pour jeter son pied dans l'estomac de Light. Le brun tira sur la chaine pour nous entraîner tous les deux. Nous nous écrasions lourdement sur le canapé. Cette fois, je me retrouvai au dessus de Ryuzaki. J'avais l'impression d'être un pantin. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis sur leur conversation. Les deux avaient raison et tors à la fois. Ryuzaki manipulait tout le monde pour se garder en sécurité et Light tuait tout en prétendant que tuer c'était mal. Malgré ça, je ne souhaitais absolument pas que Ryuzaki aille à cette conférence.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire croire Light ?** demanda Ryuzaki en s'agenouillant. **Que Kira est Emi et que toi tu es complètement innocent ?**

 **-La façon dont tu parles, on dirait que tu ne seras pas satisfait tant que je n'avouerai pas être Kira.**

 **-Peut être.**

Light lui assena un nouveau coup dans le visage. Ryuzaki resta stoïque. S'envoyant des répliques cinglantes l'un à l'autre, ils continuèrent leur bagarre sans fin. À chaque mouvement, je me retrouvai propulsée dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux gamins qui se battaient pour prouver à l'autre qui avait raison. J'essayai plusieurs fois de m'immiscer entre eux mais rien ne les stoppa. Light envoya pour la énième fois son poing. Ryuzaki s'abaissa au bon moment. Le poing de Light frôla littéralement mon visage. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent avant de me regarder. Irritée, je me dirigeai vers Light les poings fermés. Je balançai violemment mon genou contre son entrejambe. Le brun tomba net, raide.

 **-Je ne comprends vraiment pas** , marmonna Light au sol. **Tu avais déduis que Kira pouvait tuer avec un nom. Personne ne connait ton véritable nom. Tu n'es même pas en danger.**

 **-C'est là que tu te trompes Light.**

 **-Quoi ? Comment ça ?**

Ryuzaki attrapa le téléphone avec le bout de ses deux doigts. Un des agents de son équipe l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt. Depuis notre séjour ici, les crimes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Ils avaient même augmenté. Pendant les premiers jours, les criminels avaient été normalement reportés à la télévision, dans les journaux ainsi qu'à la radio. Mais depuis peu, Ryuzaki avait eu l'idée de diffuser de faux noms avec la photo des criminels associés. D'après son ancienne théorie, Kira aurait été incapable de tuer. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait réussi à contourner les faux noms et à continuer son massacre.

 **-Kira, ou la personne se faisant manipulé par lui, peut tuer avec seulement un visage.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Light. L'expression de son visage me faisait comprendre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Quelqu'un travaillait définitivement pour Light. Mais qui ? Un proche ? Un fanatique de Kira ? Dans tous les cas, cette personne était loin d'être aussi intelligent que Light. Il pensait se faire piéger et pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe, il avait continué à tuer grâce à ses yeux de shinigami. Il voulait certainement rendre Light fier. Malheureusement, il avait mal agis. Est ce que Light allait le tuer pour avoir fauté aussi gravement ?

J'avais beau ne pas avoir de menottes, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me retournai, encore et encore. J'abandonnai rapidement en voyant sur l'horloge qu'il était minuit passé. Je soupirai avant de me relever et de m'adosser contre le mur. Mon regard glissa sur Ryuzaki. Toujours dans la même position, il était assis entre Light et moi. La raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'était parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être demain. J'avais peur d'entendre Ryuzaki changer d'avis. Il avait passé toute la soirée à réfléchir dans son coin.

 **-Est ce que ta réponse est toujours que tu ne vas pas y aller ?** demandais-je innocemment.

 **-Non** , murmura Ryuzaki. **En réalité, je pense que je vais y aller.**

Je me redressai subitement pour lui faire face. Il disait que la conférence ne sera pas diffusée à la télé. Elle se passera dans une salle où aucune caméra ne sera autorisée. Elle sera également réservée à des personnes privées et importantes. L'adresse du lieu qui avait été divulguée était en réalité une fausse. Si quelqu'un voulait tuer Ryuzaki, il devra se montrer en personne. Je perdis mes mots face à cette soudaine révélation. Il n'allait quand même pas se sacrifier aussi bêtement.

 **-Light a raison** , admit-il. **Rien n'avancera si je reste caché dans mon coin. Je veux faire avancer cette enquête. Je suis prêt à tout pour réussir.**

 **-Même à mourir ?** grognais-je ironiquement. **Tu penses vraiment que Kira viendra lui-même te tuer ? Ça ne sert à rien !**

Il resta silencieux, baissant légèrement la tête. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Light. Se pourrait-il qu'il était réveillé ? Que Ryuzaki faisait exprès de m'avouer l'envers du décor pour tester Light ? Il était vrai que si Light pouvait avoir un moyen de communiquer avec la personne qui comptait venir à la conférence, cette personne saurait qu'en réalité le lieu de rendez-vous n'était pas le bon. Malgré son raisonnement, je n'avais pas confiance. La police ne pourra jamais protéger Ryuzaki comme je le faisais moi.

 **-Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas.**

 **-Je ne peux pas, je suis..**

 **-Promets-le moi !** répétais-je en attrapant son visage.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines ?** rétorqua t-il en me repoussant **. Ta vie n'est même pas en danger. Kira n'a menacé que les agents de police.**

 **-Et alors ? Est ce que ma vie vaut plus qu'une autre ? Est ce que la tienne mérite d'être sacrifiée pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Non !**

 **-En réalité, tu es comme moi.**

Est ce que j'étais égoïste ? Prête à prendre la vie d'autrui pour arriver à mon but ? Ce portrait ressemblait plus à Light. Mais si j'y réfléchissais bien, je pouvais moi aussi m'y identifier. Si j'avais été à sa place, est ce que j'aurais été à cette conférence ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais plus vraiment de but, mise à part protéger Ryuzaki de Light. Pour moi, sa vie était plus que précieuse. Si sacrifier la vie de n'importe qui pour protéger Ryuzaki était être comme lui, alors je l'étais. Timidement, je me rapprochai de lui avant d'enrouler mes bras autour du sien. Je posai lentement ma tête contre son épaule. Nous étions pareils. Je n'avais plus qu'à me convaincre que Ryuzaki avait un objectif derrière ce faux sacrifice. Jamais, il n'irait à cette conférence avec l'idée de réellement mourir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai difficilement avec la boule au ventre. Il n'y avait plus personne à mes côtés. Le lit était complètement vide. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, mon regard croisa celui de Ryuk. Light ne devait pas être loin. Je n'avais pas parlé à Ryuk depuis des semaines. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais. J'étais surveillée en permanence. Je le gardais pour moi mais j'avais réellement envie de retrouver notre ancienne relation.

 **-Tu peux me parler tu sais** , ricana Ryuk. **Ils sont entrain d'enlever les caméras.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est ce que je pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance ? Ryuk n'était pas assez malsain pour me faire croire que je pouvais parler à un être invisible alors que des dizaines de caméras nous enregistraient. Douteuse, je me relevai pour pousser les doubles portes de la chambre. Plusieurs hommes étaient sur des échelles et des escabeaux pour retirer les caméras de la pièce. Je cherchai activement une touffe noire à travers cette foule. J'interpellai un agent de police avant de lui demander où était passé Ryuzaki.

 **-Il est déjà parti** , m'annonça t-il. **Il a aussi dis que tu étais à nouveau libre. Tu peux partir.**

J'arquai un sourcil. Je comptais lui demander où était Light mais il me tourna le dos pour retourner à ses occupations. Je reculai jusqu'à la chambre avant de m'enfermer. La situation était bien trop louche. J'étais libre et je pouvais partir. Et les accusations qu'ils y avaient contre moi ? Perdue, je me retournai vers Ryuk. Il leva aussitôt les mains au dessus de la tête. Est ce que je pouvais encore lui faire confiance après tout ce temps ?

 **-Dis moi la vérité** , chuchotais-je. **Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas avec Light ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas obligé de te le dire.**

 **-Est ce que tu connais la véritable adresse de la conférence ?**

 **-Emi..**

 **-Ah** , souris-je en regardant ailleurs, **je vois. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne dois plus m'attendre à ce que tu sois de mon côté. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Au revoir, Ryuk.**

 **-Tu es vraiment prête à tout pour l'aider, hein ?** soupira Ryuk.

 **-C'est ce que les véritables amis font** , affirmais-je avant de m'élancer vers la sortie.

Ce n'était plus juste de ma part d'espérer que Ryuk me retienne. Il n'était plus mon shinigami. Je n'avais plus rien à lui demander et il n'avait plus rien à me révéler. Light était l'humain auquel il était relié. Si je devais me fier à mes déductions, je dirais que Light était avec Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki lui avait demandé de venir avec lui pour voir sa réaction mais aussi ses agissements pendant la conférence. Encore une fois, j'étais délibérément mise sur la touche.

Prenant l'ascenseur, je me dirigeai vers la salle où j'avais pour la première fois rencontrer toute l'équipe de police. Je vérifiai les alentours avant de m'introduire dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient certainement tous sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Je me précipitai vers le bureau de Ryuzaki, fouillant dans toutes les feuilles que je pouvais voir. J'avais beau retourné complètement ce bureau, je ne trouvais rien. J'essayai de chercher dans les ordinateurs ainsi que dans les étagères. Toujours rien. Dépitée, je m'écroulai au sol.

 **-Les véritables amis** , répéta quelqu'un. **Est ce que tu me vois vraiment comme un ami ?**

Je me relevai subitement pour faire face à Ryuk. Il attendait sous l'encadrement de la porte. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Avait-il réfléchi aux mots que je lui avais dis ? Je hochai timidement la tête pour répondre à sa question. Est ce que Ryuk était en quelques sortes sensible à l'amitié ? Rem avait dis que Ryuk était connu dans le monde des shinigami. Depuis des années, Ryuk marchait seul. Il aimait regarder les humains se dévorer entre eux parce qu'il s'ennuyait de sa propre solitude.

 **-Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?** murmurais-je.

 **-La réelle question est : est ce que j'aurais le droit à une pomme ?**

 **-Bien sûr !**

 **-Non en fait** , grogna t-il en se grattant la tête, **j'en veux deux.**

 **-Ça marche !** criais-je avant de courir et de le traverser.

Il pourra même se baigner dans un bain de pommes si il redevenait un jour mon shinigami. Ryuk soupira avant de déployer ses ailes et de me suivre. J'appris en route que si Ryuk avait été seul avec moi, c'était pour me surveiller. Light le lui avais demandé en échange de plusieurs pommes. Sous prétexte que ça ne me ferait de toute façon pas de mal, il avait accepté. Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant son discours. Ryuk devenait de plus en plus faible face aux pommes.

Suivant le chemin que Ryuk m'avait indiqué, je commençai de plus en plus à me sentir mal. Et si à mon arrivée, Ryuzaki était déjà mort ? Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de choses. J'étais terriblement inquiète à l'idée que Ryuzaki n'avait aucun plan de secours. Descendant du bus, je me dirigeai vers un bâtiment en particulier. La conférence avait certainement dû commencer. Il n'y avait plus personne devant l'entrée, à part un garde.

 **-Ryuk..**

 **-Non** , râla t-il en croisant les bras. **Je ne t'aiderai pas.**

 **-S'il te plait** , le suppliais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux. **Je suis ton amie, non ?**

Son visage se décomposa. Laissant pendre ses bras au sol, il se dirigea nonchalant vers le garde. Il commença par lui lancer quelques cailloux pour attirer son attention de l'autre côté. Une fois à bonne distance de la porte, Ryuk poussa le garde. Son geste me laissa le temps de discrètement me faufiler par derrière. Je lançai un baiser volant à Ryuk avant de continuer mon chemin. Proche de la fameuse salle, je restai cachée quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne pouvais qu'entrer par la grande porte. Je scrutai un peu partout autour de moi. Apercevant des escaliers, je décidai de les prendre pour voir où j'atterrirai.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, j'arrivai enfin à destination. De cet étage, je pouvais voir la conférence d'en haut sans me faire repérer. Je m'agenouillai avant de me rapprocher discrètement des rambardes. Beaucoup de monde était là, principalement des hommes vêtus de costumes. Ils étaient pratiquement tous entrain de prendre des notes. Comment j'étais sensé savoir qui était celui qui voulait tuer Ryuzaki ? Soudain, la porte du fond laissa place à Light.

 **-Est ce qu'il va parler devant tout le monde ?** demandais-je à haute voix perdue.

 **-Je t'assure que je ne sais rien à ce sujet** , m'indiqua Ryuk. **Et puis il m'aurait fallu plus de pommes. Les pommes de Light, de toi et puis encore de Light puis encore de toi..**

Je laissai compter Ryuk les pommes qu'ils avaient gagné sur ses doigts. Qu'est ce qui était réellement entrain de se passer ? Light était à cette conférence à cause de Ryuzaki. C'était ce que j'avais conclu. J'essayai d'observer les expressions des hommes sur les bancs à la venue de Light. Mes yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens. J'en avais mal à la tête. Mais est ce que ce n'était pas aussi le but de Ryuzaki ? Faire entrer Light en premier pour observer leur réactions. Personne n'avait jamais vu le physique de Ryuzaki. Il voulait faire passer Light pour lui-même et voir si il mourrait. Il était évident que la personne manipulée par Kira ne pourrait jamais tuer Kira. Alors si Light ne mourrait pas, il était certainement Kira.

 **-Brillant..** , murmurais-je.

 **-Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer la situation ?** me demanda Ryuk se prélassant sur le sol. **Parce que moi, je ne comprends rien.**

 **-Trop long.**

 **-Je fais tout pour notre amitié mais toi tu ne fais rien. Je le savais, tu n'es pas sincère !** m'accusa Ryuk en me pointant du doigt.

Je grimaçai avant de me retourner et lui expliquer le plus rapidement possible la situation. Je n'avais pas une seule seconde à perdre. À la fin de son discours, Light se baissa puis se retira. J'espérais réellement que Ryuzaki n'était pas entrain de se préparer pour sortir à son tour. Je commençai à paniquer lorsqu'une silhouette semblable à la sienne entra dans la salle. En plissant les yeux, je remarquai que ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux habillés de la même manière. Leur coupes de cheveux et mimiques étaient elles aussi identiques. Est ce que Ryuzaki essayait encore de faire la même chose qu'avec Light ?

 **-Quand est ce qu'il va réellement sortir ?** demanda Ryuk ennuyé.

 **-Jamais, je l'espère.**

Plusieurs personnes défilèrent de la même façon. Toutes ressemblaient plus ou moins à Ryuzaki. Je pouvais envisager deux possibilités. La personne sensé tuer Ryuzaki n'était pas dans cette salle. Ou alors, Kira avait donné une description plus que détaillée à cette personne. De cette façon, encore une fois, Light était Kira puisque Kira n'avait jamais vu Ryuzaki. Plus je réfléchissais et plus je tombais en admiration pour Ryuzaki. Il était tellement intelligent.

 **-Oh Emi, regarde !** s'excita soudainement Ryuk.

J'écarquillai complètement les yeux en observant le vrai Ryuzaki se diriger vers le parloir. De nouveau, je cherchai dans la salle un homme qui pourrait se montrer suspect. C'était tellement compliqué. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Et puis, qu'est ce que je ferai une fois que j'aurais découvert qui il était ? Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Ryuzaki s'était condamné. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le sauver. Je me retournai tristement vers Ryuk.

 **-Tu sais qui c'est, pas vrai ?** chuchotais-je. **Et tu ne vas pas me le dire.**

 **-Il y a une limite à ma gentillesse Emi** , insista Ryuk. **Je ne peux pas prendre complètement partie. Je suis un dieu de la mort, pas ton allié.**

 **-Alors dis moi au moins si il est dans cette salle..**

Ryuk hésita avant de finalement hocher la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à tout me révéler. Je le remerciai avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur Ryuzaki. Il était entrain de parler. Est ce que l'homme de Kira comptait le tuer devant toute la salle ? Je ne voulais pas le voir s'éffondrer. J'en serai incapable et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Son visage était complètement à découvert. Ryuzaki avait deviné par lui-même que la personne à ses trousses pouvaient tuer rien qu'avec un visage. Ouvrant grands les yeux, une ampoule s'illumina au dessus de ma tête.

 **-Ryuk, faisons l'échange des yeux !**

* * *

 **Que quelqu'un dise à Emi d'arrêter ses bêtises. Dans deux chapitres je vais la retrouver inerte sur un trottoir.. Ryuk est revenu plus coopératif que jamais. Mello viendra quant à lui réchauffer vos petits cœurs dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! :]**


	17. Fuite

**-L'échange des yeux ?** répéta Ryuk. **Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Pour sauver Ryuzaki bien évidemment !** m'empressais-je de dire.

 **-Je refuse.**

 **-Pardon ?** m'énervais-je. **Mais tu n'as pas le droit de refuser !**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son second refus. Un shinigami ne pouvait pas refuser de donner ses yeux en échange de la moitié d'espérance de vie d'un humain. De plus, c'était une opportunité pour Ryuk puisque cet échange rallongerait sa propre vie. Alors pourquoi ? Est ce qu'il avait changé de camps et me refusait cette faveur à cause des ordres de Light ? C'était l'occasion de rendre cette histoire plus amusante, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Je reportai mon attention vers Ryuzaki et la foule. Le tueur pouvait agir d'une seconde à l'autre. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je suppliai Ryuk du regard avant de lui demander à nouveau.

 **-S'il te plait..**

J'avais besoin de ses yeux pour le sauver. Si je ne faisais rien, si je restais impuissante, Ryuzaki allait mourir. C'était une chose que je regretterai fortement. Malgré nos différences en ce moment, j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et le laisser tomber. Le discours de Ryuzaki se termina enfin. Pratiquement toutes les personnes de la salle baissèrent leur tête pour écrire. Me mettant à genoux, je priai une énième fois Ryuk de faire l'échange. À contre cœur, il accepta finalement. Ma vision changea subitement. Je me penchai pour observer la salle. Des dizaines de noms et de chiffres apparurent au dessus de leur têtes.

 **-Je ne peux pas voir l'espérance de vie de celui qui possède le Death Note, c'est ça ?**

Ryuk hocha la tête. Je commençai alors à activement chercher le coupable de la salle. Je parcourus chaque rangée, chaque table, chaque recoin de la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur la personne que je recherchais. Il s'apprêtait à écrire. Je me dépêchai de retirer le seul morceau de Death Note qu'il me restait de mon pantalon. Retenant son nom, j'attrapai mon stylo avant de l'écrire. Je devais encore attendre quarante secondes. Je serrai fortement le papier dans ma main tout en regardant la scène. Je priai mentalement que pendant ce temps, l'homme n'agira pas. À la fin du temps défini, il accrocha sa main contre sa veste au niveau de sa poitrine puis tomba raide.

Les autres se retournèrent vers l'individu, légèrement paniqués. Une fois sa mort vérifiée, ils se levèrent euphoriques pour courir vers la sortie. Perdu, Ryuzaki fixa l'homme un bon moment. Il leva soudainement sa tête dans ma direction. De justesse, je m'abaissai pour me cacher. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ryuk. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne me suivrait pas. J'oubliais à chaque fois qu'il n'était plus mon shinigami. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de me suivre.

Retraçant mon chemin, je m'échappai par la même entrée en restant la plus discrète possible. Je courus sans jamais m'arrêter. À bout de force, je me reposai dans une ruelle haletante. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Je n'avais plus rien à faire. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à la police. C'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il était évidemment que j'étais suspecte. Ryuzaki l'avait certainement déjà deviné.

Quelques heures plus tard, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes parents. Aux informations, ils annonçaient déjà ma disparition ou plutôt ma fuite. Mon visage était diffusé dans toute la ville. Je pourrais rester dans ma chambre quelques temps, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Mes parents ne me livreront jamais. Malheureusement, lorsque j'atterris devant ma maison, des voitures de polices étaient déjà stationnées. Certainement à ma recherche, des agents de polices interrogeaient mes parents à leur porte. Baissant la tête, je retroussai chemin.

Je vagabondai dans les rues, essayant de cacher mon visage avec ma capuche. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. J'avais faim. J'avais froid. En passant derrière une maison, je volai une couverture. Je n'étais plus quelqu'un de bien. Ne sachant où aller, je regagnai ma ruelle. Je m'assis dans un coin, couverture sur le dos, attendant que le temps passe. La nuit tomba. La pluie aussi. Je frissonnais, j'étais trempée. J'entendais parfois les alarmes de voitures passaient près de moi. Ils avaient rapidement deviné que j'avais encore une fois tué un homme aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi Ryuk avait voulu refuser l'échange des yeux ? C'était une question que je me posais encore. Peut être que c'était pour me protéger. Ou alors peut être qu'il me restait tellement peu de temps à vivre que gagner l'espérance de ma vie ne l'intéressait pas. J'avais trouvé le Death Note par hasard. J'aurais pu l'utiliser pour moi. À la place, j'avais décidé de l'utiliser pour quelqu'un d'autre. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais envie de protéger Ryuzaki. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à pouvoir le faire. Est ce que c'était la folie dans laquelle j'étais entrain de sombrer ?

La pluie s'estompa petit à petit. Mon ventre me faisait mal. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin. J'avais certainement aussi attrapé froid. Est ce que j'allais réussir à passer la nuit ? Qu'est ce que je ferai ensuite ? Des pas me ramenèrent à la réalité. Toujours recroqueviller sur moi-même, je tournai la tête. Une silhouette se dessina au bout de la ruelle. Vêtue de son manteau noir, elle s'avança vers moi. Je pouvais supposer de loin que c'était un homme. Il n'avait rien d'amical. J'avais peur mais je n'avais plus la force de me lever. À ma hauteur, il retira sa capuche. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

 **-Salut Bob.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fous dehors à une heure pareille ?** grogna Mello. **Je vois ta tête partout en ville, ça me saoule.**

Je continuai de sourire en regardant dans le vide. Je ne pouvais pas assurer que Mello m'avait cherché mais ça me faisait plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma disparition. Face à mon silence, il soupira puis m'attrapa brutalement le bras. Sans problème, il me releva puis commença à me tirer. Je reculai instantanément. Je savais déjà où il voulait m'emmener. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je ne voulais faire face à personne. De toutes forces, je luttai face à Mello. Lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner non plus.

 **-Lâche-moi !** râlais-je. **Je veux rester ici !**

Mello arqua un sourcil avant de me lâcher. Je tombai en arrière, trempant encore plus mes vêtements. Je me redressai agacée. Sans surprise, Mello se retourna pour faire demi-tour. Je l'observai s'éloigner à contre cœur. Je retournais dans mon coin, me recouvrant de ma couverture à moitié mouillée. J'avais peut être réagi excessivement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il disparaisse aussi vite. Je fermai les yeux pour penser à autre chose. Je devais dormir et me préparer pour demain. Soudain, quelque chose de bouillant se colla contre ma joue.

 **-Ouvre les yeux, idiote.**

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Le quelque chose en question était un verre en plastique, rempli de café. Mello était revenu. Dans sa main, un sac de nourritures. Je regardai le blond bouche bée s'installer face à moi, contre le mur. Il retira sa tablette de chocolat de sa poche avant de croquer dedans. Son regard était pesant. Je le remerciai timidement sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Lui qui pensait que je ne ferai jamais de mal à une mouche, il savait à présent que j'étais une meurtrière.

 **-C'est amusant tu ne trouves pas ?** ricana t-il. **Toute la police se demande comment tu tues et comment Kira tue. Et moi, je le sais.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux Mello.. ?**

 **-Raconte-moi tout. Pourquoi, quand, où. Depuis le début, je veux tout savoir.**

Je baissai la tête, perdue. Est ce que je pouvais réellement tout lui raconter ? Il connaissait déjà la moitié de mon secret. Mais je devinais aussi à l'avance son opinion sur ma personne. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il encore à se convaincre ? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Malgré mes doutes, je décidai de tout lui révéler. Le cahier que j'avais récupéré par hasard. La mort de ma meilleure amie. Ma vengeance. Light. Ryuzaki. Les personnes que j'avais tué. Je lui expliquai tous mes agissements dans le moindre détail. Il ne me coupa à aucun moment. À la fin de mon histoire, Mello redressa la tête.

 **-En réalité je m'en fiche pas mal de qui tu as tué tant que tu avais une bonne raison** , m'expliqua t-il. **Moi aussi, j'ai déjà tué et je serai prêt à tuer de nouveau.**

 **-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **-Je ne t'en veux pas** , rétorqua t-il. **Je te suis même reconnaissant. Tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu as protégé Ryuzaki aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de le faire à ta place.**

Je restai éblouie devant son soudain sourire. Tendant sa main vers moi, j'hésitai avant de la saisir. Comment une personne comme lui pouvait me comprendre ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas celle que je désirais ? En plus d'avoir tué sous mes ordres, il m'avait assuré de ne rien dévoiler à la police. Il était parti à ma recherche sous la pluie pour me ramener chez lui. En pensant à tout ce que Mello avait fais pour moi, mes lèvres commencèrent à trembler et des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu es si gentil avec moi ?** sanglotais-je.

Je baissai la tête pour essuyer mes larmes. J'avais honte de pleurer devant lui. Silencieux, Mello déposa ses doigts sous mon menton pour relever ma tête. Il me caressa doucement la joue tout en me fixant ou plutôt en fixant ma bouche. J'étais soudainement mal à l'aise. La tension avait changé. Lorsque j'appelai son nom, son regard croisa le mien. Comme revenu dans notre monde, il retira sa main et se recula en arrière. Nous restions tous les deux quelques minutes ainsi. Mello insista pour passer la nuit à mes côtés. Je refusai. Je n'avais pas envie de le mêler à mes problèmes.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Grâce à Mello, j'avais réussi à me nourrir correctement. Je n'avais plus de chez moi. J'étais perdue, condamnée à errer sans fin. Je passais mes nuits dans des ruelles abandonnées et silencieuses. Un jour ou l'autre, je ferai certainement une mauvaise rencontre et ça m'apprendra à ne pas assumer mes responsabilités. J'agissais en lâche. Je fuyais parce que je ne voulais pas connaître la vie derrière les barreaux. J'étais devenue une fugitive.

Je me rappelais encore. C'était la cinquième fois que je dormais dehors. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Les voisins faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Les voitures de polices patrouillaient encore. Plus de que d'habitude. Peut être que j'avais été vu et que quelqu'un avait prévenu la police. Ça ne faisait que renforcer mon insécurité. Je décidai de me lever pour discrètement observer les alentours. Je ne pouvais qu'avancer vers la route, il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins. Je longeai le mur en direction du trottoir. La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Un garçon passa devant la ruelle. Son regard s'accrocha automatiquement au mien. Il se stoppa pour me regarder d'avantage. Moi, je restai immobile. La personne que j'avais le plus peur de revoir était face à moi. Ryuzaki.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pour quelle raison ? Son regard était pesant, comme si il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que j'étais bel et bien devant lui. Mon corps était paralysé. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je voulais reculer, prendre mes affaires et courir le plus loin possible. Si je n'agissais pas maintenant, Ryuzaki me livrera à la police. Je finirai le restant de mes jours en prison, le cœur brisé. Mes pensées étaient complètement contradictoires à ce que mon corps me murmurait de faire. Encore une fois, un seul sentiment s'empara de moi. L'inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, je m'adressai à lui légèrement paniquée.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors, à la vue de tous les regards ?** demandais-je. **C'est dangereux ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu..**

Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase, Ryuzaki m'enlaça. Je pouvais sentir sa main s'agripper à ma veste dans mon dos. Son autre bras entoura ma taille et sa tête se posa au creux de mon cou. J'étais capable de ressentir sa peur jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je le laissai complètement faire. Ce contact me réchauffa de l'intérieur. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé de meilleures retrouvailles.

 **-Merci** , murmura Ryuzaki.

Sa voix me donna des frissons. Pourquoi me remerciait-il ? J'y avais déjà réfléchi un paquet de fois mais, est ce que Ryuzaki n'avait pas en réalité tout prévu ? Tout me raconter la veille pour me redonner ma liberté le lendemain. Deviner que j'allais venir à la conférence. Prévoir que j'allais par tous les moyens le sauver. Et que grâce à moi, le faux Kira serait arrêté. Encore une fois, j'avais été manipulée. Et encore une fois, je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Plus je pensais à Ryuzaki et plus je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais pathétique et faible. J'étais prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour rester à ses côtés.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?**

Je rigolai nerveusement avant de me reculer. Je pleurais de joie. Je pleurais de tristesse. Je ne connaissais pas le futur et j'avais peur de l'affronter. Qu'est ce que j'allais devenir maintenant ? Ma mission était terminée. Ryuzaki était en vie. Peut être qu'il était temps que Ryuk marque mon nom dans son Death Note. J'étais devenue beaucoup trop ennuyante. Et puis, je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Ryuzaki ne mourra pas de si tôt. L Lawliet avait encore de belles années devant lui.

 **-Rentrons** , dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je restai à ma place, l'empêchant d'avancer. Je n'étais pas sûre de la meilleure chose à faire. Face à ma perplexité, Ryuzaki se retourna vers moi. Il encadra mon visage avec ses mains avant de me demander de lui faire confiance. Il ne me cacha pas que ma prochaine destination serait le poste de police. Cependant, il m'assura que je n'étais pas en danger. Je n'avais qu'à le regarder pour comprendre qu'il était vraiment contre l'idée de repartir sans moi. Je hochai finalement la tête, même si je n'étais pas totalement convaincue. Je faisais confiance à un garçon qui passait son temps à me manipuler malgré ses sentiments.

Nous rejoignions la voiture de police main dans la main. Je croisai quelques regards haineux de certains policiers. Pendant la route, Ryuzaki m'expliqua rapidement les récents événements. L'homme qui était sensé le tuer était mort d'une crise cardiaque dans la salle même où la conférence avait eu lieu. Ils avaient récupéré son corps ainsi qu'un cahier. À l'intérieur, le noms de centaines de personnes qui avaient récemment été tuées. La police avait maintenant en sa possession l'objet avec lequel Kira tuait. Ryuzaki devait certainement se douter que je tuais de la même façon. J'étais simplement curieuse de connaître mon rôle si je n'étais réellement pas en danger.

J'accompagnai Ryuzaki jusqu'à cette même salle. Toute son équipe y était réunie. Light n'était étrangement pas présent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais tous les agents avaient l'air de vouloir éviter mon regard. Subitement, un des leurs, s'abaissa devant moi. En réalité, c'était le seul homme dont j'avais retenu le nom. Touta Matsuda. À chaque fois que j'avais eu l'occasion de le croiser, il m'avait toujours paru innocent et compatissant.

 **-Nous sommes terriblement désolés de t'avoir suspecté !** cria Matsuda. **Tu es une jeune fille bien trop resplendissante pour être une criminelle !**

 **-Tu vas un peu trop loin Matsuda** , grogna un homme gêné à côté de lui.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Innocente ? Depuis quand ? Si ce n'était pas un retournement de situation, alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Gênée à mon tour, je lui priai de se redresser. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? Si j'étais réellement innocente, ne devrais-je pas tout simplement rentrer chez moi ? Je jetai un regard de détresse à Ryuzaki pour qu'il m'explique la situation.

 **-Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué** , **nous avons retrouvé le faux Kira mort à la conférence.** **Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui t'innocente complétement. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour dire que tu es un élément fort de cette enquête. Est ce que tu aimerais bien nous aider ?**

J'avais du mal à assimiler tous les mots que Ryuzaki était entrain de dire. Quelque chose qui m'innocentait complètement. Un élément fort. Demander mon aide. J'essayai de cacher mon étonnement le plus possible. J'avais presque l'impression qu'ils me faisaient une blague. Si je refusais d'apporter mon aide, je sentais que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Ryuzaki me laissait clairement le choix, ce n'était pas pour rien. Si je voulais contribuer à la descente aux enfers de Light, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de coopérer.

 **-J'accepte.**

Matsuda me remercia désespérément tandis que les autres agents soupirèrent de son comportement. En échange de mon aide, Ryuzaki m'expliqua que je serai au courant de tous les détails sur l'enquête. Il se dirigea alors vers un coffre-fort posé sur le bureau central. De ses deux doigts, il attrapa un cahier noir. C'était le Death Note du faux Kira. Il avança vers moi avant de me demander de le toucher. Je connaissais déjà la suite. Un shinigami allait apparaître dans la pièce et j'allais devoir faire semblant d'être surprise.

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

En guise de réponse, Ryuzaki m'incita encore plus à le toucher. Je me préparai mentalement à réagir de la meilleure façon possible. Mais lorsque je posai ma main sur le cahier, aucun shinigami n'apparut. Face à mon incompréhension, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le même endroit. Suivant leur direction, mon regard croisa celui de Ryuk. Me faisant les gros yeux, il essaya de me faire réagir. Mon cerveau continua quelques secondes à rester vide. Mettant mes talents de comédienne en pratique, je simulai une chute. Je tombai en arrière, paniquée. Mais comment paraitre étonnée alors que je côtoyais ce monstre depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Je réalisai soudainement quelque chose. Si Ryuk était le possesseur de ce cahier, alors ce Death Note était le mien. Light avait donné mon Death Note au faux Kira. Il avait prévu de se couvrir au cas où sa marionnette se ferait un jour attraper. Une autre révélation me choqua encore plus. Pourquoi serai-je innocente alors que tous les noms des personnes que j'avais tué étaient à l'intérieur de ce Death Note ? Les exacts morts dont j'étais suspectée. Et Ryuzaki avait certainement dû reconnaître mon écriture puisqu'elle était différente de celle du faux Kira. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui, il s'agenouilla devant moi avant d'ouvrir le cahier à une page précise et de me la montrer.

 **-Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux être toujours vivante alors que ton nom est écris sur cette page ?**


	18. Changements

Alors la raison pour laquelle j'avais été innocentée, la raison pour laquelle la police avait demandé mon aide, c'était parce que mon nom était inscris dans le Death Note qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Si ce cahier avec été le mien, jamais je n'aurai écris mon propre nom. C'était certainement la bête conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ce raisonnement m'étonnait, étant donné les capacités de Ryuzaki. Comment étais-je supposée être encore en vie alors que mon arrêt de mort était sur cette page ? C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse. Mais plus important encore, à côté de mon nom, des mots semblaient gribouillés.

 **-Il est évident que ta vie a été mise en danger la nuit où Mello t'a sauvé** , souligna Ryuzaki en se relevant. **Mais alors, est ce que l'effet prend fin à partir d'un événement spécial ?**

 **-Ça veut donc dire que l'on peut contourner les pouvoirs de ce cahier ?** s'excita Matsuda.

 **-Ça veut surtout dire que Kira connait personnellement Emi** , invoqua quelqu'un en rentrant dans la pièce.

De son habituelle sérénité, Light entra dans la pièce. Je l'observai s'installer sur un siège tout en le dévisageant. Pourquoi ajoutait-il encore son grain de sel ? Ne se mettait-il pas encore plus en danger en disant de telles choses ? Je supposais que son équipe lui faisait assez confiance pour n'avoir aucun soupçon sur lui. Light savait que Ryuzaki avait deviné qu'il était Kira. Alors qu'essayait-il de faire ? De le provoquer ? "Je suis Kira mais tu n'as aucune preuve."

 **-Illumine-moi Light** , l'interpella Ryuzaki. **Pourquoi Kira s'en prendrait particulièrement à Emi ?**

 **-Peut être que Kira a su par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emi était entrée dans notre équipe** , proposa Light. **Peut être encore que Emi était une adepte de Kira et que celle-ci l'a trahi. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Kira veut l'éliminer.**

 **-Si je connaissais l'identité de Kira** , rétorquais-je, **je l'aurais dévoilé depuis longtemps.**

 **-Oh vraiment ?** sourit Light.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai à crier sur tous les toits que Light était Kira ? Je n'avais aucune preuve. J'étais dans la même situation que Ryuzaki. Nous étions tous les deux coincés. L'ultime solution serait d'écrire son nom dans le cahier en notre possession. J'étais persuadée que Ryuzaki avait déjà pensé à cette idée. Le connaissant, il était contre et voulait régler cette affaire loyalement. Personne ne voulait devenir un meurtrier. À moins que le meurtrier en était déjà un.

 **-Est ce que je peux voir le cahier ?** demanda innocemment Light.

Ryuzaki lui jeta un discret coup d'œil. Malgré tout, il accepta de lui donner. Light commença à feuilleter toutes les pages, à lire tous les noms. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Son sourire victorieux quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il arriva à la première page. En réalité, ce n'était pas le début du cahier. La première page était celle sur laquelle le faux Kira avait commencé à écrire. Autrement dis, les premiers noms que j'avais écris avaient disparu. Light me dévisagea avant de se retourner vers Ryuzaki.

 **-On dirait que des pages ont été déchirées à cet endroit** , indiqua le brun.

 **-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?** demanda Ryuzaki. **Peut être que Kira a voulu cacher quelque chose.. Et puis je me demande ce que Kira a voulu caché à côté du prénom d'Emi.. Une sorte de phrase qu'il aurait regretté.. ?**

Light soupira. J'essayai de me faire petite pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Si les pages avaient réellement été arrachées, qui l'aurait fais ? Light avait paru étonné, rien à voir avec ses fausses réactions habituelles. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le faux Kira n'aurait aucune raison de sauver ma peau non plus. Peut être qu'une autre personne avait eu le Death Note en main, une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Cette situation restait encore floue pour moi, comme pour les autres. Le reste de la journée, nous parcourions chacune des lignes du cahier. Ryuzaki s'attaqua aux règles, Light et les autres aux noms. Je n'étais pas douée pour donner une aide qui n'en était pas vraiment une. En réalité, j'aurai préféré ne pas faire partie de cette équipe.

La journée nous rattrapa rapidement et le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher. J'étais assise autour d'une table avec Light. Ryuzaki m'avait donné la tâche de cocher tous les noms sur la liste qui étaient apparus dans le Death Note. C'était plutôt ennuyant puisque plus j'étais éloignée de Light et mieux je me portais. Pour rendre des feuilles aux bureaux à l'étage d'en dessous, tous quittèrent la pièce. Je me retrouvai seule avec Light. La tension était palpable. Je voulais partir.

 **-Comment est ce que tu as fais ?** grogna soudainement Light.

 **-Fais quoi ?** répétais-je déjà lasse.

 **-Faire disparaitre les feuilles !** s'énerva t-il. **J'étais dans la salle, je ne t'ai pas vu approcher le cahier. Et tu n'as pas pu demander au faux Kira de les arracher lui-même puisque tu ne savais même pas que c'était ton Death Note.**

Je n'avais rien à lui répondre puisque je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Malgré tout, ça me faisait sourire de voir Light perdre son sang froid face à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il avait raison. Si j'avais su que le faux Kira possédait en réalité mon ancien Death Note, j'aurai pu lui demander d'arracher les pages avant de mourir. Encore un secret que Light avait intelligemment réussi à me cacher. Si son plan avait fonctionné, il aurait pu prouver que j'étais une meurtrière.

 **-Je suppose que je vais devoir changer de stratégie** , soupira Light, **étant donné que maintenant tu as les yeux.**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu penses.**

 **-Tu es vraiment pathétique Emi.**

Un léger picotement percuta mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un. J'étais pathétique. Je le savais. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à réaliser que tout le monde pensait certainement la même chose, même Ryuzaki. Light continua à me rabaisser en me crachant que je n'étais qu'une fille stupide qui ne savait pas comment attirer l'attention de celui qu'elle aimait. Que j'étais prête à sacrifier tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir une quelconque valeur aux yeux de Ryuzaki.

 **-En réalité je n'ai même pas besoin de me casser la tête sur comment je vais te tuer** , sourit Light avant de se lever. **Tu t'en sortiras brillamment toute seule.**

Regard vide, je fixai la table. Je ne pouvais rester que silencieuse. Il avait certainement raison. Un jour, sans prévenir, je donnerai ma vie pour Ryuzaki. Et ce jour-là, je m'éliminerai volontairement de la partie. Voulant faire le vide dans ma tête, je continuai de cocher les noms sur ma feuille comme si de rien n'était. Je restai plusieurs minutes seule jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce. Pochette à la main, Ryuzaki s'installa face à son ordinateur. Je l'avais remarqué. Il était avancé sans même me regarder.

 **-Alors** , entamais-je la conversation gênée, **est ce que l'enquête a avancé ?**

 **-Pas vraiment.**

Son ton était plus froid que je ne le pensais. Il commença à ouvrir sa pochette et à éparpiller toutes les feuilles à l'intérieur sur son bureau. Assis à sa façon, je l'observai réfléchir de loin. Il était de dos, je ne voyais pas son visage. Son comportement de la dernière fois m'avait vraiment touché. Il m'avait pris si fortement dans ses bras que j'avais pu ressentir toute son inquiétude et sa peur. Une fois de plus, il avait soudainement changé. Comme si le Ryuzaki au poste de police n'était plus le Ryuzaki de l'extérieur. Revenant à la réalité, je m'aperçus que Ryuzaki venait de me demander si il pouvait me poser une question. N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, je hochai la tête.

 **-Si je te demandais de tuer Kira** , murmura t-il, **est ce que tu le ferais ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir entendu sa question. À chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de me faire manipuler. Est ce que me ramener à la police avait eu un but caché ? Me retrouver pour ensuite me demander de faire quelque chose pour lui ? Je n'avais pas envie d'y croire. C'était une simple question. Je n'avais qu'à lui répondre honnêtement. Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne tuerai pas Kira. Sa seconde question arriva rapidement. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais plus vraiment si faire semblant que Kira n'était pas Light était nécessaire. Mais si je devais répondre à cette question, je dirai que c'était parce que Ryuzaki risquerait de le regretter. Kira était son meilleur ami. Face à mon silence, il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à moi.

 **-Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Light ?**

Je manquai de m'étouffer et de rire à la fois. Sa question était stupide. Je lui affirmai immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas tuer Light que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. J'essayais souvent de ne pas penser à la vraie raison. J'avais à chaque fois du mal à me l'avouer. La relation entre Light et moi était compliquée. Nous étions nous aussi amis. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas le voir mourir, c'était certainement la même que la sienne.

 **-Après tout ce qu'il t'a fais** , continua Ryuzaki, **tout ce qu'il t'a pris, pourquoi est ce que Kira est toujours vivant ? Tu aurais pu le tuer des centaines de fois depuis tout ce temps.**

 **-Et toi Ryuzaki ?** contournais-je la question. **Est ce que tu pourrais tuer Kira ? Écrire son nom dans le cahier juste devant toi ?**

 **-Dans ton cahier tu veux dire ?**

Je frissonnai légèrement. Je n'étais pas étonnée de sa réponse. Je ne savais juste plus comment me défendre. Une fois de plus, je restai silencieuse. Ryuzaki soupira soudainement avant de sortir des feuilles de sa poche. Il leva le bras pour me les faire voir. De loin, je pouvais reconnaître ces pages entre milles. Si Ryuzaki les avait en mains, ça voudrait donc dire que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé ?

 **-Je les ai arraché avant que quelqu'un ne les vois** , m'indiqua t-il.

Je me rapprochai pour attraper les feuilles. C'était bien les pages de mon Death Note. Tous les noms des personnes que j'avais tué étaient inscris dessus. Je les déposai sur la table à côté, légèrement perdue. Je n'arrivais pas à sourire, pourtant j'étais très touchée. Tellement touchée que je ne réalisais tout simplement pas encore que Ryuzaki m'avait protégé. Ryuzaki avait menti et trahi la police pour moi, pour une meurtrière. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir droit à ce traitement de faveur.

 **-Mais Ryuzaki, n'es-tu pas censé représenter la justice ?** lui demandais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

 **-Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir ce qui est bien ou mal.** **À chaque fois que je repense à ce que tu as fais, j'essaye de te trouver des excuses. Alors que c'est évident, tuer est impardonnable.**

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu as arraché ses pages dans ce cas ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Ryuzaki,** l'appelais-je **, regarde moi.**

 **-Non je ne veux pas.**

Je l'observai, dos à moi assis sur son siège. Je me posai une seule et unique question. Ryuzaki n'avait pas en réalité tout simplement peur de moi ? Est ce que je ne tenais pas entre mes mains une preuve des sentiments de Ryuzaki ? Moi qui en avais toujours voulu une. Je le déstabilisais, l'empêchais de réfléchir et d'agir normalement. Lentement, j'avançai dans sa direction. À sa hauteur, je glissai mes mains sur son visage pour abaisser sa tête en arrière. Nos regards se croisèrent. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu cette proximité avec lui ? Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses lèvres, comme les siens. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir la permission de me rapprocher encore plus.

 **-Tu connais mon véritable nom maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?** murmura t-il toujours dans la même position. **Si tu as pu tuer le faux Kira, c'est parce que tu es devenue comme lui.**

 **-C'est vrai** , admis-je sans hésiter **. Je connais ton véritable nom. Tu sais donc ce que ça veut dire ?**

Une lueur de malice traversa mon regard. Parfois, je me retrouvai en possession d'une seconde personnalité. Elle se délectait de mon pouvoir. Ryuzaki avait raison de se montrer étonné. C'était bel et bien une mise en garde. Je tenais sa vie au creux de mes mains. C'était cruel de ma part. Il venait à peine de m'avouer avoir sauvé ma vie. Et moi, je le menaçai de prendre la sienne. Je pouvais maintenant m'assurer de deux choses. La première était que Ryuzaki n'essayera plus de me suspecter. Je n'avais qu'à écrire son nom dans le Death Note pour l'éliminer. Si je n'avais pas le cahier, je pouvais toujours révéler son nom à Light pour me venger. La seconde, c'était que je savais à présent que Ryuzaki était faible face à moi.

Le reste de l'équipe se gratta la gorge pour nous interrompre. Nous nous reculions tous les deux avant de reprendre nos occupations comme si de rien n'était. Mes jours au sein de la police passèrent lentement et de la bonne façon. J'avais crée des liens avec les autres agents, surtout avec Matsuda. Light jouait toujours parfaitement bien l'innocent et c'était pour cette raison que je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'il manigançait. Sans surprise, Ryuzaki se montra distant voir très distant au fils des jours. Son comportement ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Être attaché à quelqu'un devait certainement l'effrayer au plus haut point.

Une semaine passa. La police avait suffisamment rassemblé d'informations pour affirmer plusieurs choses. Tous les criminels tués par le faux Kira figuraient dans le cahier récupéré. Les personnes que j'avais tué n'avaient pas été cochées dans la liste. Le conclusion à laquelle la police était venue m'ennuyait un peu. Ces personnes n'avaient tout simplement pas été tuées à la demande de Kira. Cette théorie laissait donc malheureusement place à un second coupable. Il se pouvait aussi que plusieurs cahiers de la mort faisaient partie de ce monde. La mort du faux Kira restait toujours un grand mystère. Il avait été victime du Death Note mais la police n'avait aucune idée quant à son meurtrier.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant avec ce cahier ?** demanda Matsuda perdu.

 **-J'aimerais l'utiliser** , proposa naturellement Ryuzaki.

Le père de Light se retourna vers lui, bouche entrouverte. J'étais la seule autour de la table à m'attendre à ce type de réponse. Il disait vouloir demander la permission au gouvernement pour utiliser le Death Note sur une personne déjà condamnée à mort. Pour Monsieur Yagami, un humain restait un humain. La police n'avait pas le droit de décider du sort d'un homme, meurtrier ou pas.

 **-Shinigami** , appela Ryuzaki en montrant le cahier. **Est ce que c'est toi qui a écris toutes ses règles ?**

 **-Pas vraiment** , ricana Ryuk. **Je ne les connais même pas toutes.**

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda Monsieur Yagami inquiet.

 **-Plusieurs règles me semblent étranges** , expliqua Ryuzaki, **surtout celle-ci.**

Nous nous penchions tous au dessus du Death Note. De son doigt, Ryuzaki nous montra une ligne en particulier. La règle disait que si un humain, autre que le propriétaire, écrivait dans le Death note alors cet homme mourrait. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de lire toutes les règles mais j'étais pratiquement sûre que celle-ci était fausse. J'avais réussi à tuer le faux Kira avec un morceau de son propre cahier, qui était en théorique le mien juste avant. Se pourrait-il que Light avait préparé son coup à l'avance en créant une fausse règle pour empêcher Ryuzaki de l'utiliser ?

 **-Si cette règle est vraie** , paniqua Matsuda, **alors tu mourras Ryuzaki !**

 **-C'est trop dangereux** , insista Monsieur Yagami.

 **-Mais si le faux Kira est mort, donc le vrai propriétaire, alors a qui appartient le cahier maintenant ?** demandais-je perplexe.

 **-Peut être au propriétaire avant le faux Kira** , proposa Ryuzaki, **ou encore le propriétaire d'origine.**

 **-En d'autres termes** , enchérit Light, **seul Kira peut l'utiliser.**

Je dévisageai Light du coin de l'œil. Est ce que c'était la conclusion qu'il avait prévu ? Qu'essayait-il de nous faire comprendre ? Que Kira seulement avait le droit d'agir ? Light avait toujours un point d'avance et ça m'irritait au plus haut point. La seule solution était d'avoir un point d'avance sur son propre point d'avance. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable d'aller si loin. Malheureusement, Ryuzaki lui savait que le propriétaire d'origine n'était pas Kira mais bien moi. J'étais curieuse de savoir si il comptait me demander de tester la règle pour lui.

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce cahier soit celui de Kira** , soupira Ryuzaki. **Rappelez-vous, nous avons déduis qu'il y avait plusieurs cahiers. Pensez-vous que Kira est assez bête pour donner son propre Death Note au faux Kira ?**

 **-Alors a qui est-il ?** paniqua Matsuda.

 **-Shinigami** , interpella Ryuzaki.

 **-Tu sais j'ai un nom** , lui rappela le dieu de la mort en levant son doigt, **je m'appelle Ryuk.**

 **-Un shinigami ne peut qu'avoir un seul Death Note, n'est-ce pas ?** l'ignora Ryuzaki.

 **-En réalité, moi j'en ai deux. Celui qui appartient au monde des humains, donc celui là, et le mien.**

 **-Quand est ce que tu utilises le tien ?**

 **-Et bien, quand je suis dans le monde des shinigamis et quand le temps est venu de tuer le propriétaire du cahier.**

 **-Donc tu sais qui est le véritable propriétaire ?**

 **-E-euh oui** , bégaya Ryuk, **c'est ça.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à cette conversation sans fin. Ryuk ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était engagé. Il aurait dû refuser de répondre depuis le début. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Ryuzaki se douterait de quelque chose si Ryuk se montrait soudainement mystérieux. Ce dont j'avais peur, c'était que Ryuk ne lui dévoile trop d'informations. Je ne savais pas encore si je devais aller dans le sens de Light ou simplement dire la vérité à Ryuzaki. Quel choix m'apporterait le plus ?

 **-Comment vas-tu faire pour t'assurer que cette règle est vraie ?** demandais-je intéressée.

 **-Je ne sais pas** , rétorqua sèchement Ryuzaki. **Tu aurais une idée peut-être ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment..**

 **-Alors n'interviens pas pour rien. Tu nous fais perdre du temps très précieux.**

Je fronçai tristement les sourcils, essayant de me répéter mentalement sa réplique cinglante. Il n'était pas obligé d'aller si loin. Il pouvait tout simplement m'ignorer si il voulait s'éloigner de moi. Je ne méritais pas sa façon de me parler. Me connaissant, je n'arriverai même pas à lui répondre aussi froidement. Je baissai la tête, blessée. Je ressentis le regard peiné de Matsuda. Et si pour une fois, je ne me laissais pas faire ? Et si je lui montrais un peu que je n'étais plus la fille fragile qui n'osait pas rétorquer ?

 **-La personne qui fait le plus perdre de temps, c'est toi-même. Tu t'intéresses à l'utilisation de ce maudit cahier pendant que Kira est dehors entrain de tuer des centaines d'innocents. Tu mets ta vie en danger en te montrant à des conférences, alors que des personnes se sacrifient pour toi. Au lieu de t'acharner sur les mauvaises personnes, use ton temps pour arrêter le vrai coupable !**

 **-Pourquoi devrais-je détourner le regard alors qu'une meurtrière me fixe droit dans les yeux ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je venais indirectement de défendre Light. Visiblement, ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Ryuzaki. Mais qu'est ce que j'étais censé dire ? Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de tenir ce discours face aux autres. Si je me défendais seulement moi, je paraitrai plus que suspecte. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Light, je remarquai un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Le savoir satisfait m'agaçait encore plus.

 **-Ça suffit Ryuzaki** , cria Matsuda **. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Emi est innocente !**

 **-Emi n'est qu'un fardeau pour cette équipe** , rétorqua Ryuzaki. **Elle est faible et facilement manipulable.**

 **-Pardon ?** m'énervais-je.

 **-Tu m'as très bien entendu** , continua t-il. **Je pense que le pire c'est que tu en es consciente mais tu te laisses quand même faire.**

 **-Je ne me laisse pas faire** , grognais-je.

 **-En plus d'être une mauvaise menteuse, tu es mauvaise actrice. Tu as déjà vu ce shinigami bien avant nous.** **Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il ne regarde que toi lorsqu'il est avec nous ? Non, essaye plutôt de répondre à ces questions.** **Où étais-tu lorsque Light et moi étions à la conférence ?** **Non, qu'est ce que tu faisais à nous regarder de là-haut ? Et puis, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis après la mort du faux Kira ?** **Te reprochais-tu quelque chose ?** **Tu tues des meurtriers en te disant que ces personnes ont mérité la sentence que tu leurs donnes. Tu n'es pas Kira mais tu agis comme lui. Tu ne mérites pas d'être parmi nous. Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre si c'est pour..**

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je me levai subitement pour le gifler. Le bruit de ma main sur sa joue laissa place à un long silence. Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, j'essayai de retenir mes larmes. En vain. Honteuse, je me précipitai vers la sortie. Sans m'arrêter, je descendis tous les escaliers pour m'enfuir de ce bâtiment. Ryuzaki ne me verra plus parce que je comptais bien disparaître et ne plus jamais revenir. À l'extérieur, je me recroquevillai dans un coin. Pendant un moment, je restai dans cette position en attendant la venue d'une certaine personne. Au son de ses pas, je regagnai un visage triste.

 **-Qu'avons-nous là** , se moqua Light, **une idiote qui ne sait pas faire les bons choix ?**

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu viens toujours lorsque je suis en position de faiblesse ?**

 **-Mais tu es tout le temps en position de faiblesse Emi** , soupira Light.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de renifler. Évitant le regard de Light, je posai ma tête sur les genoux pour fixer un point dans le vide. Ce n'était pas à Ryuzaki de décider lorsqu'il voulait me protéger et lorsqu'il voulait me rabaisser. Il oubliait souvent que je connaissais sa véritable identité. J'avais donné une seconde chance à sa vie en le protégeant, je pouvais rapidement la lui reprendre. Il me sous-estimait, pensant certainement que je n'oserai jamais le faire. Ces derniers temps, j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement. C'était comme si j'avais un petit ange et un petit démon sur chacune de mes épaules. L'ange me murmurait de protéger Ryuzaki coûte que coûte parce qu'il était ma raison de vivre. Le démon me chuchotait de me venger et de me tourner vers Light.

 **-Accepte-moi** , proposa soudainement Light.

Tendant sa main dans ma direction, il me fixa droit dans les yeux. J'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes qui continuaient de couler. Que pouvait-il m'offrir de plus que Ryuzaki ? Et si depuis le début j'avais mal choisi mon camp ? Ennemie, Light avait essayé de me tuer une seule fois mais n'avait jamais retenté. Peut être qu'en devenant son alliée, je deviendrai invincible. Je reniflai une dernière fois avant d'attraper sa main. Il me releva avec facilité puis m'enlaça. Cette sensation était étrange. Comme une chaleur diabolique qui tournait autour de nous. Puis, ce sourire étrange se colla à nouveau sur mon visage.

 **-Ne serait-ce pas enfin temps de me rejoindre, Emi ?**

* * *

 **Sa y est, Emi la rebelle. Je vous avoue que cette partie de l'histoire n'était pas prévue mais j'ai décidé de m'aventurer du côté obscur de la force haha. C'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de vous faire douter sur comment mon histoire pourrait se terminer. Vous pouvez toujours me dire si cette nouvelle "collaboration" vous réjouie ou non. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :]**


	19. Light

**-Merci de ton aide Emi** , me remercia Light arrogant.

Côte à côte, Light et moi étions entrain de remplir des papiers d'enquête autour de la table. Je n'étais pas censé revenir mais je voulais prouver que je n'étais plus l'ancienne Emi. Depuis notre dernière conversation, Light n'avait cessé de me suivre partout. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire mais si c'était de montrer notre rapprochement à Ryuzaki, c'était bas de sa part. En parlant de Ryuzaki, lui s'était fais muet depuis mon retour. Il ne m'avait adressé la parole aucune fois, ni même croiser mon regard. Notre relation était à la plus basse température possible.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?** me demanda innocemment Light. **J'aimerais que l'on discute de quelque chose.**

J'arquai un sourcil. Faisait-il exprès de se montrer si peu discret ? J'essayai de soutenir le regard de Light, non seulement car je n'avais pas envie de le laisser croire n'importe quoi mais aussi parce que je sentais lourdement les iris de Ryuzaki sur ma personne. Le plus naturellement possible, je lâchai un sourire au brun avant de hocher la tête. J'avais grandement réfléchi depuis la dernière fois. Ma dispute avec Ryuzaki. Ma réconciliation avec Light. Je n'avais rien signé. J'avais simplement envie de voir à quoi l'autre côté ressemblait.

 **-Est ce que tu es obligé de me parler à deux centimètres du visage ?** demandais-je en forçant un sourire.

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** , sourit Light en se rapprochant encore plus.

Son épaule toucha la mienne. Je manquai de tomber en arrière lorsqu'il avança son visage. Je gonflai mes joues, tournant la tête légèrement agacée. Je n'étais pas gênée. J'étais simplement énervée d'être encore sensible à ses gestes. Light était un beau garçon et n'importe quelle fille lui aurait sauté dessus à ma place. Parfois en l'observant, j'oubliais que ce visage angélique pouvait subitement se transformer en un démoniaque. Mais est ce que je n'étais pas entrain de devenir comme lui ? Light était semblable à une lumière en ce moment. Et moi, je n'étais qu'un moustique qui était attiré par sa splendeur.

Le lendemain, les vacances étaient terminées. Le réveil du lundi matin était plus compliqué que prévu. En me levant, Ryuk n'était pas comme à son habitude couché par terre entrain de se prélasser. Je n'avais le droit plus qu'un bonjour de ma mère. Avec toute cette histoire, mes parents n'arrivaient plus à me faire confiance. Ils se demandaient pourquoi est ce que j'étais sans cesse en contact avec la police et qu'est ce que toutes ces anciennes accusations signifiaient. Mise à part leur dire que c'était une erreur de leur parts, je n'avais pas d'autres arguments concrets.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ces regards haineux sur ma personne. Light était déjà installé à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire derrière moi. Nonchalante, je m'assis à la mienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ryuzaki entra à son tour. Je l'observai discrètement du coin de l'œil. J'avais l'impression que tout était revenu comme avant. Je ne pouvais plus lui parler, notre relation avait changé depuis notre dispute. Je regrettais la gifle que je lui avais donné. J'avais profondément envie de retourner travailler avec les autres, au poste de police. Malheureusement, je n'y irai plus beaucoup à partir de maintenant.

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent d'une lenteur extrême. J'avais même cru m'endormir pendant un instant. À la pause de midi, je me dirigeai vers un coin de la cour pour déjeuner mon repas déjà préparé. Un groupe de filles portèrent leur attention sur moi en descendant les marches d'escaliers. Johanna et Lisa. Les deux filles qui étaient venues s'excuser auprès de moi avec Sophie. Revenir au lycée ressassait beaucoup trop de souvenirs qui faisaient encore mal. Je me sentais délaissée et terriblement seule.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un décida de venir s'installer dans le même coin que moi. Mon cœur commença à accélérer lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Ryuzaki. Non loin de moi, il se posa sur un banc. Nous étions tous les deux dos à l'autre mais une tension étrange était plus que palpable. Le faisait-il exprès ? Me tourmenter afin de me punir ? Je comptais me lever mais une personne me barra la route.

 **-Tu pars déjà ?** me demanda Light souriant.

 **-Et bien, j'ai pratiquement terminé alors je vais..**

 **-Non** , me coupa Light, **tu restes avec moi. J'ai perdu la moitié de ma pause à te chercher.**

Il s'installa à côté de moi, me lançant un regard insistant qui me priait de me rasseoir. Je m'exécutai tout en essayant d'oublier la présence de Ryuzaki juste derrière nous. Light commença à déguster son riz tandis que moi, je restai immobile et légèrement perdue. Je pensais toujours à Ryuzaki. Qu'est ce que ça lui faisait d'être à quelques mètres de moi, sans pouvoir me parler, avec un autre garçon ? Je donnerai n'importe pour le savoir, pour me remonter le moral. Light attira mon attention lorsqu'il pointa ses baguettes vers mon visage.

 **-Est ce que tu en veux ?** me demanda t-il en me montrant une boule de riz.

 **-Non, merci..**

Il insista une seconde fois. Je soupirai avant de finalement accepter. Je n'avais pas ramené grand chose de la maison et j'avais encore faim. J'essayai de prendre ses baguettes mais il recula sa main. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sourire en coin. Il rapprocha ses baguettes de ma bouche pour me faire comprendre que j'étais censé l'accepter ainsi. Légèrement rose, je gobai la portion de riz. Cette situation était gênante. Light était entrain de me nourrir. Pourtant, j'avais toujours cette phrase en travers de la gorge. J'avais besoin de lui dire, comme si c'était ma façon de lui rappeler que je n'avais pas changé d'opinion sur lui.

 **-Light, je te déteste.**

Il arrêta de mâchouiller la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de sourire. J'étais très contradictoire. Je tournais le dos au garçon que j'aimais et je montrais mon vrai visage à celui que je détestais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était comme être attiré par l'inconnu. Ryuzaki m'avait sans cesse répété que j'étais une meurtrière, que j'étais semblable à Kira. Si c'était vraiment le cas, c'était peut être à ses côtés que j'appartenais.

 **-Ça ne me dérange pas, tant que tu fais ce que je te demande.**

 **-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?** demandais-je en baissant la tête.

 **-Voyons Emi, tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'accepter aussi facilement ?**

Si j'avais bien compris, Light souhaitait me tester. Une petite idée ? Tuer des meurtriers pour lui, le couvrir si nécessaire et établir avec lui des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres. Si ce n'était que ces choses, alors je pouvais le faire. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard, il me demanderait de lui livrer des informations sur Ryuzaki.

Au même moment, des voix attirèrent mon attention. Je me retournai immédiatement, apercevant deux garçons s'avançaient vers Ryuzaki. J'entendais très mal leur conversation mais ils avaient plutôt l'air énervés. D'un geste rapide, un des garçons tapa dans la boîte à nourriture de Ryuzaki. Son contenu se renversa complètement par terre, entre les graviers. Agacée, je me relevai en furie. Light m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par le bras.

 **-Tu commences plutôt mal** , grogna Light.

Baissant la tête, je repris place sur le banc. Ça me déchirait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir ni même de l'aider. Light soupira avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Dirigeant son bras dans ma direction, il me montra quelque chose au creux de sa main. Un morceau de papier. Se pourrait-il qu'en réalité c'était un morceau de Death Note ? Je relevai la tête vers le brun, perdue. Il m'incita à le toucher avec sa tête. Légèrement tremblante, je frôlai le papier du bout des doigts. Aux côtés de Light, une nouvelle silhouette se dessina.

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je. **Comment ?**

Face à moi, Rem, l'ancien shinigami de Misa. J'en restai paralysée. Light ricana avant de m'expliquer la situation. Après la mort de Misa, Rem était devenue mon shinigami. Light avait bien évidemment gardé quelques morceaux du Death Note de la blonde. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais eu l'idée de brûler le cahier sans arrières pensées. J'avais ainsi mis le Death Note hors d'état de nuire en empêchant Light d'agir. Rem était réellement repartie dans le monde des shinigami. Mais ensuite, elle avait rapidement retrouvé un second cahier. Elle était revenue dans le monde des humains et l'avait intentionnellement fais tomber près de Light. Rem était de retour dans le seul et unique but de se venger.

 **-C'est l'occasion pour toi de faire tes preuves** , m'annonça Light. **Ces deux garçons sont vraisemblablement de mauvaises personnes. Kira n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.**

 **-Et donc ?** grognais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Tue-les pour moi.**

Mes sourcils se relevèrent, étonnée. Tuer pour Light ? J'avais envie de lui prouver de quoi j'étais capable mais est ce que c'était réellement juste ? Ryuzaki était juste derrière nous. Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais terriblement envie de voir ces deux idiots mourir après ce qu'ils avaient fais. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Light ne serait pas aussi tordu pour me piéger. Et puis même si il souhaitait prouvé quelque chose à la police, il m'avait révélé qu'il gardait encore précieusement un autre Death Note. J'attrapai le morceau de papier avant de sortir un stylo de ma trousse. Je n'avais pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir leur noms. Je n'avais qu'à utiliser mes yeux pour arriver à mes fins.

Montant les escaliers, les deux garçons rigolaient encore de ce qu'ils avaient fais à Ryuzaki. Soudain, l'un haussa la voix puis poussa son ami. L'autre ne se laissa pas faire puis se vengea avec un coup de poing. Ils entamèrent une dispute violente. Se jetant l'un sur l'autre, ils tombèrent dans les escaliers puis se fracassèrent le crâne. Une marre de sang se dessina au sol. Plusieurs personnes crièrent face à cette horreur tandis que Ryuzaki resta pétrifié.

 **-Un point pour toi** , m'indiqua Light en me pointant du doigt.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Ryuzaki pour savoir qu'il connaissait déjà l'auteur de ce drame. Un professeur appela rapidement une ambulance. Malgré la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle les secours étaient arrivés, les deux garçons étaient déjà morts d'une hémorragie cérébrale. Puisque Light et moi étions sur la scène, les médecins nous posèrent quelques questions. Nos réponses restèrent les mêmes. Nous les avions entendu se disputer puis ils étaient tombés dans les escaliers. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un simple accident.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Je fréquentais Light à longueur de journée, en cours ou pendant les pauses. Je m'étais par la même occasion attirée les foudres de toutes les filles de l'école. Les mauvais tours avaient repris leur place dans mon quotidien. Ce n'était pas rare de retrouver des choses dans mon casier, de la colle sur ma chaise ou encore des tâches sur mes vêtements. La bonne nouvelle était que Light avait regagné son statut de protecteur. La mauvaise, Ryuzaki avait quitté le lycée. Je ne connaissais pas ses raisons, mais j'en avais une petite idée. Personne ne savait que Ryuzaki était le garçon qui aidait la police à clôturer des enquêtes datant de plusieurs années. Personne ne se doutait que c'était aussi ce même garçon qui était entrain de traquer Kira. Pour une raison de sécurité évidente, il avait tout simplement décidé de disparaître.

J'aurais aimé avoir l'assurance de Light. Pouvoir menacer ou tuer qui je souhaitais. J'aurais aimé faire comprendre aux personnes qui me dévisageaient que je pouvais prendre leurs vies en un claquement de doigt. Qu'ils devaient arrêter de m'ennuyer et de me vouloir du mal. J'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'une fille pathétique, idiote et fragile. Mais en ce moment, je me sentais renaître de mes cendres. Est ce qu'être au côté de Light me rendait plus forte ? Avec lui, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir franchir n'importe quelle barrière. Peut être que si j'avais sa force, je serai capable de tuer chaque personne de cette école, jusqu'à la dernière.

Un soir après les cours, Light décida de m'inviter à sortir. Un festival avait lieu. Pour me changer les idées, j'avais bêtement accepté. J'étais rapidement retournée chez moi pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée et arranger un peu mes cheveux. Ainsi, Light et moi marchions côte à côte dans cette foule de personnes excitées. Il y avait beaucoup de manèges. Pas étonnement de voir des enfants courir dans tous les sens. Light se prêta lui aussi au jeu. À chaque fois qu'il me demandait si je voulais essayer, je refusai. C'était gentil de sa part mais je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à m'amuser. Plus j'avançais et plus je me demandais si j'avais vraiment le droit d'être ici.

Malgré les tentatives de Light à me mettre dans l'ambiance de ce festival, je restai toujours sur ma position. Mon comportement avait l'air de l'énerver et de plus en plus, sa bonne humeur était entrain de s'estomper. Si il m'avait invité, c'était parce qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête. Je savais qu'une étape de plus m'attendait ce soir, certainement la dernière et la plus importante. Me prenant à part, Light m'emmena dans un coin plutôt calme. Il fouilla dans sa poche avant de me tendre une liste de noms. Je n'avais pas besoin de dessin. Je savais que je devais tuer toutes ces personnes.

 **-Pourquoi maintenant ?** murmurais-je.

 **-Tu n'as pas remarqué ?** grogna t-il. **Des hommes nous suivent depuis tout à l'heure.**

J'étais tellement dans les nuages que je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon entourage. Mais pourquoi tuer alors que nous étions à découvert ? Faisant mine de prendre ma main, Light me donna un papier. Il entoura ensuite mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Appuyé contre le mur, le visage de Light n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me lança un regard pour me faire comprendre ce que j'étais censé faire. Je soupirai, recevant rapidement le message qu'il voulait me faire passer. J'enroulai son cou avec mes bras pour l'enlacer. De ma main droite, je commençai à écrire les noms des meurtriers sur le papier à l'intérieur de ma main gauche. La tête de Light cachait mes gestes. Les hommes qui nous surveillaient ne pouvaient observer la scène que d'un seul côté. Et de leur point de vue, j'étais simplement entrain de passer un moment intime avec Light.

 **-Merci** , chuchota Light en me tapotant la tête, **j'apprécie énormément ton aide.**

Il me poussa légèrement pour reprendre notre chemin. Je n'avais jamais entendu un remerciement aussi banal de la bouche de Ryuzaki. En réalité, je n'avais jamais eu aucun redevance de sa part, sauf la fois où j'avais sauvé sa vie. Il ne m'avait jamais félicité non plus. Peut être que c'était ce genre de détails qui faisaient la différence. Mais Light était malin. Il connaissait les mots que j'avais envie d'entendre.

Nous continuions notre route le plus naturellement possible, comme si personne n'était mort sous les traces de mon stylo. J'essayai réellement de m'ouvrir et de répondre à Light mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire. Je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant. Tout le monde savait que je ne pouvais pas trahir mes émotions. J'étais comme un livre ouvert.

 **-Oh !** s'exclama soudainement Ryuk.

Le shinigami déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler vers un stand. Attachée à un fil, Ryuk pointa quelque chose de son doigt. Je grimaçai en voyant l'objet. Une immense pomme en peluche. Ryuk nous supplia de participer au jeu de ce stand pour tenter de la gagner. Light soupira avant d'accepter. Ryuk se releva, plus excité qu'une puce. Je n'avais jamais vu Ryuk aussi euphorique. Malheureusement, je connaissais à l'avance le sort qui nous attendait. Le stand en question était un stand de tir. Je n'avais jamais utilisé d'arme alors Ryuk ferait mieux de ne pas compter sur moi.

 **-Est ce que tu sais tirer ?** demandais-je à Light.

 **-J'ai déjà essayé avec mon père** , m'expliqua t-il, **mais ça risque d'être compliqué.**

En effet, la peluche que Ryuk voulait faisait partie des plus grosses peluches. Pour la gagner, il fallait correctement tirer dans les trois petits ballons. Light me proposa de jouer en première. Autrement dis, si je loupais une seule fois, Ryuk serait déprimé pendant les trois prochains jours. Au moment où je décidai d'avancer, un enfant me bouscula. Il avait couru dans ma direction pour atterrir devant le stand. Son physique me disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'il avait un masque sur le visage.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu ricanes ?** questionnais-je Light en me retournant.

L'enfant agita soudainement sa main vers quelqu'un de la foule. Un garçon plutôt grand, vêtu d'un manteau noir, se dirigea vers l'enfant. Il lui montra du doigt une peluche. Un robot en grandeur nature. Le garçon en noir grogna avant de fouiller dans sa poche et de poser de l'argent sur le comptoir. Il avait l'air d'être ennuyé d'avoir été traîné jusqu'ici. Un peu comme moi. Pourtant, il se forçait pour faire plaisir à l'enfant. Enlevant sa capuche, le garçon attrapa le pistolet devant lui. Sa façon de se positionner, sa carrure, ses cheveux. Comment avais-je été bête pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt ?

 **-Mello ?**

Le garçon sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Lui aussi possédait un masque. Je n'avais pas fait d'erreur. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Mello enleva son masque. Au contraire, il le remplaça bien sur son visage. J'étais un peu blessée de son geste. Nul doute que si ces deux-là se protégeaient c'était parce que Ryuzaki les avait prévenu de quelque chose. Au point de me voir comme un danger ? Ça me faisait mal de voir que j'avais aussi perdu la confiance de Mello.

 **-Emi ?** s'étonna t-il. **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ryuzaki ne m'a pas dit que tu nous..**

Il se stoppa lorsque son regard croisa celui de Light. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que ses traits étaient sévèrement tirés. Mello connaissait Light puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Ryuzaki. Mais avec les récents échos à son sujet et surtout les révélations que je lui avais fait, il devait penser que j'étais complètement folle de rester avec lui. Mello m'attrapa brutalement le poignet pour m'emmener dans un coin. D'une voix pleine de reproches, il s'adressa à moi.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce mec ?** grogna t-il. **Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'il était dangereux ?**

 **-Mello** , soupirais-je tristement, **s'il te plait ne me pose pas de questions.**

 **-Quoi ?** s'énerva t-il encore plus. **Jusqu'à présent je t'ai toujours soutenu, et maintenant tu essayes de nous mettre un couteau dans le dos ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'essaye pas de..**

 **-Ryuzaki est vraiment trop bizarre en ce moment, je parie que c'est de ta faute !**

 **-Arrête** , m'énervais-je à mon tour. **Ryuzaki s'en fiche pas mal de ce que je fais et de qui je fréquente. Il sait se faire passer pour la victime quand ça l'arrange ! Il n'y a qu'une seule victime dans cette histoire et c'est moi ! N'essaye pas de me faire porter le chapeau. Je fais ce que je veux !**

J'avais été franche sur le moment mais je regrettais déjà mes paroles. C'était comme si l'autre Emi venait de déballer ce qu'elle pensait. J'essayai de me justifier immédiatement mais Mello me bouscula pour rejoindre Near. À sa hauteur, il attrapa le fusil sur le comptoir. Sans même regarder, il toucha les trois ballons. Goutte de sueur au front, l'homme tenant le stand lui donna rapidement la peluche que Near avait demandé. Mello posa ensuite sa main derrière sa nuque pour le faire avancer. En passant à côté de moi, le blond me murmura quelque chose.

 **-Fais attention vers qui tu pointes ton arme Emi** , me menaça t-il.

Sur ces mots, Mello et Near rejoignirent la foule, me laissant derrière eux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi perdue de ma vie. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être en réel conflit avec Mello et pourtant il était très important pour moi malgré les apparences. Le visage de Light était impassible. Je n'avais pas envie de paraître faible ni de le laisser penser que j'avais changé d'avis. Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirigeai vers le stand pour reprendre ma partie. Mais malgré toute ma détermination, je ne touchai aucun ballon.

À la fin de la soirée, Light proposa de m'emmener quelque part, un endroit un peu plus éloigné de la ville. Dépité, Ryuk décida de nous laisser tous les deux pour déprimer dans son coin de ne pas avoir eu sa peluche. Dans un silence de plomb, je laissai Light me guider. Nous entrions dans un bâtiment puis montions plusieurs escaliers pour atterrir sur un toit. Il s'avança vers le rebord avant de m'inciter de sa main à le rejoindre. Je me rapprochai timidement jusqu'à voir ce que Light voulait tant me montrer. Une immense vue de la ville. Les étoiles dans le ciel et les lumières ne faisaient qu'émerveiller le cadre.

 **-Je viens souvent ici** , m'expliqua Light, **pour réfléchir.**

 **-Et pourquoi est ce que tu me le montre à moi ?**

Il haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour apprécier la vue. Je restai en arrière, remettant correctement ma veste à cause du froid. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je me retrouverai dans un endroit pareil avec le garçon que je détestais le plus au monde ? Mais bizarrement, je ne pensais pas à Ryuzaki. J'essayais d'apprécier le moment. Des questions me démangeaient encore. J'avais besoin de lui les poser, même si ça risquait de l'embêter. Je trouvais le moment opportun. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entamai nerveusement la conversation.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines depuis tout ce temps à m'avoir de ton côté ?** murmurais-je.

Comme deviné, Light esquiva ma question en restant muet comme une taupe. Je savais que Light était sérieux quand il n'avait pas ce sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi silencieux. Je me grattai la gorge avant de reposer la question. J'insistai parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de réponses. Je voulais savoir si ce que j'étais entrain de faire en valait vraiment la peine.

 **-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?** répondit soudainement Light tout en regardant dans le vide. **Tu es loyale. Tu serais prête à faire les pires atrocités pour la personne que tu aimes. Mentir, voler, tuer.. Je veux quelqu'un d'aussi dévouée que toi.**

 **-Tu avais Misa pour ça.**

Je l'avais peut être tué mais il n'avait rien fais pour la protéger non plus. Misa aurait pu être la personne pour Light. Elle n'aurait jamais changé d'avis sur lui et n'aurait jamais choisi de le trahir. Le brun se retourna avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord. Il rétorqua que Misa n'avait pas été suffisante, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais mérité. J'étais peut être plus intelligente qu'elle mais Light ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Il ne voyait qu'en nous, qu'en moi un pion à utiliser.

 **-Pense un peu à tout ce que nous pourrons créer** , s'exclama Light en levant les bras, **mais aussi à tout ce que nous pourrons détruire ! Toi et moi. Si tu m'acceptais, pour toujours, nous regarderons le monde d'en haut, comme en ce moment.**

Les yeux de Light brillaient et son sourire diabolique était revenu. J'avais l'impression de voir un enfant qui s'extasiait devant un rêve qu'il voulait accomplir. Mais est ce que je pouvais réellement faire partie de son rêve ? Le mien n'était pas le même. J'aurais vraiment aimé refuser et partir en courant sans jamais revenir sur ma décision. Seulement, j'avais cette insoutenable envie de me faire ma propre place, de devenir quelqu'un. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours agis pour Ryuzaki. Maintenant, je regardais le monde différemment. J'avais des choses à prouver à moi, à Light, à Ryuzaki.

 **-Que pourrais-tu m'offrir de plus ?** demandais-je intéressée.

 **-Je partagerai tout avec toi. Tout ce qui sera à moi sera à toi. Nous formerons une équipe. La liberté, la sécurité, la reconnaissance. Oui, je pourrai t'offrir toutes ces choses ! Avec nos compétences réunies, nous deviendrons invincibles !**

 **-Light, tu es fou.**

 **-Tu crois ?** grogna t-il. **Moi je pense simplement être ambitieux.**

Si je pouvais avoir du mérite, si je pouvais enfin devenir forte, j'étais prête à accepter la proposition de Light. Ce qui voulait aussi dire abandonner Ryuzaki ainsi que Mello. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir le supporter. Et j'étais consciente qu'un jour, Light me demanderait le véritable nom de Ryuzaki. Mais n'était-ce pas là l'occasion de me libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi ? Je voulais suivre mon propre chemin sans jamais réfléchir à deux fois à cause de lui. Peut être qu'avec un miracle, Light réussirait à me le faire oublier.

 **-Mais avant ça,** ricana Light **, devenons amis.**

 **-Amis ?** répétais-je en me moquant. **Très bien, alors première étape : montre-moi que je peux te faire confiance.**

Light ricana avant de me demander de le rejoindre. Je m'avançai lentement pour m'appuyer à mon tour contre le rebord. Le brun me reparla de ce mystère que les agents de police avaient retrouvé dans le Death Note. Mon nom et cette phrase gribouillée juste à côté. Il m'expliqua qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui avait écris cette phrase. Seulement, sa main lui avait dicté d'écrire autre chose. Cette nuit-là, Light savait que j'étais chez Ryuzaki. Dans le cahier, il m'avait simplement dicté de me réveiller au moment où Mello était dans la cuisine. Ainsi, il serait capable de m'arrêter et de me sauver. C'était le détail qui avait fais la différence et pourtant, il paraissait presque inexistant.

 **-Tu as quand même écrit mon nom dans le Death Note..**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas Emi** , soupira Light. **Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi est ce que tu étais toujours en vie ? C'est la même chose pour moi. Notre raison doit certainement se ressembler.**

Je baissai la tête, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de révéler. Light avait raison. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Depuis le début, Light n'avait jamais voulu me mettre en danger. J'étais consciente qu'il voulait m'utiliser et que c'était son unique but. Seulement, j'étais persuadée que même après lui avoir apporté mon aide, il ne me ferait aucun mal. Light était un homme de parole. Il saura m'accepter à ma juste valeur.

 **-Cependant, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander avant de te faire totalement confiance. Je dois m'assurer que tu n'es plus du côté de Ryuzaki. Et je sais que si tu l'es toujours, tu ne ferais jamais ce que je m'apprêtes à te demander.**

 **-Ah ?** m'étonnais-je. **Et qu'est ce que c'est ?**

 **-Embrasse-moi.**

* * *

 **Vous savez, même moi j'ai rigolé en lisant cette fin parce que j'imagine tout de suite la réaction de Emi. Se moquer de Light puis partir en courant. Du coup, ça enlève tout de suite le suspens que j'ai essayé de faire. Mais en réalité c'est beaucoup plus que ça, si Emi accepte, ohlala.. on va s'enfoncer dans une sombre sombre histoire.. (et puis Emi embrassera Light pour la seconde fois alors que Mello toujours rien, tristesse..)**


	20. Commencement

**-Haha, très drôle !**

Me tordant dans tous les sens, je rigolai en entendant la demande de Light. Il était évident qu'il plaisantait, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Une mauvaise blague. Mais lorsque je relevai la tête vers lui, son visage était très sérieux. Je croyais même comprendre qu'il était légèrement vexé de ma réaction. C'était très cruel de sa part, me demander de l'embrasser tout en sachant mes sentiments pour Ryuzaki. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que ça lui apporterait. Est ce que j'étais prête à faire abstraction de mes émotions pour lui ? Est ce que j'étais assez forte pour faire des efforts et à changer ?

 **-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ce que tu me demandes..**

 **-Alors ça veut dire que tu penses encore à Ryuzaki** , râla Light. **Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Tu pourrais retourner ta veste d'une seconde à l'autre !**

 **-Je ne vois pas en quoi un baiser pourrait changer ta façon de voir les choses !** m'énervais-je à mon tour.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme si je t'avais demandé de faire l'impossible ?** cria Light. **Ryuzaki s'en fiche, il ne t'aime même pas !**

 **-Tu es vraiment nul de dire ça** , rétorquais-je sèchement.

Light tiqua avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Sans prévenir, il commença à faire demi-tour. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir sacrément énervé. Si je voulais assurer ma sécurité et gagner cette partie, je devais me tenir du côté des vainqueurs. Depuis peu, je doutais de plus en plus de la victoire de Ryuzaki. Je me sentais tellement mal de le laisser tomber parce que je n'étais simplement pas satisfaite de l'importance qu'il me portait. Je n'avais cependant pas le choix. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers Light. Je l'attrapai par le col puis plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Avec grande surprise, il continua notre baiser en l'approfondissant. C'était très différent d'embrasser quelqu'un envers qui je ne ressentais rien. Ce baiser, qui à l'extérieur paraissait passionnel, ne signifiait rien pour moi. J'avais honte de l'avouer mais je n'avais jamais été aussi vide que maintenant. Je ne devais plus rien à Ryuzaki. Pourtant, j'avais terriblement l'impression de le trahir. Quelle aurait été ma réaction si j'avais appris que Ryuzaki avait embrassé une autre fille ? J'aurais certainement fondu en larmes. Light stoppa enfin notre baiser puis colla son front contre le mien.

 **-Conquérons ce monde ensemble, Emi.**

Je hochai la tête, ne me rendant toujours pas compte dans quoi je m'engageais. Une fois notre conversation terminée, Light décida qu'il était suffisant tard et me proposa de me ramener. Je refusai, lui expliquant que j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Je n'avais rien à cacher. Je voulais simplement être seule. Light accepta tout de même amèrement de rentrer sans moi. Ne sachant trop où aller, je décidai de retourner au festival. Embrasser Light avait été comme accepter les ténèbres, comme faire un pacte avec le diable.

Les rues étaient presque devenues désertes. Il y avait encore quelques enfants qui se promenaient avec leur parents. Moi j'étais seule, marchant les bras croisés. Je repensai à Mello. Je n'y avais même pas fait attention mais j'étais partie sans réfléchir tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement plus rond chez moi. C'était comme si je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Je le disais et je le répétais. Je voulais me faire ma propre place, passer à autre chose. Je voulais arrêter d'être sans cesse sous l'influence de Ryuzaki. Je stoppai ma marche lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop au loin.

Une petite fille se baladait avec une peluche géante, une pomme. Dans les airs, Ryuk la suivait à la trace. Je soupirai avant de m'approcher d'eux. J'appelai discrètement Ryuk pour attirer son attention. Il sursauta, comme si je venais de l'attraper entrain de faire une bêtise. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il me répondit qu'il s'apprêtait à voler la peluche à cette petite fille. Et avant que je ne puisses réagir, Ryuk donna un morceau de Death Note à l'enfant. D'un instant à l'autre, ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le monstre qu'était Ryuk. Il grimaça pour lui faire peur et ainsi l'éloigner de la peluche. Mais contre toute attente, elle se précipita dans un coin en pleurant, cachée derrière la pomme qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

 **-Tu es coriace comme petite** , affirma Ryuk épaté.

 **-Tu es vraiment bête** , rétorquais-je en me dirigeant vers la petite.

Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent et lorsque j'essayai de la toucher, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même encore plus. Elle murmura alors qu'elle était effrayée et surtout perdue. Elle ne savait plus où était sa maman depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je me retournai vers Ryuk, lui lançant un regard plus que sévère. Sans lui demander sa permission, je lui ordonnai de survoler la zone pour retrouver la mère de cet enfant. Ryuk râla mais accepta tout de même de nous aider. Quelques minutes plus tard, il nous indiqua une direction du doigt. J'attrapai la main de la petite puis suivis Ryuk jusqu'à tomber sur une femme, complètement paniquée. L'enfant me lâcha la main pour la rejoindre. Elle manqua de trébucher avec la pomme dans ses bras mais sa mère la rattrapa au dernier moment. Voyant cette scène émouvante, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

 **-Je te déteste Emi** , pleurnicha Ryuk.

 **-Regarde comme elles sont heureuses, n'es-tu pas un peu fier ?** demandais-je lassée.

 **-Non** , continua t-il, **moi je voulais simplement ma pomme.**

 **-Ryuk, tu seras content lorsque cette bonne action retourna en ta faveur. Tu seras toujours remercier, tôt ou tard.**

Mon discours me donna envie de rire. Je fuyais Ryuzaki parce que je n'avais jamais été assez remerciée. Je ne croyais même pas en mes propres paroles. La mère de l'enfant me remercia de loin en s'abaissant. Main dans la main, nous regardions mère et fille s'éloigner. Au moment où nous décidions de partir, la petite se retourna vers nous. Elle lâcha la main de sa mère avant d'accourir vers nous. D'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle déposa sa peluche en forme de pomme devant Ryuk. Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle rejoignit ses parents pour définitivement disparaître.

Le lendemain, Light me donna rendez-vous après les cours. Il m'avait parlé d'un nouvel endroit très spécial qu'il voulait me montrer. J'hésitai un instant avant de monter dans sa voiture. Light n'avait toujours pas gagné ma totale confiance et pourtant j'acceptai tout de même de le suivre, une nouvelle fois encore. La route était longue. Aucune discussion ne s'entama des deux côtés. Je trouvais l'ambiance pesante, voir même effrayante. Enfin, nous arrivions dans une ville, beaucoup plus éloignée de la notre. Light s'arrêta rapidement dans un coin pour chercher son téléphone et appeler quelqu'un.

 **-Est ce que le périmètre est sécurisé ?** demanda t-il directement.

À la réponse de son interlocuteur, le brun redémarra la voiture. Est ce que quelqu'un était chargé de vérifier la ville pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, je n'étais pas au courant. J'étais un peu irritée de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait mais je restai tout de même silencieuse, attendant de voir la suite. Nous longions routes et ruelles pour enfin atterrir devant un bâtiment. De l'extérieur, j'aurai parié n'importe quoi qu'il était abandonné. En sortant de la voiture, je me pétrifiai. J'étais en terre inconnu et ça me faisait peur. Comme ayant remarqué mon soudain comportement, Light posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

 **-Fais moi confiance Emi** , me sourit Light, **pour une fois.**

Il entama la marche, me guidant de la tête de faire pareil. Je soupirai discrètement avant de le suivre. Nous nous enfoncions dans le bâtiment en descendant des escaliers. Lorsque Light ouvrit la porte, je me penchai du côté pour observer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un peu plus et je m'attendais à ce qu'un monstre en sorte. À ma grande surprise, pas du tout. C'était très spacieux, rien de l'idée que je m'étais faîte. Le sol et les murs étaient en briques. Le décor paraissait à la fois vieillot mais très bourgeois. Nous pénétrions lentement dans cette salle. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la poussière, aucun meuble. Au fond, un couloir menant à une cour intérieur. Autour de celle-ci, des escaliers pour monter vers un balcon.

 **-Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est cet endroit ?**

 **-C'est ici que tout commencera** , affirma Light convaincu.

J'arquai un sourcil, lui demandant d'approfondir. En réalité, Light comptait faire de ce lieu un lieu de rendez-vous. Pour qui ? Ses admirateurs, les fanatiques de Kira. Au début, je pensais qu'il était entrain de plaisanter. En voyant à quel point son visage était sérieux, je savais que je me trompais lourdement. Il disait que dans peu de temps, le monde sera ouvert et acceptera la présence de Kira sur Terre, parmi les vrais humains. À croire que Light n'en était pas un.

 **-Ça veut dire que tu vas te montrer à eux ?** demandais-je soucieuse.

 **-Non** , ricana t-il, **chaque personne entrant dans cette salle devra porter un masque. Et puis, je ne serai pas tout le temps présent.**

 **-Et comment tu vas faire pour les attirer dans cet endroit ?** demandais-je à nouveau.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu es là.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'aimant pas son sous-entendu. Je pensais que mon rôle aux côtés de Light serait moins dangereux. Comment étais-je censé les contacter ? Light m'expliqua que je devais les rechercher sur internet, dans les rues ainsi dans des lieux macabres comme celui-ci. Les regroupements de fanatiques de Kira n'étaient pas nouveaux. Ils y en avaient partout. La population ne pensait plus comme avant. Ne pas être d'accord avec les agissements de Kira devenait de plus en plus rare. De mon côté, j'avais juste peur de tomber sur la mauvaise personne et d'inviter quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas. Je trouvais cette tâche beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça me prouvait que Light me faisait vraiment confiance.

 **-Est ce que je vais pouvoir être à la hauteur ?** murmurais-je en me tournant vers Light.

 **-Je suis sûre que tu le seras** , me réconforta t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du mien. N'étant pas du tout prête, je me reculai par réflexe. Light soupira, se frottant le front. Mon malaise se stoppa lorsque des pas résonnèrent du haut du balcon. Je relevai immédiatement la tête, apercevant une femme. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir quelqu'un nous rejoindre. Descendant lentement les escaliers, elle me regarda un peu hautaine. Une fois à notre hauteur, elle se plaça devant Light pour le saluer d'un sourire forcé.

 **-Emi** , se retourna Light vers moi, **je te présente Kiyomi. C'est une amie à moi.**

Pour lui montrer pleinement son visage, je n'en doutais pas que Light était ami avec cette femme ou même plus. Mais en la regardant de plus près et en repensant à son prénom, je commençai à croire que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Cette situation ne me plaisait pas. Je n'étais pas jalouse, simplement énervée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plutôt. En plus de ça, Kiyomi connaissait maintenant mon visage et savait aussi que je faisais équipe avec Light. Je remarquai cependant un détail au dessus de sa tête, je ne voyais pas son espérance de vie.

 **-Vous allez toutes les deux m'aider à raviver cet endroit** , ricana Light.

 **-Es-tu sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance Light ?** demanda sèchement Kiyomi.

 **-Pardon ?** grognais-je. **Je pense que je peux te retourner la question. À ce que je sache, j'ai connu Light avant toi.**

 **-Mais moi j'ai totalement confiance en lui** , rétorqua t-elle en croisant ses bras et en s'avançant vers moi. **Je ferai n'importe quoi pour faire évoluer un monde où Kira serait maître.**

 **-Ah vraiment ?** dis-je en la jaugeant du regard. **Ce n'est pas ma faute si un seul sourire peut te faire obéir à n'importe quel ordre.**

Light soupira avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de nos épaules. Il nous demanda de bien nous entendre, pour le bien de Kira. Kiyomi et moi nous lancions dans une bataille de regard sans fin. C'était décidé. Je n'aimais définitivement pas cette fille. Elle avait tout de suite lancé les hostilités avec moi, chose à ne jamais faire. Des arrières pensées me disaient de la tuer pour éviter d'être ennuyée encore plus de sa présence. Malheureusement, je perdrai toute confiance de la part de Light en agissant ainsi. Je me forçai alors à garder la tête haute et à repousser mes envies de meurtres.

 **-Ça suffit** , soufflais-je en faisant demi-tour, **je m'en vais.**

 **-Oh non** , rigola Light en m'attrapant le poignet, **toi tu viens avec moi.**

Il me tira jusqu'aux escaliers, laissant Kiyomi plantée au milieu de la cour. Elle me dévisagea jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue. Une fois en haut, je poussai Light pour qu'il me lâche. Il ricana de mon comportement avant de m'inciter à entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. Elle était plus petite que les autres. À l'intérieur, un bureau et un ordinateur étaient déjà installés. Light m'expliqua que c'était à cet endroit très précis que je m'occuperai de réunir tous ses fidèles. J'utiliserai l'ordinateur pour parcourir les sites internets, les groupes sur les réseaux sociaux ainsi que regarder les vidéos destinées à Kira. Je devrai alors choisir les plus pertinents et les amener ici.

 **-Rappelle moi ce que je gagne en faisant tout ça pour toi** , marmonnais-je dans ma barbe toujours vexée.

 **-Je te tiendrai en sécurité et t'apporterai toute la reconnaissance que tu souhaites** , m'affirma Light serein. **Ce qui est à moi sera à toi. Et plus important, personne ne pourra nous arrêter.**

Il avait murmuré cette phrase au creux de mon oreille, me donnant de légers frissons par la même occasion. J'étais convaincue d'être invincible aux côtés de Light. Parfois j'avais l'impression de me transformer et de boire complètement ses paroles. C'était simplement parce que j'étais devenue faible. J'avais besoin de me réconforter alors je me disais les bonnes choses pour mieux m'endormir le soir.

Ma mission commença dès le lendemain. Après les cours, je me dirigeais directement vers cet endroit. Mes notes chutaient à l'école, ma vie sociale aussi. J'entrais, sortais tous les jours de ce bureau. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je parcourais le web à la recherche des disciples de Kira. Les premiers contacts n'avaient pas été faciles. La confiance manquait des deux côtés. Pourtant un jour, je discutai avec une personne qui accepta de me rencontrer et de venir jusqu'ici. Avant d'entrer, l'homme me répéta son nom. Une caméra était placée devant la porte. Par conséquent, je pouvais vérifier l'identité de la personne qui souhaitait entrer avec mes yeux.

Une fois la porte franchie, nous nous retrouvions visage masqués. Raison de sécurité. Nous discutions longuement quant au projet de Kira. Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi il devait me croire et pourquoi Kira voudrait créer un sanctuaire, je lui répondis que Kira voulait simplement prouver, aux personnes qui l'admiraient, qu'il était bien réel. Il voulait créer une proximité avec eux. En réalité, je répétais simplement la lettre que Light m'avait écris. L'homme sembla convaincu, prêt à rejoindre notre groupe. Et très rapidement, il m'envoya par courrier une liste de personnes supposées prêtes à nous suivre elles aussi.

 **-Comment s'appelle l'homme que tu as rencontré ?** me demanda Light alors que j'étais entrain de faire des recherches sur mon ordinateur.

 **-Teru Mikami.**

 **-J'ai l'impression de déjà l'apprécier.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sa réflexion ne m'étonnait pas. Teru Mikama avait l'air aussi perché que Light. Si le brun ne cessait de sourire depuis tout à l'heure, c'était parce que la première cérémonie approchait. J'avais réussi à rassembler assez de personnes pour en organiser une. Light comptait se montrer en personne et parler à ses fidèles pour leur montrer à quel point il pouvait être présent pour eux. Bien évidemment, Light sera lui aussi masqué. Quelques règles avaient déjà été mises en place. Toute personne pénétrant dans cet établissement devra porter un masque et un manteau à capuche. Ces accessoires avaient été distribués lors de mes rencontres avec les autres personnes. Après deux semaines de travail intense, j'avais enfin accompli ma tâche.

Sous l'eau brulante de ma douche, je repensai à Ryuzaki pour la première fois depuis ces longs derniers jours. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avec qui ? Je ne devrais plus m'en soucier maintenant que j'étais avec Light. Seulement, l'ancienne Emi n'arrivait pas à complétement l'oublier. Sans cesse, son visage réapparaissait dans ma tête. Nos sorties, nos échanges, nos baisers. Repensant à tous ces moments qui pour moi étaient les meilleurs moments de ma vie, je me recroquevillai dans un coin de ma douche. J'avais décidé de passer à autre chose, de voler de mes propres ailes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mon cœur était à ce point à sa merci ?

En fin de semaine, vendredi après les cours, je décidai de me rendre chez Ryuzaki. Je marchai nerveusement vers sa maison. Face à sa porte, je baissai la tête. J'étais gênée, comme si c'était la première fois que je venais. Light n'était pas au courant de ma présence ici. J'avais terriblement envie de voir à quoi ressemblait Ryuzaki maintenant. Avait-il changé depuis ces dernières semaines ? En ajoutant son absence à l'école, je remarquai subitement que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps.

 **-N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message en arrivant la-bas** , entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec Ryuzaki. Derrière lui, Mello et Near. Au même moment, une voiture noire se gara derrière moi mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention. J'étais beaucoup trop tétanisée, sous le choc, pour détourner le regard. Mais d'un instant à l'autre, je tombai au sol. Un jouet, un train précisément, avait foncé dans mes jambes à toute vitesse. Relevant la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, un canon de pistolet se retrouva collé contre mon front. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma première venue une nouvelle fois.

 **-Comment oses-tu te pointer chez nous après ce que tu as fais ?** s'énerva immédiatement Mello.

 **-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu..**

Le blond m'attrapa violemment par le col. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. J'avais l'habitude de le voir un peu sur les nerfs mais c'était toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Là, Mello était réellement en colère. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi noir. Il aurait pu me percer de toute part. Voyant que j'avais un peu du mal à respirer, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur mon cou. Je toussotai légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle. Les mots me manquaient réellement.

Mello se dirigea en furie à l'intérieur de la maison, cherchant quelque chose dans les tiroirs de la commode. Il en sortit un paquet. Revenant vers moi, il me le lança en plein visage. Des dizaines de photos s'envolèrent autour de nous. Tandis qu'elles regagnaient lentement le sol, je les regardai rapidement une à une. Je rêvais certainement parce que je venais de me voir. J'en attrapai une précipitamment. Dessus, Light et moi. Je devinai au décor que c'était le soir où il m'avait emmené sur le toit. Mon regard glissa sur une photo parterre. J'écarquillai complètement les yeux. Light et moi étions entrain de nous embrasser.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que ce connard t'as mis dans la tête** , cria Mello, **mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Et si tu décides de remettre les pieds ici, je te tuerai moi-même !**

Il m'avait parlé en me menaçant avec son pistolet. Je n'étais pas vraiment touchée par ses paroles parce que je savais que ce n'était que des menaces. Mello n'avait jamais déclenché la détente et ne le fera jamais. Nous étions devenus beaucoup trop proches pour ça. J'étais plutôt déçu de voir à quel point son comportement avait changé. J'étais devenue une étrangère. Tenait-il à ce point au bonheur de Ryuzaki ? Ou lui aussi, était-il tout simplement déçu ? Plus important encore, qui avait envoyé ses photos ? Je me retournai pour faire face à Ryuzaki qui, immédiatement, fuit mon regard.

 **-Ryuzaki** , l'interpellais-je en le rattrapant par la manche, **attends je peux t'expliquer..**

M'expliquer ? Depuis quand lui devais-je des explications ? L'ancienne Emi était entrain de refaire surface, cherchant éternellement à se justifier pour se faire bien voir. Ryuzaki fixa ma main accrochée à sa manche. Avec deux de ses deux doigts, il attrapa mon poignet pour me repousser. Faisant demi-tour, il continua sa route sans un mot. Je serrai les poings, sentant la colère monter. Rien n'avait changé. Ryuzaki était toujours le même.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ?** demandais-je en me cachant le visage. **Que je suis encore en faute, c'est ça ?**

Ryuzaki se stoppa, me tournant toujours le dos. Je ne regrettais rien. J'étais contente d'avoir laissé Ryuzaki pour rejoindre Light. Lui, au moins, m'apportait ce dont j'avais besoin. Il ne m'avait encore jamais trahi et notre relation s'améliorait de jours en jours. Avec Light, je pouvais enfin gagner et me débarrasser de Ryuzaki. À cette pensée, je commençai à rigoler. En réalité, Ryuzaki me manquait profondément. Deux forces se battaient mutuellement dans ma tête. Je regrettais d'avoir tourné le dos à Ryuzaki. Je voulais revenir dans le temps, quand lui et moi étions encore proches, ensemble.

 **-Tu es vraiment méchant Ryuzaki** , sanglotais-je, **tu es la personne la plus horrible que j'ai jamais connu !**

Son silence m'irrita d'avantage alors je continuai de lui déballer des paroles que je ne pensais pas. Je me défoulai, le rabaissant plus bas que terre. D'un côté, ça me faisait vraiment du bien mais d'un autre, ça me faisait de la peine. Je n'avais jamais tenu des propos si blessant à son égard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait parce que son expression était toujours aussi impassible que tout à l'heure. J'étais prête à arrêter au moment où je verrai ne serait-ce qu'une once de tristesse sur son visage.

Malheureusement, ce moment n'arriva jamais. Ryuzaki n'avait pas quitté sa froideur. Mains dans les poches, il avança sans me répondre ni me regarder. Il entra dans la voiture, fixant droit devant lui jusqu'au dernier instant. Mes cheveux s'envolèrent lorsque le véhicule démarra au quart de tour. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'étais tellement triste, tellement incomprise. Si seulement, je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Si seulement, j'avais choisi Light depuis le début. Mon expression se transforma lorsque je relevai la tête, apercevant une silhouette en face. Un homme. Vêtu d'un manteau et d'une capuche, il me dévisagea avant de faire demi-tour. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention. J'avais besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'au bâtiment, enchainant les arrêts de bus. Il faisait pratiquement nuit lorsque je me pointai devant la porte. Je savais que ce soir était le grand soir. J'inspirai intensément avant de sortir un masque et un manteau de mon sac. Je sursautai légèrement quand une pomme géante tomba juste à côté de moi. Relevant la tête, j'aperçus celle de Ryuk dépasser du toit. Il s'excusa puis déploya ses ailes pour me rejoindre. Il attrapa sa peluche avant de la serrer fort contre lui.

 **-Tu es en retard Emi** , remarqua Ryuk. **Kiyomi a dû prendre ta place.**

 **-Ma place ?** répétais-je. **D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ?**

Il se gratta la tête, m'expliquant qu'il était en mission spécial pour gagner de nouvelles pommes. Kiyomi avait pris ma place derrière le bureau pour vérifier l'identité des arrivants. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la caméra face à moi. D'un geste de la main, j'indiquai à Kiyomi de me laisser entrer. Ryuk n'était présent qu'en cas d'urgence, comme si quelqu'un refusait d'enlever son masque ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je poussai nerveusement la porte. Descendant les escaliers, je pouvais déjà deviner par le bruit que beaucoup de personnes étaient venues. Ma nouvelle vision me choqua au plus haut point. Des disciples encapuchonnés et masqués étaient positionnés en rond autour d'une personne. Agenouillés, ils levaient les bras tout en priant et remerciant Dieu.

 **-Kira est notre sauveur !** hurla l'homme au milieu. **Chaque jour, il purifie ce monde souillé par le sang et la bêtise humaine ! Remercions-le en lui prêtant allégeance, en lui donnant notre vie et notre âme ! Kira est le plus puissant des Dieux, Kira est le bien absolu !**

Je devinai par sa voix que cet homme était Teru Mikami. Il leva soudainement son bras, retirant sa manche. Sortant un couteau de sa poche, il se taillada la lettre K sur l'avant bras. Les autres dans la salle suivirent le rythme. Les cris et le sang. Cette scène me donna la chaire de poule. Prête à partir, je baissai la tête pour me diriger rapidement vers les escaliers. Seulement, lorsque j'entamai les marches, quelqu'un s'apprêtait déjà à les descendre. Vêtu d'un manteau, son masque était différent des autres. Il était blanc, comme celui de Kiyomi, de Mikami et le mien. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi, je reconnus immédiatement ces iris si rouges et si diaboliques. Light. Kira avait réellement prévu de se montrer à sa communauté ce soir.

Descendant majestueusement les escaliers, la foule se calma et le silence régna subitement. Mikami céda sa place à Light pour partir discrètement dans une autre direction. Face à la présence de Kira, les fanatiques avait du mal à rester calmes. Cependant, ils s'écartèrent tous pour le laisser passer. Ils n'osèrent pas le toucher, comme de peur d'être réduis en cendres. Mikami, de retour, poussa l'homme qu'il tenait entre les bras au centre de la foule.

 **-Kira !** crièrent-ils. **Nous vous supplions de nous montrer l'étendu de votre pouvoir !**

Light tendit son bras face à cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba raide, mort. Ses admirateurs hurlèrent, applaudissant joyeusement avec leurs mains. Pour eux, un miracle venait de se produire. Kira avait besoin de prouver qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être. En réalité, j'avais ma petite idée sur le sujet. Kiyomi ne devait pas être bien loin. C'était certainement elle qui avait écris le nom de cet homme dans un Death Note.

Après ce tragique spectacle, Light entama son discours en tant que leader de ce nouveau groupe. Il exposa les règles qu'il avait décidé de mettre en place. Quiconque voudra pénétrer dans ce local devra retirer son masque et montrer son avant bras avant de pouvoir entrer. Il était aussi formellement interdis de divulguer des informations sur l'organisation, sous peine d'être tué. Chaque membre acceptera de porter un micro en permanence ainsi qu'une caméra. Personne ne devra retirer son masque à l'intérieur ni menacer un autre membre. En échange, Kira acceptera de les guider dans le droit chemin et de les aider à se venger en tuant le meurtrier de leur choix. Est ce que cette tâche allait être la mienne ? J'appréhendais énormément.

 **-Mes fidèles** , cria Light en levant les bras, **que le règne de Kira commence !**

* * *

 **À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, EmixLight est une vraie malédiction pour vous haha ! N'ayez crainte lectrices, je ne fais pas ça pour faire souffrir. C'est juste qu'au début de mon histoire, Emi n'était du côté de personne. Ensuite elle était avec Ryuzaki. J'avais envie d'écrire une partie où elle est avec Light. Mais pas de panique, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps avec ça. Nous reverrons bientôt un Mello gentil et un Ryuzaki qui parle ;]**


	21. Infiltration

**-Dépêche-toi un peu** , râla Kiyomi, **tu es vraiment lente.**

Je lâchai discrètement un juron avant de lui passer la énième lettre de la boîte en carton devant moi. Cette boîte contenait toutes les demandes de nos membres. Dans chacune d'elles, le nom d'un meurtrier. Kira était supposé se charger du reste. Malheureusement, Light avait rejeté la tâche vers nous. Je lisais les lettres puis faisais des recherches sur internet pour vérifier l'identité de la personne à tuer. Ensuite, Kiyomi écrivait son nom sur les pages du Death Note. J'étais d'un côté soulagée de ne pas être à sa place. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de donner la mort à des personnes qui ne m'avaient personnellement rien fais.

 **-J'ai l'impression de travailler pour un patron** , me plaignis-je.

 **-Tu vois mal les choses Emi** , rétorqua Kiyomi, **nous sommes là pour satisfaire Kira.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de m'écrouler sur la table. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais à quoi je m'attendais ? Une semaine était passée depuis la cérémonie. Les membres de notre organisation faisaient de leur mieux pour propager les idées de Kira à travers les villes. De nouvelles personnes nous avaient rejoins et pour l'instant, nous n'avions rencontré aucun problème. Je n'avais pas revu Ryuzaki non plus. Parfois, lorsque je n'avais rien à faire, je passai devant sa maison ou plutôt son ancienne maison. Un jour, j'avais réussi à suivre Mello jusqu'à chez Ryuzaki. Il habitait maintenant de l'autre côté de la ville, seul. Mon comportement était peut être étrange mais savoir où était Ryuzaki était devenu une vraie obsession chez moi.

En rentrant chez moi le soir, je restai silencieuse dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas vu Light de la journée. D'habitude, il m'envoyait un message ou m'appeler pour me demander comment s'était passé ma journée. J'étais vraiment consciente des efforts qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher de moi. Cependant, ces derniers temps, seule la survie de son organisation comptait. Lorsque je lui avais parlé des photos, il m'avait répondu en rigolant que ce n'était que pour déstabiliser Ryuzaki. Je lui avais gentiment pardonné parce que je n'avais de toute façon pas d'autres choix. Parfois je regardais Kiyomi et je ressentais de la peine pour elle. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il la remarque, tout pour qu'il pense qu'elle était quelqu'un d'utile. J'avais l'impression de me revoir en elle. Moi j'avais fui cette facette. Chaque jour, je me sentais mieux qu'hier. Du moins, lorsque je ne pensais pas à lui.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers ma maison. Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite remarqué mais je passai plusieurs fois devant la même affiche. Une jeune fille qui aurait mystérieusement disparue. Je me rapprochai du lampadaire le plus proche. Yuka Asashi. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait l'air tout de même plus jeune que moi. Je continuai ma route, enfouissant mes mains dans les poches. Les disparitions montaient en flèche en ce moment. La sienne ne m'étonnait pas plus qu'une autre. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose.

Le lendemain, je retournai en cours. Je n'avais jamais passé d'aussi longues journées depuis que Ryuzaki n'était plus en classe. D'habitude, je l'observai jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à supporter les sous-entendus incessant de Light juste derrière moi. À midi, le brun demanda à passer la pause avec moi. J'aurais bien refusé mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je voyais Light tous les jours, du matin au soir. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression de vivre avec lui. Je commençais légèrement à en avoir marre.

 **-Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** demandais-je en m'asseyant sur un banc.

 **-Emi** , soupira t-il, **pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi réticente ?**

Je croquai dans mon sandwich, ignorant sa remarque. Je savais que si Light voulait me parler, c'était parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. J'attendais simplement de savoir laquelle avant de donner mon avis. D'un sourire narquois, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. J'essayai de me reculer mais je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids contre sa force. Stoïque, je continuai de manger sans faire attention à lui.

 **-Tu sais que des personnes tueraient pour être à ta place ?** ricana t-il.

 **-Qui voudrait être harcelé en permanence pendant qu'il déjeune entre midi ?**

 **-Hm** , fit-il mine de réfléchir, **je crois connaître une fille du nom que Kiyomi qui répondrait à cette description.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, essayant une nouvelle fois de m'échapper mais en vain. Si Kiyomi voulait l'attention que Light me portait, elle n'avait qu'à me demander. C'était avec joie que je lui donnerai. Je n'avais jamais souhaité ça. Moi, je voulais simplement oublier Ryuzaki et me faire ma propre place dans ce monde. Avec Light, c'était possible. Bientôt, notre organisation conquerra le monde avec ou sans son approbation. Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils. Est ce que je venais de dire "notre" organisation ? Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de me transformer en un de ses apôtres qui avalait toutes les paroles de Kira le grand sauveur.

 **-Dis moi Emi** , continua le brun, **j'aurais une petite question pour toi.**

 **-Je t'écoute** , marmonnais-je, **je déciderai ensuite si ta question en vaut la peine.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu as été faire chez Ryuzaki la dernière fois ?**

J'arrêtai soudainement de mâchouiller, avalant directement la bouchée de nourriture que je venais de croquer. Comment savait-il ? Je me retournai vers lui les sourcils froncés. Il se recula, soupirant. Il disait que ne pas tout se dire nuirait à notre relation. Comme excuse, je lui expliquai que la raison pour laquelle j'avais été chez Ryuzaki, c'était pour voir Mello. Notre précédente conversation m'avait beaucoup chamboulé et j'avais voulu à tout prix mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Light arqua un sourcil, me demandant le fin mot de notre discussion.

 **-Et bien** , commençais-je en cherchant mes mots, **je lui ai dis que ma relation avec toi ne le regardait pas et puis que je faisais ce que je veux avec qui je veux.**

 **-Et tu n'as pas vu Ryuzaki ?** me questionna le brun.

 **-Je l'ai aperçu** , murmurais-je soudainement triste, **mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler.**

 **-Ça fait plusieurs jours que je le cherche** , rétorqua sèchement Light. **Il est introuvable.**

Je savais que mentir ne servirait à rien alors j'avais décidé de tout simplement lui révéler la vérité. J'étais subitement inquiète de savoir que Light était à la recherche de Ryuzaki. Lui voulait-il du mal ? Cette question ne valait même pas la peine d'être posée. Le seul et unique but de Light, depuis des mois maintenant, avait toujours été de tuer Ryuzaki. Cette révélation ne présageait rien de bon. Je redoutais vraiment le moment où le brun décidera de me mêler à ses plans le concernant. Je n'avais pas envie d'être l'auteur des blessures de Ryuzaki. Jamais.

Je me retrouvai le soir derrière mon bureau, comme pratiquement tous les soirs. C'était mon tour d'être chargée de vérifier qui entrait et sortait de l'établissement. À chaque fois que quelqu'un était face à la porte, il enlevait son masque et moi je vérifiais son nom dans la liste. Parfois, je faisais semblant de regarder alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce travail commençait petit à petit à me peser. Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus grand, de plus extravagant, de plus important.

À une certaine heure, je décidai de sortir dans la cour pour prendre l'air. J'avais besoin de me rafraichir les idées. Je m'installai sur une des marches d'escaliers. Il faisait un peu froid mais je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner. Sortant mon téléphone de ma poche, je vérifiai que je n'avais pas de nouveaux message. Soudainement nostalgique, je me remémorai les moments quand Ryuzaki m'en envoyait. Je me souvenais de notre appel comme si c'était hier. Il m'avait demandé une réponse. Et puis, la première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé. Sa première visite à la maison. La première fois que lui et moi avions échangé un vrai baiser. Tous ces souvenirs me donnèrent rapidement de petits papillons dans le ventre. Ils ravivèrent en moi une flamme que j'avais difficilement réussi à éteindre. Je retournai subitement à la réalité lorsque des cris étouffés parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je me redressai brusquement, alarmée. Sur mes gardes, je me rapprochai du mur. C'était de cet endroit que les cris venaient. J'aperçus alors un groupe, des fidèles de Kira. Ils étaient trois, tenant et forçant quelqu'un à terre. Lorsqu'un d'eux brandit des ciseaux, je me précipitai vers eux. Je les poussai pour laisser la personne au sol respirer. Ils essayèrent de se défendre mais en voyant mon masque blanc, ils comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas me toucher si ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de Kira. Je m'agenouillai au sol, vérifiant que la personne se portait bien. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle se releva sans problème. En colère, elle retira puis jeta brutalement son masque au sol.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas..**

 **-J'en ai marre !** me coupa la personne. **Je ne pensais pas que rejoindre Kira ressemblerait à ça !**

Une fille, probablement un peu plus jeune que moi. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de s'asseoir. Elle croisa les bras, visiblement très énervée. Son nom ? Yuka Asashi. Il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je me rappelai soudainement de l'affiche près de ma maison. Celle d'une fille qui avait bizarrement disparu. S'était-elle enfuie de chez elle pour rejoindre Kira ? Elle paraissait pourtant jeune. Ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Plus important, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que ces gens avaient essayé de lui faire et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée ici.

 **-Est ce que je peux t'aider ?**

 **-M'aider ?** râla t-elle. **Tu as un masque blanc, tu fais partie des supérieurs de Kira. Je ne peux pas te faire plus confiance que les autres.**

 **-Et bien moi au moins je n'essaye pas de t'agresser** , rétorquais-je n'appréciant pas vraiment son insolence.

Elle claqua sa langue, grognant un moment dans son coin. Son comportement était un peu immature à mon goût. Il me rappelait légèrement quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle accepta de me parler. Elle retira doucement sa manche, m'expliquant que si les autres avaient tenté de l'attraper c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se graver le K de Kira. En réalité, ce n'était pas le geste qui la dérangeait. Elle avait simplement peur de se faire du mal et la vue du sang l'horrifiait. Je ne savais pas vraiment si me déballer était bon pour ma couverture. Elle avait l'air pourtant si triste et énervée à la fois que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la réconforter.

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de me scarifier que je ne suis pas fidèle** , sanglota t-elle.

 **-Tu sais** , dis-je en lui montrant mon avant-bras, **tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas.**

 **-Wow** , resta ébahie Yuka, **et Kira ne te dis rien ?**

 **-Kira ne peut pas me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas** , ricanais-je.

Yuka gonfla ses joues, visiblement vexée de voir que j'étais privilégiée par rapport à elle. Cet enfant était compliquée. Elle avait l'air gentille puis ensuite réticente. Pour la rassurer, je lui promis de ne rien dire à Kira quant à sa marque sur son bras. Elle me remercia malgré sa rancœur. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle décida de se déballer sur sa venue dans cet endroit. Elle disait se sentir obligée de rejoindre Kira, pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fais pour elle. Il lui avait donné la satisfaction de tuer la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

 **-Qui est cette personne ?**

 **-Misa Amane** , cracha t-elle directement.

Je pouvais lire toute la haine du monde sur son visage. Elle me raconta que Misa Amane passait son temps à la harceler lorsqu'elle était toujours vivante. Je devinais alors que Yuka était en réalité dans la même école que moi. Elle était devenue le souffre douleur de la blonde et chaque jour, elle avait pris l'habitude de lui demander de l'argent. Si elle ne lui obéissait pas, Misa la menaçait d'aller parler à son père pour la faire virer de l'école. Les parents de Yuka n'étaient pas riches. En plus de ça, elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec eux. Bloquée dans un silence éternel, Yuka avait décidé de subir.

 **-Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et à l'époque, j'idolâtrai déjà Kira pour ses actions.** **J'étais mal vu. Puis le jour où j'ai appris la mort de Misa, j'ai cru renaître de mes cendres. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'arracher ce sourire idiot que j'avais sur les lèvres. Kira avait vu le véritable monstre qu'elle était !**

J'observai inexpressive le sourire qu'elle avait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se calma rapidement, chuchotant qu'elle ne savait plus si elle était entrain de vénérer la bonne personne. Elle disait que Kira avait changé. Kira n'aurait jamais forcé quelqu'un à se faire du mal. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de rester pour le remercier et partir de peur de s'être trompée. Mais elle savait très bien que maintenant qu'elle était rentrée dans cette organisation, elle ne pouvait plus en sortir. Les membres devaient rester fidèles. Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant trop quoi dire puisqu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas Kira qui avait tué Misa, mais bien moi.

J'aurais aimé lui promettre de l'aider à s'enfuir. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le pouvoir de le faire. Notre conversation s'était achevée quelques minutes plus tard. Je me retrouvai à nouveau derrière mon bureau. Il était plutôt tard. Mais c'était en principe vers ces heures-là que les membres arrivaient le plus souvent. Ils se réunissaient pour prier et pour faire connaissance. Depuis tout à l'heure, je lisais les noms au dessus de leur têtes avant de les laisser entrer grâce à mes yeux. Je commençais à avoir mal au doigt à force d'appuyer sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte.

 **-Dîtes-moi votre nom s'il vous plait** , marmonnais-je pour la cinquantième fois.

 **-Rin Miro.**

Je comptais hâtivement appuyer sur le bouton mais mon regard revint rapidement sur sa personne. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son nom, au dessus de sa tête, était différent. Je pouvais très clairement lire Raye Penber. Son regard croisa le mien à travers la caméra, comme si il avait soudainement compris. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Prévenir Kiyomi a côté de moi qu'un intrus était devant la porte ? Ou le laisser entrer et le laisser découvrir que Light était ici ? Au final, je décidai de choisir aucun de ces deux choix.

 **-Je suis désolée** , indiquais-je, **mais votre nom n'est pas sur la liste. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.**

Sans surprise, j'attirai immédiatement l'attention de Kiyomi qui directement appela Light pour le prévenir. J'essayai de lancer un regard insistant à cet homme, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il devait partir. Il allait mourir. Soudain, des coups de feu se déchainèrent à l'extérieur. Les personnes à l'intérieur crièrent de panique tandis que les autres s'agenouillèrent pour se protéger. En furie, Light entra au même moment dans la pièce, Death Note en main.

 **-Kiyomi occupe toi des caméras de l'autre côté et tue tout ceux qui essayeront de rentrer** , lui ordonna t-il. **Emi, tu fais la même chose pour ce côté, d'accord ?**

Je hochai la tête, ne pouvant pas vraiment refuser. Le brun se précipita vers les étagères tandis que moi et Kiyomi nous mettions au travail. Raye Penber était toujours devant la porte mais quelques-uns de nos fidèles essayèrent de le maîtriser. Ils avaient certainement deviné qu'il était de la police. Malheureusement, les coups de feu de tout à l'heure ne venaient pas de nul part. Plusieurs voitures de police s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment. Les agents se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Je me concentrai pour lire les noms de ceux qui approchaient. J'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant leur accoutrements. Comment étais-je supposée les tuer alors qu'ils portaient tous des casques ?

 **-Light, je ne peux..**

 **-Regarde** , me coupa t-il en m'éparpillant plusieurs feuilles devant moi, **ce sont mes recherches sur les potentiels agents qui seraient encore sur l'affaire Kira. Utilise ces noms pour les avoir.**

 **-Mais Light,** paniquais-je **, rien ne me dis que ce sont vraiment eux !**

 **-Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça Emi !** s'énerva t-il. **Nous devons sauver cet endroit !**

J'acquiesçai avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur la caméra. Ils étaient vingt au total. La moitié se dirigea vers l'arrière, l'endroit que Kiyomi protégeait. Je commençai à rapidement survoler les fiches pour trouver les noms des policiers. Light appela plusieurs fois Ryuk mais celui-ci ne se manifesta pas. Ouvrant le Death Note, j'attrapai mon stylo pour écrire tous les noms que j'avais lu précédemment. Je fermai les yeux en laissant balader la mine d'encre sur la page du Death Note. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Défendre Light et tuer des innocents. Ce n'était pas juste. Après quelques secondes, deux policiers tombèrent au sol malgré les dizaines de noms que j'avais écris. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les conséquences de mes actes.

 **-J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler ?**

 **-Ryuk !** soupira Light soulagé. **J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 **-Est ce que j'aurais quelque chose en échange ?**

 **-Écoute** , s'impatienta le brun, **je planterai un pommier au milieu de la cour si il faut, mais s'il te plait je compte sur toi.**

Voyant que sa stratégie de tuer tous les hommes qu'il avait suspecté de nous rejoindre ne marchait pas, il demanda à Ryuk d'aller se placer devant la porte et de retirer tous les casques des policiers. Je trouvais son idée très intéressante. J'attendais alors nerveuse de voir les noms apparaître au dessus de leur têtes. Ils défilèrent immédiatement sous mes yeux après le passage de Ryuk. Je restai pétrifiée en voyant Monsieur Yagami ainsi que Matsuda. Je me retournai vers Light, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ses traits étaient sévèrement tirés. Sa colère pouvait se ressentir mais la seule chose qui m'inquiétait, la seule pensée qui me préoccupait, c'était de savoir si Ryuzaki était lui aussi venu nous rendre visite.

 **-Light, qu'est ce que je..**

 **-Tue-les tous sauf mon père et Matsuda** , grogna t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du haut parleur. **Écoutez-moi tous ! Il est temps de faire vos propres preuves et de montrer à quel point vous tenez à votre Dieu Kira. Capturez ceux qui ne tomberont pas sous ma sentence et amenez-les au sous-sol !**

Je pouvais entendre leurs cris de détermination à travers le micro. Light donna le même ordre à Kiyomi, de ne pas tuer l'ancienne équipe de Ryuzaki. Les têtes tombèrent rapidement et les seuls survivants se firent brutalement maîtrisés et mis à terre. Les fidèles de Kira n'avaient eu peur de rien, pas même d'une arme pointée sur eux. Ils s'étaient aussi digérés vers les voitures pour couper tout contact avec d'autres policiers. Les enquêtes étaient déjà très peu nombreuses sur Kira. Je doutais que ceux-là avaient fais équipe avec d'autres.

Au final, j'avais tué huit hommes de mon côté, dont Raye Penber. Monsieur Yagami et Matsuda avaient été les seuls survivants sur les dix. Du côté de Kiyomi, deux autres n'avaient pas été tués. Kanzo Mogi et Schuichi Aizawa de l'ancienne équipe de Ryuzaki. Le bilan était de sept morts. Je trouvais ça étrange. En tout, quinze morts et quatre survivants. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir compter vingt personnes au début.

Le périmètre sécurisé, nous pouvions à nouveau respirer correctement. Je n'avais jamais été aussi paniquée de ma vie. Nous aurions pu y passer si Ryuk ne s'était pas montré. Kiyomi s'effondra en larmes à son retour. Elle pleurait de soulagement. Quant à Light, il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Avant de le voir disparaître, je lui demandai ce qu'il comptait faire avec son père et les autres. Il resta silencieux et lorsque je lui proposai de venir avec lui, il me répliqua que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire. Je baissai la tête, peureuse du sort qu'il leur réservait. Monsieur Yagami était son père, Light n'oserait jamais le tuer. J'essayai de me convaincre, tant bien que mal que rien ne leur arrivera.

Pendant la nuit, Light avait pris sa décision. Les cinq membres de l'ancienne équipe de Ryuzaki retournèrent au poste de police. Ils demandèrent à une chaîne de télévision de pouvoir passer en direct un message au monde entier. Ils supplièrent tous les policiers d'arrêter leur enquêtes sur Kira et de ne plus jamais se tenir contre lui. Si le monde ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un véritable chaos, ils n'avaient pas le choix que de laisser Kira régner sur Terre. La prochaine fois, Kira n'aura pas autant de pitié pour ceux qui entraveront son chemin. Ainsi, les quatre sortirent leur armes de leur poches et les posèrent contre leur tempes. Leur têtes explosèrent simultanément.

À la vue de cette image, je m'écroulai au sol. J'avais vu l'écran de la télévision devenir complètement rouge. Pendant le reste de la nuit, je ne parvins pas à dormir. L'horreur que j'avais vu m'empêchait réellement de fermer les yeux. Le lendemain, l'enterrement des quatre policiers défunts eut lieu. J'avais entendu cette nouvelle à la radio et je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser. Light n'aimait pas me savoir dehors en ce moment mais très tard le soir, je décidai de me rendre au cimetière. Je pensais que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire.

Il faisait très froid dehors et très noir. Lorsque je m'aventurai dans le cimetière, il commença même à neiger. Je frottai plusieurs fois mes mains et mes bras pour me réchauffer. Je pouvais toujours faire demi-tour mais je voulais absolument voir de mes propres yeux les erreurs que j'avais commis. Pour leur rendre hommage, j'avais entendu qu'ils avaient été enterrés les uns à côté des autres. Au loin, j'aperçus une silhouette devant les quatre tombes. Les mains dans les poches, elle était immobile et simplement vêtue d'un haut blanc. À quelqu'un pas d'elle, je me pétrifiai sur place. J'avais beaucoup trop observer ce dos pour ne pas le reconnaître.

 **-Quatre tombes pour quatre policiers** , murmura t-il, **comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, ça s'est réellement passé. Et maintenant Kira a tout ce dont il a besoin pour déverser l'enfer sur Terre.**

 **-Ils étaient sur le point de tout découvrir Ryuzaki** , chuchotais-je à mon tour, **et Kira..**

Il me lança un regard au dessus de son épaule. Il m'avait déjà certainement remarqué bien avant que je ne parles. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir après tout ces événements. Mon cœur battait tellement fort contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait en sortir. Joie ? Haine ? Ses deux sentiments se chamaillaient encore. Ryuzaki était triste. Je pouvais le deviner rien qu'en regardant son visage. Il était encore plus vide que d'habitude. En le voyant dans cet état, je commençai moi aussi à m'en vouloir.

 **-Une personne c'est toujours moins que dix-neuf** , rétorqua t-il sèchement.

 **-Oui mais celle-là est quelqu'un d'important pour moi comme pour toi ! Et puis tu n'aurais jamais pu l'attraper puisque..**

 **-Dis-toi ce que tu veux pour pouvoir dormir la nuit** , me coupa t-il.

 **-J'ai tué huit agents de police** , chuchotais-je à moi-même.

Je réalisai soudainement ce que j'avais fait. Je venais de donner une chance à Kira d'avancer un peu plus dans son nouveau règne. Je l'avais aidé à vaincre des personnes qui savaient ce qui était juste et mal. Comment avais-je pu accepté de lui obéir ? Je me touchai le front, ayant soudainement mal à la tête. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer. Je regrettais de les avoir tué. Je regrettais d'avoir été du côté de Light. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais refaire ces honteuses actions. Lorsque Ryuzaki se rapprocha de moi pour poser sa main sur mon épaule, j'arrêtai de haleter. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas croisé son regard d'aussi près ?

 **-On dirait que tu as besoin de réconfort** , remarqua t-il.

 **-Je crois** , parvins-je à articuler en hochant la tête.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas trouver quelqu'un de moins horrible à qui le raconter ?**

Je le fixai muette, ne réalisant toujours pas les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Déçue mais surtout blessée, je retroussai chemin en courant. Je l'avais vu hésiter à mon départ mais il ne me rattrapa pas. Il me laissait m'enfuir, m'éloigner de lui. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Je me frottai légèrement la tête pour me remettre du choc. Deux hommes encapuchonnés et masqués. Je levai la tête pour leur faire face.

 **-Que faîtes-vous ici ?** me demanda l'un des deux. **Vous ne devez pas quitter les côtés de Kira.**

 **-Je peux encore décider de où j'ai envie d'aller** , rétorquais-je agacée.

 **-Vous devez rentrer** , dit l'autre en m'attrapant fermement le bras.

Je me reculai immédiatement mais face à la force d'un homme, je n'étais pas de taille. Il me faisait mal. J'avais beau me débattre, il ne voulait pas me laisser. J'en étais persuadée maintenant. Cette sensation d'être en permanence observée. Cet homme que j'avais vu devant la maison de Ryuzaki. Ils étaient tous des fidèles de Kira et Light les avait envoyé pour m'espionner. N'avait-il pas confiance en moi ? Toutes ces paroles n'étaient qu'en réalité des paroles en l'air ? Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. Je me figeai sur place lorsqu'une voix nous interpella. L'homme me lâcha soudainement le poignet.

 **-Est ce qu'il y a un problème ?**

Je suppliai du regard Ryuzaki de ne pas s'en mêler. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se faire remarquer. Comme réponse, l'homme essaya de me rattraper par le bras mais Ryuzaki l'en empêcha en le retenant avec le sien. Avec son autre main libre, il me poussa derrière lui. Quelques minutes plutôt Ryuzaki me faisait comprendre que j'étais une moins que rien et maintenant il me protégeait. J'en étais vraiment très heureuse mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ryuzaki était à découvert et surtout en danger.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?** le questionna l'homme.

 **-Je suis..**

 **-C'est personne !** le coupais-je. **Je vais rentrer avec vous, vous avez gagné.**

Je lançai un regard insistant à Ryuzaki. Le plus tôt je partirai et le plus tôt il sera en sécurité. Rendant la tâche plus difficile, il me rattrapa par le poignet. Pourquoi essayait-il encore de me retenir ? Après tout ce que je lui avais fait enduré, il devrait me détester. Je soupirai avant de lui demander de me laisser partir. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant de desserrer son emprise. Mes doigts longèrent les siens jusqu'au bout avant définitivement le quitter. J'entrainai les deux hommes avec moi pour qu'ils arrêtent de porter leur attentions sur Ryuzaki. J'avais envie de faire demi-tour et de sauter dans ses bras, lui dire que plus jamais je ne le laisserai. Ce n'était pas encore possible. Et puis, j'avais encore quelques problèmes à régler.

D'un pas déterminé, je me dirigeai vers le sanctuaire de Kira. Je défonçai littéralement la porte pour entrer. De la musique, des fidèles qui dansaient. Ils avaient gagné une bataille et maintenant ils la fêtaient. J'essayai de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Dans la cour, mon regard survola les personnes que je voyais. Je cherchais bien quelqu'un et quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait pas mettre très longtemps à apparaître. Soudain, l'heureux attendu. Light s'avança vers moi, sourire aux lèvres et verre à la main.

 **-Salut Emi** , me salua t-il calmement, **où est-ce que tu t'es encore enfuie ?**

 **-Tu devrais le savoir puisque tes esclaves me suivent partout !**

 **-On dirait que quelqu'un t'a mis de mauvaise humeur** , ricana t-il. **Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te remonter le moral ?**

 **-Ce que tu peux faire c'est me dire pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance et pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien !**

 **-Écoute Emi** , soupira t-il, **je sais que c'est grâce à toi tout ça mais je crains de devoir refuser ce que tu me demandes. Je contrôle** _ **mon**_ **monde.**

 **-Ton monde ?** répétais-je en rigolant. **C'est marrant parce que il y a encore très peu de temps, tu pleurnichais pour m'avoir dans ton équipe et maintenant regarde-toi, maître du peuple, roi de ton royaume !**

Les membres autour de nous arrêtèrent de danser. Quelques chuchotements subsistaient toujours mais toute l'attention était reportée sur nous. Light négligeait les autres pour continuer sa route, ça me déplaisait fortement. Je voulais le provoquer pour entendre ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû le rejoindre. Une nouvelle fois, je lui reposai la question. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas digne de sa confiance après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui ?

 **-La jalousie ne te va pas** , cracha Kiyomi derrière lui.

 **-Regarde autour de toi Emi** , reprit Light un peu moins calmement. **Kira règne sur tout le pays maintenant. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vivre dans l'ombre comme dans rats. Les policiers connaissent leur places ils tournent la tête pour éviter la situation. J'ai vu clair dans leur assaut d'hier et j'ai même été capable de rendre Ryuzaki inutile.** **Les criminels ne cesseront jamais de tomber et la justice fera son travail ! Tu as une faveur à me donner ? Tu veux rester avec moi un moment ? Formidable.** **Ce qui est à moi est à toi mais c'est tout de même à moi ! Ma famille, ma sentence, mes règles.**

 **-Et si quelqu'un ose transgresser ces règles ?** osais-je demander.

 **-Il meurt** , articula Light. **La pitié c'est pour les faibles, je l'ai appris au fil du temps. Et je ne suis pas le roi du royaume Emi** , s'énerva le brun, **je suis le Dieu de ce nouveau monde ! Montre-moi un peu de respect !**

Soutenant son regard, je le défiai de me menacer encore une fois. Tout le monde nous regardait et il essayait de publiquement me remettre à ma place. Je n'avais pas aimé les mots qu'il avait employé avec moi. Ma seule envie était de sortir le morceau de Death Note de ma poche, de tuer quelqu'un et ainsi briser une de ses règles. La tentation était tellement forte que mes mains en tremblèrent. Je n'avais qu'à lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Je ne méritais pas d'être rabaissée. Subitement, avant que je ne puisses attraper mon papier, un coup de feu éclata. La foule resta tétanisée tandis que moi j'assistai à la scène devant mes yeux. Le masque blanc de Kira glissa, laissant apparaître la moitié de son visage. L'auteur de ce geste avança avant de baisser sa capuche.

 **-Mince** , se moqua t-il en se rapprochant de Light arrogant, **il semblerait que j'ai fait tomber ton masque. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai transgressé une de tes règles.** **Et pour l'instant, je ne peux pas être tué. Tu ne connais pas mon nom. Qui a le pouvoir maintenant, Dieu de ce nouveau monde ?**

* * *

 ** **Sérieusement, en écrivant ce chapitre, je pensais ne plus jamais m'arrêter ! Plus de 5k de mots.. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et pour celles qui n'en pouvaient plus de Light (sans vous spoil évidemment) c'était bien le dernier chapitre. Merci de me suivre et de continuer à me lire et merci pour vos reviews ! Une petite question comme ça.. Qui pensez-vous être cette fameuse personne à la fin ? ;D  
****


	22. Retrouvailles

Silence. Toute l'attention était portée sur le visage à moitié découvert de Light. Réussir un tir aussi parfait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour le faire. D'une seconde à l'autre, des sirènes de police éclatèrent. Je pouvais deviner qu'ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas eu tort. Vingt personnes avaient bien essayé d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Seulement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la seule survivante avait réussi à s'introduire parmi nous. Je ne réalisais toujours pas comment mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y réfléchir.

 **-Enfuyez-vous** , cria Kiyomi, **et ne révélez rien à la police !**

La panique générale commença. J'essayai de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, malgré les nombreuses fois où l'on me bouscula. Kiyomi attrapa Light par le bras pour l'emmener en haut des escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Quelques fanatiques essayèrent d'arracher le masque de l'intrus. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir démasqué pour le reconnaître. Des cheveux blonds et une façon extraordinaire de viser. Mello, toujours armé, pointa son pistolet sur Light. Avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente, quelqu'un lui tira dans le bras.

 **-Mello !** criais-je de panique.

Je me précipitai vers lui. Avec le choc, Mello avait lâché son arme, se retrouvant à présent sans défense. Le blond essaya de se relever, ayant certainement l'idée de les poursuivre. Malheureusement, Mikami anticipa l'action et tira pour la seconde fois dans la jambe de Mello. À genoux, je me jetai littéralement sur le blond pour l'enlacer. Dans cette position, je le protégeai complétement d'une troisième balle. Le serrer lui faisait mal j'en étais consciente mais j'étais beaucoup trop effrayée pour trouver une meilleure solution.

 **-Emi** , m'interpella Mello en serrant les dents, **enfuies-toi.**

 **-Non** , rétorquais-je paniquée, **c'est hors de question !**

Je cherchai activement au sol l'arme de Mello. J'avais un morceau de Death Note sur moi mais rien pour écrire. J'avais eu l'idée d'utiliser le sang de Mello mais je refusais catégoriquement d'encore plus lui faire du mal. Montant les escaliers, je profitai de l'inactivité de Mikami pour attraper le pistolet. Seulement avec la foule en détresse, quelqu'un tapa dedans. Au loin, je remarquai soudain une personne arrêter de courir. Elle me fixa quelques secondes et sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle plongea au sol. Subissant les coups des autres, elle essaya d'atteindre le pistolet. Mais il était trop tard, Mikami était déjà en haut des marches, nous visant avec son arme. Il était prêt à me tuer et j'étais prête à mourir.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée** , murmurais-je à Mello.

Le serrant d'avantage, je fermai les yeux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sous la peur. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis plusieurs balles partir. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Mello me caressa le dos pour me rassurer puis retira mon masque. Lentement, mes yeux acceptèrent de s'ouvrir. Face à moi, Ryuzaki. L'arme de Mello était à ses pieds. Son regard vide fixait le sol, comme si l'impensable venait de se produire. Je n'osais pas l'imaginer mais, est ce que Ryuzaki était la personne qui venait de nous sauver ?

De l'autre côté, quelqu'un défonça littéralement la porte. Une femme, visiblement très en colère, déboula dans la pièce. Sans réfléchir, elle pointa son arme vers moi. Je n'avais qu'à regarder ses yeux pour comprendre qu'elle était prête à tirer. Malgré ses blessures, Mello avait encore la force de grogner. Sans mâcher ses mots, il lui ordonna de baisser son arme. La femme refusa, posant son doigt sur la détente.

 **-Tue-la et je te tuerai juste après !** s'énerva encore plus Mello.

 **-Mais elle était avec Kira !** se défendit la femme. **Et elle a tué..**

 **-Ça suffit** , la coupa Ryuzaki en murmurant, **range ton arme s'il te plait.**

Elle claqua sa langue avant d'obéir à contre cœur. Mello essaya de se relever. J'étais toujours accroché à son cou et je n'étais pas prête à le lâcher. Des autres policiers, que je n'avais jamais vu, nous rejoignirent rapidement. Ils aidèrent Mello à se relever et me demandèrent gentiment de le laisser partir. Mello avait besoin de soins. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas fini. D'autres personnes allaient venir et essayer de nous tirer dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ma peur.

 **-Ça va aller** , chuchota le blond, **on se voit plus tard.**

Je le serrai une dernière avant de reculer. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le laisser si je ne voulais pas l'étouffer. L'observant se faire porter jusqu'à la sortie, je reportai mon attention sur Ryuzaki. Je m'apprêtais à avancer vers lui mais la femme de tout à l'heure me barra la route, me menottant sans hésiter. Elle m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher d'approcher Ryuzaki. Je ne me laissai pas faire, reculant mon bras pour qu'elle me lâche. N'étant pas prête à abandonner non plus, elle enfonça ses ongles de ma peau. Sans faire exprès, je lâchai un léger cri de douleur. Ce bruit ramena soudainement Ryuzaki à la réalité.

 **-Arrêtez** , ordonna t-il, **ce n'est pas le moment.**

 **-Ryuzaki** , l'interpella un homme en se frottant le front, **nous avons retrouvé un des leurs. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui est venue vers nous.**

Il se décala pour laisser place à une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Yuka. Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser mon regard. Les policiers m'emmenèrent ensuite dans leur voiture. Malheureusement, je ne me retrouvai pas dans la même que Ryuzaki. J'avais envie de lui parler, de le toucher, rien que de le voir un peu plus longtemps. Au final, Light avait réussi à s'enfuir avec Kiyomi. Mais grâce à Mello, la police avait maintenant une preuve que Light était bien Kira. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur son infiltration mais j'avais entendu dire qu'il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je n'avais pas tout de suite eu ma réponse quant à la mort de Mikami. À ma plus grande surprise, Ryuzaki était bien la personne qui lui avait tiré dessus.

Yuka et moi furent enfermées dans une cellule mais nous pouvions tout de même nous voir. Seuls quelques barreaux nous séparaient. Recroqueviller dans un coin, elle paraissait perdue. J'avais trouvé ça très courageux de se laisser prendre par la police. Mais par dessus tout, je lui étais profondément reconnaissante d'avoir essayé de m'aider, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à atteindre le pistolet. J'avais essayé de lui poser quelques questions mais Yuka était restée très silencieuse. Elle avait l'air à la fois en colère et déçue, un peu comme à notre première rencontre. Qu'allions nous devenir maintenant que la police nous avait arrêté ?

 **-Kira n'est même pas spécial** , murmura Yuka, **il est juste chanceux.**

 **-De quoi est ce que tu..**

 **-Je les ai entendu dans la voiture.** **Ils disaient que le pouvoir de Kira ne lui était pas dû et que n'importe qui pouvait l'obtenir.**

 **-Ce n'est pas faux..**

 **-Alors toi aussi tu l'as ce pouvoir, pas vrai ?** me demanda t-elle les yeux ronds comme des billes.

J'avalai de travers, nerveuse. Au moment où je décidai d'ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un tapa sur les barreaux de ma cellule. Un homme grand et blond, celui de tout à l'heure, nous demanda de nous lever. Dans un silence de plomb, nous le suivions jusqu'à l'étage au dessus. Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit puisque je connaissais seulement le bâtiment de police de ma ville. Si Ryuzaki avait décidé de déménager, c'était certainement pour être plus proche de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait spécialement choisi ces appartements pour relancer l'enquête sur Kira.

Arrivés à destination, l'homme poussa la porte pour nous faire entrer. Yuka me laissa avancer en première, me suivant à la trace. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était très effrayée et très anxieuse de découvrir ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers nous. Yuka se cacha derrière moi. Les deux personnes que je remarquai en premières étaient Ryuzaki et cette femme. Comme pour m'agacer, ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Maintenant que je pouvais correctement observer son visage, je trouvai qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup. Nous avions les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même visage pâle et le même regard qui en disait long sur ce que nous pensions. Elle paraissait simplement plus mature que moi.

 **-Pourquoi nous avoir amener ici ?** demandais-je sans attendre.

 **-Vous avez été convoquées pour répondre à nos questions** , affirma une autre femme autour de la table.

D'un geste de la main, elle nous invita à nous asseoir avec eux. Timidement, Yuka s'installa à côté de moi. Deux verres d'eau étaient disposés devant nous. Je trouvais cette pièce étrangement accueillante. Mon attention se reporta sur la femme lorsqu'elle commença à nous poser des questions. Depuis quand étions dans ce bâtiment ? Pourquoi l'avoir rejoins ? Que faisions-nous à l'intérieur ? Avions-nous un lien direct avec Kira ? Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Quelque chose me disait que ces personnes étaient beaucoup plus difficile à convaincre que les anciens membres de l'équipe. Je ne savais pas ce que Yuka encourait si elle avouait être un membre de l'organisation de Kira. Par contre moi, je risquai beaucoup plus. Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur les deux verres en face de moi. Je remarquai un détail très important ce qui me donna immédiatement une idée.

 **-Il est inutile de mentir** , menaça un homme à ma gauche, **nous avons fait des recherches sur vous.**

 **-Je suis d'accord** , acquiesçais-je. **C'est pourquoi, je compte dire la vérité et seulement la vérité. Yuka et moi étions dans ce bâtiment depuis plusieurs semaines. Notre quotidien était de prier notre nouveau Dieu, d'idolâtrer Kira et de nous soumettre à toutes ces demandes. Yuka n'avait aucun lien direct avec Kira, par contre moi, j'en avais un. Nous ne faisions pas partie de son organisation parce qu'en réalité, nous avons été contraintes à rejoindre Kira de force.**

 **-De force ?** répéta blonde étonnée. **Expliquez-vous !**

 **-Depuis toujours, et comme vous le savez certainement grâce à vos recherches** , précisais-je en dévisageant l'homme à ma gauche, **Kira et moi sommes liés.** **Il n'y a plus besoin de se le cacher maintenant, Kira est en réalité Light Yagami. Mon camarade de classe et surtout mon ami. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il me portait une attention toute particulière.**

 **-Et pourquoi vous ?** rétorqua la brune que je n'appréciais pas. **Ryuzaki aussi était son..**

 **-Parce que je connaissais son secret** , la coupais-je sûre de moi. **Dans le but de le rejoindre, il me l'avait révélé. J'ai cependant refusé et depuis ce jour, Light Yagami m'a vu comme une menace.** **Il a manigancé tout un plan pour me kidnapper et me garder prisonnière dans le bâtiment où vous nous avez trouvé. Jamais, je n'aurais accepté de faire équipe avec lui.**

 **-Et vous, Yuka ?** reprit la blonde. **Expliquez votre situation.**

 **-Elle était..**

 **-Non** , me coupa t-elle, **je veux l'entendre parler.**

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de baisser la tête vers Yuka. Ses mains tremblaient, paniquant certainement de l'intérieur. Pour la rassurer, je posai ma main sur la sienne. Elle me lança un regard étonnée puis décida ultimement de se concentrer pour répondre. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance et elle ne paraissait pas du tout sûre de soi. Ce n'était pas bon. Je devais trouver une solution. Malheureusement, une seule me vint à l'esprit. Et donc, discrètement, je retirai mon téléphone de ma poche. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder mon écran pour écrire ce que je voulais. La table cachait amplement mes gestes.

 **-Vous étiez porté disparue jusqu'à aujourd'hui** , continua la blonde, **pourquoi ?**

 **-Je me suis échappée de chez moi parce que je m'étais disputée avec mes parents** , murmura tristement Yuka. **J'avais vaguement entendu que Kira avait décidé d'agir et de créer sa propre organisation.** **J'étais tellement en colère contre mes parents que je voulais me venger d'eux.** **J'ai donc essayé de rentrer en contact avec les premiers membres.** **Et lorsqu'ils m'ont expliqué ce que les rejoindre consistait, j'ai voulu me retirer. J'avais changé d'avis sur mes parents et je n'étais plus du tout prête à me consacrer à une seule et unique personne.** **Cet endroit était trop sombre pour moi. Seulement, lorsque j'ai essayé de partir, ils m'ont retenu et m'ont obligé à rester avec eux. Si je ne leur obéissais pas, ils avaient promis de me livrer à Kira.**

J'esquissai discrètement un sourire de satisfaction. J'avais réussi à écrire quelques mots clés sur mon téléphone. Paraissant triste, Yuka en avait profité pour baisser la tête et regarder mon écran. J'étais plutôt impressionnée par sa façon d'improviser et en même temps très fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à paraître la plus sérieuse possible. Je pouvais voir les personnes autour de la table bouches-bées. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce discours venant de la part d'une jeune fille aussi mal à l'aise que Yuka. Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils lorsque la brune, à côté de Ryuzaki, décida de rajouter son grain de sel.

 **-Ce sont des mensonges** , nous accusa t-elle calmement. **Je dois cependant reconnaître que vous êtes de bonnes menteuses.**

 **-Nous disons la vérité** , rétorquais-je. **Nous sommes différents des autres que vous avez interrogé avant nous.**

 **-Je regrette de te contredire mais personne n'est venu avant vous** , sourit-elle.

 **-Vous avez encore quelques améliorations à faire avant d'être une aussi bonne menteuse que nous** , la provoquais-je. **Les deux verres devant moi, l'un est légèrement moins rempli que l'autre. Vous nous interrogez par deux, pour voir qui craquerait en premier.** **On dirait bien qu'une certaine personne était un peu en panique face à vos question alors** **elle a bu dans votre verre. Vous n'avez même pris la peine de vérifier et de les remplir à la même hauteur, quel dommage.**

 **-Ça suffit** , grogna t-elle, **vous êtes des fidèles de Kira !**

 **-C'est faux !** criais-je en levant mon poignet et celui de Yuka **. Nous n'avons pas la marque. S'infliger le K de Kira c'est lui prêter allégeance de son gré !**

La brune serra le poing sur la table, visiblement très irritée de n'avoir plus rien à redire. La blonde baissa la tête, cherchant certainement de nouvelles questions à me poser. Ryuzaki soupira discrètement avant de se lever. Il se dirigea les mains dans les poches vers une salle derrière la nôtre. Il l'avait bien compris. Cette conversation ne leur mènerait à rien. J'avais beaucoup trop menti et beaucoup trop fréquenté la police pour ne plus voir clair dans leur jeu.

Finalement la conversation achevée, les autres quittèrent la salle. J'avais retenu quelques noms. Thierry Morello, l'homme qui avait contacté des fidèles de Kira en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Mary Kenwood, la femme qui avait réussi à déjouer tous les dispositifs de sécurité de la ville pour trouver l'emplacement de l'organisation. Halle Bullook, la blonde qui avait interrogé tous les suspects ainsi que Yuka et moi. Et enfin, Naomi Misora, la femme qui me détestait le plus au monde.

Je me retrouvai seule avec elle. Je n'osais plus bougé. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Elle fixait la table et son regard était tellement triste. Je commençais à me demander si je n'en étais pas la cause. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire ? Nerveuse, je me raclai la gorge avant de me lever. Je comptais m'en aller mais je me stoppai devant la porte. J'avais besoin de savoir. Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille si je ne lui posais pas la question.

 **-Est ce que je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter toute cette haine ?** demandais-je un peu trop sèchement.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Sa tristesse de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Elle était maintenant en colère, comme si entendre ma voix l'avait ramené à la réalité. Serrant les poings, elle se leva subitement pour se diriger vers moi. Je l'observai sans bouger, sans rien dire. À ma hauteur, elle me lança un regard noir. Sans me laisser le temps de voir le geste venir, elle me gifla.

 **-Tu n'es qu'une gamine !** cria t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Bien trop sonnée par le geste, je restai immobile. Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait vers la sortie, ma joue commença à picoter. Je me touchai légèrement le visage pour me remettre de mes émotions. Lorsque je me retournai pour m'adresser à la brune, elle avait déjà disparu. Je relevai la tête, entendant le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir. Sortant de son bureau, Ryuzaki me fixa plus qu'étonné. Il leva le bras, dirigeant sa main vers moi. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Que je méritais cette gifle pour une raison que j'ignorais ? Honteuse, je m'échappai par la sortie à mon tour. Ryuzaki, ne prenant pas la peine de me suivre, referma la bouche.

Ne pouvant aller bien loin, un agent de police me barra la route près des escaliers. Sans surprise, il me ramena jusqu'à ma cellule. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, je lui demandai quand est ce que je pourrai revoir Mello. Il m'indiqua que je devais attendre quelques jours pour que Mello récupères assez de force. Je trouvais le temps long dans ma cage de barreaux. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, la police n'avait retenu aucune plainte contre nous, manque de preuves. En réalité, ce n'était pas la police mais simplement un groupe de personnes assez courageuses pour continuer l'enquête sur Kira. Ryuzaki me manquait énormément. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la dernière fois. L'humeur de Yuka se détériorait de jours en jours. Elle était clairement fatiguée d'être enfermée dans cet endroit.

Un matin, un homme nous expliqua qu'aujourd'hui nous pouvions sortir. La première idée qui m'était venue en tête ? Rendre visite à Mello. Voyant son manque de réaction, je proposai à Yuka de m'accompagner. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa liberté alors elle accepta. Hâtivement, je me dirigeai au premier étage. J'étais très impatiente de le revoir. Je toquai plusieurs fois à la porte avant d'entendre un "entré". Grognon, comme d'habitude. Je lâchai un petit rictus avant d'entrer. Face à son air étonné, je devinai qu'il n'attendait pas ma venue. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers le lit.

 **-Tu m'étouffes** , se plaignit Mello.

Je le serrai encore plus fort pour me moquer. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa façon de plaisanter. Et lui aussi était content de me voir. Il avait ce même sourire que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il m'avait remercié d'avoir sauvé Ryuzaki, sur les lèvres. Son visage se ternit légèrement en glissant son regard vers la personne derrière moi. Mello avait toujours été méfiant. Yuka n'en faisait pas exception.

 **-Oh Yuka je te présente Bob** , ricanais-je, **Bob voici Yuka.**

 **-Mello** , rectifia le blond en râlant.

Gênée, Yuka s'abaissa puis serra la main du blond. Je remarquai rapidement ses joues roses qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Venais-je d'assister à un coup de foudre ? Visiblement ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Mello, qui déjà commençait à se plaindre d'être coincé dans son lit. Je comprenais ce sentiment. Moi aussi j'avais traversé la même chose que lui. Cependant, Mello avait frôlé la mort. Se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup était quelque chose de complètement insensé.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'infiltrer sans prévenir** , reprochais-je à Mello, **ça aurait pu être très dangereux !**

 **-Qu'est ce que j'aurais gagné en te mettant au courant ? C'était une mission secrète. Même la police ne savait pas ce que nous manigancions.**

 **-Alors vous vous êtes servis de leur assaut comme couverture ?**

Mello hocha la tête. En réalité, l'ancienne équipe de Ryuzaki avait été la dernière à lutter contre les agissements de Kira. Ils avaient alors tenté le tout pour le tout. Comme à son habitude, Ryuzaki avait eu plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait contacté des élites indépendants pour manigancer son second plan. Il avait décidé de ne pas en parler à la police, devinant d'avance que Light allait faire des recherches sur les potentiels nouveaux agents. Ultimement, Mello avait insisté pour participer à l'assaut. Et ainsi, il avait victorieusement réussi à s'introduire dans l'entre de Kira.

 **-Wow** , admira soudainement Yuka en touchant Mello, **tes cheveux sont plus beaux que les miens.**

 **-Quoi ?** s'énerva t-il au quart de tour.

 **-Haha !** me moquais-je. **C'est vrai que tu devrais nous donner quelques conseils ! Comment fais-tu pour qu'ils soient aussi brillants et soyeux ?**

 **-Allez-vous faire voir** , grognant Mello en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat.

Nous passions ainsi le reste de la journée à rigoler ensemble. Finalement, la situation s'était arrangée. J'étais retournée du bon côté et avait retrouvé Mello. Yuka avait même essayé de faire connaissance avec lui. Mais face à sa froideur, je devais avouer que ça s'annonçait plutôt compliqué pour elle. Il ne manquait plus que Ryuzaki. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Au moment de partir, j'enlaçai une dernière fois Mello. J'espérais réellement le revoir très rapidement sur pieds. Je savais qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour récupérer la totalité de son bras et de sa jambe.

Je passai ma soirée à chercher Ryuzaki dans le bâtiment. Parfois je me faisais arrêté par un garde car je n'avais pas le droit de traverser une certaine limite. Malgré mes efforts, Ryuzaki resta introuvable. Épuisée, je décidai que cette salle serait la dernière. Je poussai la porte nonchalante, sans toquer. Je me figeai lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette. Dos à moi, je reconnus immédiatement Ryuzaki. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Est ce qu'il m'avait bien entendu ? Il n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Je grattai toutefois ma gorge pour assurer ma présence. Il sursauta légèrement, ne bougeant toujours pas. Je refermai la porte derrière moi pour m'avancer un peu plus. Je devais rapidement trouver quelque chose à dire si je ne voulais pas laisser ma chance s'envoler.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu es partis tout à l'heure ?**

 **-Parce que je savais pertinemment que cet interrogatoire ne servirait à rien.** **Ces personnes ne te connaissent pas. Ils te pensent fragile et facile à percer alors qu'en réalité, tu es très intelligente. Tu t'en sors toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

Je baissai la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque. Ryuzaki connaissait la vérité mais refusait toutefois de la dévoiler. Je lui étais profondément reconnaissante de me protéger. Je pouvais aussi remercier Light car le principal ennemi de Ryuzaki, c'était bien Kira. Seulement en ce moment, j'avais l'impression de le voir baisser les bras. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui, autrefois, était le premier à tout sacrifier pour arrêter Kira. Il avait décidé d'abandonner pour une raison que j'ignorais. Lorsque je reposai mon regard sur sa personne, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais depuis tout à l'heure, Ryuzaki fixait sa main. Je me décalai légèrement pour voir l'objet qu'il tenait. Je me pétrifiai complètement sur place.

 **-Ryuzaki** , l'interpellais-je tremblante, **qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce pistolet dans les mains ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas** , murmura t-il. **Je.. je le regarde.**

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui. J'attrapai son poignet pour jeter l'arme à terre. Son regard était tellement vide. Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander la permission alors j'enroulai immédiatement mes bras autour de son cou. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Je savais à quoi il pensait en regardant ce pistolet. Ryuzaki n'avait tout simplement pas encore digéré d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Lui, qui depuis toujours représentait la justice et le bien, il devait certainement se dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Kira.

 **-Écoute moi bien** , chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille, **tu es loin d'être comme Kira.** **Tu as tiré sur cet homme pour me sauver moi et Mello.** **Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serai certainement blessé même morte. Alors s'il te plait, essaye de surmonter cette épreuve. Je suis là pour toi.**

Je n'attendais aucune réponse de sa part. À ma plus grande surprise, il m'enlaça à son tour tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu cette proximité avec lui ? J'avais l'impression de nager en plein bonheur. Comme une évidence, je commençai à caresser sa nuque. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, le sentant frissonner à mon contact. J'aurais pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger ni de rompre notre étreinte. De son côté, Ryuzaki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler non plus. Alors je saisis une nouvelle fois cette occasion pour parler d'un sujet particulier. Un sujet qui m'avait tant fais réfléchir ces derniers temps.

 **-Tu sais, je me suis pas mal posée la question mais.. me dire toutes ces vilaines choses pour me faire rapprocher de Light, ça faisait partie de ton plan n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais qu'après un certain temps, je serai revenue vers toi à cause de mes sentiments.** **Je t'aurais ainsi apporter de cruciales informations sur Kira. Mais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'abandonnes et que je retournes réellement ma veste. Tu n'oses rien me rapprocher parce que tu penses être en partie la cause de cette situation. Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir plutôt.**

 **-C'est moi qui suis désolé** , poursuivit étonnement Ryuzaki. **Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis. Tu n'es pas un fardeau et tu n'es pas facilement manipulable. Tu me l'as prouvé. J'ai été trop sûr de moi et j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'arrive cependant pas à oublier que tu as tué nos agents pour Kira. Les photos que j'ai reçu, ne crois pas que je ne les ai pas regardé. Avant de déménager, j'ai passé la journée entière à me demander si c'était réellement toi dessus. J'étais très blessé.**

 **-Je suis désolée** , répétais-je tristement, **je suis désolée.**

J'essayai réellement de retenir mes larmes parce que ce n'était pas à moi de pleurer. J'étais cependant très heureuse de l'entendre enfin parler et se déballer. J'avais été bête de croire que Ryuzaki était un bloc de glace qui ne pouvait ressentir aucune émotion. Je m'en voulais énormément. Il se recula finalement pour me fixer droit dans les yeux. Son regard aurait pu aspirer mon âme tellement il était perçant. Le mien glissa vers sa bouche et comme gênée, je tournai la tête pour cacher mes joues roses.

 **-Je suis aussi désolé du comportement de Naomi** , murmura t-il en posant ses doigts sur ma joue. **Raye Penber était son fiancé.**

Toute la haine que j'avais pu ressentir pour elle s'envola aussitôt. Comment ne pas la comprendre ? J'avais tué son fiancé. Je lui avais arraché l'amour de sa vie. Ma réaction aurait été bien pire si quelqu'un osait un jour me prendre Ryuzaki. Rien qu'en y pensant, mon envie de pleurer revint rapidement. Je reniflai plusieurs fois pour ravaler mes larmes. Ryuzaki était devant moi, je devais en profiter pour dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

 **-Alors** , soufflais-je timidement, **qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que toi tu veux faire ?**

Sourire en coin, je repensais à quel point Ryuzaki n'avait jamais été doué pour faire le premier pas. Mon rêve de le voir pour une fois prendre les choses en main n'était apparemment pas pour aujourd'hui. Je soupirai, trouvant que ce n'était pas très grave. Cette fois, c'était à moi de faire mes preuves. Je n'avais qu'à lui dévoiler ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. J'avais toujours été forte pour faire parler mes émotions alors ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème. J'inspirai alors profondément, me préparant mentalement pour la déclaration que j'allais faire.

 **-Je t'aime !** m'exclamais-je. **Je veux tout reprendre du début. Je veux oublier la mauvaise passe que nous venons de traverser. Je veux retrouver nos moments. Je veux redevenir proche de toi. Je veux que tu arrêtes de garder tout pour toi. Et par dessus tout, je veux que tu restes avec moi.. pour toujours.**

Je fermai les yeux, ayant soudainement peur de sa réaction mais surtout de sa réponse. Je relâchai mes épaules lorsque je sentis quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce que Ryuzaki était entrain de faire. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, je l'embrassai à mon tour. J'encadrai son visage de mes mains, approfondissant notre baiser encore plus. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je stoppai notre étreinte pour reprendre mon souffle mais Ryuzaki ne me laissa pas très longtemps avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais tellement heureuse, comme si un éclair se déchainait à l'intérieur de mon corps.

 **-Tu as raison** , murmura Ryuzaki en posant son front contre le mien, **reprenons tout à zéro.**

* * *

Encore un chapitre sans fin ! Je ne vous cache pas que normalement, Mello aurait dû mourir. Oui, oui vous lisez bien. Sa mort aurait donné un plus gros impact parce que là vous vous dîtes "il a infiltré l'organisation de Kira et grâce à lui on sait maintenant que Kira est Light Yagami, ok c'est plutôt cool". Mais non, c'est très important ! Je voulais donner un bon rôle de "fin" dans l'arrestation de Kira à Mello et j'ai l'impression que sans sa mort, ce rôle passe à la trappe.. Enfin, je ne regrette rien. Moi aussi j'aurais lâché une petite larme sans notre Mello ;D J'étais très contente cette semaine parce que je vois de nouveaux noms dans les reviews, des anciens qui reviennent puis toujours les mêmes qui me soutiennent beaucoup. En fait, je suis contente de tout voilà ! Encore une petite chose. Nous sommes au chapitre 22 et j'avais dis que ma fiction ferait entre 20-25 chapitres. En réalité elle se dirigera plutôt vers les 25-30 mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est bientôt la fin ;D


	23. Sorties

Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire en haut des chapitres mais je voulais réagir à une review pas très sympathique. Si vous êtes curieux vous pouvez toujours aller la voir puisque je ne l'ai pas supprimé. Alors pour répondre à cette personne (même si je doute qu'elle me lira), j'aimerais savoir la raison de ton insulte. Je suis prête à recevoir des critiques mais ça serait quand même cool d'avoir une justification. Tu as posté ton commentaire à peine quelques minutes après la mise en ligne de mon chapitre, je doute que tu l'es lu en entier. Et puis si c'est le LxOC qui te dérange, je tiens quand même à te rappeler que c'est le couple principal de ma fiction.

* * *

Les jours suivants ma conversation avec Ryuzaki, je restai enfermée dans ma cellule. Ils savaient que me retenir n'allait pas servir à grand chose. L'ennemi était Kira. Du moins, c'était ce que Ryuzaki avait réussi à leurs faire croire. Ils devaient concentrer leur efforts sur comment l'attraper. Si j'étais encore avec eux, c'était simplement pour me surveiller et s'assurer que je ne repartirai pas vers lui. Les choses avaient changé. Le nombre de morts augmentaient de jours en jours. Était-ce ainsi la façon à Kira de montrer qu'il était en colère ? Deux personnes des élites avaient déjà péri. Comment avait-il réussi à les éliminer ? C'était encore une question qui restait sans réponse. Dans tous les cas, la police savait maintenant que Kira était Light Yagami.

Cette nouvelle n'avait pas été diffusée aux informations. Ryuzaki ne savait pas si rendre publique l'identité de Kira était une bonne chose. Ceux qui l'admiraient pourraient encore plus facilement entrer en contact avec lui. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour deviner que Ryuzaki ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne, qui possédait aussi le Death Note par exemple, décide de le tuer. Ryuzaki voulait capturer Kira vivant. C'était sa façon de gagner la partie, sans tricher.

De mon côté, je n'étais pas vraiment motivée à retrouver Light. Je n'avais pas pu rentrer en contact avec Ryuzaki depuis la dernière fois. En réalité, je n'avais le droit de rentrer en contact avec personne, sauf Yuka. Je ne pouvais même plus aller rendre visite à Mello. J'étais devenue une menace. Au début, les élites pensaient que j'étais l'auteur des crimes de leur deux collègues. J'avais les yeux et j'aurais très bien pu les tuer en voyant leur noms lors de notre premier interrogatoire. Mais grâce au raisonnement de Ryuzaki, il avait réussi à les convaincre que j'étais innocente. Une nouvelle fois, il m'avait protégé.

 **-Emi ressaisis-toi** , se plaignit quelqu'un, **tu baves dans tes pâtes.**

Je secouai la tête, ravalant ma salive. Yuka et moi avions eu la permission de déjeuner avec les autres, dans un coin tout de même isolé. Ils ne craignaient rien avec toutes les caméras placées dans cette pièce. De plus, pour sortir, nous avions accepté de porter des micros. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Yuka était le genre de personne à n'avoir aucun filtre. Elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je lançai un regard pesant à la jeune fille, vérifiant ensuite que personne n'avait entendu sa phrase non-nécessaire. Je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais devenue obsédée par Ryuzaki et je l'observais en permanence.

 **-Tu as vraiment des goûts étranges** , soupira Yuka.

 **-C'est sûr qu'on a tout de suite remarqué les tiens** , ricanais-je. **Tu es totalement à fond sur Mello.**

 **-Quoi ?** cria t-elle. **N-non.. c-c'est.. même pas vrai !**

J'éclatai de rire, la taquinant encore plus sur comment elle devenait rouge tomate en présence du blond. Piquée au vif, elle croisa les bras pour faire la moue dans son coin. Yuka était est une jeune fille de quinze ans, plutôt jolie. Je me demandais si Mello pourrait être intéressé par elle. Enfin, Mello n'avait pas l'air intéressé par l'amour tout court. Leurs caractères se ressemblaient un peu tout comme leurs façons de penser. Je ne savais pas si c'était suffisant pour que les deux s'entendent. En tout cas, ça me ferait très plaisir.

 **-Dis** , chuchota soudainement Yuka en se rapprochant de moi, **est ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ?**

Je manquai de recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche. À l'autre table, quelques personnes toussèrent tandis que d'autres regardèrent Ryuzaki très gênés. Lui était par contre le seul à fixer son assiette. Ce n'était plus un secret. Tout le monde savait que Ryuzaki et moi entretenions une relation plutôt spéciale. Je me retournai vers Yuka, le regard plus mauvais que jamais. Je la menaçai avec ma fourchette de l'égorger si elle continuait de dire des bêtises. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, elle continua de se moquer de moi.

 **-Tu devrais te mettre en action** , ricana t-elle en faisant la fière, **tu sais je pourrai te donner quelques conseils puisque j'ai plus d'expériences que toi.**

 **-Ça suffit** , grogna un homme à l'autre table.

 **-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas nous mettre des micros !** cria t-elle en rigolant. **Écoute, quand nous sortirons je t'amènerai faire les boutiques et nous préparons ton rendez-vous parfait !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, priant pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Malheureusement, il se pointa plus rapidement que prévu. Le matin même, j'avais été convoqué dans la salle de mon premier interrogatoire. Ils m'attendaient tous autour de la table, comme la dernière fois. Yuka n'avait pas été appelée. C'était pour cette raison que la situation m'intriguait. J'étais un peu rassurée de voir que Ryuzaki était présent avec nous. Je restai donc debout, attendant que l'on m'explique la raison de ma venue.

 **-Ça fait une semaine que Kira a déserté le bâtiment** , expliqua Halle Lidner. **Aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin pouvoir le fouiller.**

Le fouiller ? Si j'avais bien compris ses explications, une équipe avait eu la mission de sécuriser les lieux depuis une semaine déjà. Ils avaient récupéré des armes et des dossiers sur d'anciens agents de police. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ma mission était de participer à cette fouille. Si la police savait maintenant que Light était Kira, c'était parce que des photographes avaient été positionnés à toutes les sorties du bâtiment. Sur ces photos, Light était reparti les mains vides. Ils supposaient donc qu'il avait oublié son Death Note à l'intérieur et que je connaissais certainement son emplacement. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'auteur de cette idée. Était-ce un test ? Une façon de me racheter et de montrer ma loyauté ? Son manque de confiance en moi commençait une nouvelle fois à me décevoir.

 **-Tu ne viens pas ?** demandais-je en me dirigeant vers Ryuzaki.

 **-Non, je dois rester. Tu sais certainement pourquoi.**

Je baissai la tête, comprenant parfaitement ses raisons. Si quelqu'un qui possédait les yeux nous attendait là-bas, la vie de Ryuzaki serait gravement mise en danger. Je regardai discrètement derrière moi, attendant que les autres quittent la salle. Timidement, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu cette proximité. Après notre baiser, je m'éclipsai par la porte tout en le saluant de la main. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'expression de son visage lorsque je le prenais au dépourvu.

Dans la voiture, je me retrouvai sur les sièges arrières avec Naomi. Je devais faire équipe avec la femme qui me détestait le plus au monde. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'excuser auprès d'elle. Seulement, elle me paraissait si froide que si j'ouvrais la bouche une nouvelle gifle atterrirait dans ma figure. Enfin, elle devait certainement se contrebalancer de mes excuses. J'avais tué son fiancé, pour le bien de Kira. C'était un acte impardonnable.

 **-Nous perdons notre temps** , soupira la brune. **L détient le Death Note du faux Kira. Nous ferrons mieux d'écrire le nom de Light Yagami à l'intérieur.**

 **-Ce n'est pas juste** , rétorqua l'homme au volant. **Nous ne sommes personne pour choisir la mort d'autrui. Nous avons seulement des photos et ce n'est pas une preuve irréfutable, tu le sais très bien.** **Et puis, tu as oublié la règle ?**

 **-Si une personne autre que le propriétaire officiel écrit à l'intérieur du Death Note alors cette personne mourra ?** répéta t-elle. **Cette règle est fausse.**

 **-Tu veux peut être le vérifier en le payant de ta vie ?**

La brune tourna la tête vers la vitre, bien décidée à couper court à la conversation. J'avais presque oublié cette règle. Light avait bien protégé ses arrières. Encore une fois, ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Par contre, que le grand Kira avait oublié de récupérer son Death Note avant de partir, ça c'était très surprenant. Enfin, avec la panique et la venue soudaine de la police, il avait dû se presser pour s'enfuir. Kira aurait certainement été arrêté si il avait d'avantage perdu de temps.

 **-Vous avez quartier libre** , nous annonça le conducteur avant de repartir.

Je l'observai s'éloigner en silence. Je m'attendais à être entourée voir même escortée durant toute la fouille. Rien. Aucun garde. Aucune voiture. Le bâtiment était complètement vide. Je trouvais même l'idée complètement insensée et dangereuse. Lorsque je demandai à Naomi pourquoi nous étions totalement seules, elle entama sa route vers l'entrée en faisant comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je fronçai les sourcils, la suivant à la trace. Pourquoi laisser ce lieu totalement à découvert alors qu'il était le plus sécurisé quelques jours plus tôt ? Est ce que la visite de quelqu'un d'autre était attendue ?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir cet endroit si vide. Avant de partir, des fidèles dansaient et riaient aux éclats. Nonchalante, Naomi m'indiqua de fouiller l'étage du dessus tandis que elle vérifiera la cour. N'était-elle pas justement avec moi pour me surveiller ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. J'étais suspectée d'être une ancienne admiratrice de Kira mais elle me laissait me balader seule et où je voulais ? Je n'étais pas dupe. Depuis combien de temps étais-je soumise à ce genre de pièges ? Si Naomi ne me surveillait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le faisait.

Je fouillai les quelques pièces à l'étage, essayant en même temps de discrètement regarder si je n'étais pas entourée de caméras. Je ne les voyais pas mais j'en étais persuadée. Si Ryuzaki n'était pas avec nous, c'était peut être bien parce que c'était lui qui était entrain de m'espionner ? J'étais encore sous surveillance pour juger si j'étais digne de confiance. Depuis tout ce temps, je supportais ses mensonges et ses manipulations et il ne me faisait toujours pas confiance. C'était injuste. Terriblement injuste.

J'entrai enfin dans la pièce où mon bureau était placé. Il était toujours en parfait état. En glissant mon doigt dessus, je me remémorai mes moments aux côtés de Kira. Revenir dans cette pièce me rappelait des souvenirs. C'était étrange mais sur le moment, je ne regrettais pas du tout mes actions. Je perdais certainement la tête. Ma mission était de retrouver le Death Note que Kira avait oublié. Ryuzaki aurai pu me le demander directement au lieu de passer par quatre chemins. Je savais très bien où le cahier de la mort était caché.

J'attrapai un stylo en particulier dans la boîte sur mon bureau. Je retirai le plastique pour n'en ressortir que le tube à encre. Je passai ensuite le tube à encre dans un trou sous mon premier tiroir. J'y retirai délicatement le double-fond. En dessus, une petite boîte métallique avec un identifiant d'empreinte digitale. Je posai mon doigt dessus, laissant la boîte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un bouton. Si quelqu'un avait trouvé cette boite et avait essayé de l'ouvrir par force, la salle que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir aurait explosé. J'appuyai donc sur le bouton, me dirigeant vers les étagères qui cachait en réalité une pièce secrète. Lorsque je poussai la fausse porte, je me pétrifiai sur place. Le cahier était toujours à sa place. Cependant, quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Kiyomi. Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Était-elle revenue pour récupérer le Death Note ? Plus important, d'où était-elle rentrée ? Voyant que les agents avaient désertés la zone, Light avait certainement demandé à Kiyomi de revenir chercher le cahier. Avait-il anticipé les caméras ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas utilisé le bouton pour pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Que faire ? Crier pour attirer Naomi ? Sauter sur Kiyomi ? La laisser s'enfuir ? Je devais réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de caméras dans cette salle, Ryuzaki ne voyait que moi depuis sa caméra.

 **-Emi** , m'appela sèchement Naomi. **Est ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

Ryuzaki l'avait bien remarqué. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait demandé à Naomi de me poser cette question. Le temps me manquait. La prévenir serait l'option la plus logique mais je devais réfléchir plus loin encore. Même en capturant Kiyomi, nous ne retrouverons pas Kira. La seule personne à pouvoir les recontacter, c'était bien moi. Faisant le pour et le contre dans ma tête, j'inspirai profondément avant de prendre ma décision. Je regardai Kiyomi une dernière fois puis repris la parole.

 **-Non** , mentis-je en refermant la porte, **il n'y a rien ici.**

Lorsque je me retournai, Naomi était déjà entrain d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers moi, me demandant ce que cachait cette porte secrète. Je lui expliquai que le Death Note était censé être à l'intérieur mais il n'y était plus. Sans me laisser le temps d'expliquer davantage, elle me poussa pour ouvrir la porte. À l'intérieur, plus personne et plus de cahier de la mort. Naomi retourna tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à l'intérieur mais elle ne trouva rien. À court de solutions, elle commença à me fouiller croyant que je l'avais peut être volé. Elle pouvait toujours chercher. Je venais de délibérément laisser Kiyomi s'enfuir avec le Death Note.

Nous retenions aux appartements les mains dans les poches et surtout sans le cahier. Un silence de mort régna pendant tout le voyage. J'appréhendais un peu mon retour. Comment agir face à Ryuzaki ? J'étais persuadée qu'il savait que j'avais mentis ou qu'au moins, j'avais essayé de cacher quelque chose. Mais une promesse était une promesse. J'avais le droit de sortir avec Yuka, pour la première fois pendant toute une après-midi. Cette nouvelle ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Encore hautement suspectées, certaines personnes n'aimaient pas vraiment nous savoir à l'extérieur et sans surveillance. Ryuzaki proposa alors une solution.

 **-Quelqu'un n'a qu'à les accompagner.**

 **-Nous sommes tous très occupés dans nos recherches. Je ne pense pas que surveiller deux gamines soit notre principal objectif,** soupira Naomi.

 **-Alors que voulez-vous faire ?** rétorqua Ryuzaki.

 **-Elles ne sortent pas** , grogna la brune en croisant les bras, **c'est aussi simple que ça.**

 **-Peut être que quelqu'un, qui ne fait pas partie de la police, pourrait les accompagner ?** suggéra Halle.

 **-L** , l'interpella Naomi, **connaissez-vous quelqu'un pouvant répondre à cette description ?**

Au final, je me retrouvai devant le bâtiment avec une Yuka plus excitée que jamais. Nous attendions toutes les deux cette fameuse personne qui ne faisait pas partie de la police mais qui avait tout de même la confiance de Ryuzaki. Au loin, j'aperçus soudainement une silhouette se déplaçant avec des béquilles. Je ricanai légèrement en voyant le garçon se rapprochait. Qui aurait cru que Mello viendrait faire du baby-sitting ? Yuka essayait de le cacher mais elle était très contente. Accueillant le blond d'un grand sourire, je lui demandai immédiatement s'il était vraiment apte à nous suivre.

 **-Ça va** , grogna Mello, **je ne suis pas encore sénile.**

 **-Vu son état** , me chuchota Yuka discrètement, **si nous courrons nous pourrons facilement le semer.**

Je pouffai de rire en voyant la grimace du blond. Bien évidemment, nous n'allions pas nous enfuir. Mello, en plus de ses béquilles, avait du mal à avancer à cause de la balle qu'il avait reçu dans le bras. Sans parler de sa jambe sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas totalement à s'appuyer. C'était un bien pour un mal parce que cette sortie permettrait à Mello de s'habituer à nouveau au monde extérieur. Et puis, cet après-après risquait d'être très amusante avec ces deux-là.

 **-Bon alors, allons-y !** cria Yuka en levant le bras.

Avec le sourire, nous nous mettions en route pour le centre-ville. Yuka n'avait pas abandonné cette idée de rendez-vous avec Ryuzaki. Tandis qu'elle cherchait les bons magasins pour moi, je restai aux côtés de Mello pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Mais face à sa fierté d'homme, Mello refusa mon aide. Il voulait avancer seul, et si il tombait il se relèverait pour s'améliorer et tomber encore. Heureusement pour nous, le blond ne tomba pas jusqu'au premier magasin. Pendant que Yuka et moi cherchions des vêtements pour cette tant-attendu soirée, Mello se reposa sur un des canapés tout en nous regardant. Avec ses lunettes noires sur le nez et sa tablette de chocolat, il ressemblait à une vraie diva.

 **-Que dis-tu de cette jupe ?** me proposa Yuka en attrapant un cintre. **Et regarde ce haut ! Oh non, cette robe est faîte pour toi !**

- **Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me vaille** , chuchotais-je gênée. **Et puis, ce rendez-vous n'est qu'un rêve. Ryuzaki n'acceptera jamais, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.**

 **-C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui donnes envie !** râla la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un pas agité, elle me poussa jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage puis me jeta à l'intérieur. Je me déshabillai malgré tout. À moitié nue, je me regardai dans le miroir. Yuka avait raison. Si je n'y mettais pas du mien, je ne pourrais jamais espérer ce rendez-vous. Déterminée, je commençai à essayer tous les vêtements que Yuka m'avait apporté. Mello était chargé de nous donner son opinion masculine. Malheureusement, pour ce premier magasin, le blond secoua à chaque fois la tête. Vint ensuite un second puis un troisième magasin. Mello s'effondrait à chaque fois sur le canapé devant la cabine d'essayage, allant jusqu'à menacer des enfants avec son pistolet pour voler leurs places.

 **-Monsieur** , l'interpella une gérante, **vous n'avez pas le droit de manger dans le magasin. Veuillez ranger votre chocolat s'il vous plait.**

Je rigolai de l'intérieur de ma cabine en entendant ces mots. Enfilant une énième robe, je me regardai dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis cet après-midi, j'aimais vraiment ce que je portais. Une robe à col de couleur mauve, ouverte du côté droit jusqu'à la moitié de ma cuisse. Les manches étaient longues et deux cercles dénudés mes épaules. Plus que souriante, je retirai les rideaux pour sortir. Interrompant la conversation de Mello avec la femme, il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi. Son regard longea d'abord mes jambes puis remonta vers mon visage. J'avais l'impression de me faire dévorer vivante. Gênée, je cherchai activement Yuka jusqu'à ce que celle-ci apparut devant moi.

 **-Magnifique !** sauta t-elle de joie.

 **-V-vraiment ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Mello, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

 **-Ouais** , grogna t-il, **ça passe.**

C'était décidé. Cette robe était la robe que je porterai ce soir. Je pensais notre après-midi terminée jusqu'à ce que Yuka m'indique qu'il fallait maintenant choisir ce que j'allais porter sous la robe. Rouge tomate, j'essayai de me convaincre que je ne venais pas d'entendre ce que je venais d'entendre. Sans me demander mon avis, elle me tira par le bras pour m'emmener dans le magasin d'en face. Des sous-vêtements, partout. Mello crut s'évanouir en entrant. Yuka et moi commencions alors à observer les articles. Est ce qu'allait aussi loin était vraiment nécessaire ? J'osais à peine espérer avoir un rendez-vous de la part de Ryuzaki. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à l'imaginer en vouloir plus.

 **-Mello, est ce que tu n'aurais pas une petite idée des goûts de Ryuzaki ?** le questionna Yuka.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre sujet de conversation favoris** , cracha le blond ironiquement. **Mais je peux te dire les miens et j'adore ça !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant Mello attraper un sous-vêtement aussi fin qu'une ficelle. Je n'allais définitivement pas mettre ça. Et puis, est ce que Ryuzaki s'intéressait à ce genre de choses ? C'était un garçon évidemment mais encore une fois, mon imagination refusait d'y croire. N'étant pas très compliquée sur ce point, j'acceptai la première paire que Yuka me proposa. Noire avec de la dentelle. Je filai rapidement dans la cabine.

 **-Wow tu as vraiment de la chance** , s'extasia Yuka en regardant la taille que je lui avais demandé. **Je pourrais presque mettre ma tête dedans.**

Rouge tomate, j'attrapai le soutien-gorge dans lequel elle était entrain d'essayer de rentrer sa tête. En retirant mes vêtements, je manquai de faire tomber mon téléphone. Je repensai soudainement à quelqu'un. Kiyomi. Mello ne pouvait définitivement pas me voir. Je pourrais en profiter pour essayer de l'appeler. Rapidement, j'appuyai sur les touches de mon téléphone. Répondeur. Je savais très bien que personne ne répondrait mais c'était simplement pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête à discuter avec elle, avec eux.

Après avoir vérifié que ces sous-vêtements étaient bien à ma taille, je me rhabillai. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer le regard soudainement lourd de Mello en sortant. Nos achats à présent terminés, nous repartions directement vers les appartements de la police. Il faisait pratiquement nuit et il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant que Ryuzaki ne finisse son travail. Je proposai à Yuka de nous installer quelque part pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Au moment de saluer Mello, celui-ci se pencha pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

 **-Nous sommes peut être amis mais Ryuzaki a placé sa confiance en moi. À chaque fois que tu entrais dans une cabine, je comptais le nombre de secondes que tu mettais pour te changer. Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire que tu as mis plus de temps à ton dernier essayage.**

Je fronçai tristement les sourcils, l'observant s'éloigner avec ses béquilles. Je savais que Mello ne me voulait aucun mal et je lui étais profondément reconnaissante pour cette superbe après-midi, mais savoir ce qu'il allait rapporter à Ryuzaki m'ennuyait. Je remerciai finalement Yuka pour m'avoir aidé puis je la laissai repartir vers le bâtiment. Quant à moi, je m'installai sur un banc pour patiemment attendre l'heureux élu. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ryuzaki décida d'enfin apparaître. Je me levai un peu précipitamment pour me placer devant lui. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, je me grattai l'arrière de la tête. Son regard parcourra lentement mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de revoir Mello, mais en plus discret.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** me demanda sèchement Ryuzaki. **Tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur ?**

 **-J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller quelque part ensemble** , marmonnais-je en fixant le sol, **comme dans un restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça.**

 **-Et si Kira m'attendait là-bas ?**

Une légère douleur me picota la poitrine. Encore une fois, Ryuzaki n'avait pas confiance en moi. Je serrai les poings, le voyant déjà se diriger vers la voiture noire garée de l'autre côté. Je n'avais pas essayé tous ces vêtements pour rien. J'étais déterminée et je voulais vraiment passer un moment avec lui ce soir. Je me précipitai vers lui, l'attrapant par le bras. Je lui demandai une nouvelle fois de rester avec moi, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux. Sa réponse resta la même. L'extérieur était beaucoup trop dangereux. Kira pourrait se trouver n'importe où. Les mains dans les poches, il continua son chemin sans me regarder. Déçue et surtout rejetée, je jetai mon sac à main sur le banc avant de m'asseoir à nouveau. J'étais vraiment blessée, en tant que femme et surtout en tant que petite amie.

 **-Salut ma jolie** , ricana une voix masculine. **Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ?**

Profondément énervée, je ne relevai même pas la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à moi. Un homme, certainement un peu éméché, qui cherchait une compagnie d'un soir. Il faisait déjà nuit et je n'avais pas à être étonnée de rencontrer de tels personnages. Je lui demandai alors méchamment de me laisser seule s'il ne voulait pas que j'appelle la police. Sur le même ton, il m'insulta avant de passer son chemin. Je n'étais plus du tout d'humeur. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dehors. Nonchalante, j'attrapai mon sac pour me relever. Soudain, une voiture klaxonna. Je me retournai pour faire face à cette habituelle voiture noire dans laquelle il montait. La vitre se baissa lentement, laissant place au visage de Ryuzaki. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Seulement, lorsqu'il décida d'ouvrir la bouche, je me figeai sur place.

 **-Allons chez moi.**

* * *

Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas nous nous dirigeons directement vers ce que vous pensez. Je suis très excitée de vous faire lire la suite haha.. À chaque fois j'oublie de vous demander mais, est ce que vous aimez Yuka ? C'est un peu compliqué de faire une place à un OC mais j'étais juste curieuse de savoir (parce que sinon je la tue). Je plaisante.. ou pas..


	24. Union

Les doigts croisés, je patientai dans la voiture. Lorsque Ryuzaki m'avait proposé de venir chez lui, j'avais d'abord hésité. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu et ce n'était pas à lui de tout le temps décider. Mais face à la tentation et mon envie de rester avec lui, j'avais tout de même accepté. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher tous mes efforts de la journée. À la fois anxieuse et excitée, j'étais tout de même impatiente de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le chez-soi de Ryuzaki. Et puis, par dessus tout, nous allions être seuls.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin face à des appartements. Le conducteur m'ouvrit gentiment la porte pour me laisser sortir. Je levai la tête pour m'apercevoir à quel point le bâtiment était grand. Ryuzaki, déjà bien loin devant, me lança un regard pour m'inciter à avancer. Je me précipitai vers lui, me rendant soudainement compte à quel point il était dur de courir avec des chaussures à talons. Nous prenions ensuite l'ascenseur. Nous étions chacun dans notre coin et la tension était plutôt pesante. J'étais gênée et Ryuzaki devait certainement l'être aussi, même si ça ne se voyait pas du tout.

 **-Est ce que ça te plait de vivre seul ?** lui demandais-je en le regardant mettre sa clé dans la serrure.

 **-Oui, comme ça personne ne me dérange lorsque je travaille.**

Je hochai la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise de sa réponse. Ryuzaki poussa la porte pour me laisser entrer la première. Je le remerciai avant d'avancer. J'atterris dans une pièce qui faisait à la fois guise de cuisine et de salon. Sans oublier ce fameux ordinateur sur lequel Ryuzaki devait passer la plus part de ses journées et de ses nuits. Je retirai ma veste pour la poser sur le bord du canapé. Les deux autres portes devaient certainement menaient à la salle de bains et à sa chambre qu'il devait rarement utiliser.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?** me questionna Ryuzaki.

 **-Et bien** , marmonnais-je, **je voulais te faire une surprise.**

 **-Je suis désolé** , murmura t-il, **j'avais prévu de passer la soirée à travailler sur des dossiers. Je n'ai même pas de quoi te faire à manger. Je suis vraiment pathétique, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai invité ici..**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces mots pourraient un jour sortir de sa bouche. L'expression sur son visage me faisait vraiment de la peine. Et puis, il n'était pas entièrement responsable. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il n'allait pas accepté à cause de Kira et prévoir une seconde proposition. Pour le rassurer, je lui proposai de continuer son travail tandis que moi je cuisinerai quelque chose avec ce que je trouverai. Un peu hésitant au début, Ryuzaki haussa les épaules et accepta. Sans un mot de plus, il s'installa sur sa chaise et alluma son ordinateur. Ouvrant le frigidaire, je cherchai à l'intérieur quelques aliments qui feraient l'affaire pour la soirée. Ce n'était pas aussi vide que Ryuzaki l'avait laissé entendre. Je pouvais préparer un vrai repas, j'en étais plus que sûre.

Dégainant mon couteau, je commençai à cuisiner avec l'idée d'impressionner Ryuzaki en tête. Étant dos à lui, je ne pouvais pas le voir mais parfois je sentais fortement son regard sur ma personne. Et puis, lorsque je vérifiai par dessus mon épaule, il avait déjà tourné la tête. Au final, je décidai de faire du poisson frit avec des boulettes de riz. Ce n'était pas digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

 **-Est ce que tu veux que je t'aide ?** me demanda Ryuzaki.

 **-Non c'est bon ! Je me débrouille, ne t'en fais pas !**

Même si j'étais très touchée par sa demande, je n'avais pas envie de le déranger dans son travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, la nourriture était bien cuite et bien prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à dresser le plat. Comme dans toutes les cuisines, les assiettes devaient certainement se trouver dans l'étagère du dessus. Sur la pointe des pieds, je réussis à l'atteindre et à l'ouvrir. J'avais beau m'étirer en long et en large, je frôlai à peine les assiettes des doigts. Et puis soudainement un bras me devança et attrapa l'objet à ma place. Par réflexe, je me reculai légèrement avant de me cogner contre quelqu'un.

 **-J'avais comme l'impression que tu avais besoin de mon aide cette fois** , remarqua Ryuzaki.

Je rigolai nerveusement. Je ne l'avais pas du tout entendu. Ressentir son corps contre le mien me troubla alors je me retournai pour lui faire face. D'un sourire, je lui piquai l'assiette des mains et lui demander de mettre la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, les assiettes étaient enfin remplies et enfin prêtes. J'étais surprise de découvrir des bougies sur la table. Ryuzaki, baguettes en main, attendait patiemment que je le serves. J'étais contente de le voir se comporter de cette manière. Rapidement, nous nous installions face à face puis commencions notre repas. Le silence de Ryuzaki me laissa perplexe. J'avais vraiment envie de connaître son avis.

 **-Il y a quoi dans ce bol ?** me demanda t-il très intéressé.

 **-Une sauce que j'ai réussi à faire..**

 **-C'est vraiment très délicieux** , me complimenta t-il en plongeant son poisson dans le liquide.

J'essayai de cacher mon sourire du mieux que je pouvais. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais ce repas se déroula de la meilleure façon que j'avais imaginé. Je pouvais constater une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'assiette complètement vide de Ryuzaki. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, je lui demandai de patienter encore un peu. J'avais encore quelque chose à lui préparer. Le dessert. Je nettoyai rapidement la table pour reprendre la mousse au chocolat que j'avais commencé tout à l'heure. Intrigué, Ryuzaki se leva à son tour pour voir ce que je mijotais. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement en voyant ma préparation. Je pouvais deviner qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Joueuse, je glissai mon doigt pour ramasser la mousse au fond de mon bol. Je le positionnai devant le visage de Ryuzaki et à ma grande surprise, il hésita quelques secondes avant de le lécher.

Nous dégustions notre dessert dans la même ambiance que tout à l'heure. Ryuzaki avait l'air aux anges avec son pot de mousse de chocolat entre les doigts. Une fois terminé, nous attendions chacun de notre côté que l'autre entame à nouveau la conversation. Connaissant comment fonctionnait les choses depuis le temps, je cherchai dans ma tête quelque chose à dire. Pour me montrer intéressée par ce qu'il faisait, je lui demandai sur quoi il était entrain de travailler quelques instants plus tôt sur son ordinateur.

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** tiquais-je immédiatement.

 **-Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire complètement confiance. Tu nous a quand même trahi pour Kira..**

 **-Si tu n'avais pas joué avec mes sentiments et que tu ne me mettais pas tout le temps dans tes plans farfelus** , crachais-je vexée, **je ne l'aurais jamais fait.**

Je m'étais levée les mains sur la table en disant cette phrase. Alors nous revenions pour la énième fois sur ce sujet ? Je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher de Ryuzaki si il affichait en permanence cette rancune qu'il avait envers moi. Il était trop méfiant et beaucoup trop renfermé. Moi qui avait espéré passer un bon moment ce soir, j'étais plus que déçue. Je soupirai sans le cacher avant de me rasseoir sur ma chaise. Ne pouvions-nous pas tout simplement arrêter de parler de Kira ?

 **-On n'avancera jamais si tu continues de te comporter ainsi** , lui reprochais-je. **Une relation doit être basée sur le confiance.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais fait aussi confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

 **-Ce n'est pas vrai** , rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu penses toujours que je suis avec Kira. Je peux te comprendre mais pense aussi à tout ce que moi je t'ai pardonné.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas te mettre à ma place puisque tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être trahi.**

 **-Quoi ?** ricanais-je nerveusement. **Tu me manipules et me mens en permanence pour ton propre intérêt et ça depuis très longtemps.**

 **-Au final, est ce que tu as été blessée ?** **Je t'ai toujours protégé et à chaque fois que je t'ai manipulé ou menti, tu ne courrais aucun danger.**

 **-Et alors ? C'est mal ! Ce sont ces détails qui nous éloignent à chaque fois. J'essaye tout le temps de me racheter et de te faire plaisir. Comme pour ce soir, je pensais au moins recevoir un compliment de ta part..**

 **-Si tu as besoin que je te le dise pour te sentir belle alors tu..**

 **-C'est bon** , le coupais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, **ça suffit.**

Agacée, je me levai de table. Il était borné et stupide. Comment ne pouvait-il jamais se remettre en question ? J'étais la coupable, celle qui avait toujours tors. Un geste, une preuve ou encore même un compliment. Si j'en avais besoin c'était simplement pour me sentir rassurée. Moi qui pensais jusqu'à présent que Ryuzaki ne savait pas s'y prendre, je venais de changer d'avis. Il le faisait définitivement exprès, pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content de quelque chose. Je n'avais plus le temps de rentrer dans son jeu. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, prête à définitivement m'en aller. Au moment de l'ouvrir, je restai coincée. Elle était verrouillée et la clé ne se trouvait pas dans les environs. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me retourner vers Ryuzaki.

 **-Tu m'as enfermé** , grognais-je.

 **-Tu as oublié ? À chaque fois que je te pose une question ou que je dis quelque chose qui te déplait, tu t'échappes en courant.**

 **-Ouvre-moi,** lui ordonnais-je sans l'écouter.

 **-Tu as le choix entre chercher la clé dans cet appartement, ce qui sera très compliqué pour toi, ou écouter ce que je vais te dire.**

Je me laissai tomber contre la porte tout en soupirant. Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire piéger ainsi. En y pensant, cette situation était tout de même malsaine. Je n'avais cependant pas d'autres choix que de rester et de l'écouter, bien que je doutais fort que la situation allait s'améliorer. J'aurais bien choisi de chercher cette fameuse clé mais je n'avais clairement plus la force de remuer ciel et terre pour m'échapper. J'arquai donc un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer son discours. Si il avait quelque chose à me dire, j'étais toute ouïe.

 **-Depuis peu je travaille sur les lieux où Kira pourrait potentiellement se cacher** , m'expliqua t-il en se déplaçant vers son ordinateur. **J'ai réussi à lister les endroits les plus importants et dans très peu de temps, je compte envoyer des équipes pour tous les fouiller.**

 **-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?**

 **-Nous avons aussi déduis qu'à l'intérieur de l'ancien bâtiment, seuls les membres les plus importants pouvaient monter à l'étage. En suivant cette règle, nous avons trouvé et retenu deux empreintes différentes. Celle de Teru Mikami, qui est mort, et celle de Kiyomi Takada. Je fais des recherches sur elle et son entourage en ce moment.**

Je penchai la tête du côté, cherchant une raison pour laquelle il me révélait tout ça. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était pour se racheter. Ryuzaki aurait tout simplement pu me demander avec qui j'avais fait équipe et je lui aurais répondu Kiyomi Takada. Enfin, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il aurait été vérifier par lui-même si je disais bien la vérité. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler. Si je faisais toujours équipe avec Kira, j'aurais pu le prévenir des lieux que Ryuzaki soupçonnaient. Il était clair que je n'en faisais plus partie. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'il le comprenne.

 **-À partir de maintenant** , murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers lui, **même si tu trouves que je fais quelque chose d'étrange, je veux que tu me fasses confiance.**

 **-Quelque chose d'étrange ?**

 **-S'il te plait.**

Je baissai la tête, lui priant de me dire les paroles que j'avais envie d'entendre. Il avait bien compris. Quelque chose d'étrange. J'avais deviné que Ryuzaki m'avait espionné à travers les caméras de l'ancien bâtiment. Et il devait certainement aussi savoir que quelque chose de bizarre s'était déroulé à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir. J'avais besoin de sa confiance pour atteindre le but que je m'étais fixée. Me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou encore surveiller mes faits et gestes en permanence ne feraient qu'allonger le faussé entre la police et Kira. Je sursautai soudainement lorsque Ryuzaki posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me redresser. Son regard était perçant.

 **-Je vais essayer de te faire confiance Emi, je te le promets.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement mais je ne savais plus vraiment si je pouvais le croire. Si je commençais à ne plus essayer de mon côté non plus, je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de faire des efforts. Soulagée, je me jetai dans ses bras pour le remercier. Notre étreinte me réchauffa rapidement de l'intérieur. Nos moments étaient tellement rares qu'à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochions, cela en devenait même magique. Je redressai rapidement la tête lorsqu'il m'indiqua qu'il avait autre chose à me dire. Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, j'étais très impatiente de découvrir ce que c'était.

 **-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me l'entendre dire tu sais, mais tu es très jolie ce soir.**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Avais-je bien entendu ? Ryuzaki venait de me complimenter. Le rose aux joues, je regagnai rapidement ses bras pour me cacher. C'était beaucoup trop. Les révélations, la promesse puis le compliment. J'aurais pu fondre comme un sucre si Ryuzaki ne me retenait pas par le dos. Mais n'était-ce pas là une occasion pour moi de me rapprocher de lui ? Pour découvrir des choses que je ne savais encore pas ? D'humeur joueuse, je lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille de me montrer à quel point je lui plaisais ce soir. Il me lança alors un regard perdu avant de le glisser jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Son visage se rapprocha lentement du mien. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux, plus qu'impatiente de goûter à cette saveur qui m'avait tant manqué depuis. D'abord doux, notre baiser se transforma en un plus passionnel. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Encadrant son visage avec mes mains, je l'attirai vers moi. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien, encore et encore. Ryuzaki se recula pour reprendre son souffle mais moi je ne voulais pas attendre. Je plaquai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez, j'en voulais toujours plus. Lorsque je glissai mes mains sous son haut blanc, Ryuzaki les repoussa.

 **-Il se fait tard, nous ferions mieux de nous repos..**

Me reposer ? Hors de question. J'étais beaucoup trop dans l'ambiance du moment pour passer à autre chose. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, je le poussai vers le lit. Il tomba sur le dos, j'en profitai pour me précipiter vers lui. Ce baiser ne dura pas très longtemps puisque Ryuzaki me repoussa une seconde fois en mettant sa main contre ma bouche. Nous nous fixions alors quelques secondes, tous les deux perdus. Est ce que j'en demandais trop ? N'était-ce pas normal de vouloir aller plus loin ?

 **-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas cette fois**? grognais-je.

M'asseyant sur lui, je croisai les bras. Ryuzaki se redressa avant de baisser la tête. N'avait-il pas envie ? Est ce que c'était moi le problème ? Peut être que je ne lui plaisais pas assez. Je secouai immédiatement la tête, essayant de m'ôter cette idée de l'esprit. Il avait déjà du mal à me faire confiance, j'étais bête de croire qu'il accepterait de franchir cette étape avec moi. Évitant mon regard, Ryuzaki fixa le sol. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur. Enfin, il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'en m'invitant chez lui, les choses allaient se terminer ainsi. Il aurait clairement pu les éviter. Je soupirai finalement avant de redescendre du lit. Seulement, le bras de Ryuzaki attrapa le mien.

 **-Tu as déjà embrassé Kira alors je me demandais juste si tu ne l'avait pas déjà fait avec lui, c'est tout.**

 **-Quoi ?** m'énervais-je directement. **Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?**

 **-Vraiment ?** continua t-il en me fixant. **Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer derrière lui.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant vraiment pas comment prendre cette réplique. Si j'avais répondu inversement, que serait-il arrivé ? Passer derrière lui ? Ce n'était pas un jeu. Leur rivalité n'avait aucune limite et ce n'était pas du tout le moment de faire parler son égo. Avec une seule phrase, Ryuzaki avait réussi à totalement refroidir l'ambiance. Vexée, je tournai la tête pour me changer les idées. Seulement, Ryuzaki repositionna mon visage et sans me prévenir, il continua notre baiser fougueux de tout à l'heure. Il avait beau être maladroit, un simple touché pouvait m'enflammer d'une seconde à l'autre. Comment pouvait-il encore douter de mes sentiments ? Ryuzaki passera toujours devant tout le monde.

Plus émoustillée que jamais, je décidai de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche pour y laisser passer ma langue. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne de cette manière mais j'avais fortement envie d'essayer. Ryuzaki me laissa faire. Nos langues se lancèrent alors dans une danse endiablée. Au moment de rependre notre souffle, Ryuzaki se recula puis baissa la tête. Il leva ses mains mais les stoppa juste devant ma poitrine. Cette situation était tellement gênante. J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

 **-Alors est ce que je peux.. enfin te..**

Inspirant profondément, j'attrapai l'une des mains de Ryuzaki pour la poser sur ma poitrine. D'abord gêné, il me toucha timidement mais son autre main vint rapidement suivre le rythme. Le sentir me peloter me chatouilla au début mais me donna ensuite une sensation que je n'avais jamais éprouvé. Je me plaignais de ne pas le voir plus libre de ses gestes mais j'étais dans la même situation que lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jugeant alors que son haut était de trop, je le retirai. Mon regard glissa le long de son torse. Ryuzaki était plutôt mince mais son corps me plaisait beaucoup. J'eus soudainement la forte envie d'y laisser promener ma langue. Cependant, ce n'était pas juste. Dans un élan de détermination, je retirai le haut de ma robe. Enfin, j'essayai.

 **-Besoin d'aide ?**

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Atteindre la tirette dans mon dos était plus compliqué que prévu mais au final, je réussis tout de même. Je relevai la tête, voulant immédiatement voir la réaction de Ryuzaki. Si je pouvais être fière d'une partie de mon corps, c'était bien ma poitrine. Mon visage devint soudainement rouge tomate lorsque Ryuzaki me toucha à nouveau. Je le laissai faire un instant puis me jeta sur son torse pour l'arroser de baisers. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en sentant son corps frissonner.

 **-Chatouilleux aussi à ce que je vois..**

Je continuai tout en sachant pertinemment que dorénavant, nous ne pourrons plus faire demi-tour. Je poussai alors Ryuzaki pour l'allonger complètement puis me couchai sur lui. Nos corps étaient complètement collés et mes jambes entouraient sa taille. Laissant ma langue se balader, je laissai mon désir de tout à l'heure prendre le dessus. Je léchai puis mordiller ses clavicules avant de descendre le long de son ventre. La tête de Ryuzaki était légèrement penchée en arrière. Il essayait de cacher l'expression de son visage mais je pouvais clairement comprendre en le regardant qu'il appréciait ce moment tout autant que moi. Je me redressai avant de coller mon front contre le sien. Est ce que tout ça était bien réel ? J'avais l'impression qu'un de mes rêves les plus fous était entrain de se réaliser.

 **-Je suis prête à tout te donner** , lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille, **mais serais-tu prêt à me laisser tout te prendre ?**

Comme réponse, il se releva pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je tombai alors du côté et nous roulions lentement sur le lit. Je déboutonnai son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes tandis que moi je retirai le reste de ma robe. Sa main agrippa mon dos pour essayer de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je lâchai un rictus en apercevant l'expression de son visage. Il était en pleine réflexion. Voyant sa tentative devenir un échec, je me redressai pour le retirer moi-même. Les joues roses, je jetai ensuite le vêtement au sol. J'étais très gênée de regarder Ryuzaki dans les yeux. Son regard était entrain de doucement couler le long de mon corps à moitié nu. Comme par réflexe, je cachai mes seins avec mon bras. Je sursautai lorsque Ryuzaki posa ses mains sur mes hanches. D'un geste lent, il abaissa mon collant pour l'enlever lui aussi.

 **-Est ce qu'on va vraiment.. ?** murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je relevai mon regard honteux vers celui de Ryuzaki. Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux. De quoi avais-je peur ? Qu'il ne me trouves pas à son goût ? De faire une erreur ? De gâcher ce si merveilleux moment ? Je devais arrêter de me poser des questions et foncer. J'étais certaine de ce que je voulais. J'étais venue avec lui en ayant déjà cette idée en tête. Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer. Ultimement, je baissai mon bras en soupirant. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, Ryuzaki se retrouva au dessus de moi. Nous reprenions notre baiser sensuel, mélangeant nos langues sans jamais nous arrêter. Il recommença à toucher ma poitrine puis y déposa ses lèvres. Ses doigts fins passèrent alors sur ma blessure, celle que je m'étais faîte en me poignardant. Il s'abaissa légèrement pour faire glisser sa langue sur ma cicatrice.

 **-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si..**

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de l'entendre se rabaisser pour si peu. Je laissai balader mes mains dans son dos puis ses épaules et enfin ses cheveux. Nous nous fixions mutuellement, sachant pertinemment quelle était la prochaine étape. Je soulevai mon bassin pour faire descendre le dernier morceau de tissu qu'il me restait. Je fermai immédiatement mes cuisses, attendant que Ryuzaki fasse de même. Il avait l'air ailleurs pendant quelques secondes mais rapidement, il recopia mon geste. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder mais c'était impossible. J'étais obligée. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si lui s'en privait alors je me laissai aller. D'un geste de la main, je pointai mon sac du doigt. Ryuzaki se pencha pour l'attraper et y retirer un préservatif. J'avais l'impression de me coller l'image de la fille prévoyante sur le front. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Yuka avait foncé dans une pharmacie pour en acheter une boîte. Lorsque Ryuzaki se plaça entre mes cuisses, je fermai les yeux. Ce n'était pas une légende. La première fois devait certainement faire très mal.

 **-Est ce que ça va ?** me demanda t-il inquiet.

Je hochai la tête en forçant un sourire. Je grimaçai soudainement en sentant la douleur. Je serrai les dents tandis que Ryuzaki forçait son chemin à l'intérieur de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, mes respirations devinrent plus saccadées et la douleur avait pratiquement disparu. En demandant ma permission, Ryuzaki commença à bouger et trouva rapidement son propre rythme. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tout en essayant de retenir mes gémissements. J'avais beau les coincer dans ma gorge, laisser exprimer mon corps était la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'avais aucune honte à avoir. J'étais avec Ryuzaki. Il avait le droit de découvrir toutes mes facettes.

Accentuant ses mouvements, il me releva doucement pour me mettre assise sur ses cuisses. Je trouvai rapidement ma position en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'étais bientôt à ma limite et Ryuzaki aussi. Entendre ses respirations saccadées au coin de mon oreille m'excita encore plus. Je me crispai alors complètement, serrant encore plus mes jambes. Une douce sensation s'empara de mon bas ventre. Mes cuisses tremblèrent légèrement. Ryuzaki lui s'agrippa à mon dos et d'un ultime mouvement, il se retrouva dans le même état que moi. Haletants, nous restions dans cette même position pour nous enlacer. Je venais de partager l'un des plus importants moments de ma vie avec la personne que j'aimais. C'était un souvenir que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

Tard dans la nuit, je me réveillai aux côtés de Ryuzaki. Épuisés, nous nous étions rapidement endormis dans les couvertures de son lit. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Je relevai la tête de son torse pour regarder son visage. Je l'aimais. Je posai délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever. Je me dirigeai vers sa cuisine pour m'abreuver. Je remarquai subitement mon téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Simplement curieuse, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour vérifier que je n'avais aucun message.

Sachant pertinemment la réponse à ma question, j'entamai ma marche vers Ryuzaki. Seulement, je me stoppai en voyant que j'avais plusieurs appels manqués. Je déverrouillai mon téléphone, soucieuse de savoir qui avait bien pu m'appeler. Un numéro inconnu. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me déplacer vers le balcon. Je refermai doucement la baie-vitré pour ne pas réveiller Ryuzaki. Je rappelai le numéro sans hésiter. Ma nervosité augmenta en fonction des bips que j'entendais à travers le téléphone. Puis enfin, quelqu'un décrocha.

 **-Allô ?**

* * *

 **Je m'excuse d'avance aux personnes qui ont trouvé ce lemon trop ennuyant ou trop soft mais franchement, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement. En même temps, ils n'ont aucune expérience. Je ne voyais pas du tout Ryuzaki soudainement devenir maître en la matière et faire monter Emi au septième ciel haha ! Mais bien sûr, comme vous le savez, si ce chapitre était rose, le suivant ne le sera pas ;D Étant donné que c'est bientôt la fin, j'ai une petite question pour vous. Si vous deviez sauver un seul personnage de cette histoire à la fin, lequel ça serait ? (en comptant bien évidemment Emi et L). Sinon, merci pour vos reviews et continuez comme ça ! BIENTOT 100 REVIEW !**


	25. Marché

Je me réveillai paisiblement le lendemain, plus heureuse que jamais. Je clignai lentement des yeux tout en me remémorant les événements de la veille. J'avais encore du mal à les réaliser. Je m'étirai doucement avant de me retourner et de rencontrer le dos de Ryuzaki. Je me collai à lui, sourire aux lèvres. Encore endormi, je pouvais ressentir chacune de ses respirations à travers son dos. Rien ne pouvait briser ce magnifique moment. C'était ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone commença à réveiller Ryuzaki. Il grogna dans son sommeil avant de se redresser et de se frotter la tête. De ses deux doigts, il attrapa son portable.

 **-Allô ?** répondit-il à son interlocuteur. **Oui c'est bien Ryuzaki à l'appareil. Que s'est-il passé ? Quoi ? Emi n'est pas rentrée hier soir ? Tu dis qu'elle a disparu ? Non, tu te trompes en réalité elle est..**

Il tourna sa tête vers moi. Mettant ma main devant ma bouche, j'essayai de ne pas pouffer de rire. Ryuzaki me tira la langue avant de dire à la personne à l'appareil que j'étais avec lui. La situation devint encore plus gênante lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il était avec moi et où est ce que nous étions. Ryuzaki décida de couper court à la conversation, rétorquant qu'il s'expliquerait plus tard. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je levai les mains devant moi en les agitant et en rigolant. C'était toujours amusant de voir à quel point Ryuzaki ne savait pas s'y prendre.

 **-D'ailleurs, qui c'était ?** demandais-je curieuse.

 **-Naomi.**

 **-Naomi.. ?** répétais-je à voix basse. **Et elle t'appelle souvent comme ça ?**

Remarquant mon changement de ton, c'était au tour de Ryuzaki de se moquer. Piquée au vif, je gonflai mes joues tout en croisant les bras. Il se rapprocha alors de moi pour les dégonfler avec ses deux doigts. J'avais beau essayer de paraître sérieuse, je finis par rigoler à mon tour. Nos visages étaient près. Inévitablement, nous arrêtions de ricaner pour nous fixer. Qui allait lâcher le ou la première ? C'était certainement la question à laquelle nous pensions. Puis, simultanément, nous nous embrassions. Nous étions à un stade où la compétition n'avait plus sa place. Nous étions tout simplement amoureux et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuzaki se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Pendant son absence, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Le regard vide, je fixai le plafond. La conversation téléphonique de Ryuzaki m'avait rapidement rappelé la mienne d'hier soir. J'étais restée pétrifier en entendant le son de sa voix. Kiyomi. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un appel de sa part. Cet appel n'avait pas duré très longtemps puisque Kiyomi n'était pas passée par quatre chemins. J'avais su faire le bon choix en la laissant repartir et Kira était prêt à me redonner une chance. Cependant, si je voulais un jour les revoir, je devais accomplir une tâche pour eux. Voler le Death Note à la police et le leur ramener.

 **-À quoi est ce que tu penses ?** me demanda Ryuzaki en sortant de la salle de bains.

 **-Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais devoir encore rester avec la police** , mentis-je.

Me rejoignant sur le canapé, Ryuzaki m'affirma que rester enfermée avec eux était toujours mieux que de grouiller en prison. Il avait totalement raison. Je n'avais juste pas eu assez de temps pour trouver une réponse plus intelligente. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse de pouvoir bénéficier de sorties. La police ne me voyait plus comme leur suspect principal et aucune preuve n'avait été retenue contre moi. Toutes ces choses étaient grâce à Ryuzaki. Je ne me le répétais pas assez souvent. Ayant soudainement l'envie de l'embrasser, je lui sautai au cou. Ryuzaki était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et pourtant, j'allais devoir le trahir.

De retour aux appartements de la police, je marchai derrière Ryuzaki jusqu'à l'intérieur. Hier soir, je n'était pas rentrée. Cette nouvelle avait peut être fais plus de bruit que je ne l'avais prévu. Sans surprise, un homme me menotta immédiatement les poignets en rentrant. Je levai directement les yeux au ciel en voyant Naomi débouler dans le hall. Elle avait l'air énervée de nous voir ensemble. Peut être que c'était une sorte d'intuition féminine qui lui faisait penser que je n'étais pas toute blanche. Elle avait certainement raison, avec ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

 **-L !** cria t-elle. **Vous êtes fou ! Elle aurait pu en profiter pour vous tuer !**

 **-Mais comme vous le voyez je suis toujours vivant** , répondit-il calmement.

Les autres agents demandèrent immédiatement des explications à Ryuzaki. Il leur raconta alors qu'il avait profité d'être seul avec moi pour me soutirer davantage d'informations. J'essayai une nouvelle fois du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas rigoler. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas d'une certaine autre personne qui pouffa complètement de rire. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir au milieu de la foule Yuka. Elle me tira la langue en montrant son œil avec son doigt. Elle avait déjà deviné. Je me demandais soudainement ce qui allait être le plus difficile. Voler le Death Note ou supporter les questions de Yuka ?

Au final, je passai le reste de la journée dans ma cellule. Pendant le dîner, Yuka n'arrêta pas m'interroger sur ma soirée avec Ryuzaki. Cependant, grâce à son indiscrétion permanente, les agents avaient décidé de désactiver nos micros. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle puisque si je voulais voler ce Death Note, je devais compter sur l'aide de Yuka. Je craignais simplement sa réaction. J'avais une bonne raison de le faire. Si je voulais arrêter Kira et mettre fin à toute cette histoire, je devais lui obéir. Et puis, tant que Light ne connaissait pas le véritable nom de Ryuzaki, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

 **-Yuka** , l'interpellais-je en chuchotant, **il va falloir que tu m'aides à faire quelque chose.**

Toute ouïe et surtout très excitée, elle se rapprocha de moi. Par le passé, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir l'emplacement du Death Note. Il était dans une pièce très sécurisée et pour y entrer, il fallait une carte que seuls les agents les plus importants possédaient. J'avais bien évidemment pensé à voler celle de Ryuzaki cette nuit mais il lui aurait fallu quelques secondes pour le remarquer. J'expliquai alors mon plan à Yuka. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de solutions alors voilà ce que je proposais.

 **-Nous allons demander la permission d'aller aux toilettes à la fin du repas. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas aller toutes les deux. Alors quand tu seras seule avec l'agent, tu essayeras de lui voler sa carte.**

 **-Et que permet d'ouvrir cette carte ?**

Son excitation s'estompa lorsque je lui révélai la vérité. La carte ouvrait la pièce qui renfermait le Death Note. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je comptais m'échapper pour le livrer à Kira alors je la suppliai simplement de ne pas m'en demander plus. Elle hésita tout de même avant de finalement accepter. Yuka était une vraie petite fouine. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'allait avoir aucun mal à voler cette carte. Lorsque je demandai à l'un des agents de nous laisser aller aux toilettes, ma prévision se réalisa. Yuka se dirigea vers la sortie accompagnée d'une femme. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier mentalement pour que tout se déroule comme prévu.

À son retour, la brune m'adressa un regard qui en disait long sur la situation. Elle avait réussi. Je me levai à mon tour, attrapant discrètement la carte dans la main de ma complice. La faisant glisser dans ma manche, je suivis la même femme jusqu'aux toilettes. À l'intérieur de la cabine, je cherchai une solution pour me débarrasser d'elle. J'y avais longuement réfléchi pendant l'absence de Yuka mais je n'avais rien trouvé. C'était plus que problématique. J'étais loin d'être une professionnelle en matière de poing alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'engager dans un combat.

 **-Tu en mets du temps** , grogna la femme.

J'avais beau me retourner le cerveau, je ne trouvais rien. Avant de sortir de la cabine, j'attrapai du papier pour l'enrouler autour de mes mains. Je m'excusai auprès de la femme de l'attente. Elle vérifia rapidement que je n'avais rien laissé dans les toilettes avant de me demander de la suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Quelque chose. Quelque chose avec quoi je pourrais la mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques minutes. Paniquée, mon regard glissa sur la poubelle près des lavabos. Je n'avais plus le choix. Grâce au papier autour de mes mains, je ne laisserai aucune empreinte. D'un élan de détermination, j'attrapai la poubelle puis frappa la femme avec. Sa tête claqua contre le mur et d'un instant à l'autre, elle s'effondra au sol. Je me dépêchai de déplacer son corps jusqu'aux escaliers à quelques mètres. J'avais aperçu des tâches de sang sur le carrelage mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Elle était toujours vivante. Elle allait bien.

Je me précipitai vers l'ascenseur pour atterrir au bon étage. J'espérais vraiment ne croiser personne. Bientôt, la femme qui était avec moi sera découverte et mon absence se fera remarquer. Arrivée devant la bonne salle, je vérifia d'abord les alentours. Personne. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour faire glisser la carte à travers une machine qui quelques secondes plus tard s'illumina en vert. Voyant la porte s'ouvrir, mon cœur s'accéléra. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire après avoir récupéré le cahier ? M'enfuir et abandonner Yuka ? Cette pensée m'était insupportable. Je devais cependant prendre mon courage à deux mains et me battre moi aussi. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers le centre de la salle. J'aperçus une vitre en forme de carré. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rapprocher pour comprendre qu'en réalité, elle était complétement vide.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais pas menti à Yuka pour rien. Je n'avais pas blessé cette femme pour rien. Je n'avais pas fait ce chemin pour rien. Où était le Death Note ? Est ce que quelqu'un avait prévu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et l'avait déplacé ? Une alerte me ramena soudainement à la réalité. Une sirène rouge au plafond illumina tout l'étage. Sans réfléchir, je courus vers les escaliers. J'avais failli me faire remarquer au retour mais heureusement pour moi, la police s'était rapidement regroupée au même étage. Une fois à la cafétéria, je me glissai discrètement à ma place. Les agents étaient beaucoup trop paniqués pour m'avoir remarqué.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Ryuzaki en rentrant dans la salle.

 **-L'agent XX a été retrouvé inconsciente dans les escaliers du 2ème étage et la salle du Death Note a été ouverte !** s'empressa de lui répondre Halle.

Je baissai la tête, essayant de ne pas me retourner vers Ryuzaki. Pourtant je le sentais, son regard pesant sur mon dos. J'arrêtai complètement de respirer, mes muscles étaient tous tendus. Il me fixa quelques secondes de plus avant de sortir de la salle. Yuka me lança quant à elle un regard noir. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre qu'elle était déçue. Assommer un agent n'était pas prévu dans le plan je le savais mais je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix. Sur le moment, je m'en voulais terriblement. J'avais mit ma vie, celle de Yuka et celle de cet agent en danger pour au final ne rien trouver. Je n'arrivais pas à cacher ma déception. Plus important encore, comment allais-je annoncer cette nouvelle à Kiyomi ?

Tard le soir, j'allumai mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kiyomi. Ma mission était un échec. Mes doigts tremblèrent en tapotant sur les touches. Je patientai pendant des minutes qui m'étaient semblable à des heures. L'attente était interminable. Quand enfin, l'écran de mon téléphone s'alluma à nouveau. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement puis mon doigt appuya finalement sur le message.

" _ **Alors c'est terminé**_ "

Je laissai mon téléphone tomber au sol. Envahie par la déception, je remontai mes jambes pour enfuir mon visage à l'intérieur. J'avais tout perdu et n'avais rien gagné. L'agent que j'avais assommé avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. Ses blessures étaient plutôt graves mais elle avait survécu. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle se souviendra de tout. Elle leur racontera que j'étais la personne qui avait tenté de l'éliminer et qui avait voulu entrer dans la salle du Death Note. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. J'avais vraiment essayé de faire de mieux. Qu'allais-je raconter à Ryuzaki à présent ? Notre relation était à son apothéose. J'avais peur de tout détruire. Sur ces pensées, j'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête dans mon assiette. Yuka s'était plainte plusieurs fois de mon manque de réaction. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup et je ne la regardais même pas lorsqu'elle m'appelait. J'étais ailleurs. J'avais peur de voir quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce pour annoncer que cette femme avait repris connaissance. D'après les informations que j'avais entendu, des membres spécialisés de la police étaient venus examiner la scène d'agression. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mise à part que le voleur avait certainement traîné l'agent jusqu'aux escaliers. Grâce à la forme sur le crâne de la femme, ils avaient aussi deviné que sa tête avait cogné un mur. Mais pour l'instant, aucun suspect.

Un homme rappliqua en fin de journée pour m'amener dans un interrogatoire. J'étais censé être la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime. Encore une fois, je devais créer le parfait mensonge. J'étais aux toilettes quand la femme avait soudainement remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Quelqu'un de suspect était entrain de la suivre. Pour des raisons de sécurité, elle m'avait demandé de rejoindre la salle de déjeuner. Seulement, avec la grandeur de ces appartements, je n'avais pas tout de suite retrouvé mon chemin. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais arrivée en retard. La carte que Yuka avait volé, je l'avais discrètement jeté sous la table de son propriétaire pour faire croire qu'il l'avait fais tomber. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination mais au moins, ils n'avaient aucun preuve contre moi.

Il faisait de nouveau nuit. Depuis ma table, je pouvais même apercevoir la lune à travers la fenêtre. Yuka me répéta pour la énième fois que j'étais ennuyante depuis hier et que je n'écoutais pas du tout ce qu'elle me disait. Ce n'était pas faux. Comme pour attirer mon attention, elle prononça le prénom de Ryuzaki. Stupide comme j'étais, je pensais réellement que Ryuzaki m'avait appelé. Puis je rencontrai le regard amusé de Yuka. Davantage énervée, je la dévisageai.

 **-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ?** me demanda t-elle soudainement gentiment.

 **-T'expliquer quoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi j'ai volé cette carte ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cette femme ? Est ce que tu as quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?**

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre parce que j'étais de mauvaise humeur mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui mentir non plus. Yuka ne le méritait pas. Quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant que j'essayais de retourner aux côtés de Kira ? Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Pour échapper à la conversation, je tournai la tête. Puis soudainement, mes yeux aperçurent une ombre passer. Est ce que je venais de rêver ? Une silhouette, grande et noire. J'attrapai cette occasion pour m'échapper des griffes de Yuka. Je me levai pour sortir du réfectoire. Au fond du couloir, encore la même ombre. Je me dirigeai discrètement dans sa direction. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec elle. Se tordant dans tous les sens, elle essayait de longer les murs pour se cacher des agents. Je lâchai immédiatement un rictus.

 **-Ryuk** , l'interpellais-je souriante, **qu'est ce que tu fiches ?**

Il sursauta avant de se retourner lentement vers moi. Gêné, il agita sa main pour me saluer. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, comme nerveux de me parler. Depuis combien de temps Ryuk et moi ne nous étions pas vus ? Je me rappelai soudainement à quel point nous avions pu par le passé être proche. Ryuk était mon ami et jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais remis sa parole en doute. Je lui faisais confiance. Mais que faisait-il dans ce bâtiment ? De quoi se cachait-il ? Ces questions me rappelèrent rapidement que Ryuk était maintenant avec Light. Par conséquent, je devais me méfier de lui.

 **-Je ne dois pas me faire voir** , chuchota t-il en rampant le plafond, **tu vas me faire démasquer si tu continues de me parler.**

 **-Mais enfin Ryuk, toutes les personnes qui pouvaient te voir sont mortes..**

 **-L est toujours vivant** , rétorqua t-il.

 **-Ryuzaki n'est pas ici.**

J'étais contente de pouvoir le revoir et lui reparler mais lui avait l'air de vouloir m'éviter. Curieuse, je lui demandai la raison de sa venue. Comme pour éviter la question, il se gratta la joue tout en faisait mine qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus. J'insistai une nouvelle fois en mettant en avant à quel point nous avions pu partager nos secrets auparavant. Ryuk soupira avant de finalement tout me raconter. Light avait été furieux en apprenant que j'avais échoué. Pour vérifier que je ne mentais pas, il avait envoyé Ryuk chercher le Death Note. Je relevai alors la tête vers le shinigami, attendant le résultat fatidique.

 **-J'ai parcouru chaque centimètre de ce bâtiment** , souffla Ryuk en tombant par terre, **et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.**

J'essayai de ne pas sourire mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Light allait savoir que j'avais réellement essayé de les aider et que le Death Note restait introuvable. Je m'agenouillai auprès de Ryuk qui était toujours étalé au sol. Je devais saisir cette occasion pour me racheter et plaider ma cause. J'étais persuadée que Ryuk prendrait la peine de m'écouter et d'expliquer mon histoire à Light. Je n'avais simplement plus qu'à trouver les bons mots.

 **-Écoute Ryuk** , murmurais-je tristement, **j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver le Death Note moi aussi. J'ai volé la carte d'un agent et je l'ai ensuite blessé pour me débarrasser de sa surveillance. Cependant, comme tu le sais, ça n'a pas marché. Le cahier n'était pas là où il était censé être.** **La femme que j'ai blessé est à l'hôpital. D'ici peu, elle se réveillera et tout le monde saura que j'ai voulu voler le Death Note. Explique-le à Light, peut être que ça pourra le convaincre..**

Faisant les yeux doux à Ryuk, il se gratta à nouveau la joue. Il soupira quelques secondes plus tard, acceptant gentiment de répéter mes paroles à Light. À ma plus grande surprise, il s'engagea même à faire de son mieux. Je l'avais remarqué depuis tout à l'heure mais Ryuk évitait mon regard ou plutôt évitait de regarder près de moi. Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais, ne voyait-il pas justement que mon espérance de vie avait sacrément chuté ? Il savait que j'étais en danger et moi je savais à quel point Ryuk tenait à notre amitié. Il allait essayer de m'aider à sa façon, comme il le faisait toujours.

 **-Je vais retourner aux côtés de Light maintenant** , m'indiqua Ryuk.

 **-D'accord, alors à la prochaine Ryuk.**

 **-Oui, au revoir Emi.**

 **-Ryuk ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je suis contente d'avoir pu te revoir** , souris-je.

 **-Oui** , bégaya Ryuk, **moi aussi.**

Il déploya alors ses ailes pour s'envoler par la fenêtre. Lorsque je me retournai pour avancer, je tombai nez à nez avec Yuka. D'un air suspicieux, elle me demanda avec qui je parlais. Ne voulant absolument pas lui parler de Ryuk, je lui racontai que je priai pour pouvoir un jour m'échapper de la police. Elle haussa les épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne m'avait définitivement pas cru. Je n'étais de toute façon pas prête à lui révéler tout ce que je savais. Je ne remettais pas en cause sa confiance. Je pensais juste que Yuka n'avait pas le mental qu'il fallait pour me comprendre. Et puis, elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce monde sans pitié. Mais qui c'est, peut être qu'un jour, Yuka deviendra l'une de mes plus grande alliée.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent d'une lenteur extrême. Je n'avais pu voir Ryuzaki que très rarement. Son changement de comportement était plus que flagrant. Cependant, il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour venir me voir. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas se méfier si je faisais quelque chose d'étrange. J'espérais réellement qu'il allait tenir cette promesse. Concernant la femme que j'avais blessé, des mécaniciens installèrent une télévision dans le réfectoire qui filmait sa chambre en permanence. Les agents voulaient entendre ses aveux à son réveil mais aussi la surveiller d'une potentielle menace. Je fixais tous les jours cette télé dans l'espoir de ne jamais revoir cette femme se réveiller. Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort. Je voulais simplement qu'elle perde la parole, à tout jamais. Puis un soir, sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle reprit connaissance.

 **-Regardez ! Regardez !**

Les agents de police s'entassèrent devant la télévision tandis que moi j'observai l'écran de ma place. C'était la fin. Elle s'était réveillée. Après quelques tests, les médecins confirmèrent qu'elle n'avait aucun problème de mémoire ni de traumatisme. Je baissai la tête, ne voulant voir tous ces visages se retourner vers moi et me pointer du doigt. Un agent lui posa alors la question fatidique. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se gratta plusieurs fois la gorge pour préparer son discours. J'essayai vraiment de ne pas écouter.

 **-J'ai accompagné la suspect Emi jusqu'aux toilettes quand..**

Des toussotements, des respirations saccadées puis un cri. Je relevai immédiatement la tête. Se tenant fermement la poitrine, elle essaya de regagner son souffle. Son visage était entrain de se décomposer. Les médecins autour d'elle commencèrent à paniquer et demandèrent à la police de sortir. Mais il était trop tard, la femme s'écroula subitement sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle était morte.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beau relire ce chapitre et j'ai l'impression qu'il est mal écrit.. Vraiment, j'ai passé plus de deux heures à changer et rechanger les phrases sans être satisfaite.. Sinon comme d'habitude dîtes-moi dans vos reviews ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	26. Cage

Hello ! Je voulais répondre à une certaine review qui parlait du système de sécurité et de la présence des personnages. Alors tout d'abord, je suis d'accord que le système de sécurité que j'ai imaginé était trop léger. Après, cela ne va pas dire que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Tu sais, le Death Note n'était de toute façon pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se pourrait peut être qu'une certaine personne ait fais exprès de faciliter le système de sécurité pour que Emi parviennes à l'ouvrir et lui montrer que son idée n'était pas assez intelligente ? :D Concernant la présence des personnages, je suis désolée de ne pas montrer plus que ça L ni votre chouchou Mello. Nous arrivons à la fin et je veux absolument vous priver des pensées de L et même des pensées de Emi pour que vous, lecteurs, ne compreniez rien jusqu'à la dernière ligne de la stratégie pour battre Light. Sinon ce n'est pas marrant !

* * *

Les médecins se jetèrent sur la caméra de la chambre d'hôpital pour l'éteindre. Dans le réfectoire, tous était submergé par la surprise totale. Quelques regards méprisants se rivèrent sur moi. Pourtant, je n'étais pas coupable. Yuka était apeurée. Moi, je restai tétanisée. La panique s'accentua subitement lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha. C'était celle de la salle du Death Note. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Je n'y comprenais rien. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de Light. Il savait grâce à mes informations que le cahier n'était pas à sa place. Alors, qu'est ce que c'était ? Une diversion ?

 **-Emi** , m'interpella Yuka d'une voix tremblante, **qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas** , la rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais, **tu es en sécurité.**

 **-Kira est revenu nous capturer** , continua t-elle apeurée.

Je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle, lui promettant que je ne la quitterai pas des yeux une seule seconde. Kira n'était pas revenu pour nous, c'était impossible. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, réfléchissant à des dizaines de possibilités. Et si Yuka avait raison ? Light était peut être l'auteur de la mort de cette femme. L'alarme n'était qu'une diversion pour venir me chercher. Si c'était le cas, comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Un garde se précipita vers nous avant de nous menotter toutes les deux.

 **-J'ai pour ordre de vous ramener à vos cellules.**

Fermement, il nous attrapa par le bras afin de nous entraîner hors de la pièce. En sortant, nous manquions de nous faire renverser par des hommes lourdement armés. Ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers et étaient prêts à combattre la personne qui avait essayé de pénétrer dans cet établissement. Ne faisant pas plus attention à eux, le garde nous tira jusqu'au fond du couloir. Face à nos cellules, il retira les clés de sa poche. Seulement, au moment de nous pousser à l'intérieur, un homme se présenta à quelques mètres de nous. Habillé en noir, il était cagoulé. Sans réfléchir, il dégaina son arme puis d'un sang froid il tira sur le garde. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent automatiquement, comme ceux de Yuka qui s'écroula littéralement de peur au sol. Lorsque je me précipitai vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, l'homme en noir me barra le passage.

 **-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

Comme simple réponse, il me força à le suivre en me tirant par le bras. Je protestai immédiatement, refusant de laisser Yuka seule. Son regard innocent était encré sur la flaque de sang se dessinant devant ses pieds. L'homme cagoulé ne me laissa pas faire. À la place, il me donna un coup à la tête avec son arme. Je me retrouvai soudainement très étourdie. Les cris de Yuka me paraissaient déformés dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus à tenir sur mes jambes. Seulement, une voix masculine me ramena comme par magie à la réalité. Elle appelait mon prénom. Je clignai alors plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vision correcte. Face à moi, Ryuzaki accompagné de Naomi. Il ordonna immédiatement à ses hommes de ramener des renforts dans cette partie du bâtiment. Cependant, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, l'homme cagoulé pointa son pistolet vers Ryuzaki.

 **-Attention !** hurlais-je.

Il appuya sans hésiter sur la détente pour laisser la balle partir de son chargeur. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas voir la scène qui était entrain de se passer. C'était cependant plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir à quel point Ryuzaki avait été blessé. Ma bouche resta entrouverte en voyant Naomi se tenir l'épaule. Les dents serrées, son uniforme était entrain de virer vers un rouge sombre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre. La brune venait de sauver Ryuzaki. L'homme cagoulé, prêt à tirer une deuxième fois, pointa à nouveau son arme vers la femme. Cependant, au dernier moment, un renfort le désarma en lui tirant dans le bras. Je regagnai soudainement espoir mais quelque chose clochait. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être seul. Sinon, qui aurait déclenché l'alarme à l'étage ?

 **-Relâchez-la !** ordonna l'agent. **Je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de vous tuer si vous ne le faîtes pas !**

Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque quelqu'un lui tira plusieurs fois dans l'abdomen. Un second homme, lui aussi cagoulé, était descendu par la fenêtre pour nous rejoindre. Il jeta alors de sa poche un fumigène qui brouilla complètement la vue de tout le monde. Ils saisirent cette occasion pour me récupérer et s'échapper en contournant les agents. Je ne pouvais plus qu'entendre les toussotements des personnes à cette étage mais aussi les pas dans les escaliers des renforts. Ryuzaki essaya de se relever malgré tout pour me rattraper par le bras mais un des hommes lui porta un coup violent à la tête.

Il était trop tard. Une voiture était déjà garée devant le bâtiment. Sans chercher à comprendre, ils me jetèrent à l'intérieur. Le véhicule démarra au quart de tour. Les portes étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Les balles de la police ne parvinrent pas à les stopper. L'homme du côté passager se retourna avant de brutalement me plaquer un chiffon contre la bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écroulai sur les sièges arrières avec la soudaine envie de dormir. Le visage de Ryuzaki déchiré par l'inquiétude était la dernière chose que j'avais aperçu à travers la vitre.

Je me réveillai difficilement quelques heures plus tard. J'étais toujours allongée au même endroit sauf que maintenant mes membres étaient attachés par des cordes. Les hommes cagoulés étaient eux aussi toujours présents, à mon plus désespoir. J'avais beau essayé de me débattre, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. Et puis, le scotch sur ma bouche m'empêchait de parler ou même de crier. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'attendre, encore et encore. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Faisaient-ils partie de l'équipe de Kira ? Bien évidemment, depuis le début c'était ce que je pensais. Sa manière de faire était cependant très différente et beaucoup moins amicale. Je ne savais plus vraiment si j'avais réellement envie de me retrouver du côté de Kira.

Pratiquement inerte, je patientai en silence comme un animal qui avait été enfermé dans une cage. Je m'étonnai quelques minutes plus tard de savoir que la voiture s'était subitement arrêtée. Les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule. Le conducteur s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour me jeter à terre. Le sol était recouvert de petits cailloux. Nous étions près d'un lac. Sans un mot de plus, ils regagnèrent la voiture. Je me posai des dizaines de questions en les voyant se diriger vers le lac. D'une seconde à l'autre, la voiture commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau et à complètement disparaître de l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Cet enlèvement était bien l'œuvre de Kira.

À présent seule, j'essayai de me défaire de ces cordes beaucoup trop serrées autour de mon corps. Je ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Si Kira avait décidé de tuer ces deux hommes, c'était évidemment pour effacer les traces mais aussi pour faire entrer d'autres personnes sur le terrain. J'avais beau me frotter contre des pierres ou pousser de toutes mes forces pour desserrer les cordes, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Puis soudain, le son d'un moteur de voiture parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

D'un réflexe, je roulai du côté pour me cacher dans les hautes herbes. La voiture s'arrêta, de nouvelles personnes en descendirent. Vérifiant les alentours, ils étaient certainement à ma recherche. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction. Puis plus rien, le silence. Étaient-ils enfin partis ? En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus deux grosses bottes devant mon visage. Je relevai la tête, peureuse. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi effrayant sur le visage d'un homme. Fier de m'avoir trouvé, il me souleva pour me ramener à la voiture. Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvai enfermée et sans défense.

J'avais envie de leur poser des questions et de savoir la raison de cet enlèvement. Ma présence avait pourtant l'air de leur importer peu. Ils m'ignoraient et faisaient comme si je n'existais pas. Voilà encore une preuve qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous l'emprise du Death Note. Je sursautai légèrement en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre et malgré mes efforts pour cacher le bruit, je n'y parvins pas. L'homme du côté passager se retourna en se moquant puis fouilla dans ma poche. D'un sourire arrogant, il me montra l'écran de mon téléphone. Mello était la personne qui était entrain de m'appeler. L'espoir de pouvoir être sauvée s'écroula immédiatement en observant l'homme jeter l'objet par la fenêtre. À la vitesse où nous roulions, il était pratiquement certain que mon téléphone n'avait pas tenu le choc. Au moins, la police saura que nous étions passés par ce chemin en le localisant.

J'avais l'impression de rouler depuis des heures et des heures. Le soleil s'était couché. Mon ventre gargouilla en pensant à mon repas que je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer ce midi. J'étais définitivement entrain de perdre toutes bonnes pensées. Est ce que Ryuzaki était entrain de me chercher ? Est ce qu'une équipe avait au moins été envoyée pour me retrouver ? Comment se portait Yuka depuis ma disparition ? Toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes me donnèrent encore plus envie d'abandonner et d'arrêter de me battre.

Notre environnement changea, les routes laissant place à des arbres et des feuillages. Nous venions de pénétrer dans une forêt. La voiture s'arrêta au même endroit que le chemin tracé sur le sol. Je relevai difficilement la tête pour voir ce que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à faire. Le conducteur resta à l'intérieur tandis que l'autre m'obligea à sortir de la voiture. Il s'abaissa pour me mettre sur son épaule et s'enfoncer dans la forêt. L'autre s'éloigna, faisant le chemin inverse avec son véhicule. C'était certainement la dernière fois que je voyais cet homme.

Toujours sur son épaule, j'essayai de mémoriser les chemins que mon malfaiteur empruntait. C'était toujours utile de le faire, si jamais je réussissais miraculeusement à m'échapper. Mes jambes étaient toutes les deux ligotées ensemble. Essayer de le frapper ne servirait à rien. Je me posai simplement une question. Qu'avait écris Light dans son Death Note en cas où ces hommes se retrouvaient dans une mauvaise position ? Leur avait-il donné l'ordre de me tuer ? Me kidnapper pour ensuite mettre fin à ma vie ? Cette supposition n'avait rien de logique.

Après quelques kilomètres, nous arrivions enfin devant un passage souterrain. L'homme entama les escaliers puis s'enfonça dans le sol. En apercevant le grand portail métallique se dressant devant nous, je supposai que ce lieu devait exister depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Une fois franchi, nous tombions dans un endroit renfermant trois grandes cellules. Dans l'une d'elle, une chaise qui je supposais m'était destinée. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, l'homme me jeta par terre. Il attrapa de sa poche un petit médicament qu'il essaya de me faire avaler. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me débattre. Ma seule réaction était de lui mordre les doigts. N'appréciant mon geste, il m'étrangla violemment. J'ouvris automatiquement la bouche et le médicament glissa au fond de ma gorge. Je toussai plusieurs fois avant de regagner la totalité de mes sens. Cependant, je commençai encore une fois à avoir très sommeil. Mes membres s'endormirent un à un et mon esprit me lâcha ensuite complétement.

Lorsque je me réveillai, mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Ma vue était floue. J'étais à présent derrière les barreaux. J'essayai de bouger mais j'étais encore plus restreinte au niveau de mes mouvements. Je regagnai peu à peu mes sens, comprenant enfin la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Mes chevilles étaient attachées aux pieds d'une chaise, mes poignets au bout de ses accoudoirs et une corde autour de ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de m'abaisser. Malgré mes tentatives, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je remarquai alors un détail assez étrange. J'étais seule. Où était passé l'homme de tout à l'heure ? Déterminée à m'échapper, je tentai une nouvelle fois de faire avancer la chaise. En vain. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Je n'avais plus d'autres choix que d'attendre. Attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Je passai la nuit sur cette chaise qui était loin d'être confortable. J'avais peut être froid mais mes besoins vitaux étaient plus importants. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je regardais souvent à la télé des émissions mettant en scène des personnes qui essayaient de survivre dans la nature par leurs propres moyens. Si j'avais plus de liberté, rien qu'un peu plus de liberté, j'étais persuadée d'être capable de m'enfuir de cet endroit. En colère, je criai de toutes mes forces à travers le scotch collé sur ma bouche. C'était tellement frustrant d'être aussi impuissante. Si Ryuzaki était à ma place, il aurait déjà trouvé un moyen. Je devais réfléchir encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas seulement compter sur son aide, ni sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, avec la fatigue, mes yeux se fermèrent pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

 _Il faisait froid, très froid. Mes mains et pieds étaient glacés. J'arrivais à peine à respirer. J'étais toujours sur cette chaise avec ces cordes qui refusaient de me laisser partir. Mes ongles étaient pratiquement devenus bleus. Puis, un rayon de soleil illumina soudainement la pièce souterraine. Les pierres avaient comme repris vie. Je pouvais même apercevoir des fleurs entrain de fleurirent. Quelque chose était derrière les portes métalliques, non quelqu'un. Ils étaient deux, leurs visages encapuchonnés par leurs vestes. À ma hauteur, ils retirèrent leurs capuches. Mon cœur se déchira de bonheur en voyant Ryuzaki et Mello._

 _ **-Vous êtes venus me sauver**_ _, sanglotais-je._

 _Seules les barrières de la cellule nous séparaient. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à les casser ou trouver la clé pour les ouvrir. Cependant, mon sourire s'estompa rapidement de mon visage. Pourquoi ne bougeaient-ils pas ?_

 _ **-Aller dépêchez-vous** , les suppliais-je, **les gardes vont bientôt revenir !**_

 _ **-Tu t'es encore fais avoir** , remarqua sèchement Ryuzaki. _

_**-J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir mais c'est impossible !**_

 _ **-Tu ne réfléchis pas assez** , attaqua Mello à son tour. _

_**-Mais je vous assure que.. !**_

 _ **-Utilise ta tête** , me coupa Ryuzaki. **Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es maligne. Tu trouveras comment nous rejoindre de l'autre côté de ces barreaux.**_

 _ **-Passe à l'action !** grogna Mello. **Fais des sacrifices pour t'en sortir et tue si il le faut !**_

 _Je les suppliai du regard d'arrêter de me rabaisser. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur conseils, je voulais simplement être sauvée. Face à mon manque de réponse, Ryuzaki et Mello soupirèrent avant de m'insulter de lâche et d'incompétente. Je m'excusai en pleurant, leur répétant que je voulais me libérer de cette chaise. Ils secouèrent simultanément la tête, me faisant comprendre que je n'aurais pas ce que je souhaitais. Ils se retournèrent ensuite sans un mot de plus vers les escaliers. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir. Je voulais être sauvée._

 _ **-Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour te sauver Emi** , murmura Ryuzaki en s'éloignant. _

_**-Non ! Attendez ! S'il vous plait !**_

Je sursautai en me réveillant. Mes respirations étaient saccadées et ma poitrine me faisait mal. C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Ryuzaki et Mello n'étaient pas venus. J'étais toujours ligotée et coincée dans ce trou à rat. Comment avais-je pu y croire ? Si ils m'avaient réellement trouvé, jamais ils ne m'auraient laissé tomber en me faisant croire que je devais me débrouiller seule. Mon esprit me jouait simplement des tours à cause de la fatigue et de la panique. Je devais me ressaisir. Seulement, en relevant la tête, mon regard croisa celui d'une personne. J'étais bien éveillée et c'était bien la réalité. Elle était la première à me rendre visite depuis ma venue ici.

 **-Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar** , ricana t-elle. **Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, c'était beaucoup trop alléchant de te voir souffrir.**

Kiyomi. Son éternel sarcasme n'avait pas disparu. Elle était toujours aussi hautaine. Rester aux côtés de Kira lui était certainement monté à la tête. Enfin, pour le moment ce n'était pas le problème principal. Sa présence était pour moi l'occasion d'en savoir plus et de pouvoir peut être enfin trouver un moyen de m'enfuir. D'une démarche majestueuse, Kiyomi s'avança vers moi puis se stoppa juste devant ma cellule. Son numéro ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. C'était purement et simplement de la provocation.

 **-Ça n'a pas l'air très amusant de rester enfermée** , remarqua t-elle en touchant les barreaux. **Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Kira n'est pas dupe.**

Elle continua son discours tout en se promenant devant ma cellule. Elle disait que Kira avait vu clair dans mon jeu. Laisser partir Kiyomi avec le Death Note pour obtenir clémence de leur parts. Ils me trouvèrent au début très convaincante dans mon rôle puisque j'avais été jusqu'à grièvement blesser un agent de la police pour remplir ma mission. Elle m'expliqua que les deux morts au sein de la nouvelle équipe de Ryuzaki avaient été des sujets de test pour Kira. Il avait écris dans son carnet que ces deux personnes iraient voler le Death Note avant de se laisser mourir dans une ruelle éloignée. Cependant, ne sachant pas eux-même où était caché le cahier, ils avaient tourné en rond pour au final mourir au sein même de l'établissement. Puis grâce à Ryuk, Kira avait finalement compris que je n'avais pas menti et que le Death Note était réellement introuvable.

 **-Alors nous sommes rentrés dans ton jeu** , soupira t-elle. **Comme tu l'as certainement deviné, Kira a tué la femme à l'hôpital. C'était simplement pour te faire croire que nous acceptions ton retour parmi nous. En réalité, nous prévoyons un tout autre avenir pour toi..**

J'essayai de me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre son ricanement. Mon esprit était chamboulé. Je n'avais pas suffisamment réfléchi. Il était évident que Light n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Enfin, j'avais au moins imaginé pouvoir le voir et apprendre quelques informations que j'aurais gentiment rapporté à Ryuzaki. Je m'étais mise dans cette impasse toute seule. Je devais en sortir par mes propres moyens. Seulement, une question me trottait dans la tête. Quel avenir prévoyaient-ils pour moi ? Kiyomi ne pouvait tout de même pas me laisser ici. Je n'avais aucune utilité et puis, ils perdaient du temps. Chaque seconde, Ryuzaki et même Mello remuaient ciel et terre pour me retrouver. J'en étais persuadée. Ce que j'avais vu dans mon rêve n'était que la simple réincarnation de mes peurs.

 **-Bon et bien j'étais simplement venue vérifier que tu étais encore vivante** , m'indiqua la brune en haussant les épaules. **Il ne me reste plus qu'à te donner un petit quelque chose, sans quoi tu ne survivras pas très longtemps.**

Kiyomi sortit une clé de sa veste avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma cellule. Juste devant moi, la sortie et la liberté. J'avais l'impression de rêver en voyant cette opportunité. Cependant une douleur à l'avant bras me ramena rapidement à la réalité. Kiyomi était entrain de m'enfoncer une aiguille. Mon corps étant faible et surtout sans soins médicaux, la douleur était atroce. Son "petit quelque chose" était certainement un liquide pour me redonner des forces. Mais cela ne présageait pas justement que j'allais devoir rester ici plus longtemps ?

 **-Maintenant, je m'en vais.**

Je commençai à gigoter de ma chaise et à marmonner à travers le scotch sur ma bouche. Plus je la voyais s'éloigner et plus mes cris s'accentuèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser. Je voulais en savoir plus et maintenant. Il était hors de question d'attendre. Je laissai ma tête retomber en avant, essayant de ravaler mes larmes. Kiyomi avait disparu. Elle était partie. Je serrai les poings sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort mais plutôt restais forte. Perdre ma détermination me serait plus que fatal.

Je restai dans cette même position pendant des heures, de longues heures. Une nuit puis deux nuits passèrent. Sans la piqure de Kiyomi, mon corps n'aurait pas survécu et aurait commencé à se dessécher. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que compter les secondes, les minutes et les heures. Deux jours, huit heures, trente-huit minutes et vingt-six secondes. Vingt-sept. Vingt-huit. Vingt-neuf. J'étais de plus en plus faible. Il était en réalité possible de survivre dans ces conditions, sans manger mais pas sans boire. Le corps ne pouvait pas tenir bien plus de 3 jours s'il était privé d'eau. Je l'avais lu quelque part sur Internet. Maintenant, j'étais entrain de le vivre. Je me rattachais alors à cette image pour garder espoir et pour ne pas devenir folle. Ryuzaki. Je voulais le revoir. Rien qu'une seconde, pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'avait pas encore oublié.

 **-Je suis de retour** , affirma quelqu'un en descendant les escaliers, **avec de précieuses nouvelles.**

De son éternel arrogance, Kiyomi se rapprocha de ma cellule pour me saluer. Je n'avais même plus l'audace de soutenir son regard. Je restais cependant intéressée par les nouvelles qu'elle avait à me rapporter. La sacoche qu'elle avait amené avec elle attisa ma curiosité. Fière, elle en sortit un ordinateur et le déposa au sol devant les barreaux de ma cellule. Elle disait que Kira avait enfin agi et que je me devais d'être au courant de la situation. Elle appuya sur un bouton puis une vidéo commença.

" **Je suis Kira. N'ayez craintes, je suis toujours vivant parce que nul ne peut atteindre Dieu. Cependant, je ne fais pas ce message pour parler de moi mais plutôt pour m'adresser à la personne qui dirige toujours et encore l'affaire Kira : L. Quelques jours plutôt, j'ai personnellement orchestré le kidnapping d'une de vos prisonnières. J'imagine que cela à dû te peiner au plus profond de ton être. Comment va t-elle ? Où est-elle ? Avec qui ? Je te donnerai toutes les réponses que tu veux si tu acceptes l'échange que je m'apprêtes à te proposer. Donne moi le Death Note que la police possède et je te la rendrai saine et sauve. Tu as trois jours. Si tu refuses, l'otage sera exécutée.** "

* * *

C'est en écrivant cette fin que je me rends compte à quel point je suis contente de la relation que j'ai crée entre L et Emi. Parce que même à ce stade de l'histoire, on peut encore douter de la réponse de L. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir ce chapitre écrit d'avance. Je suis obsédée par une série que j'ai retrouvé depuis des jours. Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'allumais la télé et j'avais "aperçu" cette série (Ne me jugez pas). Et non, ce n'est pas GoT même si c'est un peu dans le même genre mais en carrément plus poussé. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai bientôt terminé les trois saisons et je compte dès demain recommencer à écrire ! À la prochaine ;D


	27. Ami

_Ryuzaki avait trois jours pour choisir. Rendre le Death Note et me retrouver saine et sauve. Garder le cahier et signer mon arrêt de mort. Aujourd'hui était le troisième jour. Ligotée sur ma chaise, j'attendais impatiemment la venue de Kiyomi. Le cahier de la mort était peut être important pour Ryuzaki mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir ainsi. L'attente était insoutenable. Puis enfin, Kiyomi se téléporta devant moi. Mon regard fixa son sourire hautain qu'elle avait éternellement sur le visage. M'apportait-elle une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?_

 _ **-L a répondu** , m'informa t-elle, **une réponse qui risque de te plaire.**_

 _Les larmes au yeux, j'essayai de sourire à travers le scotch collé sur ma bouche. J'étais tellement soulagée et heureuse. J'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma vie d'avant, mes amis et surtout Ryuzaki. Mon sourire s'estompa peu à peu en voyant celui de Kiyomi s'agrandir. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Deux grandes silhouettes apparurent alors à ses côtés, des hommes. Ils entrèrent dans ma cellule, corde et tabouret à la main. Je paniquai immédiatement lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de moi. Ils soulevèrent ma chaise pour la mettre sur le tabouret puis lancèrent la corde autour de la barre métallique au plafond. Cette corde se retrouva rapidement autour de mon cou. Les hommes se dépêchèrent de libérer mes autres membres attachés. Je relevai la tête vers Kiyomi, la suppliant du regard de me sauver. D'un air moqueur, les hommes poussèrent la chaise et le tabouret. La corde se referma brutalement sur mon cou._

Je me réveillai en sueur. Ma poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait comme si je venais de courir un marathon pendant plusieurs heures. Encore un fichu cauchemar. J'essayai de me calmer en me répétant sans cesse que ce n'était qu'une illusion de mes peurs. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit. Quand mon corps n'en pouvait définitivement plus, je m'endormais. Malheureusement, j'étais loin de pouvoir me reposer et récupérer des forces. Mes cauchemars m'affaiblissaient encore plus. Sans compter que je n'arrivais toujours pas à satisfaire mes besoins vitaux. Les piqures de Kiyomi ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup. Depuis combien de temps m'avait-elle informé de l'échange entre moi et le Death Note ? Presque une journée entière.

 **-Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar** , ricana Kiyomi appuyée contre le mur. **Est ce que j'étais dedans ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils, l'insultant de tous les noms dans ma tête. En voyant son sourire, je me remémorai mon cauchemar. La peur. La sensation de la corde sur mon cou. Ces souvenirs me donnèrent immédiatement des frissons. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi fière ? Cependant, la raison de sa venue m'était encore inconnue. Kiyomi ne revenait jamais aussi rapidement. Peut être que ma surveillance avait été renforcée ? Je me demandais soudainement comment était l'extérieur. Est ce que des gardes dispatchés un peu partout dans la forêt veillaient à ce que je ne m'enfuisse pas ? Je soupirai, sachant très bien que je ne connaitrai jamais la réponse à cette question.

 **-L a répondu.**

Je relevai immédiatement la tête. Mon cœur battait vraiment très fort. Est ce que mon cauchemar allait se répéter ? Stoïque, Kiyomi m'expliqua simplement que Ryuzaki avait demandé une vidéo de moi pour être sur que ce n'était pas un piège et que j'étais toujours vivante. J'étais légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir la réponse que j'attendais mais j'étais tout de même soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas abandonné les recherches. Kiyomi m'indiqua alors les phrases que je devais répéter pendant la vidéo. Lorsqu'elle me retira le scotch sur ma bouche, j'eus l'impression de revivre. J'inspirai profondément avant de me concentrer. Pourquoi est ce que j'étais obligée de répéter des phrases toutes construites d'abord ? Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise et puis, j'étais surtout très honteuse de me montrer dans un état si déplorable. Les premiers essais furent des échecs. Je n'avais pas utilisé ma voix depuis très longtemps et ma gorge était tellement sèche que Kiyomi m'entendait à peine.

 **-Je suis bien vivante** , essayais-je pour la cinquième fois, **je vais bien. Mais certainement plus pour longtemps. Je n'ai pas de quoi manger ni boire. Je t'en supplie L. Donne leur le Death Note. Ma vie est plus importante qu'un simple cahier. Si tu ne le fais pas, Kira me tuera et je mourrai par ta faute.**

Kiyomi coupa la vidéo, satisfaite de mon interprétation. Elle arracha un nouveau morceau de scotch pour le coller sur ma bouche. Je l'observai s'éloigner, silencieuse. Kira venait de me donner une occasion en or pour aider Ryuzaki à me retrouver. Je pouvais parier n'importe quoi que les paroles de ce discours avaient été inventées par Kiyomi. Kira aurait su que je n'appelais pas L par son véritable nom. Ce qui voulait dire que Kira n'avait pas vérifié le travail de Kiyomi et qu'elle en était par conséquent entièrement responsable. Jamais, elle ne découvrira ce que j'avais glissé dans la vidéo. Mes poignets étaient peut être attachés mais je pouvais toujours bouger mes mains. Alors, pendant la vidéo, j'en avais profité pour dessiner un arbre avec mon doigt et plusieurs fois. Kiyomi n'était pas assez intelligente et observatrice pour le remarquer. Ce n'était peut être qu'un minuscule détail mais j'étais persuadée que Ryuzaki le découvrirait.

Avec cette vidéo, Kiyomi avait carrément oublié de me donner ma piqure. Avait-elle réellement oublié ? Elle devait le faire exprès. Plus vite je disparaitrais et plus vite elle aurait Light pour elle toute seule. Il faisait nuit et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais très froid et je me sentais aussi très sale. Dans très peu de temps, je tomberai certainement malade. J'avais juste de la chance de posséder un système humanitaire jusqu'à présent coriace. Dans ces moments, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à quoi cela ressemblait de dormir dans un lit. Je n'avais personne avec qui discuter. Je me sentais incroyablement seule et incroyablement délaissée. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je voulais retrouver les personnes que j'aimais.

 _Je marchai dans les rues, longeant chaque trottoir que je rencontrais. Je connaissais cet endroit. J'étais en ville et ma maison ne se situait pas très loin. Depuis quand n'y étais-je pas retournée ? Le sourire aux lèvres, je commençai à courir. J'étais impatiente. Lorsque j'atterris devant ma maison, je me stoppai. Une petite fille passa devant moi, sac sur le dos. Joyeuse, elle se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. De l'autre côté, ma mère la salua en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour savoir qui était cette fille. C'était tout simplement moi, à un âge beaucoup plus jeune._

 _ **-L'école s'est bien passé ma chérie ?**_

 _ **-Oui ! Regarde maman** , dis-je en sortant un papier de mon sac, **j'ai eu la note maximale en dessin !**_

 _Ma mère me félicita en me donnant un bonbon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en observant cette scène. Plus que curieuse, je les suivis à l'intérieur. Cependant, en passant la porte, la petite moi de tout à l'heure avait grandi. Je devais avoir une douzaine d'années. Assise à la table du salon, j'étais profondément concentrée à résoudre un puzzle. Puis, en tournant la tête vers ma mère, je remarquai immédiatement la tristesse sur son visage. Pourquoi ce changement si brutal ? Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ma personne. Âgée de trois ou quatre années de plus, j'étais dans un coin de la pièce entrain de regarder mon téléphone. Je me penchai au dessus de mon épaule, intriguée par ce que je pouvais lire. Des insultes, des rumeurs et des méchancetés sur moi. Je me souvins alors qu'à cette époque, je rentrais au lycée et que c'était aussi le début des ennuis._

 _ **-Qui es-tu ?** cria soudainement ma mère apeurée. _

_Je me retournai vers elle, très surprise de sa réaction. Elle me fixait, comme si une inconnue venait de pénétrer dans sa demeure. Tremblante, je lui répliquai que c'était moi, sa fille. Mon père s'avança à ses côtés. Ils me pointèrent tous les deux du doigt._

 _ **-Étrangère !** hurla ma mère. _

_**-Tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez nous** , cracha mon père. _

_**-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous..**_

 _ **-Tu passes tes journées au poste de police sans nous donner aucune information** , continua ma mère. **Nous ne te voyons plus. Si tu es réellement une meurtrière alors tu n'es pas digne d'être notre fille.**_

 _ **-Va t-en**_ _, m'ordonna mon père._ _ **Va t-en !**_

 _Je fronçai tristement les sourcils. Ma poitrine me piqua plusieurs fois en entendant les paroles cruelles de mes parents. N'avais-je réellement plus le droit de revenir à la maison ? Si je ne leur avais jamais rien dit au sujet de mes affaires avec la police, c'était pour les protéger. Lorsque je m'avançai vers eux pour m'expliquer, ils disparurent en un claquement de doigt. La pièce s'assombrit. Je me retournai immédiatement, faisant face à une nouvelle silhouette au milieu du salon._

 _ **-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as laissé toute seule ?**_

 _Yuka, les poings serrés, me dévisageait méchamment. Je me dirigeai vers elle mais une vitre invisible me barra le passage. Je ne pouvais pas atteindre Yuka pourtant j'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais beau essayer de m'excuser, les mots ne sortaient pas. Je tapai plusieurs fois violemment contre la vitre, rencontrant par la même occasion le regard haineux de la brune. Elle était ma seule amie. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je voulais la rejoindre._

 _ **-Tu me mens depuis le début** , murmura Yuka. **Tu es du côté de Kira. Je suis persuadée que cet enlèvement t'arrangeait.**_

 _Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Comment pouvait-elle y croire ? Nous étions du même côté. Soudain, un nombre incalculable de silhouettes se téléportèrent autour d'elle. L'ancienne équipe de Ryuzaki, Sophie et des dizaines d'autres personnes que j'avais tué. La dernière à apparaître m'arracha complètement le cœur de la poitrine. Devant tout le monde, Lola tenait ses cheveux arrachés entre ses mains._

 _ **-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous a pas sauvé ?**_ _sanglota t-elle._ _**Est ce que nos morts t'arrangeaient aussi ?**_

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois en sueur. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je n'arrivais même pas à reprendre mon souffle correctement. Rêver de toutes ces personnes à la fois avait fais renaître des souvenirs que j'avais souhaité enfuir à jamais. La mort de Lola avait été le déclencheur de cette histoire. Sans elle, je n'aurais peut être jamais utilisé le Death Note. En me remémorant le visage autrefois si joyeux de Lola, je fondis en larme. Je me rendais compte à quel point ma vie avait changé. Où serais-je en ce moment même si je n'avais pas découvert ce fichu cahier ? Combien de personnes seraient encore saines et sauves ? Une personne coupa court à mon chagrin lorsqu'elle se gratta la gorge. Sa tête dépassait du plafond au dessus de la mienne.

 **-Et bien et bien** , soupira t-il, **c'était plus compliqué que prévu de te trouver.**

N'affichant aucune expression particulière, j'observai Ryuk atterrir devant moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de laisser quelqu'un me voir pleurer. Honteuse, je baissai la tête. Ryuk m'expliqua tout de même que depuis plusieurs jours, il avait entamé ses recherches. Light et Kiyomi ne l'avaient pas prévenu de l'endroit où j'étais. Et puis, à chaque fois que Ryuk les avait questionné à mon sujet, ils lui avaient répondu que je séjournais dans une chambre d'hôtel en attendant la suite du plan. Je lâchai un triste rictus en entendant cette nouvelle. J'étais loin de la chambre d'hôtel.

 **-Alors je suis remonté dans le monde des shinigamis et je leur ai demandé si ils ne t'avaient pas par hasard aperçu** , me raconta Ryuk en se grattant la nuque. **Je suis désolé de mon retard. J'ai essayé de suivre Kiyomi mais elle ne me laissait jamais faire.**

Je ne savais pas comment remercier ses efforts. J'étais vraiment touchée. Surtout dans cette situation où plus personne ne faisait attention à moi. J'essayai de sourire à travers le scotch sur ma bouche pour lui montrer ma gratitude. Si ces cordes ne me retenaient pas, je lui aurais sans doute sauté dans les bras. Je me demandais cependant pourquoi Light et Kiyomi n'avaient pas mis Ryuk au courant de leur plan.

 **-À chaque fois que je te vois, ton espérance de vie diminue.**

Il m'arracha doucement le scotch que j'avais sur la bouche. Prenant une bouffée d'air frais, je respirai plusieurs fois profondément. Mon espérance de vie diminuait de plus en plus. Je n'avais aucun mal à le croire. Plus les heures passaient et plus j'avais l'impression que mon âme allait s'extirper de mon corps. Pourquoi Ryuk m'avait recherché depuis tout ce temps ? J'étais très bien placé pour le connaître. Jamais, il ne m'aiderait à complètement m'échapper de cet endroit. Ce n'était pas assez amusant pour lui. Il avait toujours sa façon d'apporter son soutien. Ou peut être que je me trompais complètement. Ryuk était simplement venu voir mon état et rien de plus.

 **-Est ce que des gens surveillent les alentours ?** lui demandais-je.

 **-Oui, ils sont beaucoup.**

 **-Est ce que tu as des informations sur Ryuzaki ? Sur ses recherches ? Sur sa réponse concernant l'échange ?**

 **-Je regrette Emi** , répondit Ryuk tristement, **rien ne passe à la télé et lorsque je suis là, Light ne parle jamais de ses plans.**

C'était sans espoir. Si Ryuk n'avait rien entendu, c'était peut être parce que Ryuzaki avait abandonné les recherches ou n'essayait pas du tout de me retrouver. Rien qu'à cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Je devenais beaucoup trop émotive depuis mon arrivée ici. J'essayai de stopper mes pleurs, en vain. Je relâchais mes nerfs et toute la frustration que j'avais éprouvé jusqu'à présent.

 **-Oh non** , bégaya Ryuk, **arrête de pleurer. Écoute, je vais m'en aller mais je vais revenir. D'accord ? Tu m'attends, hein ?**

Je reniflai avant de hocher la tête. Le shinigami déploya ses ailes puis traversa le mur pour s'envoler dans le ciel. Je ne pouvais que l'attendre. J'étais coincée sur cette chaise de toute manière. L'attente était longue, très longue. Je commençais à croire que Ryuk ne reviendrait jamais. Maintenant que ma bouche était à découvert, je pouvais peut être trouver un moyen de me détacher. Seulement, je mourrai de faim et de soif. J'étais fatiguée de survivre.

 _Toujours sur ma chaise, mon ventre gargouilla en apercevant un plateau de sucreries à mes pieds. Ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi des glaces, des gâteaux ainsi que des bonbons. J'en avais presque la bave au menton. Guidée par la faim, j'essayai de me défaire de mes cordes. Ma seule envie était de sauter sur cette nourriture et de l'avaler d'une seule traite._

 _ **-Est ce que tu veux de l'aide ?**_

 _Mon cœur loupa un battement en reconnaissant cette voix. Au loin, caché à travers les barreaux d'une autre cellule, Ryuzaki. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je lui criai à quel point j'étais contente de le revoir. Les mains dans les poches, il avança lentement vers ma cellule. Il parvint à l'ouvrir en sortant magiquement la clé de son pantalon. Je n'avais pas la force de réfléchir comment il les avait eu ni quand. J'étais simplement concentrée sur la nourriture et sur Ryuzaki._

 _ **-S'il te plait, aide moi.**_

 _Ryuzaki me demanda qu'est ce que je préférais manger en premier. Sans hésiter, je pointai le gâteau du menton. Il s'abaissa alors pour en couper une part. Mes yeux brillèrent en voyant le morceau se rapprocher de ma bouche. Seulement, au dernier moment, Ryuzaki dirigea le gâteau vers sa propre bouche. Sans gêne, il commença à le déguster sous mes yeux._

 _ **-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais.. ?**_

 _ **-Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter cette part de gâteau ? Moi j'ai besoin de sucre parce que je réfléchis.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je réfléchis ! Si je ne mange pas rapidement, je vais mourir !**_

 _ **-Vraiment ? Alors fais un peu plus d'effort et peut être que je partagerai avec toi.**_

 _Je l'observai, la bouche entrouverte, finir le gâteau en entier. Mon ventre était vide, ma tête aussi. Je méritais de manger tout en autant que lui. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais battue mentalement pour survivre. Comment pouvait-il n'avoir aucune pitié ? Les minutes passèrent tandis que Ryuzaki avalait toutes les sucreries qui m'étaient pourtant destinées. Enfin, il termina tous les plats. Abattue, je n'osais plus relever la tête. C'était moi qui avait besoin de manger et de reprendre des forces. C'était moi qui, depuis des jours, était ligotée à une chaise sans pouvoir bouger ni correctement respirer._

 _ **-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !** lui criais-je à la figure. _

_**-Tu n'as pas été assez rapide** , rétorqua t-il calmement en posant son pouce sur les lèvres. _

_**-Rapide pour quoi ? C'est impossible pour moi de m'enfuir !**_

 _ **-Tu n'as même pas essayé** , cracha t-il. **Comme tu n'as pas essayé de m'empêcher de manger toute cette nourriture.**_

 _ **-Mais je..**_

 _ **-Tu ne mérites pas de manger comme tu ne mérites pas de boire. Tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvée Emi. Et tu ne mérites certainement rien de ma part non plus.**_

 _Ryuzaki se releva pour sortir de ma cellule. Il laissa la porte ouverte et avant de s'en aller, il jeta un couteau par terre. Perdue, je lui demandai de m'expliquer la situation mais il m'ignora. Ryuzaki avait maintenant disparu et j'étais seule à seule avec ce couteau. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire avec ? Est ce que Ryuzaki avait essayé de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'il était l'heure pour moi de mourir ? Mes poignets étant soudainement libérés, je me penchai pour attraper le couteau. Ce n'était pas le moment de mourir mais bien le moment de s'enfuir. Sans réfléchir, je coupai les cordes à mes chevilles. N'ayant pas marché depuis des jours, je tombai la première fois en essayant de courir. Au sol, je fixai la sortie. Elle brillait tellement, comme un portail qui pourrait m'emmener dans un autre monde. Je rampai difficilement jusqu'aux escaliers puis enfin lorsque je traversai cette lumière, tout autour de moi devint blanc._

 **-Emi** , m'appela quelqu'un. **Réveille-toi, je suis de retour.**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'enfuir et Ryuzaki n'était pas venu me déposer un couteau. Ryuk était revenu mais j'avais beau faire attention à la main qu'il était entrain d'agiter devant mon visage, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de mon rêve. Personne n'allait m'aider. Personne n'allait perdre son temps pour me sauver. Mon attention se reporta vers Ryuk lorsqu'il agita, cette fois-ci, un sac plastique.

 **-Je t'ai rapporté de quoi te remonter le moral.**

Je fixai ce que Ryuk sortait de son sachet comme si l'impossible était entrain de se produire. Une bouteille d'eau, des sandwichs et même une pomme. Est ce que j'étais bien dans la réalité ? Est ce que je n'étais pas encore entrain de rêver ? Face à mon manque de réaction, Ryuk se vexa. Il m'expliqua qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait été acheter ou plutôt emprunter ces aliments au supermarché. Je me répétais mentalement plusieurs fois cette phrase. Ryuk avait fais les courses pour moi. Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je fondis en larmes une nouvelle fois.

 **-Arrête** , paniqua le shinigami, **je vais chercher autre chose si ça ne te plaît pas !**

 **-Je suis désolée** , m'excusais-je, **je te suis simplement profondément reconnaissante.**

Ne pouvant patienter plus longtemps, je demandai à Ryuk de me laisser boire. Il retira le bouchon de la bouteille avant de laisser couler l'eau au fond de ma gorge. J'étais légèrement déçue de constater que Ryuk transgressait les règles mais simplement qu'un peu. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me détacher. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important. Pouvoir à nouveau boire après des jours de déshydratation était une vraie jouissance. Ce que je ne buvais pas, je demandai à Ryuk de le laisser couler sur mon visage. J'avais l'impression de renaître. Je me jetai ensuite sur le sandwich que j'avalai à peine en quelques crocs. Puis cette pomme que Ryuk m'avait rapporté, aussi rouge que celles dont j'avais eu l'habitude de lui acheter, j'étais persuadée que c'était la sienne.

 **-Qui t'a autorisé à l'aider ?** gronda soudainement une voix.

Surpris sur le fait, Ryuzaki lâcha la pomme qu'il avait dans la main. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils en apercevant Kiyomi près des escaliers. C'était maintenant qu'elle daignait se montrer ? Il était trop tard. J'avais pu reprendre des forces, à son plus grand désespoir, grâce à Ryuk. Furieuse, elle se dirigea vers ma cellule pour nous cracher que Light serait très rapidement mis au courant de la situation. Je pouvais bien me moquer de ses menaces. Ils avaient conclu un accord avec Ryuzaki, du moins jusqu'à sa réponse. Ils ne pouvaient pas me blesser. Et puis, Ryuk était intouchable.

 **-Retourne auprès de Light** , ordonna Kiyomi à Ryuk.

 **-Je ne me souviens pas être obligé d'obéir à tes ordres** , rétorqua le shinigami.

 **-C'est vrai** , ricana t-elle, **mais tu veux peut être que j'aggrave ton cas en me plaignant à Light ?**

Ryuk se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers Kiyomi. Très sûre de soi, la brune croisa les bras en attente de son obéissance. Son sourire arrogant s'estompa rapidement en voyant les yeux jaunes globuleux du shinigami la fixer. Un froid glacial s'installa, comme si le changement d'humeur de Ryuk avait soudainement pu prendre le contrôle du temps.

 **-Écoute** , continua sèchement Ryuk, **je te rappelle que tu es une humaine et que je suis un dieu de la mort. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le Death Note et tu es encore moins mon amie. La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me menacer, j'écrirai ton nom dans mon cahier.**

 **-Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.**

 **-C'est vrai** , admis t-il en ricanant. **Je dois cependant t'avouer que voir comment Emi va te tuer est beaucoup moins ennuyant.**

J'essayai de ne pas sourire devant les provocations de mon ami. Comment ne pas éprouver de la fierté lorsqu'un shinigami était indirectement entrain de me défendre ? Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'une des griffes de Ryuk coupa pratiquement la corde qui retenait ma poitrine contre la chaise. Kiyomi ne remarqua rien, bien trop occupée à soutenir le regard du shinigami. Avant de partir, il me colla un nouveau scotch sur la bouche. Son regard était encourageant et bienveillant. Il déploya ensuite ses ailes pour s'envoler de son côté. Quant à Kiyomi, elle pesta une dernière fois avant de repartir vers les escaliers. J'étais soudainement entrain de réaliser la situation. Je n'avais plus qu'à forcer pour découper entièrement cette corde. Je n'avais plus qu'à quitter cet endroit et ses souffrances pour enfin retrouver le monde réel. Et enfin, à ce moment là et seulement à ce moment là, je serai libre.

* * *

C'est officiel, la fiction se terminera en 30 chapitres ! Le prochain risque d'être long, très long !


	28. Une dernière fois

Je patientai quelques minutes de plus afin d'être certaine du départ de Kiyomi. Je bouillonnai littéralement de rage de m'échapper. Grâce à Ryuk, j'avais pu reprendre des forces. Maintenant, je pouvais le remercier en me délibérant de ces cordes. Je baissai donc ma poitrine en avant pour défaire la corde que Ryuk avait déjà pratiquement découpé avec son ongle. Sans surprise, la corde céda. Je me baissai ensuite jusqu'à la hauteur de mon bras pour arracher le scotch sur ma bouche à l'aide de mes doigts. Pour libérer mes poignets, je n'avais qu'une seule solution. J'attrapai la corde avec mes dents. Les premiers essais ne portèrent pas ses fruits et puis mes dents me faisaient mal. Je n'étais cependant pas prête à abandonner. Je pouvais même perdre mes dents, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de sortir de cette grotte. Au final, je réussis à arracher la corde de mon poignet droit. Je n'avais plus qu'à enlever celle à mon autre poignet et à mes chevilles.

N'étant plus très habituée à tenir sur mes jambes, je m'écroulai au sol en essayant de me relever. Mes mouvements avaient peut être été un peu trop précipités. Doucement, je me redressai tout en caressant les muscles de mes jambes. Bouger me demandait vraiment beaucoup de forces. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de me plaindre. Je devais encore affronter les grilles de ma cellule. Face à cet obstacle, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix non plus. Sans les clés, il était impossible de l'ouvrir. Je me jetai à terre, prête à me battre encore plus. Je commençai à creuser afin de créer un passage sous les grilles. Au fur et à mesure, mes ongles se cassèrent et mes doigts saignèrent. Cela ne me faisait pas peur. Ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais reculer. Enfin, lorsque je jugeai le trou assez profond pour moi, je me hissai à l'intérieur. J'eus d'abord du mal à remonter mais j'y parvins tout de même.

Je me dépêchai de me diriger vers les escaliers. Discrètement, je regardai si la voie était libre. À ma plus grande surprise, personne ne m'attendait à ma sortie. Revoir le ciel me perça les yeux, comme un animal en cage qui n'avait pas vu le jour depuis des semaines. Malgré le champ sécurisé, je décidai tout de même de prendre des précautions en restant à l'affut du moindre bruit. Je me cachai d'arbres en arbres pour ne pas éventuellement me faire repérer. Je devais me souvenir du chemin lorsque j'étais arrivée. Sinon, ce n'était pas dans la grotte que j'allais finir mes jours mais bien dans la forêt.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être encore passée par ce chemin. Les arbres, les feuilles, les branches. Tout se ressemblait. Et puis, je n'y voyais absolument rien. Un homme pouvait très bien me suivre ou apparaître sans même que je ne le voies. J'essayai de me concentrer pour me revoir le jour de mon arrivée. Je me souvenais vaguement du chemin mais j'étais pratiquement sûre que l'homme avait rarement changé de direction. Je n'avais qu'à continuer tout droit et voir ce que l'arbre suivant me réserverait. Cependant, je me stoppai en entendant une branche craquer derrière moi. Sur mes gardes, je me cachai furtivement derrière un arbre avant de scruter les alentours. Mon cœur s'accéléra en apercevant un policier à quelques pas de moi. Sans hésiter et surtout sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui.

 **-À l'aide !** hurlais-je. **Je suis l'otage de Kira !**

Je restai plantée devant lui, attendant une réaction de sa part. L'expression de cet homme était vide, comme si elle avait été volée par quelqu'un d'autre. Un policier normal se serait dépêché de vérifier mon état et de prévenir ses collègues que j'étais toujours vivante. Pourquoi restait-il immobile ? En voyant son sourire au coin des lèvres, je réalisai soudainement la situation. Sans lui laisser le temps d'atteindre son sifflet, j'attrapai une branche au sol avant de le frapper au visage. L'objet tomba par terre. L'homme se toucha la lèvre en me dévisageant puis se jeta à mes pieds pour récupérer son sifflet. Les choses s'éclaircirent dans ma tête. Cet homme était sous l'influence du Death Note, comme certainement tous les hommes de cette forêt. Light avait dû écrire dans son cahier que si un de ses sbires me voyait, il devait alerter les autres en utilisant son sifflet. Ainsi, ils se lanceraient tous à ma recherche pour me retrouver. Une tactique digne des plus grands manipulateurs.

Mon adversaire ne faisait pas attention à moi puisque tout ce qui lui importait était de récupérer son sifflet. Que se passerait-il si je le cassais en deux ? N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, je me précipitai vers le sifflet à mon tour. Nous nous battions l'un avec l'autre pour se reprendre l'objet des mains. J'attrapai une poignée de terre pour lui lancer au visage. Cela me laissa le temps de me relever avec le sifflet. Cependant, l'homme se releva plus rapidement que prévu et se jeta sur mes jambes. Je tombai à plat sur le ventre, manquant par la même occasion de me claquer la mâchoire. L'homme étant sur moi, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il essaya de me tordre le poignet pour ouvrir ma main. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas succomber à la douleur. Avec mon autre main libre, j'en profitai pour le gifler. Ce n'était pas suffisamment puisqu'en guise de réponse, il me gifla à son tour. La même force n'était pas du tout employée. Ma joue me brula immédiatement.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer** , murmurais-je.

L'homme s'arrêta, comme hésitant de son prochain geste. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il dégaina un couteau de sa ceinture. Tremblant, il le dirigea vers mon poignet. Cette arme était un moyen de mettre fin à cette altercation pour lui comme pour moi. Mais est ce que j'étais réellement capable de le faire ? J'avais tué des hommes auparavant mais cela avait toujours été par le biais du Death Note. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappai violemment son ventre avec mon genou. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ce qui me laissa la chance de rattraper son couteau. Je me relevai difficilement, fixant mon adversaire qui était lui aussi entrain de se redresser. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire. L'homme se précipita dans ma direction tandis que je serrais fortement l'arme dans ma main. Je fermai les yeux, peureuse de voir le résultat de mes actes. Comprenant que je n'avais pas d'autres choix si je voulais m'enfuir, je tranchai dans les airs.

Des toussotements puis des respirations étouffées. L'homme s'écroula au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et je ne voulais pas bouger. Cependant, à contre cœur, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je recouvris immédiatement ma bouche. En vain, puisque je laissai échapper mon repas de tout à l'heure au coin d'un arbre. L'homme, la gorge tranchée, était étalé devant moi. L'odeur du sang puis la vue de son corps s'ouvrir m'avait complétement retourné l'estomac. Je m'abaissai rapidement pour reprendre le couteau et le sifflet. Je devais faire quelque chose pour ce corps. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. La seule idée qui me vint en tête était de le cacher. Je recouvris alors le cadavre de terre, de feuilles et de branches avant de me retourner et de partir. Cet homme était loin d'être le seul dans cette forêt. Cependant, j'étais incapable d'administrer le même sort à tous les autres.

Après cette rencontre inattendue, je ne savais plus m'orienter ni même par quelle direction j'étais venue. J'avais beau essayer de me remémorer, le chemin autrefois bien encré dans mon esprit avait complétement disparu. Je tapai du pied contre un arbre pour exprimer ma colère. J'étais perdue. Est ce que le Dieu Kira m'avait à ce point maudit ? J'étais enfin libre et pourtant d'autres obstacles s'entassaient encore sur ma route. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Tandis que je réfléchissais, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'un autre homme faisait sa ronde quelques mètres plus loin. Je me cachai immédiatement derrière un arbre. Pourquoi tous les esclaves de cette forêt étaient des policiers ? Était-ce une ruse de Kira pour faire croire à Ryuzaki que cet endroit était déjà sous-contrôle ? N'étant pas prête à me rebattre, je décidai de simplement l'éviter.

C'était le cinquième homme que j'esquivais depuis seulement quelques minutes. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, j'avais peur d'être découverte. Qu'est ce que je ferai si je me faisais prendre ? J'avais laissé un trait sur chaque arbre que j'avais croisé avec mon couteau en cas où si je devais faire demi-tour. J'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir à le faire. Puis, au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, je m'effondrai littéralement au sol en voyant la sortie.

La route. Le ciel. La liberté. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me précipitai vers la sortie, les larmes pratiquement aux yeux. Au dernier moment, je m'immobilisai en apercevant une voiture tourner vers l'entrée de la forêt et se garer. C'était certainement des passants qui voulaient se promener. Une opportunité de plus pour moi si je voulais demander de l'aide. Le cœur battant, je patientai dans mon coin de voir qui allait sortir de cette fameuse voiture. Je manquai de m'évanouir en observant Kiyomi ouvrir la portière. J'étais pétrifiée. Que faisait-elle encore ici ? Visiblement irritée, elle se dirigea dans ma direction. Je m'abaissai pour me cacher derrière l'arbre. Que faire ? Cinq hommes entouraient Kiyomi. Il était impossible pour moi de les affronter. Près de la sortie et tout autour du périmètre de la forêt, des hommes surveillaient les alentours. Où devais-je me diriger ? Si je ne retournais pas dans la grotte, Kiyomi allait s'apercevoir que je m'étais échappée. Par ailleurs, si j'essayais maintenant de m'enfuir, je n'avais aucune chance. À contre cœur, je décidai de suivre la meilleure voie. Je retournai vers la grotte.

Faisant demi-tour, je me dépêchai de traverser les bois en sens inverse. Grâce aux signes que j'avais laissé sur les arbres, je réussis à m'orienter. Je devais cependant faire très attention à ce que Kiyomi et ses sbires ne me repèrent pas. Ils avançaient plutôt vite, tellement vite que j'avais de moins en moins de temps pour retrouver mes traces. À mon plus grand soulagement, je regagnai la grotte avant eux. Je me ruai à l'intérieur pour repasser par le trou que j'avais creusé. J'essayai de faire de mon mieux pour remettre la terre afin que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Je retournai sur ma chaise tout en me ligotant et en tentant de me calmer. J'étais essoufflée et cacher les mouvements rapides de ma poitrine était plus compliqué que prévu. Je fermai les yeux pour me détendre, attendant le retour plus qu'inattendu de Kiyomi.

 **-Ça me gonfle** , grogna t-elle en entrant.

 **-Je te manquais à ce point ?** demandais-je ironiquement.

 **-Je suis revenue sous les ordres de Light** , continua t-elle toujours irritée. **Il a pété un plomb lorsque je lui ai dit que je t'avais laissé après la visite Ryuk.** **Il m'a insulté d'idiote et d'incompétente. Il dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance au shinigami quand il s'agit de toi. Alors, me voilà. J'espère ne pas compromettre tes plans**.

Je me forçai de lui répondre par un sourire. Light était au courant de ma relation avec Ryuk. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être profondément déçue par moi-même. Au final, Kiyomi resta jusqu'au lendemain pour s'assurer que je ne tenterai pas de m'échapper. J'avais beau être armée. Kiyomi aurait eu le temps de prévenir Light avant même que je n'arrives de l'autre côté de ces grilles. Et puis, en guise de punition, Kiyomi prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas me donner le contenu magique de sa seringue. Je me demandais toujours ce que c'était. Un médicament ? De la drogue ? Le jour suivant, la brune laissa sa place aux cinq policiers que j'avais vu à l'entre de la forêt. Mes chances diminuaient de plus en plus. Si ils étaient tous armés comme celui que j'avais tué, alors ce n'était pas avec mon couteau que j'allais les battre.

Les heures passaient et je recommençais à ne plus vivre mais à survivre. Mes membres étaient mal ligotés et il était même facile de voir que je pouvais aisément m'en défaire. J'avais faim. J'avais soif. Ma gorge était sèche. Moi qui voulait essayer de communiquer avec mes gardes, je n'arrivais même plus à suffisamment hausser la voix pour me faire entendre. Light avait encore une fois tout deviné. Et puis, j'avais encore échoué en essayant de me mettre à sa hauteur. J'étais vraiment une moins que rien. Même en réussissant à sortir de ma cellule, je n'étais pas capable de m'échapper. Honteuse, je commençai à pleurer. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Plus jamais, je n'aurais une telle occasion. Les larmes aux yeux, je me laissai prendre dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Je n'étais plus attachée mais toujours sur la même chaise. Face à moi, un homme encapuchonné. La lampe vacillante au dessus de nos têtes illuminait à peine la table qui nous séparait. Au centre de celle-ci, un revolver. L'homme, munis de gants, retira finalement sa capuche pour laisser place à des cheveux blonds et un regard menaçant. Mello. J'étais tellement fatiguée de ma propre malchance que je n'arrivais même plus à me questionner sur sa présence._

 _ **-Tu veux jouer ?**_

 _Je hochai tristement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel jeu il voulait que je participe. Il attrapa alors l'arme avant de mettre une cartouche à l'intérieur. C'était donc ses intentions. Avec son pouce, il tourna rapidement le barillet avant de le reposer sur la table. Un jeu de hasard. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais accepté déjà ? Je secouai la tête, prenant le revolver dans la main. En le posant sur ma tempe, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je pouvais mourir à n'importe quel moment. J'inspirai profondément puis appuyai sur la détente. Un cliquetis mais rien ne plus. L'axe du canon ne contenait pas la cartouche. Je tournai à mon tour le barillet pour laisser Mello poursuivre._

 _ **-Penses-tu être quelqu'un de chanceux ?**_ _me demanda Mello en dirigeant le canon vers sa tempe._

 _ **-Pas vraiment**_ _, murmurais-je._ _ **C'est pourquoi je peux t'assurer à l'avance que tu vas gagner.**_

 _ **-Pourtant ce jeu est un jeu de hasard, pas de chance.**_

 _ **-Chance et hasard, n'est-ce pas au final la même chose ?**_ _rétorquais-je._

 _Je sursautai en voyant le doigt de Mello appuyer sur la détente. Toujours rien. L'ambiance était pesante. Tout était noir autour de nous. J'avais peur. Il devait rester quatre essais donc trois chance de survivre. J'avalai difficilement avant de reprendre le revolver dans la main._

 _ **-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi serein ?**_

 _ **-Je ne vais pas mourir parce que je ne veux pas mourir.**_

 _ **-Alors tu penses que ta volonté peut changer le destin ?**_

 _ **-Exactement.**_

 _Sans réfléchir à deux fois, j'appuyai sur la détente. La balle ne sortant toujours pas, je posai l'arme sur la table. Le destin ne pouvait être changé. Depuis le début, j'étais supposée ne jamais m'échapper et mourir dans cette grotte. Personne ne pouvait me sauver ni même me venir en aide. Ni Ryuzaki, ni Mello, ni Ryuk. D'un sourire arrogant, Mello reprit le revolver et le colla à nouveau sur sa tempe. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je voyais son visage. Si cette fois, la cartouche ne sortait encore pas alors j'étais condamnée. Le blond appuya sur la détente. Aucun bruit. Seulement ce même cliquetis depuis le début du jeu. Je fermai les yeux en réalisant ma fin imminente._

 _ **-Et toi Emi, est ce que tu veux mourir ?**_

 _En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus Mello pointer le revolver vers moi. De toute façon, de sa main ou de la mienne, il ne restait plus qu'une seule issue. Je devais mourir pour mettre fin à cette partie. J'acceptais ce sort tel un avenir que je ne pouvais contrer. Je hochai tristement la tête, sachant très bien que ma réponse ne changerait rien. Je n'avais plus rien à faire, mise à part suivre mon destin._

 _ **-Je t'ai dis que la volonté pouvait changer le destin. Depuis le début, la mienne était de te laisser gagner. Ne pense pas que tu es la seule à décider de l'issue de ce jeu.**_

 _Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Mello plaça le revolver dans sa bouche et appuya sur la détente. Horrifiée, je hurlai de terreur._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les larmes séchées aux coins des yeux. Les cinq hommes étaient toujours devant ma cellule. Je reniflai plusieurs fois avant de me remémorer mon rêve. Sur le moment, je me rendis compte à quel point Mello pouvait aussi me manquer. La volonté. Le destin. Au final, je n'arrivais pas à changer ma manière de penser. Le destin ne pouvait être changé. Je stoppai tout mouvements et toutes respirations lorsque des bruits à l'extérieur parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Des pas. Des personnes. Des voix. Je me concentrai du mieux que je pouvais pour entendre une conversation.

 **-Vous dîtes déjà inspecter cette forêt ?**

 **-Oui monsieur, nous cherchons depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.**

 **-Pourtant je ne me souviens pas vous avoir envoyé.**

 **-C'est vrai. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas le seul sur cette affaire. C'est un enlèvement. Toute la police s'est mobilisée.**

 **-Vraiment ? Je vous prie de m'excuser dans ce cas. Est ce que cela vous dérange si mon équipe continue son chemin ?**

 **-Non, je vous en prie. Peut être que vos yeux découvriront quelque chose que nous n'avons pas pu voir.**

J'étais à la fois heureuse mais terriblement surprise de ce que j'avais entendu. Cette voix rauque et froide. Il n'y en avait pas deux. Ryuzaki n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi et pourtant il m'avait trouvé sans même le savoir. Light avait bien dressé ses marionnettes. Le garde avait répondu à Ryuzaki avec succès et sans éveiller les soupçons. La liberté n'allait quand même pas me passer à ce point sous le nez. Je voulais revoir Ryuzaki. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de me rechercher. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de lui sauter dans les bras. De ma voix à peine audible et cassante, j'essayai d'attirer son attention.

 **-Attendez... Revenez... Je suis ici... Attendez..**

 **-Excusez-moi mais, pourquoi restez-vous planté devant ce passage souterrain ?** demanda Ryuzaki.

 **-Mes collègues se réunissent à l'intérieur pour se reposer des nuits entières passées dehors. Mon rôle est de les prévenir en cas de menace.**

Ryuzaki resta silencieux. Depuis ma chaise, je pouvais entendre ses pas se déplacer et s'éloigner. Maintenant que nous étions pratiquement réunis, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner ainsi. De toutes mes forces, j'essayai de crier pour attirer une nouvelle fois son attention. En vain. Ma voix se brisa davantage. Les gardes devant ma cellule se moquèrent de mon impuissance. Si j'avais eu assez de force, j'aurais pu me précipiter vers les barreaux et taper dessus afin de faire du bruit. Malheureusement, j'étais à bout et terriblement fatiguée. Je ne possédais pas cette chose qui pouvait faire la différence. Je comptais abandonner lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je relevai la tête, forçant les cordes à se défaire de mes poignets. L'attention des gardes n'était pas posée su moi. Tremblante, je fouillai dans ma poche de pantalon. Je collai le sifflet sur ma bouche avant de souffler à l'intérieur de toutes mes forces. Les gardes se retournèrent aussitôt pour se ruer vers la porte de ma cellule.

 **-Emi, baisse-toi !**

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Les hommes face aux escaliers sortirent leurs pistolets, prêts à mettre un terme à la vie des intrus. Un moment de silence se déroula, pendant lequel personne ne bougea. Puis soudain, quelqu'un arriva en trompe dans la grotte. Mello. À une vitesse fulgurante, il tira sur tous les hommes de Kira. Les trois premiers étaient déjà abattus avant même que je ne puisses m'en rendre compte. Le quatrième essaya de viser le blond mais il ne parvint pas à tenter sa chance une seconde fois puisqu'il lui tira en plein dans la tête. Cependant, le dernier garde s'empressa de saisir cette occasion pour se jeter sur Mello et le désarmer. Leur confrontation dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le garde réussisse à prendre le dessus. D'un sourire victorieux, il pointa son arme vers Mello. Prête à intervenir, je me dégageai de mes cordes pour me rapprocher des barreaux. De sang froid, j'enfonçai mon couteau dans le dos du garde.

L'homme tomba au sol ainsi que mon couteau recouvert de sang. Ryuzaki s'empressa d'entrer dans la grotte. Il fouilla les poches de l'homme gisant au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma cellule. Très impatiente et surtout maintenant libre, je sautai dans ses bras. Je le tenais tellement fort que j'aurais pu le broyer sur place. Je commençai à pleurer de joie et de bonheur. Je pouvais aussi le sentir trembler, comme si il ne réalisait toujours pas me tenir entre ses mains. J'étais tellement soulagée heureuse.

 **-Je pensais vraiment que tu avais..**

 **-Tais toi** , me coupa t-il, **jamais je n'aurais cessé de te rechercher.**

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Par dessus son épaule, j'aperçus le regard étonnement doux de Mello. Je lâchai Ryuzaki pour enlacer le blond à son tour. Ryuzaki n'était pas le seul à avoir remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Je pouvais aussi remercier Mello de m'avoir sauvé la vie en tirant sur tous ses gardes et cela sans hésiter. À mon contact, le blond se crispa immédiatement.

 **-La volonté de me sauver, hein ?** rigolais-je en me remémorant mon rêve.

 **-Hein ?** grogna Mello en bégayant. **Et puis tu m'étouffes, lâche-moi !**

Je le serrai encore plus fort pour l'embêter. Mello lâcha finalement prise et m'enlaça à son tour. Il me murmura que c'était bon de me revoir. J'étais de même très heureuse de le retrouver, de les retrouver. Nous nous dégagions quelques secondes plus tard. Puis, près des escaliers, mon regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille. Yuka. Nous nous précipitions simultanément l'une vers l'autre. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, lui murmurant à quel point j'étais désolée de l'avoir abandonné. Yuka pleura à son tour. Je n'aurais pu espérer de meilleures retrouvailles. Les trois personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde. Je retournai ensuite aux côtés de Ryuzaki pour me coller à son bras. Je séchai mes larmes, impatiente de connaître la suite des événements.

 **-Et maintenant ?** demanda Mello ennuyé.

 **-Nous rentrons** , trancha Ryuzaki.

Mello hocha la tête ainsi que Yuka. Tous les trois commencèrent à avancer vers les escaliers. Moi je restai immobile, réfléchissant encore à la situation. Était-ce la meilleure solution ? Rentrer ? Kira saura rapidement que ses gardes avaient été lapidés et nous retournerons une nouvelle fois à la case départ. Ryuzaki remarqua mon absence et s'arrêta avant d'entamer les escaliers. Les mains dans les poches, il se retourna vers moi.

 **-À quoi est ce que tu penses ?**

 **-Je me disais que peut être..**

 **-N'y pense même pas** , me coupa sèchement Mello, **nous te ramenons avec nous.**

 **-Et après ? Que se passera-t-il ?**

 **-Ne me dis que tu veux rester ici ?** continua Yuka tristement. **Nous venons à peine de te retrouver.**

 **-Tu as peut être raison** , murmura Ryuzaki pouce aux lèvres.

J'étais contente de voir qu'au moins une personne souhaitait m'écouter. Je lui proposai alors de me laisser, de repartir comme si rien ne s'était produis. Kira ne se doutera de rien. Ensuite, Ryuzaki acceptera le marché avec lui. Il lui échangera le Death Note contre ma sécurité. Au son de cette phrase, Mello me cria dessus. Il était visiblement contre l'idée de me laisser une seconde de plus dans cette grotte. Yuka était aussi de cette avis. Je me retournai alors vers Ryuzaki, lui suppliant du regard de se tenir de mon côté.

 **-Tu veux ainsi en profiter pour le piéger..**

 **-Oui.. Il faut juste trouver de quelle façon.. Je pense que Kiyomi pourrait jouer un rôle très important dans cette histoire.**

 **-Oublie Kiyomi** , me coupa une voix venant de nul part.

La tête de Ryuk dépassa du plafond. Étonnée, je l'observai regagner le sol. Mello pointa la créature du doigt comme si la mort en personne se présentait devant lui. Quant à Yuka, elle arqua un sourcil. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'un dieu de la mort était juste en face de nous. En effet, le blond avait déjà touché un morceau du cahier lorsque je lui avais demandé de tuer pour moi. Cependant, il n'avait jamais rencontré Ryuk. J'essayai alors de le calmer en lui expliquant que Ryuk était mon ami. Ryuzaki posa son regard froid sur le shinigami. Savoir que Ryuk aidait depuis tout ce temps Light devait lui rester en travers de la gorge. Pour le détendre, je lui racontai que Ryuk m'avait permis de survivre et de me redonner des forces en me ramenant de la nourriture.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous regardez tous ?** demanda Yuka agacée.

 **-Yuka** , répondis-je gênée, **je t'expliquerai plus tard.**

 **-Pourquoi oublier Kiyomi ?** demanda Ryuzaki sèchement.

 **-Parce qu'elle ne sait pas où est caché le Death Note.**

 **-Mais toi si** , grogna Mello, **ça serait plus rapide si tu nous le rapportais comme le bon shinigami que tu es.**

 **-Tu es qui toi ?** se moqua Ryuk.

 **-Quoi ?** s'emporta directement le blond. **Répète pour voir !**

Ryuzaki s'interposa pour calmer Mello. Pourquoi voir ces deux-là ne pas s'entendre ne m'étonnait absolument pas ? Je décidai de faire abstraction de leur dispute pour continuer la conversation avec Ryuk. Il m'expliqua alors que même si Kiyomi connaissait la position du cahier, elle ne serait plus en vie pour nous le dire. Elle avait fais le serment à Light de se donner la mort si elle l'apprenait pour éviter de se faire utiliser par un autre cahier. C'était pour cette raison, qu'en permanence, la brune portait une ceinture explosive.

 **-C'est une folle** , se moqua Mello.

 **-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu décides ?**

 **-Je pense que je vais suivre ton plan** , m'indiqua Ryuzaki. **Cependant, pour ce soir, tu rentres avec nous.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

Je le regardai soucieuse. Je me posai encore plus de questions en entendant le ricanement de Mello. Quelque chose d'important ? Ne pouvait-il pas m'en parler maintenant ? Il me supplia du regard d'accepter sans broncher. Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas résister. Il me rassura davantage en m'affirmant que le périmètre allait être sécurisé et que si un problème survenait, je serai la première mise au courant. Je hochai la tête avant de le suivre. Je remerciai une dernière fois Ryuk puis quittai une nouvelle fois cette grotte.

Sur la route, le chauffeur déposa Yuka aux appartements de la police. Mello devait lui aussi retourner aux côtés de Near. Une fois que je me retrouvai seule avec Ryuzaki, je m'inquiétai encore plus. Quelle était cette chose importante qu'il voulait me dire ? Ce n'était pas sympa de sa part de me faire poireauter ainsi. Je me posais tout un tas de questions. Je commençais même à imaginer Ryuzaki vouloir me quitter. J'essayai de me calmer lorsque nous arrivions à destination. Ryuzaki patienta en sortant de la voiture. Nous avancions côte à côte dans un silence plutôt perturbant. Je n'avais pas envie de me plaindre mais nos retrouvailles ne ressemblaient pas à celles que j'avais imaginé.

Face à la porte de son appartement, Ryuzaki resta d'abord immobile. Son comportement n'arrangeait pas vraiment mes pensées. Au contraire, j'étais encore plus perdue. Enfin, il me laissa entrer la première. Je sursautai légèrement en entendant la porte se claquer dans mon dos. J'avais peur de me retourner et de l'affronter. Cependant, si je voulais connaître la raison de ma venue, je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains.

 **-Alors ?** le questionnais-je en me retournant. **Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

Sa réponse était loin d'être ce que j'avais imaginé. Ryuzaki se précipita vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne me privai pas pour répondre à son baiser. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage tandis que les miennes rejoignirent ses cheveux. Pourquoi m'inquiéter à ce point si c'était simplement pour répondre à mes attentes ? Lorsque je me reculai, je lui posai la question. Il aurait très bien pu me réserver cet accueil dans la grotte.

 **-Je ne suis pas habitué à faire ce genre de choses devant les autres** , s'expliqua t-il, **et puis il y avait Mello.**

 **-Mello ?** répétais-je. **Qu'est ce que Mello vient faire dans cette histoire ?**

J'arquai un sourcil, attendant la réponse de Ryuzaki. Il haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre que je devais oublier ce qu'il avait essayé de me faire comprendre. N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'abandonner le sujet de la conversation, j'insistai une nouvelle fois. Seulement, en guise de réponse, Ryuzaki se pencha pour me donner un baiser sur la joue. D'un geste lent, il retira ma veste puis sa bouche glissa le long de mon cou. La chaleur monta jusqu'à mon visage et je pouvais parier n'importe quoi que j'étais maintenant encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'avais jamais vu Ryuzaki être aussi entreprenant.

 **-Attends.**

Ryuzaki se recula puis m'interrogea du regard. J'étais loin d'être contre l'idée mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien dans ma peau. J'attrapai alors le poignet de Ryuzaki pour le faire avancer. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. À l'intérieur, j'allumai la douche et une fois l'eau assez chaude je me glissai en dessous. J'invitai Ryuzaki à me rejoindre. D'une assurance que je n'avais jamais vu, Ryuzaki s'exécuta puis se colla à moi. S'était-il transformé pendant mon absence ? Avait-il réalisé quelque chose qui aurait pu le pousser à changer ? En voyant les cheveux de Ryuzaki s'aplatir sur sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. C'était toujours marrant de voir sa tignasse disparaitre. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Cela le rendait encore plus séduisant, sans compter sa chemise qui maintenant collait à sa peau.

 **-Je comptais t'y amener moi-même mais tu m'as devancé** , se moqua Ryuzaki.

 **-Tu peux le dire que je sens mauvais !**

Nous rigolions ensemble puis simultanément nous nous rapprochions pour nous embrasser. Sans plus attendre, je retirai le haut de Ryuzaki. Mes mains se posèrent immédiatement sur son torse. Pouvoir à nouveau le toucher me faisait vraiment plaisir. Ma chemise retrouva rapidement son habit dans un coin de la pièce. Nous enlevions tous les deux nos pantalons avant de continuer notre baiser langoureux. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à un Ryuzaki aussi pressé. Je me reculai tout en replaçant mes cheveux en arrière. Je me collai contre le mur et d'un air aguicheur, je lui dévoilai ma poitrine en retirant mon soutien-gorge. Il se rapprocha bien vite de moi, m'embrassant tout en me pelotant. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou puis sur ma poitrine. Il mordilla puis lécha chacun de mes tétons. Je croyais comprendre que Ryuzaki avait un faible pour cette partie de mon corps.

J'appuyai sur son torse pour le faire se redresser. Quelque chose un peu plus bas criait désespéramment de se faire libérer. Puisque j'étais dans l'ambiance du moment, ma timidité avait complétement disparu. J'enlevai le dernier vêtement de Ryuzaki. Des bouffées de chaleur et le visage extrêmement rouge. Je n'avais pas assez observé son corps pour me rendre compte à quel point il pouvait me faire effet. Le sourire en coin, j'enroulai ma main autour de son membre. Au début, je le titillai en le touchant simplement puis au fur et à mesure je me laissai aller en faisant de plus grands mouvements. Observer le visage de Ryuzaki déformé par le plaisir était une vraie distraction.

 **-Je crois que vous êtes dans une mauvaise posture L** , me moquais-je. **Comment comptez-vous contre-attaquer ?**

Mes mouvements s'accentuèrent et le bout de sa verge frôla mon bas-ventre. Je me rapprochai de lui pour poser mes lèvres dans son cou. Sa main droite se glissa dans mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Du bouts de se doigts, il commença à me caresser. Les sensations n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes que la première fois. Elles étaient plus intenses et plus sensuelles. Un doigt me pénétra puis un deuxième. Le rythme de ses mouvements vinrent rejoindre les miens tout comme nos gémissements. En voyant à quel point j'étais sensible, Ryuzaki ricana au creux de mon oreille. Puis, au bord de l'orgasme, je mordis son cou. Il retira ses doigts et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Il enroula son bras autour de mes hanches pour m'empêcher de tomber. Honteuse, je relevai timidement mon visage vers lui.

 **-Retourne-toi.**

Sa façon d'agir me troublait de minutes en minutes mais je n'allais encore une fois certainement pas m'en plaindre. Faisant ce que Ryuzaki m'avait demandé, je me retournai. Je posai mes mains contre le mur tout en le regardant entrer en moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un long soupir. Ses doigts glissèrent à travers mes cheveux le long de mon dos. Il attrapa ensuite mes hanches pour commencer ses mouvements. D'abord doux, j'avais l'impression de bercer dans un rêve. Puis, en me demandant mon approbation, Ryuzaki accéléra. Sans me retenir, je lâchai des gémissements plus forts les uns que les autres. Jamais, je ne pourrai oublier ces moments avec lui. Ils resteront graver pour toujours dans ma mémoire. Peu importe ce que le futur nous réservait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je quittai la salle de bains pour laisser Ryuzaki seul. Comme il me l'avait demandé, je cherchai un pull dans son armoire qui pourrait me servir de pyjama. J'en choisis un au hasard, de couleur blanche. En attendant le retour de Ryuzaki, je me promenai dans son appartement. J'observai les meubles et la décoration, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait attirer mon attention. Je me stoppai devant un cadre de petite taille sur la commande de son salon. Une photo de Ryuzaki et de Light. Comment les choses avaient à ce point pu changer ? Je n'y pensais pas assez souvent mais, Light était autrefois le meilleur ami de Ryuzaki. Light était Kira, un homme qui avait tué des centaines de vies innocentes. Ryuzaki devait être celui qui en souffrait le plus. Un bruit me ramena à la réalité. Lorsque je me retournai, Ryuzaki était derrière moi téléphone à la main.

 **-Est ce que tu viens de me prendre en photo ?** demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

 **-Oui** , avoua t-il directement, **il m'en faut bien une pour remplacer celle que tu as dans les mains.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais la remplacer.**

Leur amitié était peut être terminée mais elle avait bel et bien existé, comme la mienne avec Light. Souriante, je me dirigeai vers Ryuzaki. Si il voulait prendre des photos, il allait en avoir un paquet. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je décidai de faire des poses mais aussi des grimaces pour lui. Et enfin, la dernière, une photo de nous deux. Nous nous laissions ensuite tomber sur le lit. Je ne pouvais me leurrer. Si Ryuzaki voulait soudainement avoir des souvenirs de moi, c'était parce qu'il avait peur.

 **-Es-tu sûre de vouloir retourner là-bas ?**

 **-J'en suis sûre** , affirmais-je. **D'habitude, tu es toujours d'accord pour imaginer des plans farfelus. Où est donc passé le grand détective L ?**

 **-Avec toi je ne suis pas L, je suis Ryuzaki. Je suis simplement inquiet. Une histoire comme celle-ci ne peut se finir bien pour tout le monde.**

Je le regardai tristement. Il avait certainement raison. Cependant, je misais tout sur ce plan. Je voulais enfin arrêter Kira, une bonne fois pour toute. Je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Ryuzaki pour le rassurer. Moi aussi, j'avais peur de le perdre et j'étais profondément touchée par son inquiétude. Mais si quelqu'un devait mourir, ce n'était pas lui. Je le protégerai, même si cela signifie tuer. Son espérance de vie n'avait pas baissé et si par malheur le sort en décidait autrement, je serai la première à le savoir. Tout se jouait demain. Kira, de son vrai nom Light Yagami, observera sa chute aux enfers de ses propres yeux.

* * *

 **Je vous publie ce chapitre, bouteille d'eau et serviette à la main. La relecture était tellement longue ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ce chapitre ainsi que la petite surprise que j'ai glissé à la fin. Je sens tout de suite quand un chapitre est meilleur/moins bon que les autres. Et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que celui-ci était meilleur que les autres. Parce que quand je me relis je me dis "wow, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça ?" haha. Concernant les reviews, merci beaucoup comme toujours. Lilijane j'ai répondu à la tienne dans notre conversation en message privé. Et euh voilà.. Le prochain chapitre sera le "dernier" puisque le 30 sera un épilogue. Préparez-vous ;D**


	29. Affront

**Cette semaine était monstrueuse ! J'ai eu du mal à finir le chapitre dans les temps parce que j'avais beaucoup d'idées mais tout était flou. Normalement, comme chaque semaine, je fais ma relecture le samedi soir avant de poster le chapitre. Sauf que je ne suis pas là ce soir. Du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout corriger. Alors vous avez la première partie du chapitre final qui devait initialement faire 8k mots. Je posterai la seconde partie au plus tard lundi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;D Et pour répondre à la question, non je ne prévois pas de faire une seconde fiction sur Death Note malheureusement :( Je pense avoir tout donné pour celle-ci, je ne serai pas capable de trouver d'autres idées.  
**

* * *

Comme convenu, je retournai dans la grotte le lendemain matin. La police avait pu retrouver Kiyomi et tracer chacun de ses mouvements. Elle n'était pas revenue dans la forêt depuis mon départ. Ryuzaki avait essayé de me convaincre d'abandonner mon idée mais j'avais insisté. Il m'avait alors lui-même ligoté et maintenant j'attendais la venue de ma fidèle surveillante, Kiyomi. À cette heure-ci, Ryuzaki avait déjà dû envoyer sa réponse. Il acceptait d'échanger le Death Note contre ma vie. Je n'avais plus qu'à patienter et voir ce que Kira me réservait pour la suite.

Enfin, quelques heures plus tard, Kiyomi arriva dans la grotte accompagnée de deux autres hommes. Elle n'avait pas son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Je ne manquai pas de le remarquer. Est ce que quelque chose lui était arrivée ? Elle découpa chacune de mes cordes avant de laisser ses deux gardes me relever. Leurs prises n'étaient pas très douces mais je décidai de ne pas me plaindre. À la sortie des escaliers, une voiture était directement garée devant la grotte. Je montai à l'intérieur, très curieuse de l'endroit où j'allais atterrir. Sans surprise, lorsque je posai la question à Kiyomi, elle resta muette.

Nous roulions pendant une demi heure environ. Plus je me rapprochais de notre but et plus je commençais à me demander si notre plan était assez réfléchi. Light était trop intelligent pour se laisser avoir d'un seul côté. Il fallait le coincer de sorte à ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Je n'osais pas imaginé les conséquences de notre potentiel échec. Ryuzaki et moi n'étions pas les seuls à faire partie de cette stratégie. Je n'avais pas seulement peur pour lui mais aussi pour les autres. Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant une cabane. Nous n'étions plus en ville et beaucoup plus éloignés des autres maisons. Les deux hommes m'amenèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur puis me laissèrent. Je me demandai sur le moment pourquoi est ce qu'ils me permettaient de rester seule. Est ce que j'attendais la venue de quelqu'un ?

Je n'avais rien à gagner si je tentais de m'enfuir. Je décidai donc d'obéir et de rester dans cette cabane. En attendant, j'observai les alentours. Quelques meubles, des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout et des restes de nourritures. Est ce que quelqu'un avait vécu dans cet endroit ? Puis, soudainement, le bois craqua derrière moi. Faisant volte-face, je tombai nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar. Le garçon que je n'avais pas vu depuis des semaines et qui pourtant était l'auteur de mon enlèvement. Son sourire, aussi arrogant que celui de Kiyomi, ne m'avait pas manqué. Il n'avait pas changé, tout comme sa façon d'agir et de se comporter.

 **-Est ce que ma présence signifie que Ryuzaki a accepté d'échanger le cahier contre moi ?**

 **-Pourquoi cette déduction ?** me questionna Light en se rapprochant de moi.

 **-Je ne ferai plus partie de ce monde sinon.**

Je faisais mine d'être déçu du choix de Ryuzaki tout en sachant très bien que tout cela était prévu. Light rentra dans mon jeu, me rétorquant qu'il était mieux que le Death Note retourne entre les mains de son véritable maître. Irritée, je lui grognai que depuis le début ce cahier était le mien et non le sien. J'étais le maître et lui n'était qu'un voleur. Le brun me rigola au nez. Il me murmura que je ne méritais pas de le récupérer parce que je n'avais jamais protégé notre secret, contrairement à lui.

 **-C'est facile à dire quand tu es seul et que tu n'as personne à perdre.**

 **-J'ai eu peur de te perdre une fois** , avoua Light, **tu le sais bien. Sauf que tu as refusé de saisir la main que je t'ai tendu. Je ne suis pas Ryuzaki ni même Ryuk. Tu ne peux pas m'ensorceler. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Je n'allais pas tomber dans le piège une deuxième fois. Tu n'as jamais voulu te dresser à mes côtés et tu ne le voudras jamais.**

 **-Je l'ai voulu une fois. Cette nuit, sur le toit. J'ai vraiment cru en tes paroles de conquérir le monde et de tout partager avec moi. Il s'avère simplement que tu es un égoïste et un menteur.**

 **-C'est vrai que Ryuzaki est loin de l'être..**

 **-Ne le mets pas dans le même sac que toi ! Aujourd'hui, il a été capable de me prouver que ma vie lui était plus importante que ce fichu Death Note. Qu'aurais-tu choisi à sa place ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas** , murmura Light en haussant les épaules, **il n'y a personne à qui je tiens.**

 **-Nous tenions à toi, Ryuzaki et moi. Regarde un peu ce que tu es devenu..**

 **-Attends** , ricana t-il, **c'est ça ta façon de me convaincre à renoncer ? Toi, qui avant de te rapprocher de Ryuzaki, ne m'a jamais remercié pour toutes les fois où je t'ai défendu devant les autres.** **Puis il a fallu que cet idiot se réveille un jour pour que tu tombes à ses pieds et que tu obéisses au moindre de ses ordres ! N'essaye pas d'attiser ma pitié Emi, ça ne marchera pas.**

 **-Tu m'aidais simplement pour ça, pour que je te remercie et que je t'idolâtre comme un héro qui était venu sur Terre pour me sauver.** **C'est cette même reconnaissance qui t'a poussé à vouloir devenir un Dieu ? Tu veux que le monde te remercie pour avoir tué les pourritures qui en faisait partie ?**

 **-C'est faux !** s'énerva t-il en m'attrapant par le col. **Avant de devenir possesseur du Death Note, je n'étais pas pareil. J'aidais les personnes en mauvaises postures parce que je trouvais que c'était juste. Que penses-tu qu'aurait fais Ryuzaki si il avait trouvé le cahier à ma place ? Il l'aurait utilisé pour se débarrasser des criminels autour de lui. Lui et moi sommes pareils.. et toi aussi. Tu aimes avoir du pouvoir. Pour la dernière fois Emi, rejoins-moi.**

Ryuzaki l'avait deviné. Il m'avait prévenu que Light essayerait une dernière fois de m'enrôler. Si je suivais ses conseils, je devais accepter la proposition de Light. Cependant, je devais trouver quelque chose de crédible à demander en retour. Sinon, jamais il ne me croira. Le brun me tenait toujours pas le col. J'attrapai ses poignets pour le repousser. Après avoir réfléchi à une solution, je repris la conversation.

 **-Demande moi ce que tu veux** , crachais-je. **Par contre, quoique tu manigances, ne fait pas de mal à Ryuzaki.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en empêcher** , grogna t-il en se retournant. **Ça m'étonnerait que Ryuzaki vienne à ma rencontre sans un plan. Il a accepté l'échange mais il y a toujours un "mais" derrière ses réponses.**

 **-Mais toi aussi tu en as un. Je parie même que tu sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander.**

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Ryuzaki et Light étaient deux grands stratèges qui savaient de quoi l'autre était capable. Je ne savais pas ce que Light avait dans la tête me concernant et cela m'inquiétait réellement. Je ne voulais pas tout faire capoter. Si nous ne parvenions pas à arrêter Kira aujourd'hui, alors les prochains essais seront encore plus compliqué à réussir.

 **-Les conditions étaient de se rencontrer seuls** , pesta Light. **J'espère au moins qu'il a respecté cette partie du contrat.**

 **-Et toi ?** continuais-je. **Tu vas la respecter ?**

Il hocha la tête, me répétant qu'un marché était un marché. Par contre, si Ryuzaki avait prévu de ramener d'autres personnes et cela en cachette, Light m'affirma qu'il ne ferait aucune concession et que je serai peut être celle qui en payera le prix. Si je me fiais à ce que Ryuzaki m'avait expliqué, je ne risquai rien. Il m'avait assuré qu'il respecterait les conditions de Light. Je pensais aussi qu'il était préférable de le faire. Par ailleurs, j'étais bien curieuse de découvrir si Light allait réellement ne pas toucher à Ryuzaki.

Mes poignets se retrouvèrent ligotés dans la voiture de Light. Question de sécurité avait-il prétendu. J'avais beau essayer de m'orienter avec les panneaux que je voyais à travers la vitre, j'étais totalement perdue et je n'avais aucune idée du lieu de rencontre que Light avait choisi. Nous arrivions rapidement dans un coin perdu. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Light klaxonna pour faire descendre un homme d'un immeuble. Ce même homme lui affirma que Ryuzaki était déjà arrivé et que le périmètre était bien sécurisé. Light le remercia puis redémarra la voiture. Nous nous stoppions quelques minutes plus tard devant un entrepôt. D'un signe de tête, le brun m'incita à descendre de la voiture.

Nous avancions côte à côte jusqu'à l'intérieur. L'entrepôt était vide. Nous patentions au centre du bâtiment l'arrivée de Ryuzaki. Je pouvais deviner par les joues contractées de Light qu'il était très ennuyé d'attendre. Évidemment, qui oserait faire poireauter le grand Kira ? Enfin, une silhouette se dessina près d'une des entrées de l'entrepôt. Ryuzaki, Death Note en main, s'avança vers nous avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres. J'essayai d'écraser la joie au fond de mon cœur pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le voir avait toujours le même effet sur moi et je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher.

 **-L** , sourit Light.

 **-Kira.**

Mes yeux ne cessèrent de balancer entre Light et Ryuzaki. J'étais nerveuse et pourtant ce n'était pas moi qui avait la partie la plus importante de la stratégie.

 **-Dépêchons-nous et faisons rapidement cet échange tu veux** , proposa Light.

 **-Pourquoi ? Es-tu pressé ? J'aimerais discuter avec toi.**

Light ricana, lui demandant ensuite de quoi il voulait parler. Ryuzaki lui répliqua qu'il souhaitait discuter du Death Note. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il manigançait car il ne m'avait bien évidemment pas tout confié. Cependant, je devais rester impassible. Light ne manquerait certainement pas de remarquer un changement de comportement chez moi si je devenais soudainement inquiète ou soucieuse. Ryuzaki comptait poursuivre la conversation mais Light le coupa en levant la main.

 **-Avant toute chose** , indiqua sèchement Light, **je veux vérifier que ce cahier est bien le vrai. Ça serait bête si tu essayais de me piéger avec un faux.**

 **-Je suis d'accord** , continua Ryuzaki, **mais tu dois cependant me promettre que tu ne t'enfuiras pas en courant une fois que je te l'aurais donné.**

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais je vais rapidement le découvrir. Soit** , soupira le brun, **je ne partirai pas. Maintenant, donne-moi le cahier.**

Ryuzaki me regarda un instant avant de tendre le Death Note à Light qui d'un instant à l'autre dégaina son stylo de sa poche. Comment allait-il faire pour s'assurer que c'était bien le vrai cahier ? Il comptait écrire le nom de quelqu'un c'était certain mais comment vérifier que cette personne était bien morte ? Light vérifia d'abord la couverture puis les noms précédemment inscris sur les premières pages. Puis, le bout de son stylo toucha la feuille mais il le retira immédiatement.

 **-Me permets-tu de faire venir quelqu'un ?**

 **-Dans quel but ?**

 **-Enfin Ryuzaki** , se moqua Light. **Je sais que tu as placé des caméras tout autour de nous et malheureusement pour toi elles ont toutes été désactivées. Tu croyais peut être ainsi voir le nom que j'allais écrire et ensuite me faire croire que cette personne était morte.**

J'essayai de ne pas être étonnée mais savoir que Light avait découvert les caméras était une mauvaise nouvelle. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Ryuzaki accepta sa demande. Le brun siffla avec ses doigts, laissant apparaître un vieil homme dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Il nous expliqua brièvement que cet homme était un ancien pédophile qui avait réussi à échapper à la prison. Et maintenant, Light comptait bien le punir grâce à son Death Note. Sans hésiter, il nota son nom sur la page du cahier. Il retroussa ensuite sa manche pour observer les secondes sur sa montre. Sans grande surprise, le vieux succomba d'une crise cardiaque. Je soupirai discrètement avant de reporter mon attention sur Light. Étonnement, celui-ci fixait toujours sa montre. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Ryuzaki mais décida de ne rien dire.

 **-Je t'écoute** , grogna le brun. **Que voulais-tu me dire ?**

 **-J'avais d'abord une question à te poser** , répondit Ryuzaki en marchant autour de nous. **Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir mon nom ? Le prix à payer était trop risqué pour que Kira refuse d'obtenir ce privilège ?**

 **-Je vais te le dire, cessons de faire des sous-entendus. Pour obtenir les yeux de shinigami, il faut sacrifier la moitié de son espérance de vie.**

Étonné, le regard de Ryuzaki glissa vers ma personne. Il était vrai que je ne lui avais jamais révélé les conséquences de mes choix mais il ne m'avait jamais rien demandé non plus. Light insista sur le fait que pour lui échanger sa vie contre les yeux signifiait être faible. C'était le dernier recours et Light était loin de ne plus en avoir. L'histoire aurait été moins amusante. Tout comme elle l'aurait été si j'avais dès le début écrit son nom dans mon cahier. Light et Ryuzaki avaient leur propres façons de vouloir arrêter l'autre.

 **-Tu sais** , reprit Ryuzaki, **j'ai longtemps essayé de me mettre à ta place et de comprendre pourquoi tu faisais ça. Mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas devenir ce que je détestais le plus.J'avais beau me détourner de toi et penser à un autre coupable.À chaque fois que je repensais à cette affaire, à chaque fois que je regardais ce cahier, il n'y avait qu'un seul visage qui me revenait. Seulement, je n'ai pas la preuve irréfutable que tu es Kira.**

 **-Et bien tu devrais peut-être..**

 **-"Si une personne, autre que le propriétaire, écrit dans ce cahier alors cette personne mourra", n'est-ce-pas ?** le coupa Ryuzaki en haussant la voix.

 **-En effet, je me rappelle avoir lu cette règle avec toi lorsque nous travaillions encore ensemble.**

 **-As-tu au moins une fois dans ta vie dit la vérité ?** revint à la charge Ryuzaki. **Pourquoi as-tu commencé à devenir ainsi ? N'as-tu pas regretté la première personne que tu as tué ? N'as tu pas essayé de te débarrasser de ce cahier ? Tu aimes tuer.** **Tu aimes montrer aux autres que tu es supérieur en leur faisant des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas empêcher. Toi, Emi.. Vous êtes tous les deux pareils. Arrête-toi et admets que tu as perdu. Admets que tu es Kira.**

Un douleur me piqua la poitrine. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre mon prénom dans ses paroles. Était-il toujours entrain de bluffer ou laissait-il tout simplement parler ses sentiments ? Je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence. Et je ne voyais pas vraiment l'utilité de me citer non plus. Light se montra silencieux mais sa réponse resta qu'il n'était Kira. Ryuzaki s'avança alors vers nous avant de doucement prendre le Death Note des mains de Light. Perdus, nous le regardions s'assoir sur une boîte en carton et sortir un stylo de sa poche.

 **-Que fais-tu ?** demanda Light douteux.

 **-Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter alors je suis dans l'obligation de t'arrêter moi-même.**

 **-Si tu écris mon nom** , s'impatienta le brun, **tu mourras.**

 **-Alors retrouvons-nous dans l'au-delà dans quelques temps.**

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Évidemment que cette règle était fausse. Ryuzaki était tellement déterminé que Light lui demanda d'arrêter. Cependant, Ryuzaki ne trembla pas et continua d'écrire. Le prénom de Light était maintenant inscris sur la page du Death Note, il ne manquait plus que son nom. Si il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, Light mourra et Ryuzaki n'aura jamais la certitude ni la fierté de dévoiler l'identité de Kira. Lorsque Ryuzaki arriva à la dernière lettre, le brun se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher le cahier des mains. Les deux étaient maintenant face à face, se fixant avec la plus grande haine du monde sur le visage.

 **-Tu n'es qu'un lâche** , cracha Ryuzaki.

 **-Tu acceptes les actions de ta copine mais pas de ton meilleur ami.** **Pourquoi une telle différence ? N'est-ce-pas toi en réalité le lâche ?** **Elle a tué et trahi pour moi. Pendant un certain moment, Emi et moi ne faisions qu'un ! Comment te sentais-tu ? Seul ? Délaissé ?**

 **-Tu as raison. Emi et toi êtes la même personne, sauf qu'une à plus de pitié que l'autre. Je n'ai jamais fait de différence puisque depuis le début, Emi n'est qu'un tremplin pour atteindre mon objectif.**

Encore un picotement. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre et de me dire qu'il était entrain de mentir, c'était dans ma nature de m'inquiéter et de réagir à chaque parole. Pourquoi allait aussi loin si ce n'était pas réel ? Lorsque Light se retourna vers moi, je fixai toujours tristement Ryuzaki. J'essayai de comprendre dans son regard le message qu'il tentait de me faire passer. Light s'interposa entre notre échange. Ses mains se placèrent doucement sur mes épaules. D'une voix douce et rassurante, il me murmura à l'oreille.

 **-Tu te souviens de notre accord ?** sourit-il. **Celui qui disait que je ne ferai rien à Ryuzaki et en échange je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais.**

 **-Oui..**

 **-Alors il est temps pour toi d'agir. Prends le Death Note et révèle-nous le véritable nom de Ryuzaki.**

 **-Mais tu avais dis que..**

 **-Que je ne lui ferai aucun mal** , continua t-il ma phrase, **pas que TU ne lui ferais aucun mal.**

Je baissai la tête, basculant le pour et le contre. Je connaissais la vérité mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de cogiter. Personne n'aurait prévu ce que Light avait dans la tête. Devais-je tout de même poursuivre le plan ? Tandis que je réfléchissais toujours, Light m'encouragea à lui obéir. Il me répéta les paroles de Ryuzaki pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Il disait que la vérité venait d'éclater, que je devais me venger de son comportement pour ma propre fierté.

 **-Elle ne fera pas.**

 **-Pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr de toi ?** le questionna Light en se retournant.

 **-Emi est incapable de me tuer. Elle n'a pas su le faire lorsque j'ai découvert son secret et elle ne le sauras jamais.**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à ses accusations. Il savait que je détestais me faire rabaisser, particulièrement lorsque lui était concerné. Nos regards se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux noirs et vides. Qu'essayaient-ils de me transmettre ? Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je réalisai enfin. Je me retournai vers Light, hochant la tête pour lui montrer que j'acceptais sa proposition. Le but de Ryuzaki n'était que de crédibiliser la chose.

 **-Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi manipulable que tu ne le prétends.**

J'arrachai le cahier des mains de Light qui m'observa faire d'un air victorieux. Je lui piquai aussi son stylo. J'en étais persuadée maintenant. Je devais écrire son nom à l'intérieur du Death Note. Je tremblai tout de même en posant la pointe du stylo sur la page. Jamais de ma vie, je n'aurais imaginé le faire un jour. La sensation restait la même. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, terriblement mal. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent. L'encre glissa sur la page, formant les lettres de la véritable identité de Ryuzaki. Light à mes côtés était aux anges. Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Enfin, lorsque je terminai d'écrire à l'intérieur du cahier, je me reculai.

 **-L Lawliet, hein ?** ricana Light derrière moi.

Le brun se moqua davantage en voyant le regard stupéfait de Ryuzaki. J'avais compris son plan. Seulement, j'avais hésité parce que je le trouvais dangereux et complétement inconcevable. Une nouvelle fois, Light retroussa sa manche pour observer sa montre. Ryuzaki était tétanisé et n'osait plus bouger. Son regard perdu vagua du brun à moi plusieurs fois. Je me retournai tristement vers Light qui me félicita de mon geste. Il disait que j'avais enfin été capable de faire le bon choix.

 **-Je crois que j'ai gagné** , affirma Light en s'avançant vers Ryuzaki.

 **-Ce n'est pas possible..**

 **-Il faut croire que si et il te ne reste plus que dix secondes à vivre. Une dernière suggestion ?**

 **-Montre-moi que notre amitié a réellement existé** , chuchota Ryuzaki en serrant le poing, **et avoue-moi que tu es Kira. Je veux l'entendre avant de mourir.**

 **-Très bien** , accepta Light après un moment d'hésitation. **Je suis Kira.**

Ses yeux brillèrent une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci d'un rouge sang. Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Je suis Kira. Il l'avait enfin avoué. C'était toujours étrange de l'entendre même si je le savais depuis longtemps. Les quarante secondes étaient maintenant écoulés. Light et moi tournions notre tête vers Ryuzaki. Son visage se décomposa peu à peu en sentant la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula ensuite à genoux avant de tomber en arrière. Il convulsa quelques secondes puis s'arrêta de bouger. Ryuzaki était mort.

 **-HAHAHA ! JE SUIS KIRA ! JE SUIS KIRA ! JE SUIS KIRA ! HAHAHA !**

Je sursautai en entendant le rire effroyable de Light. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et sa seule réaction était de rire. Il n'avait définitivement pas de cœur. Comment un tel humain pouvait exister ? Moi non plus, je ne réagissais pas comme j'étais supposée le faire. Light le remarqua et se stoppa. Il s'avança vers moi, toujours avec ce sourire sinistre et victorieux. Il disait être impressionnée de ne pas me voir pleurer ni même regretter. Il posa sa main sur ma joue puis son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du mien. Je ne bougeai pas. Cependant, Light s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement. Il toucha la peau de mon cou ainsi que mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Ils n'étaient pas sales ni odorants comme ils étaient supposés l'être après des jours enfermés dans une grotte. Comprenant enfin la situation, Light se retourna précipitamment vers Ryuzaki.

 **-Qu'est ce que..**

 **-Je crois que c'est toi qui as perdu.**

Rouvrant lentement les yeux, Ryuzaki afficha un sourire satisfait. Il se releva tout en enlevant la poussière de son pull. Light resta figé, choqué de s'être fait aussi bêtement avoir. Ses membres tremblaient de colère et son visage était déchiré par la honte. Comme il l'avait certainement compris, le cahier entre mes mains était un faux. Depuis le début, même si Ryuzaki avait écris le nom de Light à l'intérieur, il ne serait pas mort. Cela n'avait été qu'un simple moyen de pression. Et maintenant que le véritable nom de Ryuzaki était dans le Death Note, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Après sa confession, Kira avait perdu.

 **-L'homme** , grogna t-il, **il est mort lorsque j'ai inscris son nom.**

 **-Tu as été intelligent de retirer les caméras. Malheureusement, l'endroit le plus évident, tu ne l'as même pas vérifié.**

Light se retourna vers moi. Je lui montrai du doigt le bouton de ma chemise qui était en réalité une caméra. Si l'homme était mort, c'était parce qu'une troisième personne nous était venue en aide. Yuka avait vu à travers la caméra le nom de la personne à tuer. Comme prévu, elle avait écris son nom dans le véritable Death Note. Light avait remarqué que quelque chose était louche. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait cessé de regarder sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait certainement eu une ou deux secondes de décalage.

 **-Bien joué** , ricana Light. **Mais qui serai-je si je n'avais pas moi aussi un plan ?**

Je me rapprochai de Ryuzaki tout en dévisageant Light. Nous l'avions prévu. La tâche n'aurait jamais été aussi facile. D'un sifflement, Light appela quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne qui entra dans l'entrepôt n'était autre que Kiyomi. Elle s'approcha du brun, aussi hautaine que d'habitude. Son sourire ne m'avait définitivement pas manqué non plus. Elle souleva son haut pour y retirer un cahier, leur Death Note. À l'aide de ses yeux, Light demanda à Kiyomi de vérifier que l'identité de l'homme devant eux était bien L Lawliet. Elle fixa Ryuzaki quelques secondes avant de le confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

 **-À moi l'honneur** , se moqua le brun.

La bonne humeur de Light s'estompa lorsqu'une alarme parvint de sa poche de pantalon. Il en retira une petite machine munie d'un écran. Une lumière rouge clignota dessus. Relevant la tête vers Ryuzaki, Light secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en essayant de cacher son sourire en coin. Je me retournai vers Ryuzaki, l'interrogeant du regard. Qu'avait-il fais ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me répondre puisqu'il ne daigna même pas tourner sa tête vers moi. Son regard était toujours encré dans celui Light.

 **-Je suppose que je vais devoir m'en aller rapidement** , soupira Light.

Le brun arracha le cahier des mains de Kiyomi. Une nouvelle fois, le nom de Ryuzaki termina sur l'une des pages. Light attendit impatiemment la fin des quarante secondes. Ce n'était plus la déception mais la rage qui défigurait à présent le visage de Kira. Le temps était écoulé et pourtant Ryuzaki était toujours debout à mes côtés. Sortant de ses gonds, le brun attrapa Kiyomi par le cou avant de l'étrangler.

 **-Tu n'es qu'une traître !**

 **-Je dois avouer que manipuler Kiyomi n'était pas une tâche facile.**

Light relâcha la brune, se retournant vers Ryuzaki pour attentivement écouter ses explications. Depuis le début, Kiyomi était comprise dans notre plan. Cependant, comme nous avait prévu Ryuk, elle ne connaissait pas la position du Death Note. Et si par chance elle l'avait su, elle se serait tuée dans la seconde qui aurait suivi. Alors, comment lui dire sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Une question pendant laquelle Ryuzaki et moi avions longuement réfléchi. C'était alors que cette idée m'était venue. Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus extraordinaire mais pour moi elle pouvait se montrer très efficace. Et pour cela, il m'avait fallu l'aide de Ryuk. La nuit suivant notre discussion, il s'était glissé dans la chambre de Kiyomi. Tandis qu'elle était profondément endormie, le shinigami lui avait plusieurs fois répété au creux de l'oreille l'emplacement du Death Note. Ainsi, la partie inconsciente du cerveau de Kiyomi était au courant mais elle-même ne l'était pas.

 **-C'est une blague** , s'énerva Light, **oui c'est certainement une blague.**

 **-Nous avons donc demandé à Kiyomi de créer un faux cahier et de remplacer le vrai.**

Le voir perdre pied. Ne plus savoir comment contre-attaquer. Son comportement n'attisa pas la réaction que j'attendais. Je pensais être contente, fière de voir enfin Kira tomber. En réalité, pour une raison que j'ignorais, Light me faisait de la peine. Comment et pourquoi j'éprouvais ce sentiment pour lui ? Il était horrible, sans cœur. Je n'avais simplement pas l'habitude de l'admirer dans cet état. Est ce qu'être restée à ses côtés pendant un moment était la cause de ma réaction ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je relevai la tête vers Kiyomi. Il était temps pour elle aussi de disparaître. De son pantalon, elle retira un couteau qu'elle rapprocha de sa bouche entrouverte. Doucement, elle commença à découper la peau aux extrémités de ses lèvres. Elle hurlait de douleur mais pourtant elle continua. Le couteau remonta jusqu'à ses joues malgré le sang qui coulait à flot. Pour terminer, la brune s'enfonça l'objet tranchant dans la poitrine. Elle tomba au sol, raide et morte. Ainsi, même dans l'au-delà, Kiyomi gardera son sourire gravé à jamais sur son visage.

Sa mort laissa un froid, un silence monstrueux. Le poing de Light était serré et sa tête baissée. J'avais peur. Que cachait-il encore dans sa manche ? Ryuzaki attendait tout comme moi son prochain mouvement. Puis, le rire satanique de Light résonna dans l'entrepôt. Des frissons parcourent chaque passerelle de ma peau. Il était si effrayant.

 **-Tierry Morello, Mary Kenwood, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullook, Naomi Misora..**

 **-Comment est ce que tu..**

 **-Fais attention à ceux que tu trimballes avec toi et qui te suivent partout où tu vas** , continua Light en ricanant, **parce que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours derrière toi.**


	30. Meurtrier

**Comme promis, la suite du chapitre :D Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ou vu la notification, j'ai posté un autre chapitre avant celui-ci. Maintenant que je l'ai terminé, je peux enfin commencer à écrire mon épilogue. Chapitre que je rêve d'écrire depuis un bon moment parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idée. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour cette deuxième partie, même si certains événements vous déplairont peut être. J'essaye de vous dire à samedi prochain, si je réussis à finir le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me figeai en entendant des pas derrière moi. Ryuzaki et moi nous retournions, tombant nez à nez avec un groupe de personnes. Tous les agents encore en course pour l'affaire Kira ainsi que ceux précédemment cités par Light. Ils étaient tous présents, le regard vide et le visage dénué d'expression. Une femme se démarqua du groupe en s'avançant vers nous. Naomi Misora. Elle avait encore l'air d'être elle-même, du moins plus que les autres. Que faisaient-il ici de toute manière ? Est ce que les conditions du rendez-vous n'étaient pas que nous devions nous rencontrer seuls ? Je fronçai les sourcils en pensant que Ryuzaki en aurait peut être décidé autrement.

 **-Pourquoi ?** s'interrogea Ryuzaki sous le choc. **Comment ?**

 **-Il n'est pas bon d'avoir trop d'allié, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? Parce qu'il y aura toujours un traître parmi eux. Tu peux remercier Emi. C'est grâce à elle que cette personne s'est retournée contre toi.**

Notre attention se reporta sur Naomi. Elle disait que voir Ryuzaki me protéger sans cesse était devenu insupportable pour elle. Je ne méritais pas cette protection. J'étais une tueuse et j'avais assassiné son fiancé sans pitié. Elle nous raconta que Light l'avait contacté pour lui proposer de prendre sa revanche. Si Naomi acceptait de lui donner tous les noms des agents aux côtés de L, alors il lui promettrait de me garder vivante pour elle. Ainsi, elle pourrait me tuer de ses propres mains. J'écarquillai les yeux parce que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à avaler la vérité. Naomi était pour moi la personne la plus fidèle à L. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers Ryuzaki, j'aperçus un regard triste et profondément déçu. Ils étaient donc tous sous l'influence du Death Note, mise à part Naomi. Il était encore temps d'agir. Ryuzaki avait une arme sur lui. Discrètement je glissai ma main derrière son pantalon pour attraper le pistolet. Seulement, Ryuzaki m'en empêcha en retenant mon poignet.

 **-Non je n'arrive pas à y croire** , murmura Ryuzaki, **pas toi Naomi.**

 **-Je suis désolée L mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner** , sanglota la brune, **elle m'a volé tout ce que j'avais. Depuis le début, cette fille compromet vos plans ! Si vous l'aviez écarté comme je vous l'avais conseillé, votre plan aurait réussi !**

Les mots faisaient peut être mal mais ils étaient véridiques. Si depuis le départ je n'avais pas trahi Ryuzaki pour Light, je n'aurais jamais tué Raye Pember. Cependant, les choses étaient ainsi et elles étaient impossibles à changer. Une partie de moi était tout de même en colère d'apprendre que Ryuzaki avait encore une fois planifié des événements sans me prévenir. Je n'étais pas au courant que ses agents étaient en réalité dans les environs. C'était certainement ce qu'avait indiqué la petite machine à Light tout à l'heure. Si Ryuzaki ne les avaient pas prévenu du lieu de notre rencontre, Light aurait été incapable de les manipuler et de les amener jusqu'à cet entrepôt.

 **-Tu oublies un détail très important Naomi** , rétorqua Ryuzaki en me prenant la main, **c'est que sans Emi, ce plan n'aurait même pas existé.**

Naomi s'énerva davantage et ordonna aux autres de sortir leurs armes. Ils les pointèrent vers Ryuzaki tandis que la brune me visa personnellement. Mon cœur accéléra subitement, comme si une alerte rouge clignotait dans mon cerveau. Cependant, Ryuzaki leva la main. C'était le signal. Plusieurs bombes fumigènes atterrirent entre nous. Nous nous jetions au sol avant de laisser place à des échanges de balles. Mello faisait partie de nos tireurs. Je pouvais apercevoir Light se cacher la bouche et essayer de retrouver son chemin.

 **-Écoute-moi** , m'interpella Ryuzaki, **tu vas partir de ce côté et moi j'irai de ce côté.**

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je. **Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se sépare ?**

 **-Parce que Kira va essayer de s'enfuir et je veux l'arrêter. Va te mettre en sécurité, s'il te plaît.**

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur, échangeant un dernier baiser avant de me relever et de partir dans la direction indiquée. Les balles fusaient encore et malheureusement la fumée commençait peu à peu à se dissiper. Je pensais être libre mais Naomi remarqua mon absence et se lança à ma poursuite. Pendant ma course, à quelques mètres plus loin, je me cognai contre un homme. Je tombai en arrière, observant la personne qui me barrait la route. Il n'était pas armé mais je pouvais deviner par son regard qu'il était contre moi. Je me relevai précipitamment mais l'homme me poussa. Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois à terre, me faisant étrangler par la main de mon adversaire. Il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi. Je ne pouvais pas le vaincre. Mes yeux glissèrent au dessus de sa tête. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Je criai à haute voix son nom en entier. Je luttai du mieux que possible pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'homme tomba raide.

 **-Merci Yuka** , murmurais-je.

Je pouvais entendre les pas de Naomi, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. À partir de cet instant, à chaque fois que je croisai quelqu'un, je criai son nom. Yuka pouvait ainsi m'entendre à travers la caméra et écrire l'identité de la personne dans le Death Note. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvai dans une impasse. Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Naomi était derrière moi, le pistolet pointé dans ma direction. Je l'observai impassible, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il me restait à faire. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de le faire. Est ce qu'elle le méritait vraiment ? Son doigt tremblant se posa sur la détente. Essayer de la raisonner ne ferait que davantage la mettre en colère.

 **-Naomi Misora, je suis vraiment..**

Je me stoppai lorsque la brune tira, laissant une balle s'enfoncer profondément dans mon estomac. Je me baissai en appuyant sur ma plaie. Le sang tâcha immédiatement ma chemise puis mes doigts. Cela faisait un mal de chien. Tout de même, je continuai mon discours en serrant les dents afin de gagner du temps. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de recevoir une seconde balle.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tué votre fiancé mais vous dire que je le regrette serait un mensonge.**

 **-Tu n'es qu'une petite..**

 **-Mais sachez qu'un jour ou l'autre le destin se chargera de me punir ! Ce n'est pas votre rôle. Je pense que la meilleure des choses maintenant est que vous rejoignez les bras de votre fiancé.**

La brune écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la signification de ma phrase. Prête à tirer, elle me visa à nouveau. Seulement, elle lâcha son arme. Plus que tremblante, elle toucha sa poitrine. Son regard resta haineux jusqu'à la fin. Elle s'écroula au sol et rapidement ses yeux se fermèrent. Je m'apprêtai à courir pour m'échapper mais la douleur à mon ventre me rappela que je n'étais plus totalement libre de mes mouvements.

La pluie commença à tomber, comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être encore plus dramatique. Je m'étais déplacée quelques rues plus loin dans l'espoir de tomber sur un allié. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Ryuzaki et j'étais très inquiète. Je me débarrassai de ce sentiment lorsque trois nouveaux agents me barrèrent la route. Il faisaient partie de l'équipe Ryuzaki autrefois mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus que des simples pantins de Kira. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire et je ne pouvais définitivement plus me battre. Est ce que c'était réellement l'heure pour moi de mourir ?

Je fermai les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique. Un bruit étrange me ramena à la réalité. Au dessus de ma tête flottait une soucoupe volante. J'arquai un sourcil tout en me demandant ce que faisait ce jouet dans le ciel. Puis, d'un instant à l'heure, elle se dirigea vers les agents. Des billes sortirent à toute vitesse de la machine. Cela me laissa le temps de dicter tous les noms à Yuka et de les tuer. Cependant, des renforts arrivèrent d'une seconde à l'autre. Combien d'hommes Light avait sous son ordre ? Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, quelqu'un me tira par le bras.

J'atterris dans une maison abandonnée, pratiquemment vide. Une main agrippait mon poignet et je trouvais cette main étrangement beaucoup plus petite que la mienne. Sous le choc, je baissai le regard pour rencontrer celui de Near. Ma première réaction était de lui demander ce qu'il faisait au milieu de cette fusillade. Seulement, il posa son doigt contre ses lèvres pour me faire comprendre que je devais garder les miennes scellées. Il m'attira au fond de la maison, laissant les gardes à l'extérieur se mètrent à ma recherche. Il me lâcha ensuite la main pour se mettre assis dans un coin de la cuisine, près du lavabo. Vraiment soucieuse de sa présence, je lui posai une nouvelle fois ma question.

 **-C'est dangereux ici ! Est ce que Mello et Ryuzaki savent au moins que tu es là ?**

 **-Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé.**

Je restai bouche-bée, gênée de ne pas l'avoir remercié plus tôt. Ce n'était pas le problème le plus important. Un enfant de son âge, dans une situation pareille, n'était pas quelque chose de sensé.

 **-Ils ne savent pas que je les ai suivi,** murmura Near en baissant la tête.

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je. **Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu es venu ?**

 **-Parce que je voulais les aider ! Mais ils disaient que je n'avais pas le droit de quitter la maison.. Ils avaient réellement l'air impliqué dans cette histoire. Je voulais leur ressembler..**

Je m'abaissai pour me mettre à sa hauteur et caresser ses cheveux. Je lui expliquai qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de se montrer utile. Il avait eu une très mauvaise idée de venir. Quel serait la réaction de Mello en le voyant ? Near sembla triste d'entendre mes paroles. Il leva alors son bras pour me montrer un bracelet à son poignet. Il disait que cette machine pouvait donner sa localisation à Mello. C'était un instrument qu'il possédait depuis son plus jeune âge. Les agents à l'extérieur pouvaient tomber sur nous à tout moment mais d'un autre côté je n'avais pas envie d'impliquer Mello. Et si il se blessait davantage en venant jusqu'à nous ? Tandis que j'hésitais, Near appuya sur le bouton sans me prévenir.

Nous patentions quelques minutes, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Near avait installé plusieurs pièges autour de la maison. Des hommes avaient essayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais ils avaient renoncé en se blessant. Cet enfant avait un potentiel énorme, certainement aussi élevé que celui de Mello et Ryuzaki. Il était encore jeune et il avait le temps de grandir. Savoir qu'à son âge il avait déjà vu toutes ces horreurs me faisait froid dans le dos. Ma blessure n'arrangeait rien non plus. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Nous entendions alors plusieurs coups de feu puis un silence. Quelqu'un pénétra en furie dans la cuisine. Mello, essoufflé au point d'en trembler, s'avança vers nous.

 **-Est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?** hurla-t-il sur Near.

 **-Je suis désolé Mello** , murmura tristement l'enfant. **Je voulais juste..**

 **-T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?** **Tu devais rester à la maison, c'était convenu ainsi ! Et puis, comment est ce que tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?**

Near baissa la tête, haussant les épaules. Je m'interposai entre eux puis essayai de convaincre Mello de renoncer à lui faire la morale. L'heure n'était pas vraiment à la dispute. Je lui expliquai que Near m'avait sauvé des griffes de trois hommes, ce qui l'apaisa légèrement. Il ne paraissait plus aussi en colère qu'avant. En remarquant ma blessure, le blond paniqua. Il retira immédiatement son gilet pour l'entourer autour de mon estomac. Je serrai les dents en sentant le vêtement se serrer contre ma plaie. Nous relevions subitement la tête lorsqu'une fenêtre explosa à quelques mètres de nous. Near se cacha derrière moi tandis que moi je me cachai derrière Mello. Nous étions encerclés et coincés.

 **-Va-t-en.**

Mello n'avait pas bougé, toujours dos à nous. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me répéta de m'enfuir. Je restai immobile. Je n'avais pas envie de les laisser, de remettre tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Je secouai donc la tête, lui répondant que je ne partirai pas sans lui. Le blond s'énerva davantage. Il me cria au visage que ce n'était pas à moi de décider et que je devais lui obéir. Je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Je ne le laisserai pas.

 **-Pourquoi ?** rétorqua Mello.

 **-Pourquoi ?** répétais-je. **Parce que je tiens à toi évidemment ! J'ai peur de te..**

J'arrêtai de parler lorsque Mello plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses doigts serraient mon visage comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le toucher. Ma première réaction aurait été de me retirer puis de le gifler. Cependant, je restai figée. Il se retira quelques secondes plus tard avant de baisser la tête. Je n'avais pas répondu à son baiser mais je ressentais un sentiment très étrange. Bien évidemment, je regrettais déjà ce qu'il venait de se passer en pensant à Ryuzaki.

 **-Je suis désolé** , murmura Mello, **il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois. Ne le dis pas à Ryuzaki..**

 **-Mello, je..**

 **-Maintenant pars.**

 **-Mais..**

 **-Dégage !**

Je fronçai tristement les sourcils avant de me relever. Je m'échappai par une fenêtre, laissant Mello et Near derrière moi. Je sprintai sans jamais m'arrêter. Je voulais faire demi-tour. Je voulais revenir pour les sauver. Mello serait certainement très déçu si je le faisais. Je lui faisais confiance mais j'avais simplement peur. Lorsque je m'arrêtai, je me retournai vers la maison. Les agents étaient entrés à l'intérieur. Le feu brûla soudainement dans mes yeux. La maison venait de littéralement exploser.

Les larmes aux yeux, je décidai de continuer à courir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mello n'était pas mort. Je refusais de l'accepter. Je ralentis la course en sentant ma blessure reprendre le dessus. Je me cambrai en avant tout en me tenant le ventre. La douleur était affreuse. Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni vers quel endroit me dirigeait. Qui était encore vivant ? Qui était mort au combat ? Je repensai immédiatement à Ryuzaki. J'avais peur de le perdre, comme Mello. Je me laissai tomber à genoux avant de cacher mon visage avec ma main. J'avais besoin de relâcher la tension avec des larmes. Cependant, je relevai rapidement la tête en entendant quelqu'un crier mon nom.

 **-EMI !**

Surprise, je me retournai pour apercevoir la seule personne que je ne voulais pas croiser. Light. Il boitait et se tenait fermement le bras avec sa main. Sa chemise était complétement trouée et tachetée de sang. Il avait l'air furieux. Je me relevai en me mettant sur mes gardes. Qu'avait-il prévu comme grand final ? À quelques mètres de moi, il s'arrêta. Il me toisa longuement du regard, essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre avec toutes ces blessures ?

 **-Finissons-en. Une bonne fois pour toute. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?** le questionnais-je.

 **-Le premier qui tue l'autre gagne.**

 **-N'était-ce pas la règle depuis le début ?**

Light resta silencieux. Je pouvais comprendre par son regard qu'il n'avait pas aimé ma réplique. Et pourtant, j'avais raison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me posais toujours la même question.

 **-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ?** s'énerva Light en rigolant. **Pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer ?** **Pour moi, tu ne mérites pas de mourir ! Tu as toujours été seule et dévisagée par les autres. Tu étais malheureuse à cause de ceux qui te harcelaient. Tu as perdu des amis. Tu me faisais vraiment de la peine et je voulais t'aider par tous les moyens, parce que c'était simplement dans ma nature. Quand j'ai commencé à tuer des innocents avec le Death Note, c'était parce qu'ils étaient contre les agissements de Kira. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils étaient aveugles !** **Mais toi Emi, toi tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer. Est ce tu as vu quelque chose en moi que les autres n'ont pas pu ?**

 **-Tu te trompes.** **Je ne vois rien en toi, mise à part un garçon qui a mal choisi son chemin.** **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai jamais écris ton nom dans mon cahier ? J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais j'ai toujours eu un espoir que tu changes. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tes actions passées mais j'étais toujours été très touchée par ton aide, comme par tes paroles en ce moment.** **Je me disais, comment un garçon aussi bon ait pu aussi mal tourner ? Une infime partie de moi pense aussi que tu ne mérites pas de mourir à cause de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Cependant, je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde.**

Light me fixa bouche-bée. Un sourire mesquin se dessina étrangement sur son visage. Le brun commença à rigoler. C'était un rire que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. J'avais vraiment l'impression que Light était entrain de perdre toute humanité. Était-il enfin devenu fou ? Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir ni si je pouvais profiter de cette occasion pour m'enfuir. Puis, sortant de nul part, Ryuzaki se précipita vers nous. Il avait l'air essoufflé aussi. Quelques tâches imprégnaient son pull mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être gravement blessé.

 **-Tu arrives pour le clou du spectacle Ryuzaki** , sourit Light.

 **-Light ça suffit** , rétorqua t-il sèchement en levant les mains, **arrête-toi.**

Le brun continua de rigoler. Lorsqu'il se calma, il remonta sa manche pour appuyer sur le bouton de sa montre. Il en retira un minuscule morceau de Death Note. Son sourire ne pouvait pas être aussi affreux qu'en ce moment même. Ryuzaki essaya de se rapprocher mais il menaça de le tuer si il s'avançait encore plus.

 **-Alors ?** se moqua Light. **Je n'aurais le temps de tuer qu'une seule personne. Laquelle ? Mon meilleur ami qui est en réalité mon pire ennemi ou la seule fille qui n'a jamais su me montrer sa reconnaissance ?**

 **-Tue-moi à sa place** , proposa Ryuzaki.

 **-Non !** criais-je immédiatement.

 **-C'est un choix très difficile** , chuchota Light en rangeant son morceau de Death Note. **J'ai dit que tu ne méritais pas de mourir de la main de Kira mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas mourir de ma propre main.**

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Light dégaina un pistolet qu'il pointa immédiatement dans ma direction. J'étais tétanisée. C'était la première fois que je voyais la mort d'aussi près. Était-il sérieux ? Est ce que j'allais vraiment mourir ? Ce n'était pas possible. Pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé.

 **-Alors** , chuchotais-je, **tu deviendras un meurtrier ?**

 **-Alors je deviendrai un meurtrier** , répéta le brun déterminé.

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau la bouche, Light appuya sur la détente. Une fois, deux fois puis trois fois. Ryuzaki avait essayé de se jeter entre nous mais c'était trop tard. Mon corps avait été réduit en miettes. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, à bout de force. J'avais tellement mal. J'étais tellement triste. J'entendais des cloches. Des images passaient devant mes yeux à toute vitesse. C'était donc cela, voir sa vie défiler avant de mourir. La voix de Ryuzaki résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je voyais son visage, déchiré par l'inquiétude et la peur, au dessus du mien. Je n'avais plus de forces. J'avais beau lutter, j'avais beau vouloir me relever et tuer Kira de mes propres mains, mon corps ne voulait plus m'obéir. Et d'une ultime respiration, mes yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais.


	31. Un monde sans toi

**Oui, un très long épilogue vous attends. J'ai eu du mal à le finir dans les temps mais je me suis donnée à fond pour ce dernier chapitre. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Depuis combien de temps ce bruit résonnait dans ma tête ? Mes paupières battaient si lentement que je n'arrivais même plus à voir autour de moi. J'avais du mal à respirer. Des tuyaux reliaient mon nez à une machine. Mon corps était aussi lourd qu'un rocher. Il était impossible pour moi de bouger, ni même de tourner la tête. Tout ce que je pouvais regarder, c'était les murs et le plafond si blanc de l'hôpital. Je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je me souvenais seulement de la douleur que j'avais ressenti. Je me rappelais des visages qui avaient défilé dans cette salle, qui étaient venus prendre de mes nouvelles. Je disais visages car je n'étais plus sûre de comment se prénommaient ces personnes. Il m'arrivait souvent de m'endormir et de me réveiller plusieurs jours plus tard._

 ** _-Ses blessures sont trop graves, elle ne pourra plus jamais vivre comme avant._**

 _J'avais entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'un médecin. Une femme, certainement ma mère, avait fondu en larmes. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé pleurer pour lui montrer que je partageais sa peine. Seulement, les larmes n'étaient pas sorties. J'étais devenue incapable de ressentir. Rester en vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi. Je me rappelais d'une personne qui m'était plus que cher, des amis que j'avais malgré tout réussi à me faire. Ils étaient tous venus me voir. Et moi, qu'avais-je fait pour les remercier ? Rien, puisque je ne pouvais rien faire. Cependant, un vide avait comblé mon cœur en remarquant qu'une certaine personne n'était venue me rendre visite. Je ne connaissais pas son identité, je l'avais oublié. J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Est ce qu'elle aussi était dans un hôpital ? Si même maintenant je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de mes amis, je préférais vraiment quitter ce monde._

 _Un soir, alors que j'avais dormi pendant quatre jours, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'une créature. Elle était si monstrueuse que n'importe quel être humain aurait crié de terreur en la voyant. Moi j'étais restée impassible, comme habituée à la bête. Elle était si grande et si sinistre. Qu'est ce que c'était au juste ? Un fantôme ? Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air dangereuse, mais plutôt inquiète de mon état. De la compassion et de la pitié. C'était ce que je ressentais à travers son regard pourtant effrayant. J'avais envie de la toucher et de lui parler. J'essayai de bouger le bras mais il resta allongé sur le lit. Ma gorge était sèche. Cela me rappelait un événement de ma vie dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir._

 _ **-Emi**_ _, m'appela tristement la bête,_ _ **est ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Ryuk. Je suis.. un ami.**_

 _Ryuk ? Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. J'étais amie avec ce monstre. Pourquoi je ne trouvais pas cette révélation étrange ? Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu le rencontrer mais j'avais envie de le croire. Si il était mon ami, alors je pouvais lui dire ce que j'avais sur la conscience. Je pouvais tenter de lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais à partir de maintenant._

 ** _-Ry..uk.. t..ue..m..o..i_**

 _Étonnée, la créature se recula puis secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord. Elle disait que mon heure n'était pas venue et que j'avais encore du temps à vivre. C'était un mensonge, je le savais. Pour une raison étrange, j'avais l'impression que seul ce monstre pouvait en finir avec moi. Je lui suppliai une nouvelle fois de me tuer. À contre cœur, Ryuk baissa la tête. De sa ceinture, il retira un livre. Je n'arrivais pas à lire le titre. La créature hésita avant de poser son stylo sur la page. Ses mouvements étaient lents, comme si je le forçais à me tuer. Puis, il retourna le livre. Je pouvais à peine y lire mon nom et mon prénom._

 ** _-Je suis désolé Emi._**

 **-Hé Emi, tu te réveilles ? C'est à toi de jouer !**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour me remettre dans la partie. Après quelques réflexions, je défaussai une des cartes que j'avais dans la main. Je soupirai discrètement en me rendant compte à quel point je repensais beaucoup à ma vie humaine en ce moment. À cet époque, je ne me souvenais de rien. Maintenant, j'avais comme guéri et mes souvenirs étaient tous revenus. Je ne regrettais pas à ma décision. Je voulais mourir et Ryuk m'avait tué. Les jours suivants ma mort, il était resté distant. Il se sentait coupable. Pourtant, cette situation devait arriver tôt ou tard. J'avais quitté le monde des humains pour rejoindre celui des shinigamis.

 **-Tu as encore gagné !** se plaignit un shinigami à côté de moi. **Comment est ce que tu fais Emi ?**

Je haussai les épaules, me fichant pas mal de me faire complimenter par un dieu de la mort. La partie de cartes terminée, je déployai mes ailes. Je m'envolai vers l'endroit où je passais la plupart de mon temps. Une grotte, le seul endroit que j'avais trouvé assez chaleureux dans ce monde pourri. Je n'étais pas seule. Je partageais cette grotte avec un ami. Ryuk. Lorsque j'atterris devant lui, il me regarda à peine. Voyant son manque de réaction, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Il observait l'horizon. Pourtant, le monde des dieux de la mort était un lieu sinistre et sans vie. Il n'y avait rien à admirer.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas venu jouer avec nous ?** lui demandais-je pour engager la conversation.

 **-Je n'aime pas ces gars** , grogna Ryuk. **En plus d'être stupides, ils te volent les seules choses que tu possèdes.**

 **-D'ailleurs, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté !**

Je lui montrai le gain que j'avais ramené de ma partie de ma carte. Une pomme, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celles du monde des humains. Ryuk me remercia tout de même puis la dégusta d'une bouchée. Je le regardai faire, silencieuse. Ryuk avait ses moments. Parfois, il refusait de me parler pendant des jours sans aucune raison valable. Il avait changé. Moi aussi, j'avais changé. Du moins, physiquement. J'avais encore mon apparence humaine parce que le temps que j'avais passé dans ce monde n'était pas suffisant pour complétement me transformer. Mes cheveux étaient pratiquement tous devenus blancs. Ma peau était craquelée à certains endroits. Mes ongles étaient devenus des griffes et j'étais encore plus pâle qu'avant. J'avais l'allure d'un parfait fantôme.

 **-Est ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?** me questionna Ryuk.

 **-Non ? Il se passe quelque chose de particulier ?**

 **-Aujourd'hui, ça fait cinq ans que tu es morte.**

Des frissons parcoururent chaque passerelle de ma peau. Cinq ans, déjà ? J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Je n'avais pas du tout l'impression de le fréquenter depuis autant d'années. J'étais cependant touchée de savoir que Ryuk ne l'avait pas oublié.

 **-Et donc ?** ricanais-je. **Tu m'as prépare un gâteau d'anniversaire, c'est ça ?**

 **-Presque** , se moqua Ryuk. **Je me disais que tu pourrais peut être retourner dans le monde des humains pendant une journée.**

Je fronçai directement les sourcils. Retourner dans le monde des humains ? Hors de question. Je ne voulais pas redevenir aussi faible qu'avant. Je ne voulais pas revoir des personnes qui me feraient ensuite regretter de partir. J'avais réussi à enfouir mes sentiments parce que j'étais devenue un shinigami. Cette transformation m'avait certainement aidé. Et puis, c'était impossible. Ma première rencontre avec le Roi remontait à très longtemps. Il m'avait expliqué que je n'étais qu'une débutante et que par conséquent je n'avais pas encore le droit de recevoir mon propre Death Note. Je n'avais pas non plus le droit d'approcher le monde des humains. Depuis, je ne l'avais pas revu. Il était apparemment indisponible.

 **-Je te couvrirai** , me proposa Ryuk.

 **-Non** , refusais-je, **c'est dangereux. Des rumeurs disent que le Roi peut tuer un shinigami. Si jamais il apprend cette supercherie, je ne veux pas que tu sois responsable.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, il n'est jamais là. Il ne verra rien.**

Je baissai la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Est ce que je ne le voulais vraiment pas ? La seule personne qui faisait balancer mon cœur, c'était Ryuzaki. J'avais envie de le revoir et d'admirer ce qu'il était devenu. La seule chose que Ryuk m'avait avoué après ma mort était que L avait gagné. Kira avait été arrêté. C'était la seule chose qui m'importait. Au final, j'acceptai le cadeau de Ryuk seulement parce que je souhaitais découvrir comment mes anciens amis se portaient, comment ils vivaient dans un monde sans moi.

Un peu plus tard, je me positionnai au dessus du tourbillon qui menait vers le monde des humains. Chez eux, il était très tôt. Le soleil était à peine entrain de se lever. Une journée. Rien qu'une journée pour tous les revoir.

 **-Reviens vite** , m'indiqua Ryuk, **sinon je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.**

J'esquissai un sourire en guise de réponse. Je me laissai ensuite tomber à l'intérieur du portail. Je déployai immédiatement mes ailes en atterrissant dans le monde des humains. C'était plutôt effrayant de pouvoir admirer la ville toute entière de haut. Par où commencer ? Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'ils habitaient encore tous aux mêmes endroits. Ce n'était pas en cherchant à travers toute la ville que j'allais les retrouver. Je devais commencer par des endroits que je connaissais. Le premier qui me vint en tête était mon ancienne maison.

Je longeai quelques rues pour enfin atterrir devant le bâtiment. Mes pieds retouchèrent les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée. J'avais l'impression de redevenir humaine. Lorsque je passai à travers le mur, je tombai nez à nez avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. En explorant la maison, je me rendis très rapidement compte que mes parents n'habitaient plus cette maison. Elle était à une autre famille désormais. Déçue et surtout attristée, je regagnai le ciel.

Je décidai ensuite de m'envoler vers mon ancienne école. Le lycée dans lequel j'avais rencontré Ryuzaki et Light. Il était d'ailleurs l'heure pour les élèves de commencer les cours. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je cherchais à trouver en revenant entre ses murs. Pourtant, j'avais cette impression que tout allait commencer à partir de maintenant. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la cour puis du hall. Repasser devant mon casier me faisait très bizarre. Je me promenai dans les couloirs puis dans les classes. J'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie dans cette école. Lorsque je passai devant une certaine salle, je me stoppai. Visiblement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Faisant un pas pour entrer, je manquai de me prendre un sac en pleine figure. Une classe de sauvages, de première année de collège.

 **-Donne-moi les devoirs pour aujourd'hui, sinon je te vole ton goûté !**

 **-Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer à manger ce midi, prêtes-en moi.**

 **-Cette fille est vraiment trop bizarre, tu as vu sa coupe de cheveux ?**

J'arquai un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel. De vrais petits diables. Cette situation me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin d'aller en cours. Je comptais m'en aller quand des paroles intéressantes parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu as le droit de ramener des jouets à l'école et pas nous ?**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que nous ?**

Je me retournai pour observer au fond de la classe trois garçons entourer la table de quelqu'un d'autre. L'un d'eux balança sa main pour faire tomber des figurines par terre. Ils étaient visiblement très énervés de ne pas pouvoir bénéficier du même privilège. Puis j'assimilai soudainement la ressemblance. Très curieuse, je me rapprochai de ces enfants. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la personne à laquelle j'avais tout de suite pensé. Near. Il était silencieux et faisait à peine attention aux garçons qui l'embêtaient. Plus important encore. Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Est ce que cela voulait dire que Mello l'était aussi ?

Agacé de son ignorance, un garçon lui tira les cheveux pour gagner son attention. Near ne se laissa pas faire puis le poussa. Ils se mirent alors tous les trois à lui voler ses jouets. Ils les jetèrent par terre pour les écraser et sur les murs pour les détruire. Near observa la scène sans une once de tristesse. Puis, lorsque qu'un des garçons s'attaqua au dernier jouet sur la table, Near se leva subitement pour l'attraper. C'était une peluche en forme de robot. Je me rappelais de sa provenance. Mello lui avait donné en gagnant au stand de tir au festival.

 **-Non** , murmura Near en serrant la peluche contre lui, **arrêtez s'il vous plaît.**

Sourires en coin, les trois garçons se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils se bagarrèrent pendant un instant avant d'arracher la peluche des bras de Near. J'essayai de les séparer mais je me remémorai très rapidement que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, mise à part regarder sans pouvoir l'aider. Sans hésitation, le garçon jeta la peluche par la fenêtre. Near se précipita dangereusement vers le rebord pour la rattraper. En vain, puisqu'elle s'écrasa sur la route. Satisfaits, les trois garçons regagnèrent leurs places tandis que Near était toujours penché à la fenêtre. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, les voitures démarrèrent. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers la route pour récupérer la peluche au dernier moment. Je soupirai, goutte de sueur au front, avant de remonter vers la classe de Near. Le professeur était revenu et tous les élèves étaient proprement assis à leurs tables. Je cachai discrètement la peluche dans le sac de Near.

 **-Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard** , indiqua le professeur, **je viens d'avoir une longue conversation avec la demoiselle qui va faire son entrée dans quelques instants.**

Intriguée, je posai mon postérieur sur la table de Near. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, certainement cette demoiselle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, je ne pus m'empêcher de la quitter du regard. Elle était jeune, à peine la vingtaine. Son physique me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Puis lorsque mes yeux glissèrent au dessus de sa tête, je reçus comme une gifle en pleine figure.

 **-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Yuka Asashi.** C **omme vous l'avez certainement entendu aux informations, cela fait aujourd'hui cinq ans que l'historique criminel Kira a été arrêté.** **Et pourtant, certaines opinions persistent.** **Je suis la fondatrice d'une association qui a pour but de faire ouvrir les yeux à ces personnes mais aussi d'aider financièrement les familles qui ont perdu un être cher à cause de Kira.**

Je restai totalement bouche-bée, sous le choc d'admirer ce que Yuka était devenue. Elle qui avait auparavant rejoins la secte de Kira à cause de ses parents. Aujourd'hui, elle essayait de convaincre le monde entier que Kira n'était pas une bonne personne. Passer dans des classes pour apprendre la vérité à des enfants était vraiment une très bonne idée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être extrêmement fière d'elle. Elle s'était transformée en une femme formidable.

 **-Pour commencer, lesquels d'entre vous pensent que l'arrestation de Kira est injuste ? N'ayez pas peur, personne ne vous jugera. Aller, levez la main.**

 **-Moi** , répondit un garçon en se levant. **Si mes parents mourraient et que Kira m'aidait à me venger en tuant leur assassin, alors je serai heureux.**

 **-C'est peut être vrai** , avoua Yuka. **Mais sais-tu que Kira a aussi tué beaucoup d'innocents ? Des personnes comme toi et moi qui n'avaient rien à avoir avec ses problèmes.** **Toutes celles qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses idées passaient à la trappe. Elles mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Si un membre innocent de ta famille s'était par malheur retrouvé victime de Kira, tu n'aurais pas la même opinion.**

 **-Est ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui répond à cette description, mademoiselle ?** demanda un autre enfant dans la classe.

 **-Oui** , acquiesça la brune, **une ancienne amie qui m'était très chère. Elle est morte parce qu'elle n'a pas cédé aux caprices de cette pourriture.** **J'étais présente le jour de sa mort, j'ai tout vu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a pas crié son nom. J'aurais pu le.. J'aurais pu la sauver.**

J'observai tristement son visage se renfermer. Yuka devait s'en vouloir énormément. Elle s'excusa avant d'essuyer ses larmes naissantes puis continua son discours. J'écoutai chacune de ses paroles, jusqu'à son départ. En dernière requête, elle demanda aux élèves de faire très attention. L'avenir pouvait nous jouer des tours. Qui c'est, peut être qu'un jour un autre Death Note tombera dans ce monde et naîtra alors un nouveau Kira ? C'était certainement pour éviter ce désastre que Yuka essayait désespérément de faire changer d'avis ceux qu'elle croisait.

Midi sonna et je suivis Yuka jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'école. Pour dire la vérité, je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. J'observai alors silencieusement la brune déjeuner seule dans un café. J'avais envie de lui parler, de lui raconter comment était le monde des shinigamis, de lui demander ce qu'était arrivé après ma mort. Sur le moment, ses questions indiscrètes qu'elle avait tant l'habitude de me poser me manquèrent monstrueusement. Lorsqu'elle posa son sac sur ses genoux pour payer sa boisson, Yuka fronça les sourcils.

 **-Et merde, j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie.**

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en cherchant une solution. Voyant qu'elle était prête à partir, un serveur se rapprocha de sa table pour récupérer l'argent. Gênée, elle lui avoua la vérité. N'étant pas très agréable, le serveur la remballa. Elle avait consommé, elle devait payer. Tandis qu'il défoula sa mauvaise humeur sur elle, je sautai de l'autre côté du comptoir. Je vérifiai que personne ne regardait dans cette direction avant d'ouvrir la caisse et de piquer un billet.

 **-Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps** , grogna le serveur.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas vous..**

 **-Je m'en fiche, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes vous savez ! Et.. mais vous êtes une menteuse en plus !** s'énerva le serveur en pointant du doigt la veste de Yuka.

L'attention de la brune se porta sur sa poche. Elle resta perplexe en voyant un billet dépasser. Fou de rage, le serveur lui retira de son manteau. Il pesta une dernière fois avant de retourner derrière son comptoir. Quant à Yuka, elle se releva et quitta honteusement le café.

Elle retourna à sa voiture, bouquet de fleurs à la main. Pour qui les avait-elle acheté d'ailleurs ? Je la talonnai une nouvelle fois à travers la ville. Cette fois, elle s'arrêta devant un cimetière. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure de l'après midi. Tête baissée, elle longea toutes ces tombes avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une en particulier. Elle ferma les yeux, regroupant ses deux mains devant elle. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes tandis que moi je me rapprochai de la tombe. Un nom était gravé sur la pierre. Le mien.

 **-J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté** , murmura Yuka.

Elle déposa les fleurs sur la tombe avant de se redresser. Je voulais la réconforter et la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer avec des humains. À ce que je pouvais comprendre par les autres fleurs déjà présentes sur ma tombe, Yuka n'était pas la première à me rendre visite aujourd'hui. Nous nous retournions toutes les deux lorsque nous entendions des pas derrière nous. Un homme, habillé totalement en noir. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage car il était enfoui dans sa capuche. De mon point de vue, il me paraissait suspect. Pourtant, Yuka ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une fois à sa hauteur, il retira une rose de sa veste.

 **-Ça me surprend de te voir** , se moqua Yuka.

 **-Je voulais que personne ne me voit mais il faut toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin, hein ?**

Sa voix. Sa façon de répondre. Lorsqu'il baissa sa capuche et que son nom apparut au dessus de sa tête, je me pétrifiai sur place. Mello. La moitié de son visage était brûlé. Ses cheveux autrefois déjà longs était à présent regroupés en une simple queue dans sa nuque, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux se balader sur son visage. Yuka avait beau avoir grandi, elle paraissait minuscule à côté de Mello. Il était devenu un homme beau et beaucoup plus mature.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne réponds jamais à mes messages ?** grogna Yuka.

 **-C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir en ce moment** , soupira le blond.

 **-Tu te fous de moi ? Ça fait cinq ans que tu refuses mes propositions !** **Tu devrais sérieusement passer à autre chose.. Je sais que Emi était importante mais je peux te réconforter moi aussi tu sais** , marmonna timidement la brune.

Je me grattai l'arrière de la nuque, ne sachant si je devais réellement entendre cette conversation. Je n'avais pas oublié à quel point Yuka avait pu être intéressé par Mello dans le passé. Mais je n'avais pas non plus oublié son baiser avant de voir cette maison exploser. Jamais, je n'aurais deviné ses sentiments pour moi. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de se moquer de moi et de se montrer parfois même méchant. Ce n'était qu'en réalité un masque pour se cacher. Je savais que Mello était très respectueux envers Ryuzaki. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de ne rien tenter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et puis, une partie de lui savait peut être aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

 **-Je te remercie Yuka** , ricana gentiment Mello avant se retourner, **mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté.**

 **-Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour..**

 **-Je vais très bien, je t'assure.**

 **-Est ce que tu as été lui reparler au moins ?**

Mello se stoppa. La question de Yuka laissa planer un lourd silence. Le poing serré, Mello avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. J'arquai un sourcil en me demandant de qui Yuka pouvait bien parler.

 **-Ne me parle pas de ce lâche !** hurla le blond en se retournant vers la brune. **Pourquoi est ce que tu gâches toujours tout ? Après tu t'étonnes que tu ne m'intéresses pas.**

Face au silence de Yuka, Mello leva les yeux au ciel avant de retirer ce qu'il avait répondu. Ses paroles étaient déplacés et non méritées. Cependant, cela ne m'aidait pas à savoir qui était cette personne qui pouvait tant énerver Mello. Enfin, j'étais plutôt étonnée de le voir immédiatement s'excuser. Sa réaction prouvait qu'il tenait un minimum à son amitié avec la brune.

 **-Peu importe** , soupira Mello, **je m'en vais.**

 **-Je pense sérieusement que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui** , continua tout de même Yuka.

Sans grande surprise, Mello l'ignora royalement et continua sa route. Il remonta sa capuche puis cacha ses mains dans ses poches. Face à ma curiosité, je décidai de le suivre. J'étais contente d'avoir pu passer une partie de ma journée avec Yuka mais je voulais maintenant en savoir plus sur Mello. J'accordai un dernier regard à mon ancienne amie avant de rejoindre mon nouveau compagnon.

Il passa la fin de sa journée dans des bars et des cafés. Les conversations qu'il avait eu avec ses connaissances ne m'avait rien apporté. Je recherchais toujours l'identité de cette personne. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, la plus part des passants désertèrent la ville et Mello se dirigea vers une toute nouvelle direction. Une ruelle sombre, que toute personne normale ne fréquenterait jamais seule. Pourtant, Mello se stoppa devant un bâtiment. Je pouvais entendre de la musique et des cris depuis l'extérieur. Au moins, ce n'était pas l'endroit lugubre que j'avais imaginé. En ouvrant la porte, mon cerveau vrilla complètement.

Un nouveau bar. Des femmes à moitié nues en guise de serveuses. Sans oublier ces gigantesques barres contre lesquelles d'autres femmes dansaient. La plus part des clients les admiraient en lançant de billets pour les voir se déshabiller. C'était définitivement pire que je ne l'avais pensé. Qu'est ce qu'un garçon comme Mello faisait dans un endroit pareil ? Il n'avait pas toujours été un saint mais le savoir fréquenter ce club était comme un sacrilège pour moi. Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, il avait déjà disparu.

Je le regagnai de vue très rapidement. J'essayai de le rejoindre tout en esquivant ces femmes et leurs atouts plus que dérangeants. Je n'avais pas à le faire puisque je pouvais tout simplement les traverser mais je n'avais pas encore l'habitude. Mello s'enfonça tout au fond de la salle pour descendre des escaliers. Cette fois encore, pour atterrir dans une pièce avec d'autant plus de femmes. Je me cachai le visage en voyant l'une d'elle passer devant moi, simplement vêtue d'une ficelle qui cachait à peine son intimité. Mello avait-il à ce point sombrer dans la perversité ?

 **-J'ai essayé de t'appeler** , l'interpella un homme, **mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

 **-Désolé, j'avais des choses à faire.**

Mello se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de cet homme qui me paraissait loin d'être fréquentable. Il était plus âgé que lui, musclé à ne plus pouvoir en respirer et tatoué de la tête au pied. En réfléchissant un peu, je supposai qu'il était certainement le propriétaire de cet endroit. Et cette sale était une salle privée pour lui et ses hommes. Est ce que cela faisait de Mello son employé ? J'avais beau chercher toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sa présence.

 **-Combien de kilos as-tu vendu aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Une dizaine.**

 **-Ce n'est pas beaucoup** , grogna à nouveau l'homme, **c'est même presque la moitié de ce que tu vends quotidiennement.**

 **-Je t'ai dis que j'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu voir tous les clients. Par contre** , continua Mello en sortant deux cartes de sa poche, **je t'ai ramené ça.**

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

 **-L'identité des deux personnes que tu recherches.**

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il récupéra les cartes avant de remercier Mello pour son travail. Et comme récompense, il avait le droit de s'amuser gratuitement toute la soirée. Il n'avait qu'à choisir une ou deux femmes avec lesquelles il voulait passer son temps. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en repensant à toutes les informations que je venais d'avoir. Mello travaillait pour cet homme, vendait de la drogue, espionnait des hommes pour récupérer leurs identités et fricotait avec des prostituées. Autant j'étais admirablement surprise de ce qu'était devenue Yuka, autant j'étais horrifiée d'apprendre les occupations de Mello.

 **-Non merci** , s'excusa le blond, **je n'ai pas très envie et puis je t'ai déjà dis que les femmes que tu ramenais ne sont pas vraiment mon style.**

 **-C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai fait des recherches sur "ton style de fille"** , ricana l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. **Un peu plus âgée que toi, cheveux longs et noir, peau pâle, légèrement potelée.. Autrefois tu avais pour habitude de traîner avec cette fille.**

 **-Comment est ce que tu..**

 **-Je fais des recherches sur tous mes hommes.**

Potelée ? Avait-il osé dire potelée ? Je lui collerai bien ma main dans la figure. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais automatiquement deviné qui il avait essayé de décrire. Mello ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à tergiverser mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une jeune fille faire son entrée. Je clignotai plusieurs fois les miens pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point me ressembler ? Sous le choc, je l'observai s'avancer timidement vers Mello. Elle avait les mêmes mimiques que moi, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Était-ce un robot ? Une illusion ? Sans se gêner, l'homme poussa la fille contre Mello.

 **-Bon et bien nous allons vous laisser** , ricana t-il. **Profites-en Mello. Ça te remontra certainement le moral.**

La porte se ferma, laissant Mello et cette jeune fille en tête à tête. Non. Il ne le fera jamais. Jamais. Ma mâchoire se disloqua complètement en apercevant la fille se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Il resta immobile, certainement toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Je devais faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce drame. Afin d'attirer leurs attentions, je laissai tomber plusieurs objets. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir décoller sa bouche de la sienne pour autant. Et si je les laissais faire ce qu'ils voulaient ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires après tout et puis je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je relevai la tête dans leur direction. Elle était entrain de retirer ses vêtements. C'était plus fort que moi, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser faire. Je me déplaçai à côté d'elle et sans me retenir, je lui tirai les cheveux.

Elle tomba en arrière, se massant le crâne tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle pesta légèrement en voyant que Mello ne l'aida pas à se relever. Il était toujours aussi obnubilé par autre chose que tout à l'heure. Puis, sortant de sa transe, il récupéra son manteau et se précipita vers la sortie. Il s'excusa auprès de la fille avant de partir en courant.

Comme soudainement en colère, Mello monta sur sa moto. Il roulait tellement vite que j'en avais du mal à le suivre. Où allait-il cette fois ? Il s'arrêta devant un nouveau bâtiment. Des appartements. Il retira son casque puis se dirigea à l'intérieur. Il avait l'air de savoir quelles directions prendre puisqu'il se stoppa devant une porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir normalement pour voir si elle n'était pas déverrouillée. Comprenant que ce n'était pas le cas, il leva la jambe pour la défoncer. Tandis que je m'exaspérais encore une fois de son comportement, il entra dans l'appartement. Il était vide. La personne qu'il cherchait n'était visiblement pas chez elle.

 **-Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour discuter** , murmura Mello.

Telle une bombe qui avait besoin d'exploser, le blond commença à tout casser dans l'appartement. Il jeta, écrasa et tapa des objets sans jamais s'arrêter. J'essayai de limiter les dégâts en rattrapant quelques objets mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Mello était déchainé.

 **-Ça ne la ramènera pas tu sais.**

Je n'osai plus bouger. Je n'osai plus me retourner. Non par peur mais plutôt parce que j'avais reconnu sa froid rauque et froide. Si j'avais encore un cœur, il aurait pu se détacher de ma poitrine. Mello se retourna vers l'entrée, à la fois ennuyé et amusé. À mon tour, je me retournai vers lui. Celui qui avait tant hanté mes premières nuits en tant que shinigami. Celui que je n'avais jamais su oublier. Les mains dans les poches, Ryuzaki observait la scène impassible.

 **-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !** hurla le blond en pointant Ryuzaki du doigt. **Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de faire partie de ton plan débile !**

 **-Mello..**

 **-Tout se passait bien avant que tu ne décides de tout changer ! Nous allions bien ! Emi était en sécurité, elle ne craignait rien. Si tu n'avais pas mis tes hommes dans la confidence, si tu ne leurs avait pas demandé de venir. Non même avant, si tu n'avais pas accepté de laisser Emi retourner dans cette grotte !**

 **-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, tout est de ma faute.** **J'ai fait des erreurs et je les regrette terriblement. Mais grâce à Emi et à son courage, Kira est enfin derrière les barreaux et nous..**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire de Kira !** s'énerva Mello en sortant son pistolet. **Elle est morte ! Est ce que tu m'entends ?**

Je les observai se quereller la bouche entrouverte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la personne avec qui Mello avait décidé de couper les ponts était en réalité Ryuzaki. Depuis toutes ces années, il retenait sa rancœur et sa haine. Ryuzaki n'était pas celui à blâmer. Mello faisait erreur. Le véritable coupable s'appelait Light Yagami. Seulement, Mello déversait sa rage envers la seule personne qu'il pouvait. Toujours impassible, Ryuzaki s'avança vers Mello. J'avais peur de voir l'impensable se réaliser, voir Mello tirer de sang froid sur Ryuzaki. Contre toute attente, il le laissa se rapprocher de lui. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux un instant puis Ryuzaki enlaça Mello.

 **-Tu penses peut être que je ne sais rien de ton chagrin mais tu as tors** , murmura Ryuzaki. **En plus de devoir supporter la mort de Emi, j'ai presque dû supporter la tienne. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai cru que tu avais succombé à l'intérieur de cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour Yuka me révèle la vérité. Tu m'as détesté et je n'ai jamais pu me faire pardonner. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

Mello lâcha son pistolet pour répondre à l'étreinte de Ryuzaki. Tandis qu'il se faisait réconforter, le blond se laissa aller et commença à pleurer. J'étais tellement émue par cette scène. Si j'étais encore capable de verser des larmes, j'aurais certainement inondé tout l'appartement. Il fallait parfois passer par la haine avant de pouvoir retrouver l'amour et le pardon. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me rapprochai pour les enlacer tous les deux. Je n'avais aucun idée de si ils pouvaient me sentir mais moi j'avais l'impression de réellement pouvoir les toucher.

Séchant ses larmes, Mello s'excusa et aida Ryuzaki à tout ranger. Malheureusement, les objets cassés ne pouvaient pas être réparés. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter retourner dans le monde des shinigami tout en sachant que leur relation avait été détruite. Aujourd'hui, après cinq longues années, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Il faisait complétement noir dehors. Ryuk m'avait prévenu que je n'avais le droit qu'à une seule journée. Après Ryuzaki, j'aimerais encore rendre visite à une certaine personne. Lorsque Mello s'en alla de l'appartement, j'hésitai moi aussi à repartir. Je l'observai regagner sa moto tandis que Ryuzaki derrière moi ramasser les derniers détritus. Il entassa les sacs poubelles dans un coin avant de partir dans la salle de bains. Le jet d'eau me confirma que Ryuzaki était entrain de se doucher.

Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite remarqué mais Mello s'était attaqué à tout l'appartement sauf à un seul meuble. Cette commode, sur laquelle des tas de cadres étaient posés. C'était la même que cette nuit lorsque j'avais vu la photo de Light et Ryuzaki. Elle y était toujours d'ailleurs, à mon plus grand étonnement. Tout autour étaient disposées des photos de moi. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. Je m'étais amusée à poser pour lui. Lorsque mon regard glissa sur une photo en particulier, je la pris dans ma main. Ryuzaki et moi, le sourire aux lèvres et encore pleins de vie. Sans vraiment faire attention, je caressai son visage avec mon pouce. Sur le moment, je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Ma vie d'avant me manquait terriblement.

Je reposai le cadre en entendant la douche se couper. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, attendant docilement derrière la porte. Ryuzaki avait encore le droit à sa vie privée. Cependant, les minutes défilèrent et il n'était toujours pas sorti. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Je gonflai mes joues en m'apercevant que cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes que je poireauter. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu sans vêtement. Mon temps à moi aussi était précieux. Alors, les joues légèrement roses, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la salle de bains.

Ryuzaki était face à son miroir, serviette accrochée à la taille. Il fixait son propre reflet. Sur le moment, je me demandais ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Puis, mon regard glissa jusqu'à sa main droite. Il tenait fermement un rassoir. Je pensais halluciner en découvrant des gouttes de sang à ses pieds. Des coupures pouvaient déjà se faire remarquer sur son poignet. Contre toute attente, Ryuzaki recommença et dirigea une nouvelle fois le rasoir vers son bras. Sans réfléchir, je frappai l'objet pour le faire tomber par terre. Ryuzaki se figea, fixant l'objet au sol. Sa tête s'agita alors dans tous les sens, comme si il était soudainement à la recherche de quelque chose.

 **-Emi ? Est ce que c'est toi ?**

Sa déduction avait été plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu. Je ne devais cependant pas m'en étonner. Ryuzaki était devenu encore plus intelligent qu'avant. Quelques mois plus tôt, Ryuk m'avait raconté que L était devenu une lettre emblématique. Celle d'un détective qui agissait dans l'ombre sans jamais révéler son identité. La légende disait même que jamais personne n'avait pu voir son visage. Il travaillait seul, sans l'aide de personne, pour arrêter des criminels recherchés et dangereux. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait su lui passer entre les mains. Sans oublier que Ryuzaki s'était forgé un nom grâce à l'arrestation de Kira. Aujourd'hui, il était connu dans le pays tout entier.

 **-Je déraille complétement..**

J'observai tristement Ryuzaki ramasser le rasoir puis le jeter à la poubelle. Il enroula rapidement un bandage autour de son poignet puis quitta la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Ryuzaki était le plus silencieux de tous mais c'était aussi certainement celui qui souffrait le plus. Je n'avais pas envie de partir pourtant je le devais. L'idée de lui laisser un mot contre la vitre grâce à la buée m'était passée par l'esprit mais interagir avec lui ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je n'allais jamais revenir. Ryuzaki se laissa tomber sur son lit, levant sa main vers le plafond. Ma seule réaction était d'emmêler mes doigts aux siens. Je ne savais pas si il m'avait senti mais je remarquai un léger changement d'expression sur son visage. Je lui murmurai quelques paroles en guise d'adieu puis quittai définitivement son appartement.

Je n'avais jamais été à cet endroit alors je n'étais pas vraiment sûre du chemin. Cependant, il m'était obligé de lui rendre visite. Après tout ce que j'avais subi, je voulais voir ce qu'il était devenu de mes propres yeux. Je m'arrêtai devant la prison la plus proche. Il était plutôt tard et tous les prisonniers étaient dans leurs cellules. À l'entrée, je me laissai glisser derrière le bureau pour trouver le numéro de la sienne. Satisfaite, je m'envolai plusieurs étages au dessus. Lorsque j'atterris enfin devant lui, mon corps tout entier se mit bizarrement à trembler.

Light Yagami. Il était innocemment assis contre le mur. Son pied était attaché à une chaine et ses mains menottées. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle satisfaction auparavant. Le voir enfin hors d'état de nuire. Plus jamais, il ne pourra faire de mal à un être humain. Son regard était cependant sournois et hautain, comme il l'avait toujours été. Je me rapprochai de lui pour l'observer davantage. Seulement, ma main avança sans que je ne lui en donnes l'ordre. Lentement, elle entoura le cou de Light. Son expression changea radicalement.

 **-Alors tu es enfin revenue** , sourit Light, **je t'attendais.**

J'agrippai fortement son cou pour prouver ses dires. J'étais bien là et prête à me venger. Si Light avait échappé à la peine de mort, c'était simplement parce qu'au moins la moitié du pays avait été contre. Ils menaçaient de se retourner contre le gouvernement si ils apprenaient que Kira avait été tué. Encore une fois, il avait bien préparé son coup. Et moi, en une fraction de seconde, je pouvais le broyer. Je n'avais qu'à serrer plus fort, rien qu'un tout petit peu plus fort. Malheureusement, en repensant à tous les efforts que Ryuzaki avait fais pour l'arrêter vivant, je dégageai ma main. Light afficha un air victorieux en ne ressentant plus ma main sur son cou. Faible mais surtout déçue de moi-même, je déployai mes ailes pour m'enfuir.

De retour dans mon monde, je croisai immédiatement Ryuk. Il me rassura en me disant que le Roi ne s'était douté de rien. Je le remerciai une nouvelle fois de ce cadeau avant de me diriger vers ma grotte. Le soir, au moment de me reposer, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Je repensais trop. Je revoyais le visage de Yuka, Mello et Ryuzaki dans ma tête. J'avais envie de les revoir, en chair et en os. Est ce qu'ils dormaient à cette heure-ci ou pensaient-ils comme moi à nos souvenirs ? Je me retournai encore et encore. J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose, la même et unique phrase me revenait toujours en tête : je n'en avais pas terminé avec le monde des humains.

Tandis que tous les autres shinigamis dormaient, je me glissai dans la cabane d'un voisin. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer alors je devais me faire discrète. Il ne protégeait même pas son Death Note. Il était par terre, à quelques mètres de lui. Je m'abaissai pour le récupérer. Maintenant que je l'avais touché, il était à moi. Et puis, personne ne saura que c'était moi qui lui avait volé.

Sans prévenir quiconque, je regagnai le monde des humains. Il faisait jour, le soleil s'était déjà levé. Je n'avais plus besoin de chercher. Je connaissais maintenant la route que je devais prendre. Lorsque j'aperçus son appartement de loin, j'atterris sur son balcon. Je traversai le mur pour tomber nez à nez avec un Ryuzaki endormi. Il était encore sur son lit et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures. Je me dirigeai vers sa commode encore intacte avant de poser le Death Note dessus. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de le voir se réveiller.

Lorsqu'il daigna enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il resta quelques secondes allongé sans bouger. Il s'étira à son aise puis se leva. Il passa devant la commode, ne remarquant pas le nouvel objet posé dessus. Il s'arrêta un mètre plus loin avant de tourner la tête en direction du cahier. Il écarquilla les yeux, sachant sans même se rapprocher de quoi il s'agissait. Faisant quelques pas hésitants, il se dirigea vers la commode. Sa main tremblante se stoppa juste au dessus du cahier. De mon côté, je priai mentalement pour qu'il arrête d'hésiter. D'un geste rapide, il posa sa main sur le Death Note. Il patienta quelques instants dans cette position puis se figea en entendant ma voix.

 **-Ça fait longtemps, Ryuzaki.**

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Ryuzaki se retourna lentement vers moi. Nos regards se recroisèrent pour la première fois depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ne pas pouvoir ressentir son regard en retour, ne pas pouvoir directement lui parler. Toutes ces contraintes duraient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Et maintenant, je pouvais même le toucher si je le voulais. Ne sachant trop quoi dire à cause de mes émotions, je lui dictai simplement les paroles que Ryuk avait eu à mon égard lors de notre rencontre.

 **-Et bien maintenant que tu as touché mon cahier** , ricanais-je en me grattant la nuque, **nous sommes liés. Amusant, n'est-ce-pas ?** **Mais avant de t'expliquer toutes les règles du Death Note, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces..**

Je sursautai en apercevant Ryuzaki se laisser tomber à genoux. La bouche entrouverte, il me fixa encore et toujours. J'avais changé, j'étais au courant. Il n'était pas obligé de me le rappeler en me regardant bizarrement.

 **-Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au lieu de..**

 **-Est ce que tu es réel ?** me coupa Ryuzaki les yeux grands ouverts. **Est ce que je suis vraiment éveillé ?**

Sa voix était douce, tellement douce. Elle était aussi cassante, il se retenait clairement de pleurer. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose et je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je me précipitai à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne rêvais pas moi non plus. Je pouvais enfin le toucher et le ressentir. Ses bras entourèrent fermement mon dos. Cette sensation était indescriptible. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier était entrain de reprendre vie. Mon cœur était en feu, mon cerveau en ébullition. Je n'avais plus envie de le lâcher.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?** sanglota Ryuzaki. **Je t'ai attendu, tous les jours..**

 **-Je suis désolée.. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement..**

 **-C'est moi qui suis désolée. Si tu es morte, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être celui qui..**

 **-Si c'est pour me dire de telles bêtises, je repars immédiatement. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu aurais dû mourir à ma place. Ce n'est pas vrai. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus.**

Ryuzaki hocha la tête avant de se relever. Son regard me jaugea de haut en bas. En réalité, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Je ne ressemblais plus vraiment à une humaine mais j'étais heureusement encore reconnaissable. Et si il me rejetait parce que j'avais changé ? Et si il n'acceptait pas de devenir le propriétaire du Death Note ? Il pouvait très bien l'abandonner maintenant et tout de suite. Mais contre toute attente, Ryuzaki pouffa de rire.

 **-Sympa ce nouveau look** , se moqua t-il. **Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te protéger des futures remarques de Mello.**

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, faisant la moue dans mon coin. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de se moquer de mon physique. Je ne l'avais pas choisi. Enfin, je savais qu'il essayait simplement de détendre l'atmosphère. Quelques secondes plus tard, je commençai moi aussi à rigoler. J'avais cependant quelque chose de plus important à lui dire. Lui faisant part de mes pensées, je lui avouai à quel point j'étais fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme remarquable et admirable qui sauvait ce pays un peu plus chaque jour. En entendant mes compliments, Ryuzaki se cacha le visage pour masquer sa gêne. Néanmoins, il regagna rapidement son sérieux. L'expression sur son visage me révélait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire lui aussi.

 **-Tu as entendu les dernières nouvelles ?**

 **-Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Kira s'est échappé de prison.**

Sous le choc, je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Est ce que mon retour avait quelque chose à avoir avec son évasion ? S'était-il servi de moi à un moment ou un autre ? Le cauchemar allait recommencer. Kira allait de nouveau tuer. J'eus soudainement peur pour Ryuzaki. Light s'était évadé dans le seul but de se venger. Mais je me rappelais rapidement que j'étais à présent un shinigami. Si je le devais, je tuerai Kira sans hésiter. Les mains dans les poches, Ryuzaki se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, il gérait la situation beaucoup mieux que moi.

 **-Une nouvelle enquête pour toi, hein ?**

 **-Pour nous tu veux dire** , rectifia Ryuzaki.

Mon sourire s'allongea jusqu'à mes oreilles. Cette phrase me remémora ce moment où Ryuzaki m'avait fais comprendre qu'un jour il aimerait travailler avec moi. Et aujourd'hui, je pouvais me vanter d'avoir réussi. J'étais à ses côtés et pour un long moment d'ailleurs.

Le Death Note m'avait apporté de bonnes comme de mauvaises choses. Au début, je n'étais qu'une simple jeune fille follement heureusement d'un garçon que je n'aurais jamais pu approcher sans le cahier. J'avais réussi à attiser sa curiosité parce que j'étais devenue différente. Je m'étais faîte des amis mais aussi des ennemis. J'avais souvent perdu mais parfois gagné lorsque j'avais su me montrer plus maligne que les autres. J'avais sauvé mais aussi tué pour ma propre survie et la survie de mon secret. À un moment ou un autre, nous étions tous victime du pouvoir du Death Note. Moi, j'avais commencé et fini ma vie en tant que telle. Je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je commençais une seconde vie. Qui c'est, peut être que cette fois nous parviendrons enfin à montrer à Kira ce qu'était réellement la justice ?

* * *

Woooow ! C'est terminé ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai réussi à boucler cette histoire en 6 mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir commencé hier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tous plus ou moins satisfaits. Laissez moi vos avis que je me ferai un plaisir de dévorer. J'aime les fins ouvertes mais à 99% sûr, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Si vous êtes intéressés de savoir tout ce que j'ai à dire sur cette fiction vous pouvez continuer de lire la suite en dessous. Sinon, je vous dis peut être à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 **Mes impressions :** Que dire ? C'est seulement la deuxième fiction que je termine. Je pense que le plus compliqué c'était d'écrire une histoire où le personnage principal sait tout ou fini par tout savoir. J'aurais très bien pu garder les tactiques de Light ou de L secrètes sans jamais les expliquer. Et puis, il fallait aussi que je monte une histoire "complexe" pour montrer qu'Emi est un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne tout en laissant des indices que Ryuzaki pourrait repérer. Ce genre de OC est compliqué à construire parce que c'est difficile de ne pas le faire paraître trop parfait mais en même temps, il faut pas qu'il soit à la même hauteur que tout le monde. J'ai déjà lu des fictions où le OC est jugé aussi intelligent que L ou Kira alors que non, c'est impossible ou du moins ça gâche l'histoire je trouve. Pour revenir à L, oh mon dieu. Si j'ai réussi à retranscrire le 1/10 de son intelligence dans mon histoire alors je suis contente. Au début, je pensais que c'était le côté relationnel qui allait être le plus compliqué à imaginer alors que non pas du tout. C'était plutôt de prévoir chacune de ses réactions dans chaque situation étant donné qu'il pense toujours plus loin que tout le monde. Alors voilà, si j'ai réussi à prendre en main le caractère compliqué de Ryuzaki, si j'ai réussi à vous montrer que Emi était tout de même quelqu'un d'intelligent, si j'ai réussi à retranscrire la cruauté de Light et si j'ai réussi à rendre crédible l'amitié entre Ryuk et Emi alors je suis fière de moi ;D

 **Mes préférences :** L et Mello sont typiquement les deux personnalités que j'adore le plus dans les mangas. Et pourtant, elles sont totalement à l'opposé. Parfois quand j'écrivais un moment avec Mello j'avais envie de rendre la scène encore plus touchante mais ensuite je me rappelais que c'était un LxOC et non un MelloxOC. Mes préférences ont dû se faire parfois ressentir dans mon histoire haha. Je vous cache pas qu'au début, j'étais très intéressée de créer un triangle amoureux entre Ryuzaki/Light/Emi. Au final, je n'ai pas été jusqu'à la déclaration mais j'ai voulu faire comprendre que le grand Kira appréciait tout de même Emi. Sans oublier toutes les fins que j'ai imaginé mais qui était trop "bad ending" pour les écrire. Comme par exemple Emi qui devient folle à cause du Death Note et qui fini par tuer Ryuzaki parce que le monde est trop mauvais pour lui et qu'elle veut le protéger. Ou encore Emi qui se découvre un côté diabolique et qui devient définitivement l'allié de Light. Enfin, je me tais. Je suis très contente de la fin que j'ai écrit. Si vous avez un personnage préféré ou un moment qui vous a vraiment plu dans l'histoire, je serai très curieuse de le découvrir dans vos reviews.

 **Mes critiques :** Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de très grosses critiques (je vous remercie) sauf que parfois j'oublie des fautes ou encore des mots. Je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès pourtant je me relis plusieurs fois. Par contre, quelque chose que j'ai remarqué en lisant d'autres fictions, c'est que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps dans la description. Parfois je vois des jolis phrases juste pour dire qu'en fait le soleil est levé ou que la nuit est entrain de tomber.. J'ai souvent tendance à passer d'une scène à une autre parce que je veux écrire que les choses importantes. Je sais pas si ça gêne beaucoup, en tout cas je vais essayer de m'améliorer de ce côté.

 **Le mot de la fin :** Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir posté des reviews. Sachez que c'est très important pour moi car j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être suivi. Je suis ouverte aux messages privées si l'un(e) d'entre vous veut discuter avec moi. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de projets je pense faire une petite pause ce mois de janvier à cause de mes études. Vous pouvez toujours me faire des propositions et euh.. voilà ! Je vous fais des bisous partout et je vous dis peut être à un prochain samedi ? ;D


End file.
